Twisted
by Donatarion De Loriat
Summary: The greatgranddaughter of the original Alice is about to have a bit of a surprise when she is whisked off to Wonderland... for Wonderland has changed for the worse... Rated T for violence. 40 Chapters. COMPLETED!
1. The White Rabbit

" Alice! You didn't take your medicine!"

Alice Liddell, blonde hair spraying in all directions, glanced up at her mother and whined, "I'm not taking that grape garbage!"

"You know your cold's going to come back if you don't take it!"

Blue eyes rolling in annoyance, Alice turned back to her book of Edgar Allan Poe's Short Stories, "It's gone, mom. It's gone."

Crossing her arms, Alice's mom scowled, "Okay, honey, but when it comes back, don't come running to me! And go say hi to grandma inside." She turned and entered the carved wooden doors.

Sighing, Alice closed her book and stumbled into her grandma's house. Immediately, the smell of dust invaded her nostrils and she coughed.

White hair lisping round her forehead, Grandma limped to her and hugged her warmly, cracked voice welcoming her granddaughter, "Alice! It's so nice to see you!"

Alice returned the hug with half a heart, "Nice to see you, too, grams."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

Leaning forward, Grandma whispered cautiously, "Do you like your mother's new boyfriend? I don't like him."

"I don't like him either. But mom does."

As if on cue, Bobby, the hated boyfriend, strolled in, hand in hand with Alice's mom, "What you girls talking about?"

"Nothing!"

Grandma turned to the kitchen, "I'm making dinner, okay? Alice, why don't you go up and get the photo albums from the attic? We can have cookies and look at them after."

"Okay!"

Grandma exited the room.

Turning to her mom, Alice asked, "Can you go up with me?"

Bobby smirked, "I'll go."

"But-"

"I'll go."

Alice sighed in surrender, "Okay…"

* * *

Grandma's attic was a haven of antiques and collectibles. 

Sifting through the boxes, Alice growled.

Where were those photo albums?

Bobby fidgeted impatiently behind her, "Can't you hurry it up, kid? Football's on downstairs!"

"I need to find these albums, okay?"

"Yeah, who cares?"

Alice whirled on her mom's boyfriend, angry, "_I_ care!"

Scowling, Bobby raised a hand and gave her a lewd finger, "Shut up, girl!"

There was a crash as the attic door slammed shut, and both of them jumped.

"What the heck was-"

A shadow in the corner moved and a tall character stepped out.

Alice gasped.

The 5' 9" thing wore a tuxedo of black and white. A black bow grinned out from under his chin.

Alice's eyes roved to the man's face.

A handsome –mask? - of a rabbit, of all things, covered the man's face. The realistic white ears stuck out in front of a spotless black top-hat. But the oddity of it all was only worsened by a grim frown. The mask frowned...

It was real.

Bobby snarled, "Who are you?"

Glancing around frantically, the rabbit tapped his cane rapidly against the wooden floor, "No time, no time! We must get out of here, Alice!"  
Alice stared at the man, "Who are you?"  
"The White Rabbit! Yes, I know I've changed, but-" He froze, ears quivering at a faint noise under the floor. He sprang forward, "We must hurry! Through the clock!" Grabbing Alice, he started pulling her towards the old grandfather clock on the opposite wall.

Alice yanked her hand from the stranger's, "What are you talking about?"

"They're coming! And we're late! If we don't get out by six o'clock than-"

A floor board snapped up and a hairy, mangy steel-colored hand sprouted out and clawed at the floor.

Alice screamed and let the Rabbit pull her to the clock. He flipped open the glass cover to the pendulum and muttered, "In! In!"

Bobby hurried after them as they stepped through the clock.

* * *

They had entered a room inside the clock.

Countless gears against red-brown walls and, as far as Alice could see, she saw metal pipes and wires and clock faces.

Stumbling as they hit the ground, Alice fell to her knees and White Rabbit glanced around in agitation, "We've only a few more minutes! We're late! We have to hurry!"

He pulled her up and tugged her forward.

Bobby crashed down behind her, "What the heck is going on here?"  
White Rabbit turned and stared at him in disbelief, " Alice has to return to Wonderland!"

Blinking, Alice hissed, "Return? I've never been to Wonderland!"

"What? Never been to Wond-" He peered closely at her and twitched, "You look exactly like her! Was Alice Liddell your grandmother?"

"Great grandmother, but what about her?"  
"You're still an Alice Liddell heir. And we need to get going!" He ran forward to a long row of clocks and started setting the hands at different times.

"We left the monster back at the house! Will grandma and mom be okay?"  
"That was just the Rat. But we need to worry about the Time Keeper!"

"Time Keeper?"

Sweating as he set the last clock, White Rabbit began fiddling with a control board, "He doesn't work for the Jabberwocky, and he's the one who keeps the time continuum running and all the clocks going. And-"

There was a yowl from down a corridor to their left, "Back again? I'll show you this time, rabbit!" Quick stomps down the corridor.

White Rabbit snapped and punched the board, "I'll take the chance! Come! Hurry!"

He disappeared into a clock, tugging Alice in after him. And Bobby was pulled in by Alice's grasping hand.


	2. The Mad Tea Party

This time, Alice hit the ground hard. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her head, glancing about her. She lay on a brown-green lawn, and, in the middle of the area, was a long table with gaudy chairs around it. China decorated the table in quiet array, all empty.

She felt White Rabbit step up beside her and quiver fearfully. Looking up, she asked, "What's wrong?"  
"We're-we're-we're at the wrong place…" Snapping out of his terrified shock, he spun, "We need to get out of here! Now!"

He ran towards the edge of the clearing, but just about when he was to pass into the trees, a cleaver flashed out and buried itself right in front of his nose. White Rabbit froze.

A gray figure stalked out of the trees.

Large gray ears laid back in an aggressive manner, March Hare could easily be a changed-for-the-worse character in any story. A dark helmet with no eyes holes covered his upper head, and a metal visor with a mouth cut out sneered out, "Hello, cousin," A breastplate covered his upper chest, and a series of cloths wrapped around the rest of his abdomen. He wore an armored skirt with knee-high boots underneath, contrasting sharply with the chain mail coverings. Short white sleeves spanned down the arm till the elbow, than cut off the reveal gray fur for about five inches before a metal glove covered the rest of the hand. In his hand was gripped another cleaver, a smooth square of sharpened metal identical to the one quivering by White Rabbit's head.

White Rabbit stepped back, shivering violently. Drawing a sword out of his cane, he hissed, "March, I'm not here to fight. Just let me leave and-"

"Oh no, White… Me and Hatter there been just a little lonely the past few hours. And it's almost tea time. Wouldn't you like to _stay_?"

Alice was grabbed roughly from behind, and a knife appeared at her throat. A dark voice slid out, "Yes… stay… It'll be fun."

His travel time a bit delayed, Bobby dropped out of the small clock hanging on a tree. Instantly, the aggressor leapt off of her and jumped to be in attacking distance of both.

The Hatter was dressed in the same attire as his comrade in arms, exception of a few key differences. A black top hat covered his head, where, beneath the rim, white rags were covering his upper face. A lone black eye glared out. His mouth was the same as March's, a metal visor with sharpened triangular teeth. There was a familiar breastplate, the abdomen wrappings, and the metallic skirt. A different cloth belt was tied round his waist, the ends hanging down to whiff around his knees. Cloth and leather instead of metal, Hatter's boots tapped against the ground in nervous agitation. He crossed his arms, careful not to prick himself with the razor thin daggers that he held. His sleeves extended all the way down to his gloved wrists, armored on the outside area. His gloves were a mixture of metal and cloth.

White trembled as he switched his gaze between the two, "Please… I don't want any trouble…"

Snarling, March stepped forward, fingering his cleaver, "I don't think so, White!" He grabbed White by the throat before the rabbit could react with his sword and leered, "You're invited!"

He hit White over the head and let the unconscious man sink to the ground, chuckling deviously.

A moment later, something hard slammed into Alice's skull and she followed White Rabbit into darkness.

* * *

Alice woke up slowly, coming to painful realization that something had beaten her head and it still hurt… 

And that her arms were tied up over her head, she was gagged, and she kind of hung from an overhead branch.

She heard groaning and turned her head to see White Rabbit in the same predicament as her, and beyond him, a very sullen Bobby.

Shaking his head, White Rabbit groaned in agony and trepidation.

Alice shook her head and turned to glance forward again…

Right into the face of the March Hare.

Gripping her chin as she tried to look away, he sneered as he forced her to look at him, "Hello, girlie. Jabberwock has a big interest in you, so I guess we won't be getting you today. So… you'll just have to watch." He chortled hoarsely and turned around. Strolling to the tea party table, he slid into a comfy chair and tapped the table, gazing at the Hatter, who clinked a spoon against the table top.

Hatter glared at the prisoners and dug a golden watch from his pocket. Glancing at it, he sighed, "Do you think this is still broken? We still have five minutes to wait before tea time."

Cracking his knuckles, March leaned back, "Tea time is tea time. We wait."

Moments of silence as Hatter stared at his watch, and then he asked, "Which one of them?" He jerked a thumb at the hanging captives.

March pondered this, "The girl's out of the question. Jabberwock wants her. So that leaves us with cousin there and the human."

"We had another one of your cousins last time someone came. Let's have the man."

"Fine with me. I can get caught up with White on what's happening with the rest of the family."

Again silence and more glancing at the watch. Finally, Hatter got up and clapped cheerfully, "Tea time."

March followed him up and motioned politely, "After you, dear comrade."

Laughing, Hatter and March strolled over to the hanging Bobby. They cut him down and, dragging him over to the tea table, threw him into a chair. Sitting down in the chairs beside him, they fingered their wine goblets. March put his cleaver on the table and said slowly, "So… what are we going to do now, Hats? Drinks or treats?"

"Both?"

"Drinks first?"

"Sure."

In a second, Hatter had slammed Bobby down face first into the table, and March, on the other side, held the struggling man's down as he raised his cleaver. Maniacally laughing, March hissed, "Left or right, Hats?"

"Just do it already!"

Smiling, March arced the cleaver down.

Bobby's body jerked as his head separated with neck, and there were quite a few more convulses before it finally stilled.

Scooping up the head, March held it up victoriously, "Here we are!"

Hatter held out two wine goblets, "Don't waste the stuff!"

March moved the head over the glasses and both murderers watched in silence as the goblets filled up with crimson juice. When the glasses were full, March threw the head down and chinked glasses with Hatter, "Cheers."

"Happy Unbirthday."

Laughing, they drained the glasses in one long gulp.

Alice stared in horror at the two. How could they do that? They- they had just drank his mother's boyfriend's blood!

And they had killed him!

March brought his glass down and groaned in pleasure, "Never tasted it this sweet before!"

Smirking, Hatter agreed, "Glad we didn't eat your cousin?"

"Sort of… yes…"

A pause. Then March grabbed Bobby's headless body and dragged it onto the table, "Who wants honors?"

"You have the knife. You do it."

March twirled the cleaver expertly between his fingers and lowered the blade to the still-bleeding neck. He cut 2 quick slices and shoved them onto little plates that might have once housed cakes and cookies.

Smiling, Hatter took one of the plates and some silverware. Cutting a small piece, he popped it into his mouth and chewed. He swallowed and nodded, "It's good."

March grinned and ripped a piece of flesh from the corpse. He ate it and chuckled as he glanced at the two horrified remaining prisoners, "Looks like the others want in on our little tea party."

"Jabberwock never said anything about giving her over to him in one piece. We can take a leg, couldn't we?"

"Or two."

"With arms."

They gazed at each other and then started determinedly towards the two. Cutting the two prisoners down, they took them over to the table and seated them forcefully. March took a seat by White.

Hatter sat by a terrified Alice.

Alice stared in horror at the headless corpse directly in front of her, trembling with terror. These two were maniacs!

Hatter stroked her cheek, "You've changed a little since the last time you came, Alice. We've kind of gotten rid of the tea and cakes, as you've noticed." He teased the gag out of her mouth.

March pulled at White's trembling ear, "C'mon, cousin! Want to tell me anything before we have a bit of fun with you?"

Blinking quickly, Alice barked furiously, "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

Silence, everyone staring at her. Finally, Hatter leaned over and asked, "A question: Why you traveling with Whitey here?"

"He came to me! And don't hurt him!"

Dragging his cousin up, March sat White on the table and fidgeted with the cleaver, "Every time you say that, wench, I just want to do it!"

Hatter raised a hand, signaling March to wait with the disemboweling. Turning to Alice, he crossed his arms and sneered, "You want to save him? We play a game."

Alice glared at the murderer, "Fine. What game?"

"Riddles."

Clapping his hand with joyful anticipation, March dragged White back down into his seat, "Let me guess! Three wins for us and we eat cousin, and three wins for you and cousin gets to walk!"

"Yes. And if White gets done with, we'll move on to her legs." Hatter glanced down at Alice's skinny legs and sneered hungrily.

Alice blinked, realizing the dangerous game she was playing, but it was the only way. She nodded.

Hatter scowled, "I'll go first then.

_I'm with you, however much you hope not. _

_I creep through narrow passages, keeping you in sight. _

_I'm invisible till you fall, and then I flee into the open and you see me. _

_But soon I'm gone. _

_What am I?_"

Alice stared at the Hatter and immediately broke into a cold sweat. Not only did this sound morbidly grim, but she had no idea what the answer was.

" Alice? Are you struggling already?" Smirking, Hatter jerked his hand at White, "We can trade you a hint for a chance at his fingers."

March grabbed White's hand and pulled off the long white glove.

Twitching at the distraction, Alice hissed, "Let me think! And no!" She clapped her hands over her ears and thought. Something that was always with her?

Shadow, air, something on her, clothes?

Okay… let's start thinking.

Narrow passages… There was no narrow passages round her at the moment, so the always wouldn't work there and…

The answer dawned on her and she hastily compared it to the other clues.

It worked in all ways.

"It's blood!"

Hatter scowled, "Darn it! I _knew_ it was too easy!"

Uplifted by her victory, Alice spouted the first riddle that came to her mind,

_"30 white horses on a pink hill. _

_First they stomp, then they chomp, then they stand still _

_What are they?" _

Immediately, she groaned. She just had to had pick the easiest one.

Hatter tapped his fingers against the table, "Pink hill? Hmm…" He stared at Alice in meditation.

Matching his staring lone eye, Alice forced a smile…

And unknowingly gave him the answer.

"Teeth. And thanks for the smile."

Alice scowled.

Raising himself out of his seat, March started the next riddle:  
_"I start as nothing._

_You step into light, I grow. _

_Step back into darkness, I grow more into something. _

_Step back into light to shrink me away. _

_Disappear into the dark to do away with me altogether. _

_What am I?" _

Alice's eye twitched. So… grow, grow, shrink, shrink? What the heck?

Minutes passed, and the two captors grew impatient. Hatter snapped, "Hurry up, girl! That's an easy one! Or just give it up so we can have his leg at least!"

March fidgeted, hand clenching round his cleaver, "Yeah, c'mon… I want to cut White up already."

White's eyes were rolling back in terror.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me think! Let me think!" The only thing that could grow and diminish in light was a shadow, but to shrink and grow in darkness too?

She went ahead and tried, "Is it a shadow?"

There was silence and then March groaned, "Noooo… Can we please count that as a miss anyway and change the answer?"

Hatter shook his head, "Sorry. No. That'd be bad sportsmanship for a tea party game."

Snarling, March slammed the cleaver down into Bobby's corpse. He pulled it out, along with a slice of meat, and grimly tried to settle his frustrated desires with some food. Glaring at his comrade, Hatter sneered, "Don't even ask how much I want the girl. So cheer up." He turned towards Alice and snarled, "It's your turn again."

Alice pondered the riddles she had in her mind and settled onto one her teacher had used as a brain teaser the previous year.

_"I, the first of three, cry for the poor _

_The rich hide away from me, for I give death… _

_As well as life. _

_I, the second, am the rearing snake. _

_I strike for my brothers with my flames. _

_But to kill you, I don't need fire… Just touch. _

_Finally, I, the third, am the voice. _

_I announce the battles, but never fight. _

_Count me and run the miles. _

_We three brothers differ, _

_But we strive to be one thing together. _

_Who are we, and what do we make?" _

Silence reigned the tea party for a moment and then March leaned forward, dangerously furious, "That's four riddles all rolled into one! That's not blinkin' fair!"

Hatter nodded, eyes glinting, "But, think of it, comrade. If we get it right, we get to ask her four riddles in return, if we want."

"Oh… that's fine then."

Hatter leaned an arm on the table and nibbled thoughtfully at his metal-tipped finger, the visor-teeth and finger tip grating out in a screech, "Let's start with the first one. Crying on the poor and the rich runs away… Blood maybe?"

"But how does blood give death?"

"You have a point there…"

"Maybe we should skip that for now. Number two, the one who uses flames and touches to kill people. What starts a fire but doesn't need to use fire to kill you?"

A pause, and then Hatter snapped his fingers excitedly, "Lightning!"

Alice's smile fell. They had guess one part of the four part riddle.

"Now… third one… Loud and heralds his comrade's coming… But doesn't join the battle… But what's with 'count me and run the miles'?"

"Count the miles maybe? Could that be thunder?"

March nodded solemnly, "That'd make sentence."

Smile dipping down to a full-out frown, Alice watched her riddle get decimated against these maniacs.

Hatter tapped his fingers on the table-top, "But that leaves us with the blood… How does blood, lightning, and thunder go together?"

"Easy. Thunder comes when lightning strikes out and draws blood. So a thunderstorm."

Turning to Alice, Hatter peered down at her, "First thing's blood, second thing's lightning, third thing's thunder, and it comes together to make a thunderstorm."

Alice shuddered, "Well… you got everything right except for the first thing. It's not blood… it's rain."

Silence, than March snarled, "Rain? How could we forget about rain, Hats?"  
"It's rain. Rain's easy to forget…" Hatter huffed, "Okay. So we've missed one, but now it's our turn.

_A shadow started out for Eldorado, _

_Leaving all he left behind. _

_He searched for things ahead, _

_Which _of course_ he'll find. _

_He found the golden city, _

_But it was not what you expect. _

_No bigger than a grain of sand, _

_Nothing but a speck. _

_Eldorado, O Eldorado! _

_Where do your golden gates lie?  
It lies in the reddish-gray hills of Neverbeing, _

_And it won't even give up a sigh. _

_Find the valley of hills with knolls of grayish tint, _

_And the lone person who might have a correspondent within. _

_And that is it enough for hints. _

_What is Eldorado?" _

Alice blinked. Eldorado? This whole poem-riddle reminded her of another, but she couldn't recall the other poem at the moment. So… Found a city of gold which was different than what he expected. Reddish-gray hills? Corpses, probably, judging by what March and Hatter thought about. And a lone person with a correspondent within himself?

The way Hatter had said it, it could be either that or a person communicating to the outside…

Eldorado…

"A heart?"

"BZZT!" Hatter and March leaped up with joy, "You have it wrong! We're even again!"

Staring at the two, Alice growled, "What was it?"

Hatter paused and turned serious, bringing his finger up to his visor-mouth, "It's a secret."

"But I told you the answer to my riddle!"

"Why are you angry? I just told you the answer!"

"You said, 'It's a secret.' and-" Alice stammered off when she realized that the answer was a SECRET. Secret of gold.

Darn it.

"Fine… both of us are at a one riddle loss."

March spat out a bone and bobbed a finger up and down in knowing assurance, "We're going to win, you know. We have more experience. So expect cousin here to be eaten by day's end."

Glaring at the hare, Alice narrowed her eyes, "Why don't you just eat Bobby? You've already killed him and he's still on the table."

March glanced at the body and cocked his head, thinking about it. Reaching out, he cut Bobby's hand off at the wrist and pulled it towards him. Silently, he began munching on the fingers, glaring sullenly at Alice, "Thanks… now you've made me feel stupid."

Hatter laughed, "Fine, then. Let's take a break. At the rate March is going over there, I won't get anything to eat." He pulled his plate towards him, where a crimson chunk of raw flesh quivered.

Alice gulped and turned away as Hatter took a bite.

And White? He fell to slump over the arm of his chair, horrified that this fate might very well be his.


	3. The Cheshire Cat

"Should we start again now? It's been two hours."

March looked up from his plate, surprised, "But it's still tea time!"  
Glaring at his comrade, Hatter huffed, "But if we wait and we win the game, we'll have to wait till the morrow before we can eat White."

Alice sighed, trying to keep herself from puking all she had eaten for breakfast and lunch, which was severely hard after you had watched two murderers eat your mom's boyfriend to the point that the boyfriend was barely more than a bundle of cloth and scattered bones. "You guys are such…monsters…"

Hatter jerked to glare at her, "Monsters?"

Echoing his cry, March whined, "We're not monsters! We're assassins, if anything!"

"You just ate someone!"  
"So?"

"Yeah… so what? It's tea time."

Alice rubbed her forehead furiously, "You don't eat people! Especially at this- this 'tea time' of yours!"  
Glancing at each other, March and Hatter fell silent at this odd little tidbit of information. March tried to restore their fallen glory a bit, "But… there's nothing else…"

"Than go get something else, you moron!"

Hatter interjected, "We can't. We're here just in case the Jabberwock needs us. So we eat what we can find nearby, namely passer-bys."

March put his head on his hands cheerfully, "And the ordinary traveler is many times better than tea or cakes!"

"But Dormouse? Uh! He was horrendous! Horrible after-taste, if I remember right!"

"You're thinking of the Dodo. We didn't eat Dormouse."

"Huh?"

"He's still in the kettle."

Hatter stared at his partner, stupefied, "Still in the kettle?" Raising a trembling forefinger, he pointed at the large teapot at the end of the table, "That kettle?"  
Nod.

Hatter jumped up and jogged down to the pot. Ripping the top off, he peered inside and smiled triumphantly, "Ah ha! I've found a rat!" He reached inside, struggled for a hold, and pulled out a struggling mouse about the size of a large cat.

The Dormouse squeaked, brown fur at end, "Stop it! I want to go back to sleep!"

Ignoring the creature's pleas, Hatter tossed the rodent over to March, who watched it crash into the bones in front of him, "Let's eat him and we can save the darn rabbit for tomorrow!"  
March slowly turned his gaze to Hatter. He whined, "But I wanted to eat cousin…"

Recovering, the Dormouse bounded off the table, using White's chest as a small trampoline before racing away on the ground.

Snarling, Hatter drew his thin dagger and chucked it after the small figure's fleeing back.

The dagger hit the Dormouse right in between the shoulder blades, and the small poor rat fell down, dead.

Alice stared in horror, "But! But! You can't do that!"

Strolling over and scooping up his prize, Hatter turned towards her, frowning, "Yes I can. And I did." He slammed the dead Dormouse down of the table and glared at the March Hare, "There you are. Eat him instead. White is for tomorrow."

"But I thought you wanted to eat Dormouse."

"I do. But you have the knife."

March smiled and raised his cleaver. But then he paused, glancing at Alice. "Should we get some regular drinks for our guests? I think there's some in the packs we got from the travelers."

"Sure. Just cut him first."

March slammed down the cleaver, grimaced as crimson blood splashed all over him, and slid the corpse and lodged cleaver to his partner, "There! Hope you're happy! I'll have to clean myself up again!" Stomping away, he ripped aside a blanket on a tree, revealing numerous packs in the hollow inside.

Hatter grabbed the cleaver and finished the job with disdain, inadvertently throwing blood on a horror-stricken Alice as he jerked the cleaver out of the decimated body. He ripped a chunk of flesh and popped it past his metal teeth.

Alice had had it. Kicking out, she caught him in the back of the leg and sprang up, ready to sprint away.

But Hatter wasn't having it.

Reaching back and out, he grabbed Alice's calf and yanked her down, metal fingers digging deep into her skin. Snarling, he dragged her back, "Darn it, Alice! I thought we had it understood that you wouldn't try to escape!"  
March came trotting back over, gripping two bottles of wine, "Ooh… Bad girl. Want me to get some rope too?"

Hatter nodded, drawing Alice closer to himself.

Setting the bottles down, March sprang back over to the packs and drew some rope out of one. He came back over and handed it to Hatter, who quickly looped the rope around her wrists and legs. Tying it off, he thrust her back into her chair, livid.

March grabbed a wine bottle, smiling slyly, "She can't run if she's too happy."

Nodding, Hatter grabbed the wine and uncorked it, "Help me make her drink this."

March grabbed Alice's head and jerked it back, forcing her mouth open, and Hatter tipped the wine down her throat. Alice tried coughing the red liquid out, but Hatter clapped a hand over her mouth and hissed, "Drink it!"  
Swallowing so she could breathe, Alice immediately felt light-headed.

Hatter tipped another bout of liquid down her throat.

* * *

Alice's head lolled to the side, the girl almost asleep as the alcohol invaded her system.

The wine may have had that affect on her, but it certainly didn't on the two assassins.

They had started out sipping the wine over quiet whispers about their master. But the alcohol had grasped their systems.

Hatter slammed a fist against the table, laughing uproariously, "Ah ha! And remember the card troupe? Oh! That was fun!" He glanced at his upper half of a Dormouse, nearly picked clean of meat, and grabbed another piece from a rib.

Smiling, March took a sip of his wine, "And remember we couldn't pick a piece of meat off them? And we're were _so_ mad!"

Laughing.

Alice blinked rapidly, trying to stay awake, "No… no eating… anyone…"

March and Hatter glanced at her, eyes widening with surprise, and than Hatter chortled, "Hey! Remember that song I sang when she was here last? The 'twinkle, twinkle, little bat' one? Sad thing that Jabberwock outlawed poems pretty much."

"Why…?"  
Hatter changed the subject, clasping his hands together, "Yeah… Cards are pretty bony… But they have rich blood."

A pause as Hatter glanced at Mariah, a bit hungry, "I wonder when Jabberwock will come to get her? If it's much longer, I might have to start eating her myself."

March sighed, no longer feeling cheerful. Turning to White, who still lay still on the chair beside him, "Same as me. But White's not off-limits, so I don't have to worry."  
"I hate you."

"So do I… But not really."

Glares from the assassins at each other, and moody silence descended.

White finally huffed, "I have a riddle."

Immediately, March and Hatter leaned forward, excited, "What is it?"  
_"The storm cloud's a coming, _

_ You better all run!  
The cumulus's purple, _

_ Behind a black-lavender sun. _

_ White lightning flashes, _

_ And maybe some red, _

_ But better run now, _

_ Before you're all dead!" _

Hatter frowned, "You're talking about Cheshire?"

"Not even talking about him. He's behind you."

Hatter spun around as March leapt forward, both gripping their weapons in sudden surprise.

A purple shadow sat watching them from the trees, yellow eyes narrowed in sullen hatred. But its body was striped with dark purple-black stripes on a light lavender. His backbone was exposed, vertebrae forming small spines to run down his spine. His neck fur fell down the length of the muscular neck till it suddenly fizzed out to make way for a dull-white ribcage that was on the outside of its owner's skin. Flexing his 3 claws on each of his thick paws, Cheshire padded forward, tail swishing angrily behind him, "I was wondering what happened…"

March twirled both of his cleavers with a steady hand, gazing at Cheshire in a alcoholic anger, "They're ours, kitty! You can't have them!"

"Oh really?" Pausing, Cheshire crooked a paw up, grin widening to reveal all the white pointy teeth.

At the motion, a troupe of soldiers stepped in from the forest. They were decked in white, large hearts, spades, clubs, and diamonds emblazoned on their breastplates. Swords quivered, ready in their hands.

Hatter hissed at the sight. Gripping his daggers, he snarled, "Relying on card rebels now, Cheshire? I thought you'd be alone."

"I'm not here to kill you two. I'm here to take Alice and the White Rabbit back."

March leapt over the table, growling as he grew level with Hatter, "They're ours!" Lowering his voice, he sneered to his comrade, "How many do you want for tea, Hats?"

Hatter spat, forked tongue hissing out between his metal sharp teeth. Lone eye narrowing, he stepped forward, "All of them." He lunged forward, followed closely by the March Hare.

Leaping up to meet the two assassins, Cheshire and his rebel troops loosed a deafening battle cry: "For Alice and Wonderland!"

Immediately, the two forces collided and the tea party lawn was thrown into mayhem.

The card soldiers were expertly trained in group battles, but, against two singular very fast murderers, they were finding themselves decimated. A card swung a heavy broadsword at March, only to have the Hare leap over the blade and crush both cleavers down into the soldier's exposed shoulder.

Hatter dropped another soldier with a quick stab to the neck and lunged at Cheshire, eyes flashing maniacally.

Rearing up on his hind paws, Cheshire clawed at Hatter and flickered around as Hatter ignored his bleeding arms and stabbed forward. He sped to the table, a purple lightning bolt of fur. Quickly, he bit Alice's restraints to ribbons.

Alice stared up at her rescuer's face, eyes blinking in surprise. But she broke out of her reverie as she saw the March Hare leap towards them, raising his bloody cleavers to slam them into the cat trying to make away with their prize. "Watch out!" she cried.

Cheshire was whirling round just as March's deadly butcher knives began its descent toward the purple tiger's exposed spine. But White Rabbit hurled himself against his cousin, knocking the crazed murderer down to the ground underneath him.

Hissing, March struggled against White's hold. He grabbed White's head, and, snarling, bit deeply into his cousin's neck. His forked tongue flicked at the blood that spurted out.

White fainted with a yowl.

But his effort had saved Cheshire. Throwing Alice on his back, he ordered with a scowling grin, "Hold on!" He ran for the Hare, who was staggering back up. Before March could react, Cheshire batted him with a heavy paw and sent the assassin clear across the clearing to crash into a tree.

March slid down, still.

Hatter turned from his fight, eye widening in horror. The card slashed at his open back, but Hatter leapt forward before the sword made contact. Sprinting to his fallen comrade's side, his rage disappeared to worry, "March? March? Are you okay?" He bent and felt his partner's pulse, shivering with fearful care.

Cheshire picked up the unconscious White gently with his teeth and nudged the unconscious rabbit onto his back, "Hold him, Alice! We're running!" Back legs bunching, he sprang forward for the trees. The cards followed him, their objective complete.

As they ran from the cursed tea party clearing, Alice felt her blood run cold as a pained yell sprouted from behind them, "March? Wake up! March!"

Cheshire kept running.


	4. Protection

They had slowed to a fast walk, and Alice was tending to the White Rabbit's grievous wound, which was a bit hard to do on the back of a moving tiger. Meanwhile, one of the cards was berating the Cheshire. His emblazoned card number was the 10 of hearts with a tiny 65 next to it. "Darn it, Ches! We went into the God-forsaken tea party with 20! And look at this mess now! We have 11! Thos two blasted freaks killed 9 of us in three minutes!"

Cheshire's smiled was small, almost nonexistent, "Yes… And that's better then what they did to the last card regiment."

The officer pales and groaned, "Oh yes… the tea incident."

Curious, Alice pursed her lips, "What happened?"

Cheshire huffed, "Cursed Jabberwock banned tea –what?- seven months after he took over. And it was the week Hatter and March went back from their training. Drinking their souls out to their tea. Well… Jabberwock heard and sent a card regiment to seized their tea, but it was a full month before Jabberwock realized that they were even missing! He sent two messengers, and those maniacs sent one back. Ate the other. Anyway, the one came back and said what those two had told him: 'If we can't have tea, than we'll be having blood!'"

The captain crossed his arms, scowling, and added, "I was one of the ones who went with ole Jabber when he was out to reprimand them. Got there, and we find our friends' corpses on the ground and those two totally miffed about the 'quality of the flesh', of all things. But they'd been making wine from the blood, judging from all the blood in the glasses and on them."

Alice blanched, "So this was actually better than what they usually do?"

"Listen, girl, those maniacs have a never-ending appetite. If they had really been out to get you, you'd have been bones in minutes."

"Hatter wanted to eat my legs. But he and March said that this… Jabberwocky thing or another wanted me alive."

Cheshire paused, grin becoming a bit confused, "That confuses me. How could Jabberwock know of our plans to bring Alice back and sabotage it?"

"She's not the old Alice, if you haven't notice, Ches. I was one of those she saved in the Rose Garden when the old Queen Heart was all uppity for us painting the roses the wrong color. But I'm still eternally grateful to her and her relatives." Switching his glare to appraise Alice from underneath his helmet, he cocked his head, "You are a relative of Alice of Wonderland, yes?"

"She was my great-grandmother… if you're talking about the one from the book."

"Was?"

"She died quite a few years ago."

Cheshire, the captain, and a few of the others froze to a stop and stared at her. "D-d-dead?" the card captain stammered, "But-but… she's Alice. I never got to bliddy thank her!" Yanking his helmet off, he threw it to the ground, cursing. Brown blond hair fluttered round an enraged face.

Cheshire turned to the captain, "Now, Hubble. There's no reason to get so angry. If you really want to repay your debt to Alice, than help me keep her alive!"

"Yes, sir!" But Hubble evidently was still deeply disappointed.


	5. The Jabberwocky

Shivering, the midnight black beast pawed nervously at the ground as the Hatter came near, smelling the dangerous bloody smell of a seasoned killer, a predator. A large horse-fly, it knew it could rear back and kick this perilous person down. But the steady, cold pressure above its crystalline veined wings reminded it that, if it even stepped wrong, it'd be dead in a moment. Its black withers coursed with sweat as it whickered at the assassin.

Hatter saluted at the dark figure astride the horse-fly, grimacing under his visor, "Afternoon, sire. It's… nice to see you…"

Gripping his reins with metal claws, Jabberwocky hissed a disgusted greeting. He wore a metal half-helmet, with a long bony plume of some bird. Below the slitted visor, a night-sky black chin and mouth split apart to show pure white points. Below a chain-armored neck, a breastplate of welded bones protected a very, very thin chest. Chain links covered his lower abdomen. Long armored pants crooked against the horse-fly's heaving sides to end at nail-spiked metal boots. A long red cloak added the only bright color to the whole ensemble. Jabberwocky switched his glare to March and growled, "So… while I'm coming to get Alice, you up and let her escape?"

Moaning, March began to stir as a black card doctor hurried besides him. March slapped the doctor's hand away weakly, but the doctor persisted, shoving a red pill towards March's mouth.

March snapped forward, suddenly furious, and his teeth closed around the pill…

And the doctor's fingers.

Ignoring the doctor's yells of pain, Hatter slowly responded, " Cheshire brought 20 Imagineers. We killed 9, but then, then Cheshire bonked March out and-"

Jabberwock interrupted, directing a snarl to March, "Let him go, March! Doctors are hard to come by!"

Spitefully spitting out the doctor's fingers, March crossed his arms as the doctor wheeled back, cradling his bleeding hand, "Than train more in the lower ranks and leave the high numbers to be soldiers!"

"I need no help directing my army, March, by you no more. If you can barely direct yourselves, why would I take your advice? I'd rather it be from the Mock Turtle or the Gryphon."

March stumbled up, and, glancing once more at the moaning black card, staggered over to salute his liege. Ears perking, he whined, "But they'd just have them sit down and play chess all day! Or recite poems to each other over tea!" Seeing his master's hand tighten round the rein, he quickly added, "If tea were legal, sir."

Jabberwocky spurned his charger forward, paused, then turned to his 2 top assassins, "I'll give you half of my regiment, and you will hunt down and capture this Alice girl for me. You leave tomorrow." He turned, "Oh… and let the soldiers bury the dead. I don't want you drunk off blood when you leave."

Frowning, Hatter dropped his hand and grumbled under his breath as March's ears sagged in dismay.

"And, on second thought, don't kill any of my soldiers."

"But… sir… not even one?"

"Hatter, what you do with Cheshire and his rebels, I don't care. Roast them, spear them, boil the till they burst, whatever. But leave my soldiers in one piece. And Alice too. Don't go pulling off this 'it's just an arm or a leg' garbage."

March huffed and crossed his arms, "Guess teatime's cancelled for the morrow."

Groaning, Hatter tipped his hat in disappointment, "A missed teatime's a tragedy."

"Your heads separated from your shoulders will be an even greater one if you don't bring Alice back to me alive!"

"Yes, sir…"

The clank of shovels digging into the ground broke the following silence.


	6. Baa, Baa, Black Sheep

Cheshire, Alice, Hubble, White Rabbit, and the rest of the cards sat in quiet rest. White was shivering, jerking nervously in some worried horror that the two assassins would come roaring after them any moment.

But Cheshire and the others were convinced not.

Nibbling on a piece of brown, nutty bread, Cheshire smiled widely at White, "Stop worrying! Eat something! We can't have you fainting on us!"

White scowled, "Eat? How can you even suggest that?"

Digging through a pocket hidden under his armor, Hubble held out a yellow wrapped candy, "Want a buttermallow?"

"No!"

Alice glanced at the ribboned sweet, "What's a buttermallow?"

Smiling and bright, Hubble tossed it over. As Alice unwrapped the candy and popped it into her mouth, he cheerfully replied, "You'll like it. Sweet, isn't it?"

Alice coughed as pure sugar invaded her tongue, stuffed into the texture and size of a marshmallow. A faint aftertaste of sweet butter spread across her mouth. Grimacing, she swallowed it and sniffed dryly, "Too sweet."

Hubble handed her a piece of white bread and a canteen of water, "Here. Buttermallows are for really depressed people like White Rabbit here."

"I'm not depressed!"  
Cheshire chortled, an odd mewling sound, "Okay, okay, you two! I think we'll camp here for the night, don't you think, Hubble?"

"Sure."

White was depressed, curling up in the nook of a tree moodily.

* * *

Jabberwock had left, leaving March and Hatter a half of a regiment…

And a freshly dug mass grave.

Scuffing at the ground morosely, March grumbled, "Can we just dig one up? I'm hungry…"

The cards chatting at the other end of the clearing paused and slowly gazed over, faces grotesque in semi-hidden disgust.

Hatter hefted a shovel, pondering the question. Sighing, he threw it down and snarled, "He said to leave them alone! And that was kind of a direct order…" Glaring at the cards, he hissed, "What are you looking at?"

The cards jerked their heads away, scared.

March sniffed, crossing his arms in disappointment, "And we can't have on of them…" Motioning to the cards, who stiffened, he paused, then continued, sullen, "We have to wait."

The two assassins gazed at each other, glum, then Hatter sighed, "Want to play a game?"

"Shouldn't we make a sort of plan for tomorrow?"

"Why should we? They're going to be heading through the woods still, either to the Crystal Coast or the Neverending Gardens…"

"But which one?"

"They'll leave some sign…"

They stared at each other for a moment, then both of them nodded quietly. Striding over to the campfire, they sat down, much to the surprise and terror of the black cards lounging there. Hastily scooting to the opposite side, the cards glared at the two killers, all conversation dieing.

March regarded the distrusting card soldiers and sighed, "Ah c'mon. We're not to eat you!"

Trembling, a five of spades twirled his thumbs together, "You are a bit scary though, sirs."

Piping up, a little ace stammered, "I second that!"

Hatter's yellow fetid eye rolled in its socket to stare at the boy, noting the long, silver flute-fife in the sheath instead of a sword. Smirking, he turned his whole head towards the ace and smiled, "And how old are you?"

"Th-thirteen years, sirs…"

Smiling gently, Hatter tipped his top hat in mock respect, "Mind if I request a song, fifer?"

March straightened his lopsided gray ears with a cheer, "A song! A song!"

The other cards joined in the call for a tune as the ace blushed. He fiddled with his silver pipe, red in the face, "A song? Which one?"

Hatter clapped his hands together after a moment of quiet thought, "What about 'March of Wonders'? Haven't heard that for a while."

" 'March of Wonders'?... Fine… okay…" The ace placed his mouth parallel to the fife's and started to play.

Sweet notes issued forth, floating through the clearing and wrapping around the suddenly still figures of the Hatter, the March Hare, and the rest of the regiment. The notes rose to a crescendo of beautiful medley, then fell to a sighing lavish moan. It was beautiful.

A few minutes later, the music died down, and the regiment clapped enthusiastically, March and Hatter gazing at the boy quietly.

The thirteen year old fifer fidgeted as the clapping died down, "Did-did I do okay?"

Hatter nodded, eye narrowed and dancing with hidden emotion, "That was fine."

Cocking his head, March itched at some dried blood on his breastplate, the tips of his metal glove scratching off flakes of brown. He peered curiously at the boy, "And you're a…?"

"Not a private yet, sir. Can't be till I'm fourteen."

Hatter whistled in disbelief, earning flinches from the cards, "Thirteen years and in the army? Before the Jabber, it was –what?- you had to be at least sixteen to be a drummer!" He paused, the added, "Or a fifer…"

"I just joined a few days ago. This is…"

"Your first job?"  
Nod.

March gripped his cleaver, smirking at the others, "And you're supposed to keep him alive?"

Frowning at the Hare's sarcastic voice, a ten card officer muttered, "He's to train a year with us."

"And does he have a name?"

The boy piped up, "My name's Sylvantes."

"Odd name."

"Not as odd as March - What is your last name?"

March's ears twitched, "Hasen."

Sylvantes turned to Hatter, "And yours?"

"Krank."

"A weird name als-"

Hatter glared at him, yellow-slitted eye narrowing, and interrupted him, "And Sylvantes? Does that even mean anything?"

Blushing furiously, Sylvantes growled, "No… but yours doesn't…"

"Yes, they do."

"Then-"

"We're not going to explain our names."

"But-"

* * *

Hubble paused and glanced up at Alice on Cheshire's back, eyes furrowed in sudden thought. Biting his lip, he fidgeted with the helmet under his arm, "Umm… Ches? Should we get Alice some regular clothes?"

Cheshire stopped, and Alice glanced down at her stone-washed jeans and grayish designer shirt, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They're noticeable. And different. People will know you the minute they see you."

Pondering this with a weary little grin, Cheshire stretched his claws ahead of him, "Well… we could do a little detour…"

Alice gripped the short purple on the cat's back as she slid down, "What kind of clothes are you talking about?"

Hubble regarded her jeans with disdain and sneered, "A dress would be nice."

"A dress?" Pursing her lips, Alice frowned, "Dresses are for girly-girls."

"Dresses are for girls here, Alice

* * *

They stood in front of a small cottage now, nestled away in the roving trees of the forest, the trembling bushes, and the whispering flowers.

Alice glowered at the front door, a white ornamented rectangle of plain wood, "And who lives here?"

Padding up to the front door, Cheshire knocked, "You'll see."

There was a pause, and then a cracked raspy voice from behind the door, "Who's there?"

"You know who it is, Black. It's Cheshire."

"And…"

Rolling his eyes, Cheshire smiled grimly as he snorted, "Baa, baa, black sheep… Have you any wool?"

The door opened, and a midnight sheep glared out from under spectacles and an old nanny hat, "No, sir. No, sir. You're a fool."

Laughing, Cheshire held up a paw in greeting, "No, I'm not, Black."

"Neither do I have wool."

"Well… clothes are clothes, and-"

The Black Sheep had spotted Alice. Pushing past Cheshire, she clipped up to the surprised girl and appraised her with a black eye. Suddenly, she broke into a toothy white smile, "The Alice child! Oh!" She squeaked in excitement, "You want clothes? Clothesibaa…" Her voice trailed off into a lamb's bleat."

Alice forced a shy smile, "Well… yes... Cheshire said I needed new clothes…"

"I dare say so!" The sheep had regained her voice, and now she barked angrily, "Those clothes aren't befitting for a gnat! Who put you up with that garbage?"

"Umm…"

Grinning widely, Cheshire nudged Alice forward, "Don't be afraid. Blackie here and Marm inside are nice. They won't bite."

Black glared at Cheshire, "I'm a grass-eater, unlike someone." She pushed Alice through the door with oddly-splayed hooves.

The house was awfully beautiful, decorated in a lovely old England style. Ornamented walls housed aged grandfather clocks, various portraits of animals and people and things in between, and drawers displayed fine china. Alice was a bit surprised she didn't see a…

Oh, and there it was: a steaming tea pot situated on a small ornate coffee table lounging in front of 17th century style English couches.

Black waved a hoof and muttered, "Sit down! Sit down!"

Taking a seat, the card regiment shrugged off their helmets and gauntlets. Hubble glanced up at Alice with gentle blue eyes, "You're going to have tea, Alice?"

"Okay…" Alice slumped down next to the card captain, and he poured tea for her as she mumbled, "So… this is a clothes shop?"

Baaing in agitation, Black slid a tray of buttermallows onto the table, "No, no, girl! We were a general shop before the Jabber came from the Shadowlands. Pratically wiped out business when he declared tea illegal!"

Alice stared at the light brown liquid as she accepted her cup from Hubble, "This is illegal?"

Crouching down to the floor like a sphinx, Cheshire began licking his paws, purring, "Only question is where she hides it. But, yes, it's illegal. As are poems, large public parties, unless, of course," he sneered, "if endorsed by the Jabberwock himself."

"Ahh! Is it the Alice child, Black?" A small elderly White Sheep peered in, old gravelly lady voice creaking through the tea room.

Hubble stood up with a small salute, "Hello, Marm! Yes, it's Alice."

"Well… more like her granddaughter or such." Peering closely at Alice, Marm nodded gently, white wool slipping to cover her black watery eyes, "Does your grandmother still remember the egg I sold her? Such a beauty…"

Silence settled as Marm sighed as she recollected her thoughts, then motioned to Alice, "Come hither, dear. We can find a dress for you. A nice… pretty… dress…" She trotted out of the room.

Alice sighed and followed the woolly white sheep.


	7. An Eye for an Eye

Smiling, Marm clicked her hooves together in cheery joy, "Ahbaa! You look stunning!"

Peering in, Black sniffed, "Can I have those garbage clothes now? I'd like to burn them."

Alice glanced up in surprise, "What?"

Black wiped her spectacles clean on a piece of her wool, "Those clothes are garbage pieces! Nothing! Now… your dress, on the other hand…" She appraised it with a smug eye.

Alice's dress was a plain one, but one that caught and held an eye with beautiful filigree and trimmings. A background of blue outlines a white checkered smock with pockets. Near the hem, light ocean-sapphire bows parade round the whole circle. The sleeves extended to her mid-upper arm.

Her sport socks and scruffy tennis shoes had been traded out for clean, knee-high, white leggings. These led down to polished, black-buckle shoes.

In her hair, Marm had tied a blue ribbon into a bow.

Sighing, Alice shrugged, "Sure… whatever…"

Black seized her clothing and scurried from the room, bleating.

Marm took Alice's hand delicately and led her after Black, smiling.

As they entered the tea room, Hubble and Cheshire stood in respect, along with the other cards. Hubble whistled, "Wow, Alice! You look… pretty."

"Well, thank you!"

Cheshire padded over and nuzzled her, his great head vibrating as he purred, "I agree. The dress befits you, Alice."

Smiling, Hubble bowed to the two sheep, "Thank you, madams. But we must leave now. How much will the dress cost?"

"Baa! No cost! It's a pleasure if it's Alice!" Marm was furious.

Hubble sighed, "Okay. Whatever you say." Taking Alice by the hand, he nodded, "Let us go."

* * *

It had been but an hour since Alice and her group left when Hatter, March, and their half-regiment trod into the clearing. March glanced at the ground, noting the various footprints, and, in particular, tracks of a heeled lady's shoe. Scenting the air, he turned his gaze to Hatter, "Anyone in the sheep house?"

Hatter regarded the house and blinked, his yellow eye shifting to a lime green. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Do you remember what color my eye's supposed to be?" He blinked again, eye changing deep sapphire, and blanched, "Woah, Sylvantes! Turn your imagination down a bit!"

Sylvantes, who had been fiddling around with his fife, jerked up to stare at Hatter, "How-how-how did you-"

Motioning at his one visible and grotesque eye, Hatter smirked, "This is a shadowlander eye. Very useful."

"S-s-shadowlander's ey-eye-" Sylvantes looked horrified.

"His brother's, I guess. He said, 'One of you two are going to get this, so which of you?'" Sighing, he blinked again, this time the eye turning to a colorless white, "I ended up getting it. Cursed Jabber tore my perfectly good eye out of its socket and gave me this one… So… now… I can see –what?- heat sources, imagination, when someone says a lie or is sick." Glancing down back at Sylvantes, he smirked, "But the way your imagination was sparking, you looked like a darn firecracker. If Jabberwocky had seen you like that, he'd of…" He shuddered.

Sylvantes's face fell, dismayed, "Oh… he eats imagination, right?"

"Got it right on the- Ahh!- Here it is!" Hatter's eye was now a deep crimson red. Peering at the house, he crossed his arms, "There's… two. No Alice shapes."

March growled, "But Alice did stop here. And, knowing those sheep, they'll have given her a new outfit and such. Wouldn't hurt to go in."

"Okay…" Turning to the guards, Hatter ordered, "Stay here!"

The cards nodded and watched grimly as the two assassins made their way to the front door. A six leaned and muttered to his neighbor, "I'll bet you ten pounds that they'll kill the two in there."

"No way! I'm not wasting ten pounds!"

Rapping at the door, March barked, "Open the door, at order of the Jabberwocky!"

There was a slight pause, than the door creaked open and a black sheep face peered out, "What do you want?"

Hatter gave a small bow before inquiring, "Have you seen a human girl named Alice? She's passed this way and-"

"No."

March snarled, sighting the clothes clenched in Black's hooves, "Don't lie to us when you're holding the girl's clothes! I'd recognize those anywhere!"

Trying to close the door, Black bleated in fear as the two shouldered their way in, "You have no right!"

March snatched the folded clothes, ears laid back, "We need no warrant if you just show us the cursed evidence. Wait…" He glanced at Hatter, "Do we even use warrants anymore?"

"No." Stomping down the hall, Hatter fumed in one of his sudden, inexplicable bad and violent moods, "I'm going to look for the white one."

Black tried running out through the door, but March shoved her back into a room to the right, growling, "You're not going anywhere till you tell us where Alice went and what she's wearing!"

"I'm not going to tell you." Black's voice was matter-of-factly and stubborn.

Hatter stalked into the room, furious and covered with glass, "Darn sheep escaped through a clock and closed it before I could get through." Suddenly stopping, he sniffed the air.

"Look, Black. I might be unwilling to hurt you, but I wouldn't test Hatter right now." March pleaded.

Black matched his gazed and muttered, "Just going to tell you that she has Marm's and I's bestest blue dress. Not another word."

Not paying attention, Hatter crept over to the small table on which a smoking pot steamed out vapor. He opened the top, peered inside, and froze.

"What is it, Ha-"

Yowling with rage, Hatter swiped the tea pot off the table, smashing it against the wall, "Tea! It's cursed tea!"

March stared at the brown liquid dripping from the wall, mouth suddenly watering. Tea? The illegal drink they so lusted for every night and day and-

He was roughly shoved out of the way as Hatter whirled on the Black Sheep. Stumbling back, March watched helplessly as Hatter's frustration and rage rushed to the surface.

Advancing on the suddenly trembling Black, Hatter snarled venomously, "You! You! Tea has a death verdict attached now, you cursed lamb!" He drew his daggers.

Black stepped back, but Hatter grabbed her, dropping his weapons to rip at her wool. Bleating in fear, Black struggled as she baaed, "You monster! Let me go!"

"Monster?" Hatter brought Black up, face to face, as a long string of saliva dripped down to the carpet. Forked tongue flicking out, he hissed, a tint of insanity deforming his voice, "You haven't seen anything yet, sheep!"

March turned away, his face blanching as he heard one last bleat from behind him and then Hatter's insane laugh.

He hated it when his partner went crazy.


	8. An Oath

Alice sat cross-legged, part of the small circle of rebel cards playing, of all things, cards. Hubble slapped down his hand of paper dejectedly, "Why am I always the first one out?"

The others laughed, and one snorted, amused, "You know what you have to do, sir. You get the traps."

Hubble staggered up with a sigh, "Fine, fine…"

Leaping up, Alice clapped, "Can I come?"

"Uh… sure… whatever…"

* * *

"Ah darn! Nothing!" Hubble crossed his arms in frustration as he looked at the noose trap on the ground. Sighing, he turned to Alice, who was in the bushes, "Might as well go-" He stopped, tensing as he heard voices. Sprinting to the bushes, he pushed Alice down into the underbrush, following her with a hiss to 'Be quiet!'

Seconds later, March and Hatter staggered into the clearing, or, more particularly, March walked as Hatter weakly leaned on his shoulder.

"Darn it, Hats! You've gone and made yourself sick again!" March's voice was tinged with annoyance.

Moaning, Hatter hiccupped and pushed March away, weak, "Let me be, March. Set up camp and I'll be there when I feel better." He stumbled forward, clutching his abdomen in pain.

"Are you sure, Hatter? You don't look so-"

Hatter stepped into the trap and was instantly dangling upside down by his foot. Already feeling horrible and now subject to reversed gravity, Hatter began to vomit.

The semi-liquid and semi-sold mess splashed down on the ground, a crimson and black grotesque retching.

March stepped back in disgust, "Stupid hunter! But it's still your fault! You had to eat all of her! The bones, the flesh, you even ate the darn wool!"

At the word 'wool', Alice and Hubble stiffened. Alice's eyes grew wide, and she breathed softly, "No…"

Hatter hung there, trying to wipe away the throw-up on his helmet and reaching vainly for his fallen top hat, "Just… let me down…. you freak!" Obviously, he was hurting.

Sighing, March drew his sharp cleavers, "Cheeky bugger you! It's your own darn fau-"

He never got to finish the sentence, for, out of thin air, Cheshire leapt out and tackled the upright assassin. March crashed down, the large tiger snarling angrily but smiling on top of him, "Well, well, March. Looks like your partner's tied up and can't help you."

Struggling, March hissed furiously, "Darn it, Cheshire! Why'd you bliddy attack me? I've done nothing!"

"But the person you're hunting is but twenty feet away! Alice? Hubble?"

Alice and the card captain stood and hurried over, anxiously glancing at the two disabled killers.

Hatter scowled at Alice, yellow eye narrowing from their upside-down position, "Hello… Alice."

Hubble glared at him, angry, "You don't talk to her, you monster!"

"About that…" said Cheshire, eyes glittering like diamonds and claws digging into March, earning a flinch of pain from his captured victim, "I wouldn't mind letting you two live, but I know you'll come back, and I don't want that."

Hubble drew his sword, "They don't deserve to live! They killed too many!"

Eye rolling wildly from side to side, March once again tried escape, but Cheshire held him down. Finally, he sighed and growled, "Your terms?"

Cheshire pondered then said slowly, "One: you come along as prisoners to our headquarters to await trial. Two: you do not hurt Alice under any circumstance. Three: you-"

There was a crack in the bushes, and Hubble instantly crashed forward to leap upon the intruder. After a second of a brief scuffle, he stood and held up a teenage boy dressed in black card armor, who yelled at the top of his lungs, "Let me go! Let me go!"

March stretched his head back and frowned, "Sylvantes? What are you doing here?"

Hands scrambling at Hubble's arm, Sylvantes growled, "I followed you, sirs, because I thought that's what I'm supposed to do!"

Hands waving towards the ground, Hatter snarled, "Then why didn't you bring the rest of the regiment?"

"I didn't know!"

Cheshire was tired of the conversation. Hissing, he huffed, "Deal or not, you two? Do you swear not to hurt Alice till your trial?"

March gnashed his teeth in frustration, "Hats? Are you okay with-"

"JUST DO IT! I'd rather live!"

Sighing, March relaxed under Cheshire's paws, "We swear."

Cheshire smiled widely, "Hubble, get some extra rope."

"Can't we just kill them? The trial won't be much-"

Glaring at Hubble, Cheshire hissed, "Listen, Hubble. I play fair! When you're in command, you can do what you want, but when I'm here, they get fair rights!"

Hubble rolled his eyes in frustration, sheathed his sword, and unrolled his rope from his waist. Cheshire made way as Hubble tied a length of rope round March's legs, just enough so he could walk but not run. Next, he tied March's wrists together. He tied Sylvantes up afterwards.

"Darn rebels! I hope you drop dead!" Explosive expletives came forth from the fifer's mouth.

Throwing the boy down, Hubble snorted in disbelief, "How indoctrinated these children have become! Can you believe it, Ches?"

Cheshire stepped away from March, who sat up with a moan and tested his restraints with a sigh. The purple feline narrowed his eyes, "Jabberwocky wants his slaves loyal to him and him alone!"  
Moaning, Hatter pleaded, "Please! Get me down!"

Hubble drew his sword once more and chopped down the rope. Hatter crashed down to the ground, yelling as his spine snapped against a rock. Jumping on him instantly, Hubble roped him up with a growl.

Alice's eyes widened, "What are you going to do now?"

Cheshire smiled grimly, " Alice, welcome our newest group members."

* * *

"No, no, no, no, and no!" The six card was having a fit, stomping angrily away from Cheshire, Alice, Hubble, and the three prisoners, "We are not taking those maniacs! Please! Tell me we are not taking them!"

Hubble shoved March, Hatter, and Sylvantes down by the campfire, scowling, "I don't want to either, but Cheshire said so. We're taking them for trial at HQ."

Sylvantes hissed as a few curses, frantically tugging at his bindings.

Sulking, March stared into the fire, the flames glinting a bit off his helmet. Hatter fidgeted under the stares of the rebel cards, and then slowly turned to Alice, "Hey… Alice… can you take off my helmet? It reeks."

Instantly, Hubble was up and bristling, "You better not try anything, you freak! And, Alice," He glanced at her, "you don't need to do a thing he says!"

Alice went over anyways, meekly complying. Under the disapproving eyes of Hubble, she hooked her fingers on the leather latches that kept his metal mouth visor in place. Tugging at it, she heard Hatter growl, "Careful…"

The metal halves of the mouth guard parted, sliding off of Hatter's lower face. A slight thin chin exposed itself, placed under thin pale lips. There was no sight of stubble, Hatter being very clean-shaven.

March, however, jerked up, angry. Seeing Alice dropping Hatter's visor to the ground, March hissed, "Hats! What are you doing?"

Hatter shook his head, trying to dislodge the mangy cloth strips. As the cloth slid down over his eyes, he paused in his blindness, "I want to take my-"

"You're bliddy acknowledging that you respect them!"

Hatter brought his hands up and tore the bandages from his eyes, revealing a normal beautiful green left eye under precisely placed arched eyebrows. Taking his top hat off, he dusted black hair free of white cloth strips with a sigh, "I do respect them, March. Cheshire's a great fighter; this card captain, "He motioned at Hubble while dusting off his hat, "very justice-minded, albeit a bit hasty to give a verdict; and Alice is just…" His shadowlander eye turned to a colorless white and he coughed, "Also, my helmet smells of vomit. I need to clean it."

Hubble stared at Hatter's hands, "How-how-"

Sarcastically holding his hands up, Hatter huffed, "Oh. Was I supposed to keep the rope on?" He let his hands fall and spat into the fire, "Don't worry. I keep my promises."

Sylvantes muttered darkly, "And he could kill you all if he wanted to if it hadn't been for that cursed oath!"  
March was angry too, but for a different reason, "Well, I'm not taking my helmet for anyone! I don't respect anyone but you and the old Jabber!" Glancing down at his tied hands, he twisted his wrists till they slipped out of the rope. He grumpily crossed his arms.

"Put those back on!" Hubble barked, eyeing the rope.

Hatter glared at him and narrowed his eyes, "I said 'Don't worry', you moron. We took an oath, except for Sylvantes, and we uphold our promises." Standing up, he unclasped his breastplate and gauntlets, taking them off to reveal a loose white long-sleeved shirt. He threw them down and slid off his metal armored skirt to reveal he was wearing but brown cotton breaches underneath. Scowling, he let those drop too, "Happy now?" He sat down, morbidly grim.

Cheshire nodded and, glancing at Hubble, said, "That's fine. And, Hubble? Let him be."

Dropping down to a cross-legged sit, Hubble sheathed his sword with a hate tinged frown.

The clearing was silent for a while, Alice taking a seat by Hubble quietly. The other cards kept glaring at the prisoners, worried about the assassins and their unbound hands.

March worked his feet free of the ropes and staggered up with a muttered curse. Slowly, he shuffled over to White Rabbit, who stiffened, and sat down. March leaned over and quietly whispered, so low that no one could hear him.

White Rabbit hesitated, then responded in a same concealed whisper.

Glaring at the two long-eared people, Hubble inquired crossly, "What are you talking about?"

March eyed him in annoyance, "I'm asking cousin here about the family. So shut up."

"Oh… just asking White there how Gramps would taste?" Eyes glittering, Hubble narrowed his eyes.

March leapt up, furious, "Take that back!"

Hubble stood up too, leveling to the challenge, and snarled, "Why? You were going to eat White, your own cousin! And I know you've eaten your brother even!"

Hissing, March reached down for his cleavers, but his hands drew empty air. He growled when he remembered that Hubble had stowed his and Hatter's weapons away. Angry and frustrated, he rasped, "Are you looking for a fight, soldier? I'll gladly kill you!"

Cheshire leapt between them, fur on end, and spat, "Stop it, you two! March, you're under oath, remember! And, Hubble! Don't go picking a fight with someone like him!"

The two enemies shot one last hate-filled look at one another and sat down moodily. Alice watched them in silent awe and wonder. These two vastly different people, filled to the brim with unbelievable and wonderful thoughts and power…

How could they be even real?  
She felt someone sit next to her and glanced over to see Hatter sitting sullenly by her. His scarred right eye had returned to a putrid gold with a catty slit pupil. He stared forward at the flames, but Alice saw that his eye rolled to regard her secretly. Hubble watched the murderer silently, alert for any danger. Leaning forward, Alice picked a piece of wood up off the ground and tossed it into the fire, earning a few sparks. As she leaned back, she noticed Hatter's lips parting in a morbid smile. His teeth were sharpened to points.

Alice swallowed a small ball of fear and ventured, "What's wrong with your eye?"

Pupil dilating to a needle of black, Hatter slowly rotated to face her, "It's not my eye. It's some else's."

"A-a transplant?"

"Sure… whatever you want to call it…"

"Oh…"

March's ears perked up, and he spat on the ground, "Transplant? You've got to be kidding me, Hats! Jabberwocky bloody ripped out your eye!"

Hatter glowered at March, "I'm just putting it in simple terms."

Smirking, Hubble crossed his arms without a word.

Hatter saw the amused sneer and hissed, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Frowning, Hatter dug a carved metal block out of his pant's pocket and toyed with it. He muttered grimly, "You don't trust me."

Hubble scowled, "Why should I?"

Sliding a hand over Alice's shoulder, Hatter tossed his metal block up and down, grinning, "Well, it'll make this trip a whole lot easier. And, besides," he pushed a hidden button on the block and a blade whipped out. Before Hubble or any of the others could react, Hatter held it up to Alice's throat, eyes glinting, "I've got Alice."

Hubble stared at the knife, not daring to move in fear that any action would sentence Alice to death.

Cheshire leapt up, hissing.

Feeling Alice's tender pulse under his fingers in one hand, and the cold hard knife in the other, Hatter narrowed his eyes, "Now look. If I want to, I could gut Alice here and now." He drew back the knife, folding the blade back in, "But I don't. Why? 'Cause I made a promise!"

Hubble leapt up, livid, "Don't ever do that again, you freak!"

Hatter regarded him calmly, still toying with the disguised knife, "I wasn't really going to kill her."

"But you threatened her! Come here, Alice!" Hubble yanked a stunned Alice up and away.

Smirking amusedly, Hatter glanced at a bristling Cheshire, "Settle down, kitty. The oath was not to hurt her. I didn't break it!"

"So you didn't." Cheshire sulked and laid back down.

The clearing descended once more into silence, then White stood with a sigh, "I'll go ahead and alert the governors of the trial." Waving, he ran off into the trees.


	9. Sleepwalking

Alice lay atop a thin blanket, sleeping quietly under the trees and stars. In her mind, she watched her mother and grandmother smile and wave at her. Rolling over, she felt herself roll over, she felt herself roll over the arm of the person dozing next to her. There was a groan, and Alice forced herself up off the arm. Blinking wearily, she sat up and glanced at the person next to her. Then, she froze.

It was Hatter.

Shadowed eyes closed in sleep, Hatter appeared peaceful. He was on his back, lips parted in quiet breath.

Alice sighed and turned to her other side, only to come face to metal face with March, also asleep. Confused, she pursed her lips. When she had fallen asleep, they'd been dozing across the clearing…

Why had they come over by her?

She saw Sylvantes curled up next to a root, tied up still. At least he hadn't come over.

A glint caught her eye, and she leaned over Hatter curiously. A small golden chain wound round Hatter's neck to disappear under his white shirt. Alice couldn't resist. Tugging gently at the links, she pulled till a small locket slid out from under the cloth. Silent and delicate, she picked it up and slid it open.

A small black-and-white portrait of a beautiful young lady greeted her eye with a painted smile. Alice studied it for a moment.

There was a shuffle from behind her, and then a quiet whisper, "That was the Princess of Clubs."

Alice turned and saw March peering over her shoulder at the locket, "Why does Hatter have-"

"He loved her. Invited her to tea close to every other day, not that her mother and father liked it. But when the Jabberwocky came…" March paused, shivering gently, then continued slowly, "When Jabberwocky came, he killed most of the royalty, including her. And Hatter was so… decimated…"

Staring at the portrait of the princess, Alice murmured, "That's sad."

March gripped her shoulder and sighed gently, "Hats went to the Jabberwock and challenged him to a duel. I was his second, not that it mattered. Jabberwocky beat him down over and over and over again. But Hatter just kept going, until… Hatter was nearly dead, and then the Jabber decided to keep him alive. Guess it was his stubbornness… So, anyways, I guess the rest is history. Me and Hatter began our training, and Jabberwock beat the stuffing out of Hatter nearly every day…" He sighed heavily, "Now put that down and go back to sleep." Moaning, he laid back down on his blanket and turned away, ears fluttering from the helmet.

Alice smiled sadly and set the locket down gently.

* * *

Alice still hadn't fallen back to sleep. Silently staring at the stars above her, Alice growled and quietly stood up. Since she couldn't sleep, she might as well go walking. Without a sound, Alice tip-toed to the edge of the clearing and into the trees. The black trunks crisscrossed the path ahead of her, broken to trails of disconcerted zigzags above. The leaves under her feet, shed for new apparel, crunched with every soft step. 

A few minutes later, she reached another clearing. Smiling, Alice crossed to the center of the clearing and sat, watching the diamonds above her cheerfully. But her reverie was rudely cut short.

A knife appeared at her throat, and Sylvantes's voice hissed out, "If you make a sound, I'll kill you!"

Freezing, Alice dared not to move.

Sylvantes growled, satisfied, "You know what? I can take you back and then they'll have to rise me up in the ranks! I'd be a soldier! Finally!"

Alice gulped meekly, "How-how did you get free?"

"It's the only cursed thing they teach-"

There was a crunch from behind, and Sylvantes, grabbing Alice, whirled around.

Hatter stood at the edge of the clearing, still and grim. Staring at them with yellow and green corpse-like and shadowed eyes, Hatter strode forward, his step staggered.

"Hatter, sir? What are you doing h-"

Without a word, Hatter grabbed the fifer by the throat and slammed him down with a snarl, eyes blazing with sudden fury.

Sylvantes crawled back, prideful satisfaction turning to confused terror, "Sir! It's-it's me! Sylvantes! S-"

Growling, Hatter sprung onto the boy, hands latching around the boy's neck. His hands traveled up and, gripping the boy's hair, slammed his head down against the ground.

"Sir! Please, sir! N-" Sylvantes yelled with pain as the crazed murderer smacked his head down once more.

Smiling maniacally as he drew the knife out of his pocket, Hatter flipped the blade out.

"No! Please! Don't hurt-"

Hatter buried the knife deep into Sylvantes's throat without a sound, ending the boy's life.

Alice stared in horror as Hatter stood up slowly, turning towards her with a pointy frown. Gazing at her, Hatter whispered weakly, "Are you okay, princess…?" Then, quietly, without another word, Hatter crumpled to the ground.

Seconds later, March, Cheshire, Hubble, and a few other cards ran into the clearing. March was instantly at Hatter's side, cursing, "Darn it, Hats! You sleep-walked again!"

Cheshire flinched when he saw Sylvantes's corpse and hissed as he hurried over to a dazed Alice, "Is this normal?"

"Ever since the Royal Executions. He can't sleep without wandering about." Scowling, March shook Hatter awake, "Get up!"

Moaning, Hatter sat up slowly, eyes fluttering. He glanced around and froze when he saw the proud fifer's body. For a moment, there was no movement, then Hatter groaned, bringing up his bloody hands to massage his forehead, "I… slept-walked again, didn't I?"

Hubble crossed his arms spitefully and snarled, "And you killed your own?"

"It doesn't matter…" Stumbling up and using March as leverage, he glanced, ashamed, at Alice, "I didn't hurt you… did I?"  
Alice watched him, eyes wide, "No! You saved me from him! He had a knife and…" She trailed off when she saw a card soldier extend a portable shovel and start digging into the ground. "What's he doing?"

Sighing, Hubble grimly spat, "We can't just leave the boy out to rot."

Hatter scuffed his boot, embarrassed and morose, "I'm sorry."


	10. Tyrant

Clipping down a gray stone hall, the black card doctor scowled. Why did he have to go report to cursed Jabberwocky? Why?

He glanced down at his throbbing hand, wrapped in gauze, and cursed. Psycho bunny nearly bit his fingers off! Darn it!

Regaining his scattered nerves, he glanced at the double doors that led into his master's study. He swallowed his hesitation and knocked once.

From inside, an audible scowl, "Come in."

The doctor opened the door and entered, taking his helmet off in angry respect.

The Jabberwock's study was large and drafty, shadows collecting like mobs in the corners. Bookcases filled with dark manuscripts lay against the wall. A desk on a raised dais at the opposite end of the room, covered in reports, papers, a few war 'trophies', and odd tidbits. But the chair behind the desk was empty.

The doctor glanced around, at attention and alert, and he then saw his master.

Jabberwocky had traded out his armor for a loose fitting outfit of livery colored, of course, black. His yellow eyes gazed at his own broken image in a gilded mirror, narrowing as he scrutinized his appearance. Turning finally with a sigh, Jabberwock glared at the seven of diamonds, black red-tinted hair whispering round his ears, is midnight black skin allowing no glare of light to reflect off his body. "What are the reports?"

Saluting quickly, the card prayed silently as he reported, "Generals Hatter and March have gone missing, sir. Same as the ace in the group you left with them."

Jabberwock paused, eyes changing to a white, which the doctor knew meant that he couldn't lie to save his life now without being detected. Hands straying to rest upon his sword's hilt, Jabberwock took a step forward, no emotion crossing his face, "They've abandoned?"

"No, sire… The rest of the regiment found signs of a struggle and we think that Cheshire and his rebels have-"

Jabberwock held up a clawed hand, beckoning forth silence, "And this is in the forest?"  
"By the sheep's cottage, your highness. And we've found-"

"Remains? I expected that." Jabberwocky circled the doctor, who began to sweat profusely.

The doctor gulped, forcing himself not to think of anything but the report, "Sire, if I may?"

"Yes?"

"The Black Sheep was the only one killed. No trace of the white one. But… the Black Sheep… Frankly, all that was left of her was blood."

Smirking, Jabberwock regarded him with cold, unfeeling eyes, "That would be them. And whoever ate her probably got terribly sick afterwards if he ate all of her."

"There was vomit, sire."

"Thought there'd be…" Jabberwock stopped his pacing, stationed behind the shivering card. Silently bringing a hand up and placing it on his soldier's shoulder, he let a small smile creep onto his black lips as the card stiffened, "Are you afraid?"  
The doctor gulped, hesitating, then lied blatantly, "No, sire."

Seeing the lies as a puff of sparkling diamonds, Jabberwocky sneered. He gripped his underling's shoulder tight as he pulled his long, thin sword out from its brown sheath. Placing the tip of the blade at the nape of the card's neck, he felt the man's muscles tense.

"S-s-sire? What are you doing?"

Jabberwock's eyes were slits of white as he asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Sir?"

"DO YOU TRUST ME?"  
Breath coming fast, worry permeating his being, the card soldier swallowed, drying out his mouth, "I-I trust you, sire."

Jabberwock sighted the new lie and growled, satisfied. Without warning, he viciously stabbed his sword forward through his underling's spine and neck. Eyes rolling ceiling-ward in a last thought, the doctor slumped forward, sliding off Jabberwock's blade with a bloody curdling groan. Jabberwock flourished his red sword, smiling wolfishly. His eyes returned to a horrid yellow, twinkling morbidly.

Now… for the Hatter and March business…

Jabberwock narrowed his eyes, pondering how long it would take to organize his army for an assault on the rebels HQ on the Crystal Coast. That was where Alice would most likely be, as well as March and Hatter…

Oh… he smirked… Oh, he knew where the Imagineer's base was… Their leaders, systems, but he had never had a reason to attack them. Actually, he enjoyed the little skirmishes that had spanned for quite a few years back now, and he didn't want to crush those Imagineers all at once. What fun would that be?

But he had to get Alice. That was one person he couldn't let get away.

Plus, Hatter and March were generals that he needed. They might like the loneliness of assassins, but, if need be, he could make them trade in their lithe armor for the dressings of top generals. And, as true Wonderlanders, they had excellent strategies, not to mention commanding skills and expert fighting skills!

Scowling, he reminded himself of those cursed 'trials' that the rebels held. He'd have to act quickly if he didn't want March's and Hatter's executions carried out.

He was sure that the Imagineers would sentence them to death…

Or, as the former queen would have put it:

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"


	11. The Road to Imaginine

Hatter hadn't talked since the incident in the night. He could barely even look at Alice now, ashamed as he was.

And Alice knew he was hiding something…

What had been this 'princess' Hatter had called her last night? Had he been dreaming of his lost sweetheart, the Princess of Clubs?

March fell back to stroll next to her, hands clasped behind his back as he gazed ahead at the forest trail the group now walked. Sighing softly, he glanced down at her gently, "I guess you want some answers?"

"Yes, please."

Making sure Hatter was far enough ahead and out of hearing range, March leaned forward towards her and started softly, "Hatter started sleepwalking after he saw Royal Executions. It traumatized him that much. So he started wandering at night, an dhe got frightened about it… So he stopped sleeping, or tried to. He'll go two or three weeks without a wink of sleep, and then he'll have one night's rest. Then it's off again for another few weeks. Of course, he'll try to sleep whenever he can."

Alice watched Hatter's slumped back, awed. Before they had started on this trek, he had put his armor back on, changing from handsome victim to grotesque killer. But now Alice knew!

She knew his broken past, its sadness and tortures.  
March wasn't as concerned as Alice though. As a flock of birds flew by overhead, he jerked his head up to watch the brightly colored wings. He quickened his step, reached Hatter, and whispered something.

Hatter didn't say a word, just shaking his head solemnly.

Without warning, March broke into a spring, launching ahead quickly. As he gained speed, he leapt up high into the air, swinging himself up onto a branch. Using the metal tips of his gloves as claws, he scaled up the trunk of the huge tree higher.

Hubble paused, watching him distrustfully, "What is he doing?"

Quickening into a lope, Cheshire placed himself parallel to March's higher position. He regarded March with a grin, "What you doing, March?"

March crouched down in the shadows of a branch, ears perked in alertness, "I'm hungry. There's birds. Put one and one together." He stooped along the branch, crawling like a hunting cat.

Hubble smirked, "Ha! You can't catch a bird!"

As if on cue, a bright blue bird came winging though the trees, a bit close to the March Hare's vantage point.

It never knew what hit it.

Snapping his hand out, March grabbed it out of the air with a triumphant whoop. Instantly, he crammed it into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

Everybody but Hatter stared in disgusted horror as March smiled down at them, "What'd you say about not catching a bird?"

A card couldn't take it. Kneeling, he vomited up the scant breakfast of bread he had had that morning.

Alice could only gape, horrified. That reminded her so much like a snake! So… a forked tongue, swallowing prey whole… was March a type of rabbit and snake mix?

Lunging after another unfortunate bird and catching it, March paused and called down, "Hey! Hats! Want something?"

Hatter looked up and raised a hand, nodding.

Laughing, March broke the bird's wings with a quick snap and let it fall.

Hatter caught the writhing bird deftly and watched it whistle weakly in the palm of his hand silently, obviously thinking about eating it.

Acting on impulse, Alice scrambled up to Hatter, eyes furrowed in anger, "Don't you dare eat that bird!"

Hatter turned towards her, his lone eye without emotion, "Why?"

"It's-It's cruel!"

Bringing the bird up, Hatter growled, "It's food!" He started moving the bird to his mouth.

Alice grabbed his arm, "No!"

Hatter shook her off with a snarl as March catcalled from above, "Ooh! You've got a feisty one there, Hats!"

Tongue flickering out like a snake's, Hatter gave Alice one final glare before devouring the bird with a bite. He sneered as soon as his throat was clear, growling at a horror-stricken Alice, "Do not mess with me, Alice."

Shaking with anger, Alice reacted without a thought. She slapped him.

HARD.

March's laughter stopped above them, and there was complete and total silence. Hatter was awestruck, gasping for words as he brought a trembling hand up to delicately stroke his helmet where Alice's now aching hand had connected. His yellow eye stared at her in disbelief.

Alice felt terrible, "I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"No…" Eye glittering with tears, Hatter turned away sullenly, mood in a new record low, "It's my fault…" He whispered quiet and sad things to himself, staggering away from her.

Above them, March spat as he regarded a gold bird flying just out of reach, "Oh great! You've made Hats depressed!"

Glaring up at him, Alice crossed her arms, "I don't want you to eat any more birds either!"

March scowled, hands digging into the wood, and he leered down at her, "I don't have to listen to you!" Turning, he scrambled up higher, disappearing into the canopy of leaves overhead.

"Will we ever see him again?" Hubble frowned crossly, glancing at Cheshire.

"He'll come back. Don't worry."

* * *

"Look, Hatter! I'm sorry! I really, really am!" Alice whined, pleading at Hatter's side. 

Hatter didn't answer, his head turned so he wouldn't have to look at her. Behind them, Hubble watched them carefully. Cheshire was padding behind the card captain, tail swishing in cheer.

"Please, say something!"  
Hatter spat on the ground, acknowledging the fact that he was not going to speak of her.

"Come o-"

A black object fell from the leaves high above them, clanking loudly as it crashed a few feet from Hatter, who froze. Seconds later, a person followed the battered helmet to crash against the ground loudly.

Yelping, Alice leapt back as the leaves settled to reveal a black card soldier laying motionless on the ground.

March reappeared, Climbing down the branches with a satisfied grin, "Look what I found!"

Hurrying forward, Hubble bent to take the soldier's pulse. He grimly announced, "He's dead."

Waving a hand nonchalantly as he reached the ground, March cheerfully said, "Oh! I made sure of that up there! Spying on you guys, so I took care of it!"

"You didn't have to throw him down! You almost hit Alice!"

When March didn't respond but just stood there, Cheshire mumbled, "That's bad…"

"Oh." March shrugged and took a medium-sized bag off of his shoulder. Cheery, he set it on the ground and opened it, out of the view of Alice, "There was another one. I gutted him and left him up there for the birds."

Hubble stared at the bag, paling, "Please tell me you don't have some part of him in there."

Glaring at the card captain, March hissed, "You cards are disgusting to eat! Your blood's fine, but your flesh is horrid!"

Hubble narrowed his eyes, "And you know this from…?"

Eyes focused on whatever was in the bag, March rattled off, "45 cards. Twenty seven black cards. Eighteen rebel whites."

"And you keep a roll call of this in your head?"

"Yes. And a book." March grinned as he nudged something in the bag. Turning, he motioned to Alice excitedly, "Come here, Alice!"  
Alice came over and peered into the bag as March held it open.

Instantly, her heart melted with sympathy.

Inside the bag was beautiful but poor array of birds, ranging from golds to blacks to fluorescent greens. From the way their wings dragged, March had evidently crushed their wings to prevent escapes. There were 15 in all. Smiling, Alice bent to touch one, "What are these for, March?"

"Later."

Alice froze, realizing what the Hare meant. She gazed at him in horror and, trembling, echoed, "Later?"

March scowled at her, "I'm not eating any of that trash bread of yours! So I've gone and gotten a few snacks for later."

Sneering, Hubble crossed his arms, "And how many did you eat up there?"

"Uh…" March counted rapidly on his fingers, "Twenty… two."

Eyes widening, Alice felt her lip tremble, "But, they're just birds!"

"Exactly. Birds are good to eat."

"Are you a snake?"

This question caught March by surprise and he stared at her, "What?"

"Are you snake? You swallow those poor birdies whole; you have a snake tongue-"

March broke into uproarious laughter, "Ha! No, no, no! The tongue is just something me and Hats did while we were bored in prison one time. The swallowing whole though? I guess it's because they're small enough…" He eyed the birds.

Hatter growled, speaking for the first time in hours, "I'm not eating any, March. I'm going to go hunt now." With that, he quickly disappeared into the trees.

March huffed, "Look what you've done, Alice! Hats loves birds, and you had to go and make him feel guilty!"

* * *

Hatter came back a few hours later, a lot happier than when he left. Humming discordantly, he rejoined the group, straying close to March in hope for some conversation.Hubble glared at him, "What did you find?" 

Pausing, Hatter turned to the ten of hearts, "Do you really want to know?"

Hubble stopped, eyeing the gloating smile pasted behind Hatter's metal visor, "I don't like your tone."

"One of your messenger girls. Crossed her on a road about 2 miles north." Smiling wickedly, Hatter added when he saw all the cards stop to stare at him, "Very good. Not like you cards."

Hubble drew his sword, eyes blazing furiously. He lunged at Hatter, screaming, "How dare you! She was just a messenger!"  
Hatter dodged the sword and smirked as he leapt back, "And I must ask you something, Hubble. Why must the Imagineers use seven year olds as messengers?"

Now the others were shaking with rage and drawing their swords. Cheshire sensed he was losing control and bristled, snarling, "Put your swords away!"

Hubble sneered, eyes locked hatefully on Hatter, "I think we're all tired of this garbage! I say he dies!" Stepping forward, he leveled his sword in a challenge, "He may taunt Alice, or kill us, but by the name of God Almighty, we won't stand for him eating our young ones!"

The others yowled in agreement.

Cheshire's eyes narrowed, "If you attack him, I'll have all you tried for disobeying orders! Treason!"

This froze the angry rebels in their tracks, and they glanced uneasily at one another, finally sheathing their swords with angry growls. Hubble hatefully spat, "They truly deserve to die, Ches!"

Hatter's eye turned entirely black with hidden rage, "I'll gladly fight you! And then let's see who dies first!"

* * *

Cheshire lay morosely by Alice, washing himself as he talked, "So… we'll reach the Crystal Coast tomorrow and the HQ. Hatter's and March's trial will probably be the next day…" Sighing, he flexed his toes, "Hatter is sure to get death. What in the world possessed him to-" 

A rock bounced against his head, and he jerked over to glare at Hatter, who stared back calmly and said, "Don't talk about it."

Cheshire grumbled and buried his nose in his paws.

Glancing about as she pulled off her black shoe aching foot, Alice saw March opening the bird bag and immediately scrambled up.

She was determined to save those birds!

When she stalked over, March was just lifting one out, tongue hissing out sporadically, ever so reminding her of a snake. March glanced up at her from his kneeling position, "Oh, hello, Alice! I though you didn't like watching me eat."

Alice snatched the bag away from him and held out her hand defiantly, "Give me the bird!"  
Frowning, the March Hare clutched the feeble bird tightly, "No! This is mine!" He tried to stuff it into his mouth.

Alice quickly placed her hand in front of his metal teeth, painfully aware of the cards watching her, "You're not going to eat it!"

March's tongue brushed out, lisping against Alice's hand, rough and sharp. Alice jerked back in disgusted surprise, and March took the opportunity to cram the bird into his mouth.

Before he could swallow the still-live bird, though, Alice stuck her hand into his mouth, grabbed a bright wing, and stated yelling at the top of her lungs, "Cough it up! Cough it up!"

March grabbed her arm and tried ripping it away, his tongue curling round Alice's hand as it fought this obstruction. Choking, he tried a few last times to gulp his prey down, but Alice wouldn't let go, determinedly letting her arm slide down his throat to the elbow, and still she demanded, "Cough it up!" She refused to surrender.

March let his gag reflex take over. Convulsing, he spat Alice's arm out, along with a slime-covered fluttering bird and exotically colored vomit. Snarling, he hissed as soon as he could speak, "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Hubble stared in amazement, as did the other cards, "That was just… stupid, Alice."

Shaking her arm and looking with disgust as long strings of slime and saliva dripped down from it, Alice scowled, "I wasn't about to let him eat the bird!"

"Ahh…" March stared at the mess at his feet, "You also weren't about to let me keep down my lunch either, were you?"

"Serves you right!"

* * *

Alice had slept with the bird bag at her side, protecting it from a now very hungry March. Blinking awake, she smiled when she heard the sweet song of birds greeting each other. She opened the top of the bag to peer at the singing birds. 

They all looked up at her, black eyes quivering in sudden fear. She closed the bag, leaving the birds in peace, and looped the strap over her shoulder. Stumbling up, she was handed a piece of bread from a silent card soldier, who motioned that she was to eat on the move.

March, a bit sullen and complaining of his hunger, glared at the bag with lusting eyes, "C'mon, Alice. They're birds."

"They're birds that you can't eat."

Hatter smirked, "I'll go hunting with you today, March. We're nearing the coast, so you know what that means."

"Huh?" Glancing at Hatter, March cocked his head quizzically, "What's at the coast?"

Hatter directed a cold glance at Hubble, "Rebels."

Jerking, Hubble stalked over, "Hater, you are not going anywhere! You stay here and March can bring it back for you!"

Hatter glared at him and sneered, "Fine. I don't need to eat many more of you."

Smiling at the sudden prospect of an adventure and a new chance to stop March's horrid feasting, Alice waved a hand excitedly, "I want to go!"

March regarded her darkly, "I'm not going to baby-sit."

Rolling his eyes, Hubble stepped for Alice's side, "I'll go with you."

"Fine."

* * *

The thick trees had given way to seaside plains of grain and rocky cliffs of chalk, the blue sky peering through occasional openings in a gray slate sky. From the side of a field, Alice and Hubble watched grimly as March crept, almost crawling, through the grass, searching for any hidden prey. 

Hubble crossed his arms moodily, "Think he's ever going to catch anything?"

Biting her lip, Alice watched March pause, gray ears quivering, "I think he will, and I'm scared he'll eat it out there so I don't take it away from him."

March pounced, quick and agile, disappearing under the long stalks of grain. Seconds later, he stood up victoriously with a squirming long weasel in his hand.

Alice watched and murmured, "You think he's going to save that for Hatter?"

Her question was answer a moment later when March snapped the skinny animal's neck and, putting it in his mouth head-first, choked it down in one piece by swallowing several times.

Alice turned away, pale, trying to push the image of snakes from her mind.

Hubble grimaced, "I can't understand how they can eat things like that? Raw, alive… it's insane!"

Scenting the air, March trotted towards the cliffs, and Hubble sighed, "Guess we better go after him."

Alice and Hubble slowly walked to where March had run.

He sat on the beach, busy with ripping a seabird to bloody shreds. Seeing Alice, he grinned and nodded towards the ocean, "You like the sea?"

"No…" Alice clutched her bird bag closer, feeling a cold breeze start up.

Pausing, March swiveled his ears back towards her and Hubble, "There's only you two, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

March dropped the bird and slowly glanced back, ears twitching, "I hear four hearts." Leaping up, he tried to pinpoint the location of the two other hearts, ears acting as radar. Suddenly jerking towards a cave in the cliff side a few yards to his right, he ran over and dove in.

Screams from within before the March Hare returned, holding two small children upside down by their ankles triumphantly, "Look what I've got for dinner!"

Hubble drew his sword, snarling, "Let them go, March!"

Raising his arms so he could peer into the five year olds' frightened faces, March opened his mouth, where strings of saliva told of his hunger, and snorted, "Who says? I caught them. They're mine and Hat's."

Alice dropped the bird bag and stomped forward angrily, "Put them down!"

March dropped them, frowning.

Bending down, Alice gazed kindly into the little ones' stricken faces, "Are you okay?"

A meek nod from the boy.

"What are you doing out here?"

The little girl pouted out her lip, "Granddaddy asked for sea shells."

Alice patter their shoulders, smiling, "Then go find some shells for your grandpa."

Immediately, the two were sprinting away down the beach.

Alice turned back to Hubble, grinning, "They were so cute!"

Sheathing his sword with a sneer, Hubble hissed, "I'm glad we came, or March would have eaten those two to bones!"

Alice's smile wilted, but she pushed the thought away, looking for her bag with the birds, "You know where my birds are?"

"March ran off with it."

Horrified, Alice quickly strode down the beach, searching for the predatory hare. She heard a loud 'Ahem' above her and glanced up.

March sat about fifteen feet above, smirking down at her while he clutched a struggling bird in one hand, "Hello, Alice."

Alice stared up at him in fear, "Give the birds back!"

Obviously enjoying it, March wound his tongue around the bird and pushed it into his mouth. A moment later, it had disappeared down his gullet. He picked up two other birds.

Alice watched in disbelieving horror as March devoured all the remaining 14 birds in quick, grotesque succession.

Finishing decimating Alice's nerves and pets, March licked his metal lips and glanced about, still hungry.

* * *

Hubble and a dejected Alice had rejoined the rest of the group, unable to climb the cliff after March. 

"I really, really hope there were no more people by that cliff."

Alice nodded, agreeing with Hubble, "Poor birds… that was so sad…"

"And disgusting."

"He did that on purpose, didn't he?"

Nod.

Grinning grimly, Cheshire nodded to a lone tree ahead, standing over the crossroads, "We're nearly there. Maybe an hour or two more."

There was a whoop from behind the group, and they turned to see March waving a hand for them to wait as he ran towards them. In his other hand were two dead long raccoons.

Hatter crossed his arms and growled, "About time!"

The group paused till March caught up, panting with his ears spread like gray wings. Gulping down air, he held out the two dead animals to Hatter, "Here you are, Hats."

Hatter snatched them away, smiling, and drew his knife, "Well, thank you! I was getting a bit hungry…" He cut down into one of them.

Alice blanched and turned away, grimacing. Padding up to her side, Cheshire grimaced, "Rather… disgusting, isn't it?"

She nodded.

Behind them, Hatter was ripping into the corpse ravenously, loud, wrenching sounds earning disgusted groans from the cards.

Hatter glanced up from his meal, grinning maw crimson, "You sissies! Can't even watch someone eat?"

A three groaned, "Not your way!"

Choking down a paw, Hatter threw the destroyed carcass down and inspected the other corpse with a grim eye, "You way is to cook it. I like it raw." His shadowlander eye turned to a jade, and he glanced at March, "This one's sick."

March shrugged, busy with trying to ride his gloves of spots of dried blood, "I don't know what's sick or not, Hats."

Hatter threw it down sullenly and wiped his visor free of blood, growling, "Curse it! I'm still hungry!" Seeing March grin at him in amusement, he snarled, "What did you find?"

"A weasel, 16 birds, and a raccoon." Mach paused, then leveled his gaze at Hatter and motioned at Alice with a clawed hand, "Could have brought you back a little girl or boy if Alice and Hubble hadn't been there."

The two joined together to glare at Alice's back, muttering darkly.

Alice turned and matched their look, crossing her arms, "With you guys, it's cheerful one moment and then it's let's-go-eat-the-world. What's with that?"

"We have mood changes." The two said in chorus.

Hubble dug two buttermallows from his pocket and tossed it to the assassins, who caught them deftly, "I want you two happy for the rest of the trip. Eat those."

Gulping his down quickly, March glanced at Hatter, who fingered his morosely, "Oh, c'mon! Eat it, Hats!"

Hatter threw his down and stomped on it, smirking, "I don't need that garbage candy!"

Sighing, March strode over to Hubble and held out a hand, "Can I see the bag?"

Hubble frowned, but drew out a small white bag anyways and handed it to March. Pouring half of the yellow gummies into his hand, March handed the container bag. He turned back and sprang over to Hatter.

Hatter narrowed his eye, "What are you doing, March?"

Licking his lips, March clenched the buttermallows, hiding them from sight, "Oh… nothing…"

Hatter turned with a huff.

Instantly, March grabbed him by the neck and, kicking at his knees, forced him down. He yanked Hatter's mouth open and stuffed the buttermallows deep into the comrade's throat. Hatter struggled, gauntleted claws scrabbling at March's arm as it forced those buttery fluffs down his esophagus, to no avail. Smiling, March twisted his hands and quickly slid it out, hand empty of buttermallows, "Now, now, Hats! How do you feel now?"

Hatter was on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. Glaring up at March, he rasped, "Curse you, Mar-" He trailed off, eye going through a rainbow of color changes before turning to such a bright yellow that it was painful to look at. Staggering up, his head lolled to the side and he cheerfully said, "Hello, Alice. You look really good in that dress!" He leapt over and fidgeted with energy as he shook a dumb-founded Alice's hand. Releasing her hand, he spun to March, "'Allo, March! Want to race?"

Hubble glowered, "You gave him a bit too much, March."

"Darn right I did!"

"Please! Can we race?"

March sighed, "Fine, fine."

Gazing at each other, the prisoners fell silent for a minute, still. Then, they burst off at exactly the same time, tearing down the long dust road.

Cheshire gazed after them, grinning, "I just hope they don't fight with Hartland's troops up there."

* * *

"See that cliff?" Hubble motioned to a dark mountain ahead. 

It didn't look like a cliff… "Yes?"

"HQ's in there."

"Oh…"

Cheshire paused, ears twitching, and glanced about, "Hartland?"

Silence, and then a figure rose from the grass. Tall and muscular, Harland wore a suit of cloth and grass, and, when he stood still, he seemed to disappear into the grass stalks behind him. Stepping out onto the road, Hartland motioned with a hand. Several other disguised Imagineers rose silently. "Hello, Cheshire. Hubble." Hartland nodded to Alice, " Alice. Trust your journey had been… uneventful."

"Other than the two you captured, Hart." Cheshire smiled.

Nodding, Hartland raised a finger, and two cards hoisted up a thoroughly gagged and bound Hatter and March, "These two came running through here like thunder. We drew arrows on them, of course, but they said they were with you."

"Taking them to trial."

"Good."

Alice peered up as Hartland took his disguised helmet off, revealing a scarred painted face and muttered, "May I ask why they weren't tied up. With you?"

"They took an oath, and… I take them for their word."

Smirking, Hartland gave a bow, "Yes, sir. And I'll take yours." He straightened then smiled, "I'll give you two of my men as an escort, for I can't leave my post, though I'd love to go with you and catch up on what's happening." Turning, he motioned the two with Hatter and March to come forward and watched them with a demanding gray eye, "I expect you back by tonight, understood?"  
Nods and salutes from the men.

Cheshire bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you, Hart."

The officer gave a brief nod and, with a slight motion, he and his card soldiers vanished back into the grass except for the two designated to escort the group.

Alice gazed at the grass stalks, trying to locate the troops, but to no avail. Sighing, she glanced at the bound and gagged assassins and paused.

* * *

They were before the cliff, a towering behemoth of stone that screamed thousands of feet before cutting off at the gray sky. Alice gasped in awe, staring at the black rock, "Woah." 

Behind her, Hartland's two soldiers traded March and Hatter, sullen and grumbling, off to Hubble and a three card. Silently, they turned and slipped away.

They hadn't said a word.

Cheshire came forward and nudged Alice towards a dark pass between the cavorting mountains, "We're nearly there, Alice. Practically at the gates."

"Wow. You're telling me there's an army in there?"

"And a city. A really big city."

* * *

Big was an understatement. The Imagineer's headquarters was huge, a fortified archaic city built entirely into the cliff's rocky core and spanning out over the ocean. The city was decorated with colorful ribbons and flowers, and the four symbols of the Wonderland army was emblazoned everywhere, on walls, on signs, on woodwork. The group stood before a heavy iron gate, in front which four guards lazed in full uniform, giving the picture of ease but alert. 

One saluted Cheshire, but his eyes were switching between Alice and the bound Hatter and March, "Hello, sir. You be requesting access or just leaving a message?"

"We'll be entering, thank you."

Before the card could open the gate though, it swung open and two tall figures strode out from beneath the arch. One, a lengthy lion with mane brushed back to a professional looking ponytail, watched them with kind golden eyes. Her tawny fur peeked out from a light livery of a white shirt and beige pant. She wore earrings that dangled beaded strings. Surveying the group, she nodded to Cheshire, "Welcome back, Cheshire. Greetings, Alice. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Besides the upright lion, another standing beast stood, and this was the one that Alice couldn't help but stare at. Majestically white and dressed in a heavy general's uniform, the Unicorn narrowed the blue cold eyes under an ivory horn. A black mane slipped down her neck to disappear beneath the gray of the uniform. Gruffly, she glared at the March Hare and Mad Hatter, "Those won't though. You've brought them for trial, as White said?" At Cheshire's nod, she whickered, "Fine! Tomorrow then. Guards, could you take over…" She paused, and then snarled, "'guests' to the cells?"

The guards snatched the assassins from the group and hurried away with them in tow. Alice watched them solemnly, and the last thing she saw before they turned was Hatter's brilliant monstrous eye staring back at her.

And she felt guilty.


	12. The Trial of the Two Assassins

Alice sat on a quaint little bed, labeled as hers as well as this room. The bed, brocaded with hearts, was comfortable, and the diamond shaped pillows the same, but all that they did was bring a wave of homesickness onto her soul. How was her mom? Grandma/ Were they wondering where she went? What happened?

She wished desperately to find herself home, but…

She was stuck here in Wonderland…

Or more like Nightmareland now…

Standing with a groan, Alice glanced out the window at the harbor, where wide-sailed galleons and slick clipper ships were moored hand in hand with dingys and junks.

Frankly beautiful.

The sun had come out, transforming a gray sky to a brilliant blue, speckled with fluffs of cloud and seabirds. Smiling, Alice let her worries slip away and opened the window, allowing the sharp tang of salt to infiltrate the room. Lovely…

* * *

March's ears were all the way back, quivering with annoyance as he glared out through the bars. At least these rebels had let them keep their armor! Well… for now. Glancing back, the hare's raspy voice rang out, "Hats? What are you doing?"  
Hatter straightened up from a crouched position, turning and mumbling, "Umm… nuthin."

Grinning, March noticed a tail disappearing into his comrade's mouth, "You hungry?"

Hatter swallowed the mouse and spat venomously as soon as his mouthful had cleared his esophagus, "Yes! I am bliddy hungry!"

"Think we could lure the jailer in here? He's right down the hall. Not a card."

Licking his lips in thought, Hatter eyed another small mouse scrabbling under the cot, "Well… seeing our trial's tomorrow, I think we better not."

March glanced at the rodent, knowing what Hatter was thinking, "So… going to eat mice all night?"

"Wait a minute…" Crouching, Hatter crept towards the mouse. Waiting for an opportune moment, he lunged, snatching it up with a grin. He held it up by its tail, inspecting it for sickness. While his eye switched colors rapidly, he sighed, "I guess I am…" He gazed at the writhing mouse, shrugged, and gulped it down. Silent and still, he let a disappointed sigh escape him.

March watched him closely, "You thinking of Alice?"

Jerking towards his partner, Hatter inadvertently reached for his own neck, "W-what are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean, Hats! That little portrait of yours? Can't tell much from the picture, but Alice is a lot like her. Looks the same, kind of thinks the same…. Too alike, if you ask me…" March grinned slyly, "Is that what you're thinking, Hats? Thinking of having a love for Alice?"

Hatter tore off his helmet pieces, blinking furiously, "Look at my face, March! Are you saying that I love Alice?"

"Well, well, I've gotten a bit fond of her myself, I must confess."

"But what are you implicating? That-" Hatter narrowed his eyes as he trailed off.

March turned away, leaving Hatter to muse in sullen thought, and noticed Hubble by the cell door. Smirking, he bowed mockingly, "And what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Just checking up on you." Reaching for a small bag by the cell door which held the prisoners' effects, Hubble ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not going to find any gross things in here, am I?"

"No."

Hubble started to rifle through the bag and pulled out a long gold pocket-watch. Inspecting it, he pushed it back in and quickly regarded Hatter's knife, some small red pills, a small length of cord, and a thin pocket book. He flipped open the book and scanned a long list of meaningless jot downs, such as 'seven ♦', 'eight ♥', 'd 9', 'd 3', 'girl', and so on. "What's this?"

March sniffed, "What's it look like?"

Hubble turned the page and stiffened. A whole page was scribbled with details, locations, items of the Jack of Spades, who had been assassinated but a few months ago. A small sketch of the prince was in the corner, and across the top, in spidery handwriting, stated the word 'Eliminated'. Quickly , he flipped the pages, passing other assassination details and lists to the last few pages.

He scanned it and sickly realized what it was…

The lists were everyday people and animals they had killed and probably eaten. The full page reports were people Jabberwocky had told them to assassinate. Holding it up, he growled, "Whose is this?"

March rose a hand, "Mine."

"You know… we could use this as evidence against you."

"Fine. Red ink's Hats. Black ink's mine. Can you just return to me later? I have to write down that Hat's eating the mice."

Hatter coughed, hooking his visor back on and wrapping his head slowly, "So… what about the trial?"

"Seven tomorrow morning. Both governors agreed."

"So…" March murmured, "How are old Lion and Miss Unicorn doing?"

Glaring at the two, Hubble shook his head and stomped away.

* * *

Cheshire paced in front of two heavy ebony doors the next morning, his grin tilted to a grim smile. Where were those two? The guards had gone to prepare them twenty minutes ago?

The Governors Lyona and Chesapeake watched him quietly, dressed in black judges cloaks. Sniffing, Chesapeake tossed her head, her singular ivory horn flashing in the light from the late morning sun, "Calm down, Cheshire! They'll be here!"

Cheshire paused and glanced at the scrolls Lyona held in her hands, "What are those?"

"March had a killing-book. He's listed everything. When I was transferring the names to this," Lyona held up the scrolls, "All I had to do is look for an ink change, as Hubble said. But… March was meticulous. He listed the word 'bird' twenty times instead of just writing '22 birds'. He even listed their colors!"

Smirking, Chesapeake crossed her arms, "Of course, we just listed the people. Still quite a long list."

"How much?"

Lyona frowned, "Hatter's list has over thirty. March has about seventeen. But March's eaten a lot more, mostly-"

"Animals?" At the governor's nod, Cheshire sighed and resumed his pacing.

Minutes passed, and, finally, five guards staggered up with a very sullen well-dressed March and Hatter between them. March glared up, and Cheshire saw his eyes for the first time since the Executions, for the guards had taken his helmet off. They were very pale, almost translucent. The pupil itself was a cloudy gray.

Ears laid back, March spat, "Why do we have to dress up? You could have let me keep my bliddy armor!"

Lyona and Chesapeake regarded March's furious gray-furred face and his trembling pink nose, faces free of emotion. Finally, Lyona coughed, "Well, blue suits you."

March glanced down at his dark sapphire long-sleeved shirt and black pants, ears perking, "Really?"

Scowling, Chesapeake glanced at Hatter, who wore a similar clean white shirt and brown pants. She noted Hatter's morose frown and Jabberwock eye with a fidget. Turning to the guards, she inquired sharply, "What took you so long?"

The guard who held a glaive saluted and said, "Well, ma'am, Hatter put on his clothes without a qualm, but March… refused."

"So they forced-dressed me." March added, "And I gave one of you a black eye." He looked around at the guards surrounding him and Hatter.

Cheshire couldn't tell with the helmets the guards wore. Sighing, he nodded, "Get them in there. The trial's about to begin."

* * *

The courtroom, a grand hall tiled with beautiful parquet, was abuzz with murmurs ass Hatter and March were marched in. The general public's benches were crowded full, and Cheshire could see people were peering through the windows, curious.

Cheshire felt someone scoot close to him on the private bench and glanced at Hubble, dressed in a nice formal suit, "You're a bit late."

Gazing as the two defendants took a seat at a table, Hubble shrugged, "I went to get Alice, but she's asleep still. And I didn't want to wake her."

"Good thing. I really think-"

At the head of the room, behind the judges' dais, Lyona and Chesapeake stood. The room fell silent, expectant. Chesapeake glanced about, appraising the crowd and the defendants, and began, "Free People of Wonderland! Why are we here today?"

A deafening chorus erupted from the people, "To try the persecutors of the Free!"

"And what right do we have to do that?" Lyona's voice rumbled through the room, an impeding hurricane of resonating noise.

The chorus grew louder, the people shouting their answer now, "We have endured their torments!"  
March clapped his hands over his ears and groaned, "What did they do? Rehearse the whole bloody thing?"  
Silent, Hatter gazed at the two governors and then muttered under his breath, voice lost in the cheers.

Lyona held up a hand, "Let the trial commence!"

Eyes glinting like a diamond ocean, Chesapeake motioned to an ace by her, "Read the allegations against the March Hare."

The ace stepped forward, unrolling a parchment, coughed, and began to read loudly, "The Free People of Wonderland hereby charge March Hasen Hare with treason to the Heart Crown, criminal conduct, kidnapping, assault, robbery, home invasion, desecration of the dead, and murder." Pausing, the ace then continued, "The defendant is charged for the following murders: The Jack of Spades, the Black Sheep…" The list continued.

March listened in rapt attention, ears quivering at each name. After three minutes of naming victims, the ace stopped, bowed, and backed away. Chesapeake stood and shouted, "How do the people judge?"

"Guilty!"

Turning her gaze to March, the unicorn whickered, "And what does the defendant plead?"

March shrugged nonchalantly, "Can't say I'm innocent."

Silence, then Chesapeake narrowed her eyes, "You think this is a joke, rabbit?"

White, who was stationed behind Cheshire, groaned, "Here it comes…"

Visibly stiffening, March slowly turned his head to glare at Chesapeake, "I am not a rabbit!"

Chesapeake sneered, "Oh, did I offend you, bunny?"

Nervous laughter came from the mob. Hatter just yawned, trying to fight a sudden wave of exhaustion. But March….

March was furious.

Leaping up, March howled, "Take it back!" He lunged forward at the judges.

Instantly, he was tackled by three guards and wrestled, yelling and struggling, back into his seat. Chesapeake scowled, "I'm finished." She sat down.

Lyona motioned to the ace at her side, "It's your turn."

Watching March with wide eyes, the ace swallowed and stepped forward. He took a deep breath then started, "The Free People of Wonderland hereby charge Mad Hatter Krank with treason, criminal actions, kidnapping, assault, thieving, breaking and entering, degradation of corpses, and murder…"

Hatter was having a difficult time staying awake, and March had found his little notebook somewhere on the desk and was scribbling harshly into it with a small pen.

The ace wetted his dry lips and started listing the deaths.

Halfway through, there was a THUNK and the ace stopped, gazing with wonder at Hatter, who was sound asleep with his head on the table. Chesapeake leaned over her desk, peering closely at the sleeping man. "Did he fall asleep?" she asked incredulously.

March paused, glancing up from his notes, and turned to look at his comrade, "So he did." Growling, he grabbed Hatter by the hair and lifted his head up. "Hatter?" he cooed in a sing-song voice, "Hatter? Time to wake up."

Hatter didn't respond, breathing softly.

Sighing, March turned to more violent 'persuasion'. He slammed Hatter's head down, snarling, "Don't fall asleep now, you moron!"

Hatter jerked awake and up, clapping his hands over his nose with a yelp, "Wha?" Cursing, he glared at March, "You didn't have to do that!"


	13. Escape

March crossed his arms sullenly as he stared out from behind the bars, "Well… both of us are bound to be beheaded… What do you think?"

Behind him, Matter was pulling his old breeches on, grimacing, "Great… they've gone and cleaned our clothes. They even scented them all flowery." As he buttoned them up, he pondered March's question then answered, "That we should have one last it of fun before we're supposed to die."

"What are you thinking?"

Hatter pulled on his shirt, "Well…" Glancing about, his eyes rested on a bowl of apples they had discarded to the corner, "Like apples?"

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" 

Tilting his head as he shined the apple up with the corner of his sleeve, Hatter shrugged, "Maybe because you swallow things whole a lot?"

March grumbled, gray whiskers trembling indignantly, "Promise not to let me die?"

Smiling, Hatter tossed the large apple up and down, "Yes, of course, March. Now… here." He threw the fruit to March.

March swallowed a gulp of air and stuffed the apple whole into his mouth. His cheeks bulged out for a moment as he struggled to swallow. And then… he started choking, the orb stuck in his throat.

Grinning, Hatter walked over to the cell door, stuck his hand through, and called, "Mister Jailer? Mister Jailer man? My partner's choking!"

Down the hall, the jailer leapt up and hurried down, taking a quick glance at Hatter and then staring at March hacking on the floor. Quickly, he slid the gate open and, jumping in, bent down next to the choking hare.

Hatter came up behind him and grabbed the jailer by the neck. Throwing his against the wall, he hissed as the man slid down unconscious. Somewhat satisfied, he turned to his partner and stomped down on his stomach.

March gave one last hacking cough and spat the apple out, clawing at his throat. Groaning as he sat up, he glared at Hatter, "Next time, you're eating the bliddy apple!"

* * *

Alice yawned, seated at a table where Cheshire, White Rabbit, Hubble, and the governors sat as well. They talked about things she didn't understand over seafood. Battered shrimps, baked fishes, some odd rice and mussel combination… 

Alice wasn't going to touch it, instead munching on a pear.

Suddenly, all talk of ships and trading halted, and a new topic came up.

White Rabbit, chewing on a seaweed scrap, muttered, "So… what time's the execution?"

Alice gazed at him with surprise as Cheshire sighed, "Tomorrow at 12."

"What execution?" Pursing her lips, Alice set her pear down.

Chesapeake waved a hand in disdain, "Those two grubby assassins of the Jabberwocky are being executed tomorrow. Unanimously agreed by the twelve that they should be beheaded for their crimes."

"Beheaded?" Alice's eyes widened with horror.

Lyona nodded solemnly, "Terrible thing to do, but it must be done."

A knock at the door, and a red-face peered in, "Sirs?"

"Yes?"

The boy fidgeted, "Well, sirs… March and Hatter have gotten out of jail."

Standing up together, the governors sputtered, "What?"

"The prisoners have esc-"

Chesapeake threw her coat on quickly, eyes blazing. Snarling, she ran out the door, barking, "All cards in deck! All cards in deck!"

There was a pause, and then she peered furiously back in at the wilting boy, "You know where they are!"

The boy raised a finger, "March, sir. He's in the gardens."

Alice rose up, smiling, but Hubble whirled to her and ordered, " Alice, find your way back to your room and stay there!" He rushed out of the room with Chesapeake, Lyona, Cheshire, and White, leaving Alice

* * *

A bird wriggling helplessly down his throat, March smiled as he jotted down the newest entry in his notebook. Spitting a green feather from his mouth, he glanced at Hatter's golden watch. Hmm… fifteen minutes to eight. Late supper then. He reached beneath his armor and dug out a red pill he had reclaimed form the jailer, as well as his notebook and armor. Gulping it down, he sighed, satisfied.

He felt a presence besides him and smirked, "Hello, Cheshire."

Cheshire faded into view, his grin more of a grimace, "What are you doing?"

"Just having one last spree. All the birds are-" Leaping up, March snatched another avian from the cool air. Cramming it into his mouth, he mumbled through the mouthful, "'ootiful, isn ti?"

Cheshire cast a glance out at the rows of trees and flowers, noting also the guards running towards the arch they sat high upon, "Yes, it's pretty, but I think there's some other reason for this…"

"You're right." Nodding, March gazed longingly at another bird, flighting way above their heads. He glanced at the watch and shrugged, "Hatter wanted a bit of one last thrill before you go blasting his head off. Told me something. But I can't repeat it till ten to eight."

"Why?"

"He needs time." March licked his lips and glanced about, "Any other animals in this garden?"

"Not really."

Sighing, March leapt up to a nearby branch and scented the air, listening for any more tell-tale signs of birds. He crept along the branch to a knot hole and peered inside. A startled bird escaped past his ear, but March snapped around and his tongue wrapped round the bird before drawing it into jaws of death. Swallowing, he coughed and eyed the watch, "Two minutes doesn't matter."

A shout came up from below, " Cheshire? Is March up there?"

Cheshire ignored the call from Chesapeake and watched March silently, "Then tell me."

Crossing his arms, March hacked a ball of feathers up and out and muttered, "When Jabberwocky first appointed us, he named me the eater of animals. Thought it just a pretty name till he actually told us he wanted results."

"And…?"

March gazed at him, "If I am the eater of animals, than what is Hatter?" He scratched his chin in mock thought and then spat, "He was deemed the eater of people. And he told me that at eight, in eleven minutes, he will start devouring any young child he finds on the streets!"

Immediately, Cheshire stiffened, "He wouldn't!"

"Better hurry!"

Cheshire clawed at the stone and leapt down, landing heavily on his forepaws in front of the group of guards, the two governors, and the others. He barked, "Raise the alarm! Hatter is after the children!"

The guards scrambled off, voices rising to repeat Cheshire's instructions in loud, echoing shouts. Trembling, White glanced up at the shadowy figure of March peering down from above, "What about him?"

"Leave him be! He deserves a bit of freedom for telling us this!" Cheshire

* * *

Alice silently breezed down the street, looking right and left in the gray oncoming darkness. Overhead, a bright moon was just rising above the rise of the cliff, illuminating the streets of Imaginine with ghastly light.

She was lost. She didn't recognize any of this.

No one was on the street either, no one to ask for directions. Sighing, she jumped, startled as the clock tower in the center of town pealed out a bell, than another, till there had been eight rings in all. As the echo died down, Alice thought she could hear faint shouts, and she gazed across the cupola to where lights were etching themselves in the streets.

What was happening over there?  
She shrugged and continued, trying to find some familiar sight. As she passed a dark alley, she heard something within, a low lisping sound.

She paused straining to hear.

Suddenly, a gauntleted hand whipped out of the pitch black darkness and pulled her in roughly. Hatter held her in an iron grip as she struggled, snarling, "Well, well! Fancy seeing you here!" He shoved her down and knelt on her chest to prevent her escape.

Writhing under his weight, Alice squeaked, "What are you doing?"

Hatter stroked her cheek, eye glowing brightly in the night. Muttering to himself, he drew out his switchblade, "He shan't have her. No… he can't…"

Alice stared at the knife, suddenly frozen in fear, "W-who?"

Gazing at her, Hatter shuddered weakly, "I can't let him have you… I can't…"

"Who?" Alice was scared.

Hatter had lost his mind.

Hatter started sobbing, "March told you of my princess! You know! How can you not?"

Blinking as a few tears bombed down to her shirt, Alice nodded softly, "He told me."

Hatter's hands closed around her throat, and he hit her head against the street as he snarled, "But did he tell you of the executions?"  
Alice felt blood trickling down the back of her head and tears on her cheek, "N-no, n-not really."

Removing his fingers from her neck, Hatter fidgeted, his mind racing round and round like a causcaus race, "He didn't tell you, but my princess survived the Royal Executions. All the princes and princesses were kept so Jabberwock could squeeze their loyalty out to him. But…" he faltered, "B-but Lily… she opposed him…"

He took a deep trembling breath and continued, tears staining the cloth wrappings around his eyes, "The sixth day, they killed her. Hung her in the center of the capitol, left her there till the birds didn't even want her." He sobbed, "And then, he degraded her body even more. He cut her apart. Four pieces to each corner of the town and hung them like trophies…" He couldn't take it. Voice fading to a moan of anguish, he shivered atop Alice, shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

Alice cautiously tried to draw herself out from under him, but he jerked and slammed her down, snarling, "I stole her back! I buried her, gave her the honor she deserved! I endured lashings and beatings, but I never told cursed Jabberwock where she was!" He smiled triumphantly, but it slowly faded to a frown, "But then… you came back. I'd forgotten about you, but you… remind me so much of Lily, and now Jabberwock wants you too. I won't let him have you!" He flipped the blade out of his knife, "I can't!"

Squirming underneath his weight, Alice spat, "So you're going to kill me and call it 'justice'? Just so the man you work for can't kill me?"  
"I call it 'mercy', Alice." Hatter's eye narrowed, "He would desecrate you past recognition after tearing your limbs off. I'll do it quick, and I'll be sure to hide your body where no one can find it!" Wolfishly grinning, he clipped his teeth together.

"You mean you're going to eat me, you monster!"

Hatter licked his metal chops, "Yes, it does… Now stay still." He lowered the knife to Alice's throat, eyes glittering.

"Hatter!"

Stiffening, Hatter turned towards the voice just as a heavy broadsword came swinging at his chest. A large clash rang out as it connected with his breastplate, and Hatter was flung off of Alice and against the wall.

Hartland stood like a great giant of rage over Alice, glaring as Hatter bounced up hissing, cheated of his prey. Holding his great sword at ready, Hartland tugged Alice up with a growl directed at Hatter, "I was going home to see my wife, not to save Alice from you!" He spat on the ground.

Hatter snarled, "She's mine!" But he hesitated to come closer, eyeing the sword fearfully. His small switchblade paled in comparison.

"Wanting your regular gutting knives?" Hartland smirked.

Trembling with anger, Hatter repeated, "She's mine…"

Hartland's smirk turned to a frown full of pity, "She's not a princess, Hatter."

"But Jabberwock will kill her…" Hatter's courage and confidence was fast diminishing at every desperate thought of his lost love.

Lowering his sword, Hartland sighed, "Does that give you any right to kill her yourself? That will make you as bad as Jabberwock!"

Hatter froze, eye wide and pupil slitting to a needle of black, and started crying hysterically, "N-n-no… no… I'm… not…" Without warning, he turned and fled, sprinting from the alley of his horrible twisted memories.

Hartland sheathed his sword and huffed, his brown eyes boring into Alice

* * *

They sat in silence, warming by the blaze in quiet thought. After a whole day of lying in wait, ready to ambush or greet, they always found this time calming and restful. But Hartland had drummed it into them not to talk unless needed. There was an audible sigh, and all glanced sharply at a three, who blushed under his helmet.

Silence was a way of normality for them.

A shuffle up the road caught their attention, and they gazed up to see a black cloaked figure of moderate height slowly walking through the dirt. In his hand was a large hunting bow with bladed tips. On his back, a quiver. A small lump at the waist under his cloak told of a sword.

The eight nodded to a four and six, twin brothers, and hand signaled, 'You two. Check him out.'

Nodding, the twins leapt up and placed themselves squarely in the road, hands on their swords.

The figure shuffled on till he was maybe three yards from the guards, then stopped, unseen eyes scanning the troops, "Good evening."

Smiling, the four released his sword, and his cracked voice, unused to speaking, whispered out, "May we ask who you are and what is you business, sir?"

The man was quiet as he reached up to push back his hood. A strong narrow face came out of the darkness, the left side entirely tattooed with blue and black swirling thorns. "I am the Jack of Diamonds. And I have come to retrieve my master's property."

Before the twins could react, the prince upped his bow and quickly loosed two bolts. At such close range, the arrows entered and exited the necks of the two, jerking them back, down, and dead.

The remaining Imagineers scrambled up, the three with bows stringing their weapons, but a grating voice from behind them stopped them in their tracks, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The eight peered back to see the Rat, another assassin of the Jabberwock's, crossing his great furred clawed arms behind them, in the center of black cards who held aimed tall longbows. Gulping and drawing no air into his suddenly dry mouth, the captain croaked, "Men, put your arms down."

The three glared at him, humiliated that their captain was surrendering, "But-"

"JUST PUT YOUR BLIDDY WEAPONS DOWN!"

A groan went through the trapped group and they sullenly dropped their weapons.

The Jack of Diamonds smiled grimly, lowering his bow, "What do you think, Rat?"  
Whiskers quivering, the Rat solemnly muttered, "The main body's coming. We could send these back with a few of them."

"Ah yes… Jabberwock's always looking for more imagination…"

The rebels stiffened at that. Jabberwock was notorious for eating the very thoughts that kept you comfort, and it was reported that most of the disappearances in the capitol were victims of the tyrant.

* * *

Chesapeake leaned over a table moodily, clicking her fingers against the wood as she scanned a small map of the city. Growling, she swiped it away and cursed, "Darn it! Hatter just vanished!" She glanced at Alice and sneered, "You're lucky that Hatter decided to tell you a story, or else you'd be being digested right now!"

Lyona put a golden hand on her fellow governor's shoulder, "Don't scare her, Chesapeake."

"And why are we letting March stay free? I want him jailed!"

"He told us what Hatter was planning. Can't we just leave him to his little hunt in the Gardens? It's not like he's going after-"

A card stuck his head in and meekly reported, "March's not in the Gardens."

By the way she violently shivered, Chesapeake probably rated a nine out of ten on the angry annoyance scale, "Than go find him!"  
As the one saluted and backed out, another card quickly ran in, face set in a grim mask, "Sir! Hatter's gotten one on the east side!"

The room fell silent, than Chesapeake cursed, slamming her fist against the table, "Curse it! What the blazes in Cheshire doing? Playing hopscotch?" She glared at the card, "Who's the victim?"

"We… think it was a small boy…"

"Think?" Lyona growled solemnly.

Paling at the memory, the card gulped, "There wasn't much left, sirs. Please understand."

The governors nodded sullenly and waved the card off. Sighing heavily, Chesapeake

* * *

Hatter crouched moodily amongst the stone gargoyles atop Imaginine's tall cathedral, glaring out over the rooftops, inspecting, searching…

His mind still roiled uncomfortably over the matter of Alice. Would he really be as bad as his cursed master if he spared her a long, painful death and gave her a quick, painless one?

Grumbling, he shifted and focused on his Jabberwock eye, changing it to crimson. He scanned the city, which was suddenly alight with moving heat sources. A cat there, a person here…

He sighed and gazed up at the sky, watching the moon silently. There were some people on the cliff face, which surprised him a bit, but still…

Princess Lily…

And Alice…

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he stood up and leapt down to the cobblestones below, curious about the people atop the cliff. There weren't any houses up there, would there?

But… to get there… he would have to cross the entire town once more…

He raced down the street, armor clinking, boots tromping, a low pant coming from his mouth. But the noise went unnoticed in a town in alarm for their children.

About ten minutes later, Hatter slowed, gasping for breath.

Water.

That's what he needed.

Glancing about, he saw no fountain or such to supply him with the liquid. A clank above his caused him to jerk his head up. A window shutter flew loose from its latch and cracked again against the building.

CLACK!

Hatter smiled. The window was open too.

Quietly, he scaled the wall with practiced ease, finding hand holds and foot rests on the way up. Upon reaching the window, he silently slid in, careful to make no noise.

He was in an empty bedroom. Grinning, he sneaked through a door and down the stairs to the ground floor, and then entered the kitchen.

He pounced upon a water jug on the table. Greedily, he began gulping it down, the liquid running down his metal mouth-visor in streams. Finishing the jug in a matter of seconds, he set it down, satisfied. Now… to head back for the cliffs…

A small cough behind him startled him, and he spun around to peer down on a young boy of six or seven, apparently left home by parents deeming he was safe as long as he stayed in house.

Hatter's surprise quickly vanished, and he stepped forward with a smile.

* * *

March sat on the edge of the dock, swinging his legs over the edge as he crunched down on a fish. Some stupid fishermen had left his catch, and March just found a great free meal in it.

Gulping down a mackerel happily, the Hare gazed up at the countless stars, remembering the good old days of nonsense, of horrible unreality. But it had been fun, and safe, not like today's listen-or-you'll-be-dead. He sighed and quickly swallowed another silvery sea fish. He wondered where Hatter was…

Good ole Hatter…

Probably munching away at some poor child.

Hearing footsteps behind, he glanced back and up at Hubble, "'Ello, come to join a lonely Hare?"

Hubble sat down next to him a sigh and sniffed as he eyed the fish, "The governors want you back in your cell."

"Why is it only you? Shouldn't there be more?"

"They're all looking for Hatter. He's killed one already, you know…"

March shrugged, biting into a fish too large for him to swallow, "You sure? Or have you only found the remains of one?"

"Remains."

"There's probably more somewhere." Finishing the big fish, March threw the fins into the water and clicked his metal teeth together, the regular teeth behind clipping together too, "So… you've come to take me back?"

Hubble nodded gently, "Yes."

Narrowing his eyes under his helmet, March roughly asked, "What makes you think I'll come with you?"

Hubble held up a small canteen and sloshed its contents, "Some pretty birdie told me someone likes tea."

March stared at the canteen, drooling suddenly. Tea? That sweet liquid he so loved but couldn't have? He snatched at it, but Hubble jerked it out of his reach. March growled like a wounded animal, "Give it here…"

"You'll come back to the cell with me?"  
Nodding, March glared in lust at the canteen of tea. He pleaded, "Yes! Anything!"

Hubble handed it to him with a faint, victorious smile.

Immediately, March pulled off his helmet and mouth-guard, anxious to have this one small last treat with no annoying obstruction. He undid the cap and took a long, deep, soul-lifting breath with joy as the warm, earthy smell of the tea wafted up to his nose. Smile breaking out like a crescent of white, he slowly took a sip, not letting a drop of the liquid fall. It was too precious…

And rather minty to boot.

March nodded in satisfaction. Mint tea. One of his favorites. He began downing the tea in big gulps, ravenously hoping that it would never end.

It ended quickly, however, and March put the canteen down with a sob.

Hubble patted him on the back, "There's more for you back at the jail. Come on."

* * *

Hatter's stomach growled as he held up a small struggling girl by her ankle. Her squeaky protests faded unnoticed. Smirking, he opened his mouth to sneer, inadvertently letting drops of spit fall to the cobbled stones. As a new bout of struggling came on, he reached down with a free hand and tenderly gripped her neck, feeling the precious blood pump furiously under the pale skin. Grinning sickingly, he gently began to twist, watching the girl grasp helplessly at his gauntleted hand in vain.

He furiously snapped the bones, ending the child's torture.

Dropping the limp corpse, he spat. There. Seven children. What did that accomplish? Nothing.

He snapped his head up and glared at the cliff.

This was going to be tough to scale.

Slowly drawing his knife, bending over his victim, Hatter solemnly cut the girl's arm off at the shoulder. Just a light snack… That was all…

As he choked down the arm slowly, stuffing it whole down his throat, he couldn't help but think of Alice.

Swallowing, he gasped for air as the flesh cleared his air track.

No!

He couldn't think of his failures!

Just… put it all behind…

* * *

Alice lay in her bed, clutching a pillow against her chest in the dark. Outside was the dull murmurs from the two guards assigned to protect her. She only caught snatches of their conversation:

"Can you believe Hatter? I- - three on the north side. One in the - -. He's a - -."

"We shouldn't even let him - - catch him. Just lop off - -."

Alice quietly felt a tear slide down her cheek.

* * *

Hubble had done more than kept his word that there'd be tea at the jail. Out of some hidden pity for his cousin, White had 'donated' maybe two dozen different teas and had assured a doubtful Hubble that he would need all of it and a little laudanum to sedate March. Not that March needed to drink any of it.

He sat at a table, fidgeting uncontrollably. His eyes kept switching from one steaming mug to another, watering. Nose streaming, he took long, rasping breaths.

Hubble himself found the stench unbearable, gagging behind the handkerchief he held in front of his nose and mouth.

But March found the smell exquisite. His armor lay in a pile by the cell, where Hubble had said he should. Shivering, he chafed at his forearms, "Hubble, sit down! I can's start by myself!"

Hubble shook his head, "Sorry. I don't drink that tea garbage."

"Then just sit down and have some water. Tea shouldn't be drunk alone."

Sighing, Hubble complied and sat across from March, who joyfully began pouring tea into small cups, "You don't like tea? Crazy person!"

Hubble pushed the cloth harder against his face, "I beg to differ."

Upending a tea glass and gulping its contents down, March plunked the cup down and thoughtfully pondered, "Hmm… going to say something about being a crazy hare who eats people?" His ears fell to the sides of his head, "Is this tea flowery or is it just me?"

"Ever since Jabberwocky outlawed tea, the more… traditional ingredients have been harder to find. It's probably chick pea. That's been awfully popular here lately."

March poured more chickpea tea and sipped it, "What other kinds of tea are there?"

Frowning, Hubble fingered the empty glass, "I told you. I don't like tea, so I'm no professional on it. But, dear God, my mom, every time I visit, she makes me drink this horrid buttermallow tea of hers." He motioned to a golden tea in a porcelain jug, "Can't mistake it. Ghastly stuff."

March glanced at it and grabbed the pitcher. Pouring this new tea into his cup, he sniffed it, "Smells like the candy." He cautiously took a small sip and sloshed it around his mouth in careful thought, "Tastes like the candy."

"Except worse."

As he emptied his mug, March chose a new pitcher and its tea. Slowly, as he transferred its contents to his cup to his mouth, he stated, "You know… Me and Hats were experimenting with tea flavors before Jabberwock outlawed it. Out of all the ones we made, I think the rose tea was my favorite…"

Hubble shrugged, "Rose tea isn't that good either, no offense."

Narrowing his eyes, March leaned forward and whispered, as if afraid of being overheard, "Not those roses, Hubble. The Queen's roses. The Imagination Roses."

Hubble stared at him, dumbfounded, "How'd you get in there? No one but royalty could go in there!"

"I didn't, but Hats did on one of his and Lily's outings. Brought back three petals, small ones, you hear? Curse it, it was the most potent tea we ever drank!" March scowled and downed his tea.

Hubble cocked his head in curiosity, "What happened?"

Sighing, the Hare tried to elaborate, "Well, other than being the most imaginative creatures on Wonderland for the next week, we… uh… didn't get hungry, or thirsty, or anything. I swear, we were thinking we could beat anyone!"

"Hmph! That'd be great tea for our army, but Jabberwocky's gone and destroyed all the imagination roses!"

March chuckled, "Oh, no, no, no!" He has all of them still, just moved them to the inner rooms."

"What for? They're pure imagination! He eats the stuff!"

"Precisely."

Silence, and then Hubble asked, "And Alice?"

"She's Alice."

Hubble gazed at him in curiosity and waited a few drinks later before asking, "And why is it so important that she's Alice?"

"Alice, Alice, Alice… She was the first sane person in Wonderland, if I hazard a guess. She lives in another world, one we can only reach through looking glasses, and clock, and who knows what else. She's a mystery to Jabberwock, and, whether he wants to kill her or not, he wants her." March took a sip of a new tea, shivered, and spat, hacking violently, "What in the blazes? This is horrible tea!"

Hubble dug a bottle of poppy-laced beer and handed it to March, who began downing the laudanum in great gulps, trying to drown the horrible taste of the tea (which was willowbark). Halfway through the bottle, March nodded off, dropping the glass bottle to the ground and slumping over the table. Hubble watched as March's chest rise and fall peacefully in sleep and quietly dragged him over to the cell, where he gently lay him on the cot.

Poor March…

So innocent in some ways, so guilty in others…

And, with Hatter or not, bound to be beheaded the next morning.

* * *

Hatter gritted his teeth as he neared the top of the cliffs. His arms ached, his legs ached… Everything hurt. He put on a last burst of energy and gasped for breath as he scrambled over the top. There! Finally! Now… 

He knelt close to the ground, switching his eye to a red, the heat-seeking view. Silently, he scanned the sparse rocks and dense crooked trees and bushes that grew here. He saw figures, radiant red shadows in his lone eye, and slowly crept forward. As he neared, he began picking up voices:

"You ready for tomorrow, Rat?"

"Sure as heck more than you!"

Those voices… and silhouettes… Hatter could recognize them anywhere. One was the Rat, a lower-grade officer in Jabberwock's army, who sometimes did small less-important assassinations. March and the Rat had some ill will between them, but they had worked a few missions together. The only reason Jabberwock had sent the Rat through the looking glass after Alice in her home world was… well… because March and Hatter had been drunk at the time…

But the other, the other was the one Hatter had a problem with. The Jack of Diamonds had been the only royal child to accept Jabberwock's invitation to his army. The prince had always been a bit sadistic, but after entering Jabberwock's service, he had gone full-flown horrible. Torturing prisoners was his main job as an under-general, but his ruthless strategic mind often found him at heads of large assaults. But he had been… head of the Royal Executions. All of them.

Including Lily.

Gritting his teeth, he reverted his eye back to the fetid normal yellow. He put a hand to his chest in pain as he inhaled. Curse that Hartland! But if it hadn't been for his armor, he'd be in pieces now!

Forcing the pain away, he whistled sharply, the noise amplified by his metal mouth piece.

Instantly, the voices seized, and the Jack of Diamonds came stalking over the small hill with three black cards. He glanced around, not seeing Hatter who was behind a bush. Snarling, he ordered, "Fan out."

The black cards ran forward, bows at ready.

Waiting till one of the cards had past him, oblivious, Hatter leapt up and grabbed him from behind him, hissing. Immediately, Jack snarled, "Hatter? What in the blazes are you doing here?"

Hatter felt the card's frantic pulse under his fingertips, "I escaped. Don't know about March, though. He's probably jailed again." He lowered his head to the card's neck and muttered, "You bring food? Or can I just eat this one?" His tongue snaked out and flicked across the man's skin, and the card stiffened.

"We attack tomorrow, Hatter."

Hatter growled and shoved the man away, "Fine, then! I hope you have some wine, though, at least!"

Popping up over the rise, the Rat smirked, "March needs rescuing, eh? Serves him right!"

Jack spat, "When's the execution, Hatter?"

Frowning, Hatter shoved past Jack and the Rat and slid to a sitting position next to a small campfire, "Tomorrow. 12. The central square."

"Ah…" Jack smiled, "Prime time to strike, no doubt!"

"Now, where is the wine?"

"We didn't bring wine, Hatter."

Hatter scowled, "No wine? What about water, then?"

"We have that." Sitting, Jack handed him a canteen, "Now… tell me about the city…"


	14. The Attack

The next day dawned bright and late, the sun finally peeking over the cliff head around 9:30. But the town of Imaginine did not share the sun's apparent bright joy. Instead, they were exhausted of watching for the escaped murderer, watching out for the young ones.

But now they ventured out, dressed in somber clothing, to witness the execution of March Hasan Hare.

Alice had not been awakened, for Cheshire, as well as the governors, had deemed it unnecessary for the girl to see a beheading.

March shivered and tried once more to break out of the guard's grasp, but was rudely snatched back. Growling, he spat through his visor, "Curse you all! I hope Hatter guts you!"

Chesapeake rolled her eyes and waved a hand. The guards yanked a black cloth bag over March's head.

As they entered the main square, guards parted the crowd, who booed and hissed as the condemned assassin passed. Yells came, "Kill him!"

Hatter watched quietly from the roof top of a house, cloaked and disguised. Under his cloak, he felt the child he had captured shuddering, but Hatter kept him quiet. He must wait for March to reach the platform and executioner. And then… He'd give the signal, and the Jack of Diamond's troops would strike. The Rat's soldiers were shadowing the main gate across town, ready to let the main army in.

Hatter sneered.

The Imagineers had built their own trap, their own grave.

March stumbled up the steps of the platform to where a stout, short man in a black suit and veil stood holding a heavy axe. Following him up, Chesapeake and Lyona nodded solemnly to the crowd, and Lyona began, "People of Wonderland! We gather today to execute the convicted criminal March. Is there any objection?"

"Kill him!"

Lyona sighed and, turning to the executioner, nodded slowly.

The guards roughly shoved March down, placing his head against the wood and pulling his neck chain-armor down to expose a sweaty furred neck. Groaning, March muttered from beneath the bag over his head, "Do it quick. And don't you dare let my body rot out here!"

The executioner hefted his axe, ready to bring it down…

When a dagger thudded into his throat, and he choked, and he fell back off the platform, clutching at his neck. Immediately, guards surrounded the governors, bristling as they glared up at the cloaked figure on the rooftop. Chesapeake hissed in anger, "Guards!"  
Guards started running through the crowd for the house.

Hatter pulled back his hood and tipped his top hat with a hand, the other hidden and gripping the struggling boy, "Hello, again. Didn't think I would miss an execution, did you?"

Leaning to White who was on his right, Cheshire muttered, "Did he come back for March?"

"I guess…"

Hatter cast a lazy glance at the guards below, "If any of you come any closer, you'll be sorry." Roughly, he threw the cloak back and lifted the child high, unsheathing a crescent sword that Jack had provided him with.

Lyona's eyes grew wide and she barked, "Stand down!"

The cards halted, at attention.

Eye twitching, Chesapeake snarled, "What do you want, Hatter?"

"To trade." Hatter's hand was choking the boy slowly, "A life for a life. And a bit more."

Lyona waved a hand, and the guards unbound March quickly. Pulling the black bag from his head, March threw it down, cursing, "Darn it, Hats! You near let me lose my head!"

Hatter smirked and ignored his comrade, "Give him a sword!"

Another nod, this time from Chesapeake, and a guard handed a sword to the Hare grudgingly. March snatched it away and held it at his side, gazing up at Hatter respectfully. Hatter had control here, and he shouldn't do a thing without Hatter telling him so.

"Now… where is Alice?"

Shaking with anger, Chesapeake pointed up the hill to the north, "Give back the boy now!"

Hatter smirked, eyes glinting, "I didn't come to give. I came to take." Raising his sword, he whistled.

Instantly, dark cloaked men stood on the roofs surrounding the square, bows trained on the crowd below. The crowd drew together with a collected gasp as other black cards emerged from the alleys, swords at ready. Chesapeake drew her slim silver rapier as Lyona's hand scooped up the discarded executioner's ace, and snarled, "You monster! At least let the women and children go!"

From across the square, the Jack of Diamonds sneered and held up a hand, "Kill them. All!"

Hatter grinned and threw the boy down into the crowd, quickly following, spurned by the cries as the cards swept forward to attack.

The square was immediately in chaos.

The black cards cut forward, swiping down any free Wonderlander that got in their way; the deadly archers on the rooftops sighted out the rebels and picked them off with carefully aimed bolts; Hatter and March… didn't really care who they killed; Lyona and Chesapeake led the charge against the black cards and assassins, calling up the Imagineers with a cry, "FOR ALICE AND WONDERLAND!".

And the ordinary people between the two sides fell to the sword.

* * *

The cards surged out of the side alley and ran for the gate, where four Imagineers glanced up, startled, from their posts.

The fight was short-lived, the white cards slashed down in minutes. Growling, the Rat bounded forward and started cranking the gate open. The iron work gate slid open slowly, and a black card captain whistled down the tunnel leading to the outside of the cliffs.

A pause, and then a corresponding whistle echoed back, followed by the tell-tale sound of marching. Minutes later, lines of black card stopped before the gate and saluted.

"Permission to enter, sir?"

The Rat nodded and spread his arms as he addressed the army, "Burn the city!"

A loud roar, a ghastly cheer, issued from the cards, "Burn the traitors!"

The Rat smirked and motioned with a clawed hand, "Kill everyone but Alice!"

"Kill the traitors!"

"Take their heads!"

The army began streaming in through the gates, yelling victoriously as they drew their swords, axes, and spears. With every line came a torch-bearer, whom the others flocked around to light their own flames.

They'd burn this city to the ground!

* * *

Alice woke blearily at an enormous commotion outside and blinked tiredly. She had fallen asleep in soft breeches and a white flowing shirt the governors had provided her with. Quickly forcing herself up, she ran to the window, threw open the shutters, and stared out in horror.

People were fleeing to the ships as their houses burned, their friends and family ruthlessly cut down. Below, in the street, black cards were fighting hand in hand with the Imagineer soldiers.

Gasping, Alice ran downstairs, heedless that she had no shoes or socks, nor clothes suited for the street. As she rushed to the door, she paused to grab a kitchen knife from the table. She ran into the street, looking like a ghost for all her white pajamas turned her to.

Immediately, she was noticed by the rebels. A card found his way over and ordered breathlessly, "Run for the ships, Alice! Run!"

Alice turned to the harbor, deciding to listen to the soldier.

A battlefield was no place for a scared, little girl!

Just as she began running, March sprinted round the corner ahead, sword red and dripping.

He spotted her and charged, " Alice! Stay right where you are!"

As he neared, the card soldier placed himself between the angry Hare and Alice, "Get away from here!"

Alice spun and ran. The card lunged at March, but, grinning wickedly, March leapt up over the sword. With one solid whack, he cut the rebel's head off. Ignoring the corpse, he quickly caught up to Alice and grabbed her roughly, "I told you to stay!"

Alice tried to pull away, eyes widening with fear, "Y-you're not going to try to kill me, a-a-are you, March?"

March tugged her close and proceeded to bat the knife out of her hand, "Don't need that now. Nah… I'm not going to kill you, but I've just raced my heart out to get here before Hatter does. He had his mind set to 'saving' you." Half-dragging, half-running, he began to pull her down the street, growling, "I don't want that."

Behind them, a call: "We've got the Alice girl! Draw back!"

* * *

Lyona and Chesapeake were fighting for their lives.

Their opponent?

Hatter.

Hatter dodged a swiping axe slash from Lyona and sneered, cloak fluttering like black wings behind him as he countered Chesapeake's stab, "What's the matter, guvnors? Not fond of the death penalty?" Lunging, he whacked Chesapeake's head with the flat of his blade.

Chesapeake stumbled back, dazed from the blow. Recovering her balance, she growled, "You're playing with us!"

Hatter smirked, "Ah… is the little pony hurt?" He glanced at Lyona, who hesitated to attack, and said, "Well, go on! I'm enjoying this fight! Good practice!"

Cheshire, meanwhile, was fending off enemy cards, backed by White Rabbit's cane-sword and Hartland's broadsword. Swiping out at a black card, Cheshire yelled, "Retreat for the ships!"

White shoved a card away, who fell down dead, "What about Alice?"

"Hubble's gone to get her! Just go!"

Hatter, across the square, had both of the governors at his mercy. Holding a sword down at their throats, he smiled widely, "I won't kill you two today, but if you ever threaten March again, I swear, I will eat your faces off!" He turned and crowed, "Burn the ships! Let none escape!" Grinning, he ran for the street he knew led to the main gate, away from the harbor.

March had Hatter's prize.

* * *

March and Alice hurried down a street. Behind them, the black cards were fighting off rebels trying to rescue Alice. Snarling, March rounded the corner, dragging Alice behind him, "Rat! Where's-"

He froze when he saw Hubble and the Rat locked in combat.

Hubble had accurately predicted where March was taking Alice, but hadn't counted on the Rat being there. Now, he fought a losing battle.

The Rat was quicker, stronger, and more ruthless. Swiping the blade out of Hubble's hold, he threw the rebel down and drew back his sword to deliver a killing blow.

Alice scrambled forward to try a help the downed soldier, but March beat her to it. Plunging his sword deep into the Rat's belly, he snarled as the Rat gaped at him in disbelief, "I've been waiting a long time to do that!" He ripped the sword out. The Rat fell back, gushing great gouts of blood as he fell dead.

Hubble staggered up, face pale, "That-"

Smirking, March growled, "For the tea. But now…" He punched Hubble hard in the face and smiled as the card went down unconscious, "That's for your own safety." He paused suddenly, ears twitching, then spun to Alice, "You! Stay with me!"

Alice was about to ask 'Why?' when Hatter ran around the far corner.

Seeing Alice, he stopped and pointed at March, "Give her to me!"

March put himself between the love-sick hunter and his prey, ears back in annoyance, "So you can kill her? I understand why, Hatter, but-"

Roaring, Hatter charged them, "Jabberwocky can't-"

"What?"

Hatter froze as Jack appeared behind March, bow at ready. Face splitting into a cruel sneer, the Jack of Diamonds growled, "What, Hatter? Is it just me, or are you trying to kill our protégé? Jabberwock wants her alive."

Hatter sullenly sheathed his sword, wary of the bow, "There is no reason to keep her alive. Let me eat her."

"No!" March growled, "We take her to the Jabberwock! At least she lives for a bit longer!"  
Nodding, Jack glared at Hatter, "You'll stay here and finish the battle. Me and March will go ahead. With Alice."

Hatter snarled and turned away, furious.

Once again, he had been cheated!


	15. Drugged for Transport

At the main camp, where tents stood row on row on row, Jack gazed at Alice with cold green eyes, chewing his lip. March had gone off to collect herbs to drug the girl. That'd make their trip a whole lot easier. Alice glared back at the black-cloaked man but didn't ignore the faint mutters of conversation from the black card reinforcements. In particular, two cards playing a gambling game. She had studied their game play for a while now, and slightly understood…

Standing, she strolled over, painfully aware that the Jack of Diamond's eye was upon her. She sat down, and the cards glanced at her.

"What you want?" one asked accusingly.

"I want to play."

The other smirked, "What you have to wager?" Motioning to a little pile of small arms and trinkets, he eyed Alice cautiously.

This was Jabberwocky's girl, he knew that.

Alice pursed her lips, pondered, than finally undid the sapphire ribbon in his hair. Laying it down on the pile, she smiled, "That do?"

"Sure…" Dealing the pieces out, the one to Alice's right smiled.

Alice glanced at her tokens, upon which were printed numbers. Apparently, the player with the least number won. Added up, she had nine: a four, a three, and two. The card at her left put one of his tokens down and slid it forward, "I'll trade."

The dealer took the token and gave him a new one. Turning to Alice, he asked, "You?"

Alice slid her four forward for a new one, and got a two. Now she had a seven.

"Put your tokens down. Let's see who won."

All of them put their pieces out on the table. Dealer had nine, the one to Alice's left had fourteen, and Alice…

The dealer nodded glumly, "You won." Pushing the pile towards her, he frowned.

Alice retied her ribbon back up in her hair and glanced at the other things. A small dagger caught her attention, and she took it slowly. The other stuff she pushed back to the cards, "I don't need this."

The card to her left smirked, "Thank you, Alice."

Snorting, Alice silently went back to her tent the Jack of Diamonds had stationed her in and plunked down, fuming. No one was even remotely naturally nice here! She felt Jack's eyes on her and scrunched her knees up to her chest.

Minutes later, a beat of hooves, and a large blue-black stallion horse-fly thundered down the lanes between the tents. Hatter held the steed up in front of Alice's tent. The horse-fly neighed as it danced to a stop, the bit of the reins biting deep into its gum. Hatter leapt off with a curse.

Alice stared in horror. Hatter's armor was spattered with crimson, and his mouth-visor showed the evidence of a horrendous meal. Spitting, Hatter glared at Alice before turning to the Jack of Diamonds, "Four ships were burned. The governors escaped, as did Cheshire and the others." He glanced again at Alice before growling, "There's roughly 100 prisoners."

Jack crossed his arms and sneered, "Before or after you ate some of them?"

Eyes glinting, Hatter growled, "Before. Scared them so they wouldn't try to escape."

"And if they do? Don't tell you threatened you'll go after them."

Hatter nodded and turned back to the horse-fly. Snapping off the saddlebags, he rummaged through them and drew out a bottle of liquor. He tossed it from one hand to another, gazing at Alice, then spat and stomped over to the gambling cards, grumbling. They froze and slowly looked up, faces terrified. Hatter sat, put his bottle on the pile, and demanded, "Deal!"

Hastily obeying, the dealer slide out three tokens to himself, his comrade, and his angry commander. Alice sighed and turned away, watching a ladybug with sad eyes.

Truth was, she was a captive…

Nothing more…

She heard a strangled cry from behind her and whirled to see Hatter extracting a knife from the dealer's throat. The other card scrambled away in terror as Hatter tore off the dealer's armor and bit ravenously into him. Grimacing, the Jack of Diamonds took a step to shield Alice from Hatter's sight, "I thought you ate someone already. And you're still hungry?"

Hatter swallowed what he had in his mouth and scowled, "I'm hungry. And angry. I can't kill Alice. Tell me, why can't-"

"Ah! Hats! You've come!" Smiling, March trotted into the clearing, paused when he saw Hatter's meal, then glanced at Alice, "You alive?"

Alice clung at Jack's cloak, shivering, "Y-yes…"

"Hats…" March sighed, "Take your food somewhere else. Alice doesn't like it."

Snarling, Hatter spat as he began to drag the dead man away, "Don't be surprised if there's an apple shoved down your throat tomorrow!"

March called after him, "Tell me if you fall asleep tonight!"

Mutters, furious and sullen.

* * *

"So… how do you know how to make this stuff?" Jack inquired, gazing into the clear contents of a small vial as March held a struggling Alice down.

March grimaced as Alice tried warding him with the dagger she had won. Prying it from her grasp, he growled, "I made tea before this. You need to know which –UGH!" He wrenched Alice's head back as she bit at him, "-which plants are poisonous and how they work!"

"What is it?"

"A compound of Radalac moss and – STOP MOVING! – some grain extract. Would have used Holligur berries if we were anywhere near the cursed forest!"

"Need some help?"

Forcing the struggling girl's mouth open, March hissed, "Just put it in!"

The Jack of Diamonds uncapped the vial and tipped its contents down Alice's throat. The girl gasped and gave one last kick before dropping, faint, to the ground. Clapping his hands together, March gently moved Alice onto a blanket, "There. Won't wake up till I give her some Rodna."

Jack spat in disgust, "Hate the stuff. Can't even make good candy anymore, those commoners."

"Candy's candy, and it's really only salt and Silverrod buds mixed together. Well, anyways, this'll keep her out of Hatter's sight." March wrapped Alice up till it appeared she was but sleeping peacefully and sighed, "I'm going to go out and hunt now. Don't leave her alone. And if Hatter comes looking for me, tell him I went out."

"And if he tries to kill her?"

"Two words: 'Jabberwock' and 'torture'."


	16. Alice Meets the Jabberwock

For the next three days, Jack and March switched off 'Alice watch', and successfully fended off Hatter a number of times with threats and even a bit of a skirmish.

Jack flexed his hand, where two deep bite marks spoke of Hatter's furious rage. In front of him, slumped over the neck of the horse-fly, was Alice, still in a coma from March's poison. The March Hare was walking behind with a sullen Hatter, having just come back from a scavenging expedition for the salt and silverrod blossoms needed to wake Alice. As he walked, he was trying to rip the flowers in half, but to no avail. Sighing, he gave up and turned to Hatter, "Can't you at least get the blood off your armor?"

Hatter sniffed and rubbed at a patch of crusted gore on his breastplate, "Yes."

"Ah, cheer up, Hats!"

Hatter scowled, "We're taking Alice to the Jabberwock and you tell me to cheer up?"

Shrugging, March clasped a hand on his comrades shoulder, "She's not Lily."

"She might as well be…" Hatter paused and wiped at his eye. Suddenly, he started sobbing and turned to March, groaning, "He'll kill her, March! He'll rip her apart as he did Lily! I could have saved Alice from that, but you stopped me! How could you?"

"Look, Hats. There's a chance Jabberwock won't kill her!"

"How can you say that?" Hatter's bandages showed streaks from the tears.

Match patted him on the back reassuringly, "Just trust me."

* * *

Alice was disoriented when she finally came out of the drugged sleep. First, sparks of color flitting around a canvas of black, then shady figures crossing, then… Alice blinked up at March and Hatter tiredly, "W-where are we?"

March smiled, "Welcome to the bliddy capitol of Wonderland!"

The capitol of Wonderland, a large, gray medieval type city, spanned for several miles square. On the outskirts inching towards the center were low bleak cottages, subject to the despair of a conquered city. But Alice, in the hands of her captors, could only gaze at the fortress.

The entire center of the capitol sprouted up into a grand castle, one that may have been decorated in the past, but now was fortified immensely. Atop the stone buttresses, guards patrolled in grim lines, weaving around walls. Towers soared upward to stop and point an accusing finger at the sky above.

As the grim parade of soldiers entered the city, thin hallowed faces of residents peered out cautiously from their shutters and doors, gazing silently as Alice passed. Slowly, the people opened their doors and, coming into the street, called for their loved ones in the ranks.

An old blind woman groped forward, voice cracked and shuddering, "Margot? Margot? Where are you, my dear boy?" Falling over her ratty shawl, she clasped a gnarled hand around Hatter's leg, "Please, sir, where is my Margot?"

Hatter stared at the hag, silent, then bent down to help her up. As he led the lady away, he called over his shoulder, "I'll catch up to you later, March."

March nodded and threw an arm over Alice's shoulder in boredom. Half-walking, half-leaning on her, he waved a hand at the dismal city, "This all used to be colorful, before Jabberwock came."

The Jack of Diamonds glared back at them from atop his mount, "You know we're not supposed talk about before the Revolution!"

"Ah… Revolution, you call it? More like a bloody massacre!"

They had reached the gates. From atop a battlement, a black card watched them silently before motioning behind him. The portcullis and gates slowly rose, sending off screeches that scared the birds to flight from nearby roofs. As the body of soldiers moved forward, March grasped Alice's hand tightly, grimacing under his helmet, "Whatever you do, don't imagine."

Alice glanced up at him, startled, "Don't imagine? But… why?"

"Just don't."

* * *

March tugged Alice down a torch-lit corridor, scowling. Almost there and all he could wish for was that they were a thousand miles away! Taking a deep breath, he glanced at Alice, her frayed clothes, her messy hair, her red-rimmed eyes… "Remember! Don't imagine!"

Alice's eyes flickered. "Why?" she asked hotly.

"Just… do it… I'll explain later." He licked his lips nervously as he watched black ebony double doors draw near them. All too soon, they stood before it. "Ready?" March asked as he knocked.

Alice had no time to answer as a grating from within growled, "Come in."

Frowning, March opened the doors and shoved Alice in, following her stiffly.

Jabberwock sat at his desk, dressed in dark red livery that accented his midnight-black skin. Yellow eyes flashing, he gazed at Alice with a sneer, "Ah… finally!"

He stood, clothes rustling, and stepped down from his slightly raised platform.

March saluted, ears quivering, "Here is Alice, sir."

Trembling suddenly, Alice could do naught but stare at those catty golden eyes filled with hate and pain. Jabberwocky smiled, his pointy white teeth blaring out of the dark, "So I see…" Switching his gaze to March, he spat, "Where is Hatter?"

"He is coming, sire."

"Good! I have a little problem with him trying to kill the one I want."

March's ears fell back, "Who told you?"

Grinning, the Jabberwock motioned with a hand, "You didn't expect Jack to tell me?"

March fell silent.

Finally summoning up her courage, Alice squeaked, "You're Jabberwocky?" She had been thinking he'd be a lot more… scary-looking.

Scowling, Jabberwocky glared at her, "Yes, I am. Do I surprise you? Expecting something dif-"

A knock at the door, and Hatter's solemn voice, "Sir?"

"Hatter…" Jabberwock's voice was dangerous as his eyes faded to a cloudy white, "Why don't you come in? I have something to ask you…"

Creaking open, the door revealed Hatter, who scuffed the ground anxiously, "Must I?"

Jabberwocky snarled, "Yes!"

Slowly, Hatter stalked in and stood at fearful attention as Jabberwock circled him like a cat trapping a bird, "Have I done something wrong?"  
Jabberwock ignored him and ordered, "Helmet off."  
Hatter unhooked his visor and unwrapped his cloth strips with a trembling hand. Dropping them to the ground, he nodded, "Yes, sir."

Growling, Jabberwock appraised his assassin with a narrowed blank eye, "Jack told me you were trying to kill our guest here." He waved a hand at Alice.

Hatter stiffened, nodded, then bowed his head.

"Why?"

No answer came.

Jabberwock snarled and, lunging forward, grabbed by the throat. Slamming his head against the wall, the tyrant pulled the locket out from under Hatter's armor. He flipped it open and shoved the small portrait into Hatter's face, raging, "It's because of her, isn't it? You're thinking about Lily!"  
Hatter was silent, tears slipping down his cheek as he gazed at Alice.

Snarling, Jabberwock followed his gaze to glare at Alice. His eyes snapped yellow as he realized what Hatter thought and he sneered. He leaned forward and muttered, " Alice does look like her…"

Hatter stiffened and started sobbing hysterically.

Seeing March step forward, Jabberwock snapped, "Stay where you are!"

March froze.

Jabberwocky turned back to Hatter and accused, "You didn't want me to have her, did you, Hatter?" He threw the locket down, then let Hatter drop, "But, unlike your 'princess', I'm not going to kill her. But if you approach her again with the intention to kill her, I'll take her and tear her apart!" Kicking out, he watched as Hatter grope his locket to his chest and cry in pain, in fear, in remembrance, "And you know how hard that can be, don't you, Hatter?" His voice was grimly amused.

March fidgeted, yearning to run over and comfort his comrade, but Jabberwock's glare kept him in check.  
Alice, however, was unaffected.

Rushing to Hatter's side, she knelt and put a hand on his shoulder, worried, "Hatter, are you okay?"

He shied away from her touch, staring pitifully at her with a black distorted eye and watering green eye.

Alice felt something hook the back of her shirt and she was jerked up into the air by Jabberwock's clawed hand. Feeling his hot breath on her neck, she struggled, but to no avail.

Jabberwocky carried her over to a door leading off from the main room, opened it, and threw her into a small room, about 5 meters by 7 meters. Closing the door, she could hear him bark, "March, go find a maid and assign them to Alice. Hatter… just get out of my sight!"  
Alice ran to the door and struggled with the knob. Locked! Sighing, angry, she surveyed the bare dark room.

Trapped in the center of the enemy's threshold!

* * *

It had been an house since Alice had been locked in the darkness when the door clicked open. Alice glanced up as a thin mousy face peered in, "Miss?"

Blinking, Alice cocked her head, "Who are you?"

The maid curtsied hastily and mumbled, "My name is Em, ma'am. Master sent me to see to your problems." She peered up, face fearful, "Do you require anything?"

Shaking her head, Alice glanced at the floor in frustration.

Only when a shadow covered the room did the prisoner look up. The maid whirled, cringing as she bowed quickly, "Master!"

Jabberwocky stood in the doorway, his tall, skinny frame blocking the light. A silhouette on a backdrop of gray, his eyes glinted out like topazes. Stepping into the room, he gazed at Alice and directed to the cowering maid, "She'll need a bed, a wardrobe, and a small table. Have them here by tonight."

"But… sir…"

"Have the guards help you." Jabberwocky tore his eyes from Alice and stepped out of the room.

Leaping up, Alice followed him with a determined frown. She exited, turned, and saw the tyrant watching her with morbid curiosity. Going up to him, she asked angrily, "What are you going to do with me?"

Jabberwock's eyes glittered as he smiled, "I have no idea yet."

"Are you going to kill me?"  
Scowling, Jabberwock narrowed his eyes, "What use would you be to me dead?"  
Alice crossed her arms, "What use do I have to you alive?"

Silent, Jabberwock pondered, then growled, "Back to you room."

"No." Alice retorted furiously.

Teeth bared in a snarl, Jabberwocky slapped her down harshly, "Get back in the cursed room!"  
Alice scrambled back to the room, where Em stood trembling. Gulping, the maid whispered, "He's in a bad mood, isn't he?" When Alice nodded, she paled and meekly walked out of the room, "Sire? I-is there anything you n-need?"

Furious mutters, then a snarl, "Paper. More paper."

"Y-yes, sir." From the sudden sound of footsteps and a door slamming open, Em apparently had run from the terrifying chambers of her liege.

The door slammed shut once more, leaving Alice in darkness.

* * *

Alice blinked at the sudden light when the door opened two hours later. Stiff and a bit scared, two black cards carried a bed in, having a bit of trouble fitting it through the door but managing. They placed it down against the wall without a word, exited, then came back hefting an ornate wooden wardrobe. They set it at the foot of the bed and hastily shoved past Em as she tried to bring a small table in. With a cry of dismay, the maid fell forward.

Alice leapt up and rushed to help the now sobbing girl. Helping her up and finishing the task of placing the table, she asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"  
Em bit her lip and nodded, "I-I'm sorry, milady. I am but a klutz."

Behind her and out through the door, Jabberwock smirked at his desk and returned to his papers.

Alice shrugged, "It's nothing, and you're not clumsy."

Sniffling, Em murmured, "Anything you say, miss."

Alice pulled her to the new bed and sat her down, "Come on! I know a way to make you feel better! It's something my mom did when I was little." Putting her hands on top of the trembling maid's hands, she gently ordered, "Close your eyes and think about a place you'd rather be."

"But…" The maid took a deep, shuddering breath and, closing her eyes, began to ponder on where she'd rather be. Her face slowly turned from worried and fearful to a calm…

Chair screeching, Jabberwock stared through the door at the two, eye switching to a pastel blue. He sneered and started walking towards them. As his shadow fell across the room, Em's eyes snapped open, the fear returned, only ten times over. She leapt up and pleaded with the Jabberwock, "No! Please, sir! I didn't mean to imagine! I'll stop! I'll-"

Jabberwock's eye sparkled ravenously as he grabbed Em by the shirt. Holding her, he placed a hand on her head and sneered.

Alice stared in confused horror as Em started screaming in pain, body writhing in Jabberwock's grasp. Eyes fluttering to show white, the maid slid to the ground as Jabberwock finally released her, grinning, the light gone from his eyes.

Alice stumbled forward, furious as her muscles unfroze, "What in the world did you do to her?"

A satisfied smile crossing his face, Jabberwocky spat on the writhing, shivering maid, "I devoured her imagination."

In a sudden bout of fear and pain-induced adrenaline, Em staggered up and ran out of the room, tears dropping to leave a sort of watery trail. Alice started to go after her, but Jabberwock hissed, "You stay here!"

Alice glared at him, pale face changing to an unusual red, "You monster!"

Flinching, the tyrant snarled and exited, slamming the door behind him.


	17. Punishment

Jabberwock was asleep at his desk, head nestled in his arms. Quiet breaths radiated from his body in short, raspy bursts.

March delicately grabbed Alice and pulled her from the room. Closing the door, he sighed, "Looks bliddy peaceful when he's asleep."

Alice glanced March up and down, eyes noting that he no longer wore dirty white armor but sported a clean greenish-gray general's uniform, "You could have told me…"

Strolling down the hall, March scratched nonchalantly at his nose, "Could have told you what?"

Alice bristled, "That he eats imagination!"

"No need to scare you at the time!"  
"I practically set Em up!" Alice blushed, angry at herself, angry at March, angry at all of Wonderland!  
March paused, "The maid?" At Alice's nod, he shrugged, "It doesn't really matter. He does it often, you know, prey off young one's imagination. The servants are always afraid when they're assigned to him."

"So he really… eats-eats the imagination? I mean, just sucks it out?"  
March nodded, "Just what you're imagining at the moment. That's why I told you not to imagine!"

Naught but silence for a few moments, and then Alice sighed, "Where are you taking me?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

Alice paused, incredulous, "You came to get me just because?"

Shrugging, March pulled at his collar, causing the little medals on it to emit twinkling sounds, "Jabberwock said he needed to be away from you for a while. What did you do? Annoy him?"  
"Called him a monster. Does that count?"

March huffed, "Kind of…"

More silence before Alice asked timidly, "Can I go see Hatter?"

March froze and turned towards here with colorless eyes questioning, "Hatter? Why?"

"So… I can say 'I'm sorry'…"

"For what?"

"For me getting him into trouble."

Smirking, March laughed and shook his head, "No, no… Hatter's off trying to get the person who snitched him out right now. Don't think he'd be happy if I brought you."

* * *

Stale water.

Snarling, Jack threw the metal container down and stomped over to a half-finished bottle of whiskey on his bedside counter. Furious, he poured himself a cup and drank it down.

There was no reason to be angry…

He just was….

Stiffening as a knock sounded at his door, Jack hurriedly straightened his rumpled uniform. He hurried over and yanked it open, scowling, "Wha-"

Hissing, Hatter grabbed him by the throat and punched him hard with the other hand.

Jack yelped as he hit the floor. Bringing trembling fingers to touch the blood issuing from his nose, he glared at Hatter, "What the blazes are you doing?"

"You bliddy told me out!" Hatter pointed an accusing finger at Jack.

Sneering, Jack spat on Hatter's boots, "So what if I did?"

Hatter jumped on him, furious and deadly. Drawing the decorative saber at his waist, he glanced at the dull edge and smiled, the ghastly grin crossing his pale white unmasked face, "You did. Therefore," he brought the sword up over Jack's head, "you die."

* * *

March took Alice to the indoor courtyard. Lovely white and yellow poppies sprang up in patches over the green grass, leading to a pretty granite fountain that spurted water from its fishes' mouths. A white oyster shell path spider webbed through the garden.

Alice played at the edge of the fountain, her poofy white-and-red dress making a bit hard to balance. Tossing rocks into it, she watched as the ripples caught the sunlight and mirrored it on the stone. She laughed and turned to March, who watched her solemnly, "It's so pretty here!"  
"Ah, well…" March waved a hand, "Was much prettier when the Queen was here."

A sigh came from their right, and both general and prisoner snapped their heads around to watch a grizzled old Gryphon pad down the path. Coughing, the Gryphon brought up a large bird-of-prey's claw to adjust an awry feather at his cheek, "Ah… the March Hare…" He peered blearily at Alice, "And a young lady…"

March smiled, "Hello, Gryph. This is Alice."

"Ahh… she did look a bit familiar… thought it was but the fuzzies…" The Gryphon rubbed his eyes and bowed elegantly, his lion's tail swishing out behind him and his wings spreading to accent his blue and silver suit, "My pleasure, Alice."

Returning the greeting with a curtsy, Alice grinned, "Nice to meet you."

"Ah… but you've haven't really met me yet. You barely know my name as it is."

Alice's eyes widened in curiosity, "Oh… well, then… nice to see you."

Before the Gryphon could respond, March asked the winged beast, "How's the Mock Turtle?"

The Gryphon opened his beak to answer, paused, then shrugged, "He has gone back to his cliff home to weep about the old days."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"Must keep the gardens up. Or else the flowers will be chorusing against old Jabberwock and being executed by the dozens."

Alice cocked her head, "So you're the gardener?"

Huffing, March crossed his arms, "He's a bag of feathers."

Gryphon glared at the Hare, "Just because I forgave you for trying to eat me doesn't mean I'll stand for your insults."

Laughing, March spat, "All I got was feathers."

Alice shared the Gryphon's glare at March, "You tried to eat him?"

"Yeah… so?"

Growling, Alice crossed her arms and turned from him, her spirit once again angry.

* * *

Hubble's eyes grew hard as the fortress came and passed from view.

Alice was in there, dead, alive, but she was in there. He had been sent to seek arrangements in a cottage and locate the castle's weaknesses.

If any…

Leaping off his horse, he tied the reins to a door post and knocked at the door of a shop.

There was a long bout of silence, then the door opened, and a gaunt older woman gazed out, "Hello?"

Hubble pulled down the cloth and smiled, "Hello, mother."

Gasping, the woman groped him in a hug. Suddenly realizing who he was, she released him and muttered, "What are you doing here? If they find you, they'll cart you off to be hanged!"

"I'm seeking a shelter. May I stay here for a while?"  
Hubble's mother bit her lip and nodded, "Bring in your bags and let the horse go. Jabberwock's troops will surely investigate if they see a steed."

Complying, Hubble hefted his bags onto his shoulder and untied the horse-fly, who trotted off with a ghostly whicker. His mother shooing him in, he stepped into the shop.

Ah…

He loved this place, he remembered, as a warm scent of candies wormed into his nose.

Candy, candy, candy…

* * *

Alice quietly followed March. "Where are we going?" Alice whined.

Stopping at a door, March placed an ear against it and listened intently as he whispered, "I need to get something." He frowned and knocked, "Hats?"

A second later, the door slammed open, and Hatter glowered at March, "What?" His face was smeared with crimson.

"I need my sword back."

Hatter scowled and gazed at Alice, eyes narrowing venomously. Closing the door, they heard him rummaging around in the room, cursing and muttering. The door opened once more, and Hatter furiously wiped the blood from a decorative blade.

"Ah…" Regarding the blood-stained saber, March wilted, "So that's why you wanted it…."

Alice stared at the crimson and stuttered, "W-w-what did you-"

Pursing his lips, Hatter gazed at her, than glanced at March, "If Jabberwock finds out of this, he'll kill her. Or me. Or both of us."

"Then give me my sword. I'll wash it up tonight."

Hatter handed him the weapon and wiped at his face, trying to remove some of the gore.

As he inspected his saber, March muttered, "Hide what you don't eat well. And make sure the one who cleans up the mess knows nothing." Satisfied that his sword wasn't damaged in any way except the discoloration, he sheathed it with a sigh.

Alice twitched, "Who did you kill?"

"None of your business!" Snarling, Hatter slammed the door.

March winced at the sharp noise and muttered darkly, "You bliddy idiot! It is her business!" Grabbing Alice's hand, he tugged her down the hall, fuming, "Let's go. Jabberwock wanted you back at noon for lunch."

Suddenly, Alice realized just how hungry she was.

* * *

Alice sat silently at a table adorned with platters of food, glaring across at Jabberwock. To her left was March, who fidgeted. He wasn't used to being this close to his master.

Jabberwock fingered an apple, eyes never leaving Alice's, "Not hungry?"

Sniffing, Alice crossed her arm, "How do I know you didn't poison it or something?" Her stomach growled, and she glanced at a loaf of bread in envy.

Jabberwock smirked, "You really think I'd use poisons, Alice?"

"Why not?"

Sighing, the Jabberwocky reached over and handed the apple to March, "Eat it."

March groaned, but bit into the apple. He chewed a few times, swallowed, put the remainder of the fruit down, "No poison, Alice. Jabberwock's the one to use steel, not poison." He slid a hand across his throat to accent his point.

Deciding to trust March's judgment, Alice picked up the loaf of bread, cut two uneven slices for herself, then put a piece of cold meat in between them. As she took a bite, she shrugged and mumbled, "Why aren't you guys eating?"

Jabberwock tapped his fingers against the table, staring at Alice curiously, "I've already eaten. And I don't eat physically."

Sickened, Alice remembered Em. Forcing the thought away, she glanced at March, "You want something?"

March slowly looked at Jabberwock, "Sir?"

Sighing, Jabberwock nodded, "You can eat also, March. Just don't choke."

March smiled and grabbed up a slice of bread.

* * *

Alice was in her room, peering at the numerous gaudy dresses she had been given when Jabberwock appeared at the door, eyes a golden yellow, "Play chess with me."

Alice jerked her head towards him, brows furrowing, "Why?"

"Because I said so."

Sighing, Alice stood and followed him out to his desk, where he had arranged a large, ornate stone chess set. Jabberwocky sat at the white, and Alice sullenly took the black. Smiling, Jabberwock moved a pawn forward. Alice moved her own forward, "So… where's March?"

"He went back with some wine. Can only guess he's going to try and sober Hatter up." Jabberwock pushed another pawn up.

Pondering the board, Alice reached for her left knight, but the piece suddenly galloped out of ranks and the small stone horse reared, the man on his back waving a needle of a sword around. Alice gawked, "W-what?"

Muttering, Jabberwocky scowled and pushed the board away as all the other pieces broke out of their positions and began battling, "Never been able to tame this chess set…" He stood, walked over to the doors, and opening it, called, "Guard?"

A black card appeared nearly instantly and saluted, "Yes, sir?"

"Find the Jack of Diamonds and tell him to come here. His chess set's acting up again!"

"Yes, sir!" The card ran to obey.

Jabberwocky closed the door and glanced back at Alice, eyes narrowing, "Are they still fighting?"

Glancing at the chess board, Alice nodded when she saw the black and white pieces hacking, but not doing any damage to each other. "Yes."

Jabberwock stalked back and leaned over the board. Growling, he slammed a hand down in the midst of the battle, "Stop fighting!"

The chess pieces paused, glancing up at the giant who had interrupted their fight. In a loud chorus, they surged away from the Jabberwock's hand in fear. One the knights fell from his horse, and the frightened animal galloped across the board, off onto the table, and danced to a stop by Alice's hand. Alice gazed at it as it stared up at her, "Wow…"

Jabberwocky snatched up the horse and held it upside down, smirking. In his other hand, he held up a struggling black rook. He watched the fight continue with anger lighting his eyes, "I said, stop fighting!"

This time, when the battle paused, the Black King shook a fist at the Jabberwock, his tiny voice shouting angrily, "Why should we listen to you?"

Jabberwock set the horse down and held up the rook, "Because I've got one of yours."  
The Black King huffed, "We have dealt with prisoners before. We'll get him back when the battle's finished!"

Snarling, Jabberwock growled, "Are you sure of that?"

Every chess piece cheered, "You have nothing on us, giant!"  
Raging, Jabberwocky shoved the rook into his mouth and swallowed, coughing as the stone chessman slid down his throat. He narrowed his eyes and put his hands down on the table, "Now… how many of more of you must I eat before you behave?"

Alice and the chessmen stared at the Jabberwocky in horror. Trembling, the White King called his troops back to their side of the chessboard. The Black King, however, was enraged. Stalking to the side of the board, he glared up at the Jabberwock, "You monster! Give him back!"

Jabberwock lowered his face and spat directly into the King's face, "You expect me just to cough him up? Be thankful I didn't get you! Now, get back on your side!"

"Where is our old giant? The one who allowed us to fight?"  
Jabberwocky smirked, "Jack? He gave me this chess set."

"Give us back to him!"

Eyes narrowing, Jabberwocky hissed, "No. Back on your side and I'll give back your rook."  
The Black King spat hatefully, but motioned for his troops to go back to their side of the board. The black ranks stationed their selves in the correct spots. Huffing, the Black King sniffed, "The castle boy?"

Jabberwock placed a hand on his stomach and grimaced as he started gagging. Eyes rolling up into his head, he hacked violently, and the rook slammed down onto the table, covered in saliva. The chessman instantly staggered up and stumbled over to his ranks, where his comrades started vigorously wiping away the slime.

Jabberwocky wiped at his mouth, frowning, "I hope you're happy. Now, get back in order."

Alice's eye twitched as she watched the black chess soldiers try to wipe the rook clean. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a handkerchief she had found earlier that day, and handed it to the chessmen, "Here."

The chessmen took the cloth and wrapped the rook in it, who started sneezing violently. The Black King glanced back at Alice and smiled, "Thank you."

Groaning, Jabberwocky huffed, "Are we ever going to finish this game?"

"You ate one of them!" Alice glared at him, "Say sorry!"

Jabberwocky stared at her, confused, "What?"

"Say sorry!"

Flinching, the tyrant glared at her, "I am not going to say sorry!"

Alice leapt up, livid, "You freak! Monster! I never want to play with you again!" Turning, she began to stomp away.

Jabberwocky grabbed her arm, furious, "Don't you dare say that to me!"

Alice tried to wrench her arm out of his grasp, "Why? So you can just lie to yourself that you're the be-"

A knock at the door.

Jabberwocky let her go with a final glare and turned to the door, "Come in."

As the door opened, Alice stalked over to her room and threw herself moodily on her bed. She listened.

The black card was back, saluting, "Sir. I can't find the Jack of Diamonds."

Growling, Jabberwock took a seat and flicked at one of the chessmen, "Where did you look?"  
"His room. The halls. The battlements. The-"

Jabberwock waved a hand, frowning, "His room. Was there anyone by his room?"

"Yes, sire. General Hatter met me in the hallway and said he hadn't seen the Jack of Diamonds for a while."

Pondering this information, Jabberwock sighed, "Than bring Hatter. I don't trust him."

"Sir?"

"JUST BRING HIM!"

* * *

Silently, Hatter stalked to the center of the room and stiffly saluted to his master, "The guard said you wanted me, sir?"

Jabberwocky clasped his hands together behind his back and eyed his assassin carefully as he paced around him. His eye changed to a brilliant white as he blatantly asked, "Do you know where the Jack of Diamonds is?"

Hatter stared straight ahead as he said in a monotone voice, "No, sir."

Nodding as he saw a lie, Jabberwocky smirked, "Where is he?"

"I don't know, sir."

"You lie!"

Hatter stiffened and inadvertently licked his lips in nervousness, "Why would I-"

Hissing, Jabberwocky glared at Hatter, "Where is he?"

Hatter blinked and fidgeted, "I don't kn-"

"Tell me the truth!"

Taking a deep breath, Hatter braced himself as he stammered, "I-I don't-"

Jabberwocky slammed his hand into Hatter's stomach harshly and growled as the man fell to his knees in pain, "Don't make me torture you, Hatter! Tell me where he is! The truth!"

Gasping, Hatter forced a smile and spat on Jabberwock's boots, "Your precious Jack was bliddy delicious! I just wish I'd done it sooner!"

Jabberwock snarled and kicked Hatter hard in the face, "Just because he told on you? You ate him?"

Growling, Hatter cupped his hands over his nose and snorted out some of the blood, "He's had it coming for a long time!"

Jabberwocky stroked his forehead in agitation, "Okay… okay… I never expected this…" He glared at the Hatter and snarled, "You're grounded, Hatter! No leaving the castle for three months!"

Hatter frowned, eyes widening, "No tea parties?"  
"NO! AND WHY DO YOU CALL THEM 'TEA' PARTIES?"

"Just for the sake of tradition."

"Stop saying tea!"

"Tea."  
"STOP!"  
"Tea."

Jabberwocky kicked Hatter viciously, howling in rage, "You're just trying to annoy me now, you freak!"

Pained and hurting, Hatter met Jabberwock's eyes, "You brought it on yourself!"

Jabberwocky had had it. Grabbing Hatter by the neck, he snarled angrily and began dragging him towards the door.

Hatter scratched at his aggressor's arm, shouting, "What are you doing?"

In her room, Alice stirred, but the closed door muffled the sound enough that it didn't wake her.

Jabberwock slammed the door opened and growled, "You went far enough! I'm taking you back to the whips, Hatter! Then let's see who had it coming!"

Hatter's rebellious attitude instantly faded to desperate fear, "No, sire! Please! I'm sorry! Please not the whips!"

Jabberwocky ignored his pleas, grimly continuing dragging his victim down the hall. Seeing March lounging by the corner, he hissed, "March! If Alice wakes up, entertain her! I'll be back as soon as I beat sense into Hatter here!"

March saluted with a sigh, "Yes, sir."

Hands scrambling at the floor, Hatter howled, "Not the whips! Not the whips!"  
Jabberwocky quickened his pace, dragging Hatter along like a broken rag doll.


	18. Midnight

Later that night, well after midnight, March glanced up from his papers as someone rapped weakly at his door. Standing, he yawned and walked over, scratching at his furred chest. He was dressed naught but in his trousers, as he usually slept. Unlocking the door, he opened it with a "Hello?"

Hatter fell in, face ashen and pale, and he whispered weakly, "March… it hurts…"

Catching him, March groaned when he saw the harsh stripes of still-bleeding crimson on Hatter's bare back, "Ooh… he really went all out this time…" He hefted his comrade up and gently dragged him over to the bed, where he laid him down stomach down. Clicking his tongue, March trotted over to a cabinet in his corner, retrieved a bottle of disinfectant he kept especially for this sort of thing. Uncorking it, he sniffed it, coughed, and sighed, "I thought I was going to be able to get rid of this stuff… Thought you and Jabberwock had this all settled." He turned back to the bed.

Hatter nestled his face into the covers, shivering. His back was one big mass of scars, with long stripes showing where Jabberwock had tortured him times before. "Bliddy Jabberwock. He used the whip with the metal studs… Manacled me to the ceiling again…" He flinched as March poured some of the disinfectant on the wounds.

"What did you do?"

"The usual. Plus, he got mad about Jack."

"Well… you did eat him. And he was a general."

Hatter scowled into his pillow, "He betrayed me once again. And he's always been on my bad side. Don't be surprised. I know you killed the Rat. Just hope that Jabberwock doesn't find –OW!" He jerked as March prodded some gauze down into a horribly deep cut.

Pushing his friend back down, March scraped a piece of leather out of another gash, "Ah… don't say that… I've only one set of whip scars on my back and I intend it to stay that way."

Hatter reached back with his hands and felt at the wounds, "Is it bad?"

"Nothing new. Just a new batch of scars for you."

Sighing, Hatter sat up slowly and raised his arms over his head. March retrieved some gauze from his cupboard and started to wrap the wounded man up, ears laid back in worry, "You know, Hats… I think you should just forget about getting back at Jabberwock. It'll be a whole lot easier if you don't get him mad every time you stay here."

"That's asking a lot."

March sighed, "That's asking for your life. One day, he'll figure that he doesn't need your rebellion anymore and will whip you till you die. Or something like that."

Grabbing the ends of the gauze, Hatter started to knot them tightly, "He needs us for a bit more. When he doesn't need us anymore, then so be it. I'll just wait till he's open and then…"

"You'll kill him?"

"…Yes."

"You know that won't work."

"I can hope."

"You can hope. And die. He can't."

Hatter was silent, glaring down at the ribbons of bandages that crisscrossed his chest. Groaning, he slumped down back onto the bed and asked, "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Mind if I use rope?"

Hatter extended his arms, "Not that that will do much of anything. But at least tie my feet up too. Are you staying up all night?"

March shrugged as he loosed a length of rope from around the curtains, "I have to finish reading this report on our next target. Jabberwock wants us to get rid of some rebel in the warrens who stirring up trouble."

Muttering, Hatter let his hands and ankles be tied before responding, "I'm grounded to the castle. You'll have to do it alone."

March froze, "Alone?"

"It's just one man, isn't it?"

"Protected by a whole bloody regiment!"  
"Ah… too bad for you." Hatter's voice was sarcastically grim as he laid down on the bed.

Breathing out a sigh, March retreated back to his table and started scribbling down into his kill-book, "I'll do a poison. Think that'll work?"

"Read me the specifics."

As March began listing the details, Hatter sniffed in pondering thought. March finished and asked, "What do you think now? Poison? One creek for the whole camp."

Hatter yawned and changed his position so that his head was nearly smothered in pillows. His muffled voice came out from underneath the fluffs, "Poison."

"Toraus flow-"

"Idel berries."

March paused and glanced at Hatter, eyes questioning, "That's harsh. Five hours of torture before dying. I was thinking quick and painless."

"They're rebels. And, remember, Toraus poison disfigures. Jabberwocky probably wants his head, right?"

"Yes… But five hours? Why not… Asdew or Brymin?"

Growling, Hatter shoved his head deeper into the pillows, "Idel."

"But-"

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

March smiled and turned to his notebook, scrawling out 'Idel' next to the small page of information on the target.

He'd need to go distill the poison before he left…

* * *

Hubble walked the cobbled streets silently, glancing up at the castle walls. The oil lamps that lit the street flickered as a faint wind started up, but Hubble refused to go in. He needed to find out when the guard changed. Above him to his right, he saw two black cards pacing the battlements, spears over their shoulders.

One noticed him and peered over, " Midnight walk, eh?"

Hubble nodded and waved at them, friendly, "Not really midnight, but yes. Can't sleep."

Smirking, the other card leaned over and asked, "You having fun? We've been stuck here since dusk."

"Ooh…" Hubble shifted, "That sounds bad."

The first card yawned, "Horrid time for watch. Good thing that we switch out tomorrow for the noon watch."

Hubble called up, "What sort of things you look out for?"

Leaning on the wall, the second card pondered the question, "Well… mostly attacks, or riots… Thieves and sorts of things like that."

The first card held up a finger, "But Hatter's here, so we're on the lookout for him too."

Hubble scowled as he remembered Hatter's little night escapade in the forest, "Anything's been wrong in the last few weeks?"

"… A thief. Been stealing supplies from the cooks. Haven't caught him yet, but we will."

Rolling his eyes, Hubble nodded, "I'll tell you if I see someone." He turned and walked away, ignoring their calls of goodbye.

Blazes, they were nearly normal.

* * *

March glanced up from his papers once more when he heard Hatter groan from his bed. He gazed silently at the bed as the man tried to struggle up in a dream, then fell back to his resting place.

A second later, he tried again and successfully sat up.

March stood and walked over, careful not to wake his comrade. Waking Hatter up in the middle of a dream was like kicking over a diseased rattlesnake.

He would bite, and hard.

Hatter started twisting his hands out of the rope, quickly followed by his feet. Standing, he stumbled over to the door and sniffed, turning back to gaze at March, "March? Tea ready?"

March answered quietly, "Yes."

Grinning, Hatter snapped to the door and opened it before sliding to the floor in pure sleep.

March stepped over to him and watched him curiously.

That had been an oddly short bout of sleepwalking.

Why?


	19. Morning Tea Without the Tea

It was the next day.

And, when Alice shuffled into the main hall, Jabberwocky was in a mood.

Glaring at Alice, he growled, "You will be eating breakfast in the garden today. I've work to do."

Alice stared at him in curiosity, "Why are you mad?"

"No need to tell you."

March walked in, dressed in his stiff general's uniform, bowed, and murmured, "Sir?"

"March, take Alice to the garden. Then leave for the warrens." Jabberwock went back to scribbling down words on the paper in front of him.

Smiling, March took Alice by the hand and led her out of the room like a true gentleman. But as soon as they exited the room and were out of ear-shot, he dropped her hand and spat, "Monster! You should have seen what he did to Hatter last night!"

Alice looked at March, confused at this sudden outburst, "Hatter?"

"Whipped him good and hard."

Blinking, Alice brought her hands up, "Is he okay?"

March nodded, "He's fine. You'll see…"

* * *

Hatter was waiting by a pretty little breakfast table when Alice arrived with March, grinning widely even though his back hurt like fire. 

Seeing Alice, he strolled forward and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Mind if I join you for breakfast?"

Alice glanced at March, "This is what you meant by 'You'll see'?"

Nodding, March laughed, "Well… Hatter's been down lately, so I made this happen to cheer him up." He turned, waving a hand, "Now, I have to go. Don't go eating the Alice, Hats."

Hatter glared at him, "Now why would I do that?"

"Oh… oh… oh… just because."

"You cheeky little freak!" Scooping up a stone, Hatter threw it furiously at March's head, but March ducked and ran from the garden, laughing.

Alice gazed at Hatter as his face returned to its normal pale hue, "March told me you got hurt."

Flinching, Hatter grated, "Let's not talk about that. Why not sit down and have a bite to eat?"

Alice took a seat, watching as Hatter sat across from her with a twitch of pain, "Your back got hurt."

Hatter poured some water for the two of them, "It's nothing. Just a few scratches."

Smiling faintly, Alice took a small piece of bread and slid on some jam, "When I first met you, I thought you didn't eat anything but meat."

Hatter frowned as he surveyed the breads, the muffins, the fruit, and the jellies before sighing and grabbing a bran muffin, "Thing is, I'd prefer it to this. Kind of gotten used to meat rather than normal food. March practices a lot with fruit and candy. Not that I don't like fruit or anything, it's just…" Taking a bite out of the muffin, he smiled and swallowed the bread, "I'm not used to it."

"Why don't you practice?"

Hatter shrugged, "No reason to, seeing that Jabberwock is going to have us working for the rest of our lives."

Sipping at her water, Alice pursed her lips, "Can't you just leave or something?"

"What's the point in that? We'd be outlaws. The Imagineers wouldn't take us, and Jabbers would send out a warrant for our arrest. Be horrendous thing, really." Hatter had finished the muffin, and scooped another one up.

Alice crossed her arms, ignoring the two-times bitten toast on her plate, "Better that than killing people."

Pausing, Hatter popped the whole muffin into his mouth and chewed while pondering Alice's statement. He swallowed and leaned forward with a sigh, "Do I scare you, Alice? Frighten the living day-lights out of you? Do I make you want to run away and scream?"

Alice furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "No…"

Hatter inspected his fingers as he continued, "Most people do just that nowadays. 'Oh, look! It's Hatter, that maniac! He's going to eat us all!' and then they run away. Same with March. But you just sit there and try to do something about it. The birds… the children… the riddle game, now that I think about it… You're always trying to be the peacemaker in a shadow world."

Eyes switching between his face and his hands, Alice muttered, "Okay…?"

Suddenly, Hatter was on his feet, angry, "No, it's not okay, Alice! You think you can save Wonderland? Do you know what the Jabberwocky can do? What he can turn into? He's worse than me and March put together! He's the bliddy devil, Alice! He can twist you around and around till he's done with you, and then he'll bury you just 'cause he wants to!"

"But-"

Hatter kicked the table, overturning it in his sudden fit of insanity, "Do you know, Alice? Question is, do you know? Anything from the Shadowlands is poison! And that's what Jabberwock is! Poison! He's killing Wonderland, and there's nothing we can do about it!"

Alice watched him in fear, remembering what happened in Imaginine, "Hatter! Please calm down!"

Suddenly, Hatter stood stock still, calm and bright-eyed. Turning to Alice, he smiled, "But that's just my opinion, Alice. I'm a pessimist. March's the optimist." Before she could do anything, he had her face cupped in his hands. He cooed, "But that doesn't bother you, does it? No, it doesn't…"

Alice tried to yank her head out of his fingers, but, somehow gently, he held her tight, "What are you doing?"

Eyes glazed over in pain, Hatter softly whispered, "Kiss me, Alice… Show me how it feels to love again…"

Alice stared at him in horror.

Kiss him?

Somehow, he was being much scarier than he usually was!

Hatter sensed her fear and confusion. Letting out a moan like that of a wounded animal, he moped, " Alice…"

Alice tore her head out from his grasp and, leaping out of her chair, scrambled away from him. Racing from the garden, she could hear him start to sob in pain and in rejection.

But it wasn't out of fear for her life…

It was out of fear of his love…

* * *

Alice had spent all day wandering about the castle in some hope she'd find a familiar corridor, or a useful staircase, but to no avail. She knew she was lost, and, every time she stopped a guard to ask for directions, they pointed her off in a direction that got her even more lost in the maze of halls. 

Groaning as she hit yet another dead end, she turned back the way she came, sullen.

Another few minutes, another dead end.

Finally, she gave up and slid down to the floor in desperation.

She was lost.

A few minutes later, the clipping of sharp-heeled boots caught her attention, and she glanced eagerly up the corridor.

Jabberwocky turned the corner, fuming, but, when he saw her, he stopped, gazed at her, and then snarled, "Why are you here?"

Stumbling up, Alice walked over to him, "I couldn't find my way back to my room."

"March didn't assign you a guard?"

"Hatter was there."

Jabberwocky blinked, "Hatter? Hmm… March was making a gamble there."

Smiling, Alice shyly took his hand, causing him to stiffen, "Can I come with you?" Maybe being nice to this monster was the only way for him to open up and become friendly.

Jabberwock gazed down at his hand in Alice's, dumbfounded, then regained his senses. "Um… sure… I was going back right now…" Trembling, he extracted his hand from hers and hurried down the hall, nervous at the sudden display of friendship.

Alice smiled.

She had a new personal project.

* * *

Hatter paced his room in anger, furious at himself.

Alice kiss him?

Why in the blazes had he asked that?

Shivering at the thought, Hatter plunked himself down on a cushioned couch and pulled his knees up to his chest in search for some form of comfort.

He had just lost control, that was all…

Lost control…

And let his true feelings show…

Cursing, he leapt up and overturned the couch.

Yes, he had a crush on Alice!

So what?

But…

His heart and soul wilted to a depression as he remembered the fear and confusion in her eyes, the frantic pulse augmenting, augmenting…

She didn't love him…

She would never have kissed him…

Not for a hundred years of extra life in a regular Wonderland…

Hatter knelt and cried, his tears dripping to the ground with a steady sound of rain.

Curse it…

Curse it all…


	20. Chatterboxes and Medicine

" Alice… go talk to the chess set or something…" Jabberwock cupped his head in his hands as he muttered. "I need to work."

Glancing over his shoulder, Alice tried to read his writing, "What you working on?"  
"AHH! JUST GO TALK TO THE BLIDDY CHESS SET, YOU BLIDDY LITTLE CHATTERBOX!"  
Alice pouted her lips but obeyed. Yes, she had been annoying Jabberwock end on end by talking about friendly stuff, asking him questions, but, instead of opening up, she had just succeeded on closing him. Sighing, she made her way to a small table in the corner where the chess set sat and the chessmen were battling once again.

The Black King had stolen one of the White Knight's horse and was galloping around the board with Alice's handkerchief fluttering out behind him like a white cloak. Seeing Alice, he called cheerfully, "Hello, giant girl! Come to watch us beat the enemies?"

The White King shoved off a Black Rook and called a halt to the battle in a shrill voice before turning to Alice and bowing, "G'day, milady. How've you been?"

As the Black King shot a glare at the White King, Alice smiled, "I'm fine. And you?"

The Black King spat, "My castle boy has gone down with sickness because of the other giant! Where is he?" Galloping to the side of the board, he pointed down at the small shelf that housed them when they weren't in use.

Alice stepped around the table and glanced down at the rook shivering against the small edge of the chess set. Leaning over, she peered into his stone face, "Are you okay?"

The rook sneezed and mumbled, "Yes, miss. Fine as pie. Not that I want that other giant to eat me again." He shivered in remembrance, "Darkness…. All the way down…" He gagged at the thought.

Alice sat down and put her head in her hands, gazing at him in curiosity, "So… I have a question. Why do you always have to move in straight lines, you know, in chess?"

Shrugging, the boy sneezed again, "Don't know… at least I'm a higher rank than the regulars." (By this, he meant the pawns.)

The Black King galloped up and down the side of the board, calling the black chessmen back to their side of the board, "Salute the Queen!"  
All the blacks turned to the queen chess piece and saluted.

"Now salute the other Queen!"

The chessmen, including the whites, turned to Alice and cheered, "Long live Queen Alice! Long live Queen Alice!"

Jabberwocky groaned at his desk, "What have you got them believing now?"  
Growling, the Black King trotted off the board to the edge of the table, brandishing his needle, "You! Giant! Come so that I and my army can slay you!"

Jabberwocky looked up from his papers, eyes narrowing, "Curse Jack for letting you go rampant for so long!"

"We are free, not slaves to anybody! We just let you play if we like you!"

"Can you please…. just shut up?"

Smirking, the Black King pranced his horse up to Alice and, untying the handkerchief from his neck, held it up to her, "Our thanks, Queen."

Alice accepted the cloth with a grin, "No! Thanks to you, Mister King! It was fun to talk with you!"

Scrambling up, the rook sprinted up to the edge and reached up with his hands, sneezing, "Can I come with you?"  
Alice peered down at the little man, "Why?"

The rook pouted and pointed at the Black King, "He won't let me fight… better to be traveling than waiting the battles out."

Smiling, Alice held out her hand and the rook scrambled up on her hand with a small whoop of delight. Gently lifting him up, she asked, "You mind if I put you in my pocket?"

"Is it comfy?"

Alice nodded and slid the chessman into her pocket, "Is it okay?"

From inside the pouch, the rook called, "Yes! Mind if I fall asleep?"  
Alice shrugged, "Sure…" She felt the small stone piece rustle to a comfortable position in her pocket before settling down. Glancing at the Black King, she asked, "You don't mind, do you?"  
The Black King was wrestling with the horse, trying to keep it under control, "Blasted animal! No, I don't care! Just have him back soon!"

Nodding, Alice smiled and turned away, followed by another cheer from the chessmen. Strolling over to Jabberwocky, she stood in front of his desk, watching him in silence.

A few minutes later, he sighed and glanced up in agitation, "What do you want?"

Alice shuffled her feet shyly, "Can I go see Hatter?"

Fingers gripping the pen he held tightly, Jabberwock huffed, frustrated, "Go! Find someone and ask them where his room is! Go get eaten for all I care! Just leave me alone!"

* * *

Hatter was moodily sitting on his bed when the knock came at his door. Growling, he sat up, feeling some of the scabs on his back break, and stomped over. He slammed it open with a snarl, "What?"

Alice stood outside with a shy smile on her face, "Hello, Hatter."

Freezing, Hatter stared at her in horror, "A-A-Alice?"  
Alice peered at his dark, tear-stained face and asked soberly, "I- I didn't make you mad… did I?"

"No! I mean, I just went a… I kind of went… It got out of hand…." Hatter glared at the floor in shame, a blush of anger tingeing his pale cheeks.

Suddenly, he was in a hug, and Alice nestled her head into his chest, "Just to tell you, I do like you, Hatter. But you kind of scared me back there."

Hatter stared down at the girl hugging him in confusion, "W-what are you doing?"

Grinning widely, Alice released Hatter from her hug and flicked him on the nose, "Giving you a hug. Don't expect me to kiss you, though, okay?"

Hatter was lost for words as Alice pushed past him into his room, just gazing at her in stupidity, "Hug?"

Sitting down on his bed, Alice glanced around the room, lip pouting out, "You don't have much decoration here, Hatter. I think my room has more personality than yours!"

Hatter shut the door slowly, eyes never leaving Alice, "Why… why are you here?" Crossing over to his bed, he stood before her, eyeing her enviously, "And why are you on my bed?"

Alice reached into her pocket, frowned, reached farther, than smiled as she drew out the rook chessmen, "I have a sick little person here."

Leaning over, Hatter peered curiously at the napping rook, "A chess piece? How'd he get sick?"

"Jabberwock ate him."

"How is he in your hand then?"

Alice frowned, "Jabberwocky spat him back up. It was gross."

Eye twitching, Hatter licked his lips as he gazed at Alice's face, and a pang of hunger invaded his stomach, but he forced himself to concentrate, "And… you want me to…?"

"March said that you guys had to know poisons and stuff because you used to make tea. So-"

"Yes, I know how to make simple cures and stuff. But never for a chessman." Hatter couldn't help but thinking how nice it'd be to put Alice out of her misery, hide her corpse where Jabberwock could never desecrate it…

Alice grabbed his hand and pleaded, "Oh, will you? Please?"

Instantly, all thoughts of devouring Alice disappeared, and all Hatter felt in his heart was the urge to do whatever she wanted.

This was his princess…

He had to obey…

Smiling softly, he nodded and took the rook gently out of Alice's hand, "I'll try to make something."

"Oh, thank you, Hatter!"  
Setting the chessman down on the table, Hatter carefully noted the brief rasping sound coming from the rook's chest, the sneezes that erupted every so often.

Common signs of a cold.

He turned to his cupboard and bent, opening it to reveal small packets of dried herbs and spices. He used these to drown his horrible mental and physical pain often, but he could derive some sort of cure from what he had…

Grabbing some Liondane petals and a berry of Muscay, he straightened and glanced at the rook once more.

Quarter of a dose maybe?

No… maybe a sixteenth?

Sixteenth would be fine…

Scooping up a pestle and mortar, he went to his table and started tears the petals to shred.

Alice watched in interested curiosity.

Hatter dropped the berry and shreds into the mortar and started grinding all the mess together with vigor, eye twitching as a pungent aroma rose from the stone cup. Huffing, he glanced at the mixture, registering that it was nearly fully a powder. He pounded it a bit more, then stopped, stood, and walked over to the cabinet once more.

Slowly, he peered at each bottle, trying to remember where it was…

There!

He extracted a small bottle of gin from the back of the shelves, oblivious to the thick cover of dust that floated around the glass. Standing, he glanced around and smirked when he saw an open pack of Assas grass with the measuring spoons atop.

Ah… that's where he had put them…

As he picked them up, he paused, licked his lips in agitation, and then grabbed a small wad of Assas grass. He popped the brown strands into his mouth and swallowed.

Assas grass was a stress reliever… And he'd need to get March go and find some more…

Turning, he returned to the table and opened the bottle of liquor. He silently measured out a half-teaspoon. Pinching up some of the powder of herbs next, he sprinkled it into the small amount of brown liquid just as the Assas started making him light-headed.

Grinning, he poked the rook with a finger, "Wake up."

The chessman groaned and curled into a small ball away from Hatter's intruding finger, "Ermm… sterp it…"

Leaning over the stone man, Hatter grabbed him up unceremoniously, "Wake up!"

"AH!" The rook struggled as he woke, "Let me go! Where's Queen Alice?"

Hatter froze, "Queen Alice?" Glancing at Alice, he asked again, "Queen Alice?"

Alice shrugged, "Don't ask me where the Queen thing came from…"

Seeing her, the chessman waved at her frantically, "Miss Alice! Is he going to eat me?"

Hatter couldn't help himself. He licked his lips and gave a dangerous look at the rook, his soul laughing morbidly, "I've never eaten a chessman before… Maybe I can…" He opened his mouth, his tongue curling out, and held the rook over it as if to drop him in to his doom.

Alice leapt up, the joke not registering with her, "Don't you dare!"

Hatter closed his mouth with a chuckle and dropped the rook back onto the table, "No worries, Alice. I'd rather not eat a rock. Besides… what would the cure be for then?" Picking up the measuring spoon, he set it before the trembling chessman and ordered, "Drink."

The man shook his head, staring at the Mad Hatter, "N-n-no! It-it-it's poison!"

"Now why would I want to kill you?"

"I-I-I don't know."

Alice encouraged the rook, "Come on! He wouldn't poison you!"

"But! He was about to eat me a moment ago!"

Groaning, Hatter put a head in his hand and smirked, "Either you drink that willingly or I'll find some way to force-feed you."

The rook drew his sword with a growl, "I'll fight you!"

Hatter's eye twitched and his serpentine tongue flicked out, "I'll eat you. I wasn't kidding about never eating a chessman…"

Gulping, the chessman glanced at the rum and herb mixture, hesitated, then sipped at it sullenly, "Well… thanks for the beer."

Alice frowned.

Noticing, Hatter shyly put a hand on her shoulder, "You want something?"

"Not beer."

"But do you want something?"

Alice sat next to him with a sigh, "Is there any food? I didn't really eat much at breakfast, and I'm hungry…"

Hatter slumped, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay."

"I could go get something from the kitchens for you… if you want…"

Alice smiled and leaned on him, causing him to stiffen in shock, "Kitchens? Can I come see?"

A low squeak came from Hatter's mouth as he tried to speak. Coughing, he regained his voice and muttered, "Uh… sure…"

Alice leapt up with a cheer, "Come on then! I want to see something new!"

Sighing, Hatter stood and, stalking over to a coat hanger near the door, tugged on his general's coat with a groan, "Those cooks are going to think I'm going soft."

"What's wrong with soft?"

"…Nothing."

The rook, still on the table, waved his arms, "Don't forget me!"

Smiling, Alice gently scooped him up and set him in her pocket, "We weren't going to leave you!"

Hatter's mouth perked in a faded smile.

Alice was too nice.

And he loved it.


	21. Where is March?

March leaned over the bubbling waters of the small creek that led down to his target's camp, fingering a small vial of reddish-clear liquid. He had just arrived, and he intended to leave sooner rather than later.

Uncapping the vial, he gazed at the Idel poison with a colorless eye underneath the helmet.

He had spent the last few hours of last night distilling this poison, making sure there'd be enough that, if he put it in the creek a few hundred feet upstream to his target, that'd it still poison him…

And, at the amount he held in his hand, this creek for several miles downstream would be fatal to drink from for the next week.

Fifteen Idel berries…

Enough to kill over a hundred men…

March slowly tipped it into the water, watching the red disappear into the clear bluish tint and white foam. Stepping back, he cocked his ear up and listened intently as the Imagineer's camp reveille began a few hundred feet away.

He smirked and slunk back into the bushes.

Just a few more minutes, maybe hours, and then…

His target and his companions would be drinking to their deaths.


	22. Dream Eater

Cooks hurrying about carrying trays of food and servants ducking underneath flying pepper dominated the kitchens. Alice stared after she finished sneezing from the primary pepper assault, eyes watering in the sweltering heat emanating from the open furnaces where chefs cooked whole boars and pigs.

Hatter grabbed her shoulder and steered her forward, grimly determined to get through this without getting burned, cut, or spilt on, as it always seemed to happen. "Bread's fine, right?"

Nodding, Alice walked along with Hatter till he halted her in front of a lady kneading on some dough in front of a kiln.

Hatter coughed, catching the woman's attention, who stared up at him with large frightened gray eyes, "Um. Do you have any bread, miss?"

The lady's eyes traveled down to Alice, who shyly waved, then gazed back up to Hatter. Swallowing, she nodded and turned to the kiln, "Yes, sir…" She opened the kiln's door and peered inside. Grabbing a paddled stick, she stuck it in and withdrew a golden loaf of warm bread. Quickly, she took it from the tip of the oar and held it out to Hatter, face pale, "Here, sir."

Hatter took the bread and grabbed Alice as soon as he had handed it to her, intent on leaving this tempting place of food. As he took a step forward, a porter boy carrying a bowl of soup bumped into him with a yelp, and the broth slammed up and over Hatter with a splash.

Hatter froze, dripping soup and shocked.

Ah… not again!

Wiping the liquid from his forehead, he glared at the shuddering porter, baring his teeth, "You wretch!"

The kitchen descended to silence as all the cooks and servants turned to watch the spectacle with grim eyes.

The porter bowed his head in horrified fear, "I-I-I'm sorry, sir! It was an accident, I swear!"

Stepping forward, Hatter lifted the boy's chin with a sneer crossing his lips. His tongue snaked out as he gazed into the boy's trembling eyes, "I just had this suit cleaned of blood." His eye twitched, "But I won't mind adding a bit more…"

"I'm sorry, sir!" The boy fell to his knees as his nerves failed him, "Please! Don't eat me!"

Alice grabbed Hatter's back with one small white hand, "Hatter! Stop it! He said he was sorry!"

Snarling, Hatter stiffened and blinked furiously. He took one last glare and spat down on him before gripping Alice's hand and pulling her past the porter and the mess of soup on the ground.

As soon as they left the kitchens, Hatter dropped Alice's hand and pinched at his soaking wet clothes, sighing, "Darn it… I really did just have this cleaned…"

Alice crossed her arms, "That was bad, Hatter."

Glancing at her, Hatter cocked his head, "What?"

"Threatening to eat the guy in there! It' just a bit of soup!"

Hatter sniffed at his collar and grimaced, "Exactly."

"You don't eat people for spilling stuff on you!"

"Bit late on that note."

Alice stared at him, eyes widening, "You've done it before?"

Strolling down the hall with Alice trailing him, Hatter shrugged, "Every time. Every time, something has to be spilled on me. Last time, some girl dumped pasta all over me. Took her with me and ate her. Before that, a stupid little boy threw wine all over me. Had myself a little meal right then and there. Of course, the cooks didn't like it. Said I got blood everywhere."

Alice stared at Hatter's back, stunned, then hurried to his side to glare up into his face, "You can't do that!"

Growling, Hatter shook his sopping black hair and pulled a small piece of chicken from his bangs. He flicked it off his finger as he replied, "And there you go again with the "you can't"s."

"But-"

Hatter stopped and turned to Alice, eyes glinting with a somewhat savage but gentle light, "Look, Alice. This is what I am. I eat people. Same as March, except he eats animals. So, stop saying what I can't do and what I can. It annoys me."

Alice gazed at his eyes for a minute before turning away with a sigh, "Okay… but try not to kill people…"

Nodding with no definite agreement, Hatter started walking again, "Are you going to eat your bread?"

Alice smiled and, tearing a small piece from the still-warm loaf, popped it into her mouth, "Uh huh."

Smiling, Hatter felt his own stomach clench in hunger, but ignored it. He could go back after and get at the cook-boy…

He could do that…

* * *

Alice sat on her bed, swinging her legs against the mattress as she ate the last of the bread.

Hatter had brought her back from the kitchens, telling her that 'there was somewhere he needed to be.'

Besides her on the covers, the rook ran about, waving his sword in mock battle. Alice grinned and glanced at the chessman, "You feeling better?"

Whooping, the rook brandished his needle with escalating bravado, "Take me back to the board and I'll whip the white regulars to shape!"

"Okay." Alice cupped her hands around the rook and, exiting the room, strolled over to the chess board, where the chess pieces were having a cease-battle. Setting the rook down, she watched him as he hurried over to his king and saluted before running gaily among the ranks, recounting his adventure.

Alice turned and gazed at the empty desk and chair that Jabberwocky was absent from. Curious, she walked to the table and sat with an oomph on the cushioned chair, running her hands over the papers still on the desk, scribbled over in bold cursive. She wriggled herself deeper into the cushioned comfort of the chair and sat quietly, eyes flickering open and shut in a sudden bout of sleepiness. Yawning, she nestled her head against the slight curve on the back and closed her eyes.

In minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

Alice walked along a gated garden path, listening to the birds sing with gilded notes. In the distance, she saw a purple mountain covered in flowers, and, to her right, her mother sat with a small Alice. Alice could recognize her younger self anywhere and watched as her mom unfolded a story.

She gazed at them with a smile as the younger Alice scampered up and around in time with the story, converting from a happy heroine to a dastardly villain to the lonely steed in seconds.

Alice's grin grew bigger as the story ended and stepped forward, reaching out with her hand…

Next second, her dream exploded into pieces.

All of the scenery began wrenching away, disappearing in grotesque forms. Alice screamed in pain as her own body was whipped away to some painful end.

Her head! Her head! An invisible nail was driving through her brain, tearing out parts and ripping them to shreds!

Eyes flickering open with tears streaming down, Alice lurched forward, feeling the hands around her throat unlatch, and the Jabberwock gave a coarse growl, " Alice!"

Alice wheeled around, tears staining her cheek as she stared at Jabberwock, "W-w-what did you…?" Her legs failed her, and she slipped to ground with a sob.

Jabberwock stood behind the chair, arms leaning on the back as he gazed at her calmly, "That was some of the best imagination I've had for a while."

"You-you-you ate my imagination?" Alice sobbed, "How could you?"

"You were just there. Dreaming. Purest imagination there can be, don't you think?"  
Lurching up, Alice stuttered, "S-s-stay away from my dreams!"

Jabberwock bounded down the steps and gripped Alice's arm while smiling pointedly, "Then give me more! More imagination!"

Alice ripped herself from his grasp and turned, only to be grabbed violently from behind. As she struggled weakly and helplessly, Jabberwock put his mouth against her neck and kissed her gently as his hands slid up and down her body, "Imagine. For me."

Alice knew that he was just playing romantic with her to try and start her imagination up again. She tried to push him away, but he refused to be escaped. Grasping her firmly, he licked her neck, sliding his tongue up to her ear with a chuckle as she shuddered, "No imagination? Please, Alice?"

A lone image wandered into her mind without a thought. Her mom reading to the smaller Alice, gesturing gently with her hands to show the story.

Jabberwock pounced upon it, ripping the imagination right out her mind and into himself with a growl of satisfaction.

Alice screamed as the pain replaced the empty space and burst away from Jabberwocky, who stood with a smirk on his face, licking his lips in excitement, "What a delicious thought, Alice! More? More?" His face was anxious, like a boy waiting for candy that he loved.

Alice crawled away, shuddering violently. So this is why March had said no imagining!

Oh, the pain! The pulsing pain in her head!

She felt Jabberwock kneel next to her and glared up at him with red eyes, "No!"

Jabberwock's smile faded to a scowl, and he pulled her up roughly and tugged her over to her room. Leading her stumbling in, he placed her firmly on the bed and backed away, smiling, "Watch your dreams then, Alice!" He turned and hurried from the room, closing the door behind him.

Alice raspy breath came extra loud in the darkness as she tried to force down the pain. The pain relented to give way to tiredness, and a black, dreamless sleep took hold of Alice, forcing her into a realm of safety of imagination-eaters.


	23. Assassination Successful

March walked through the decimated Imagineer camp, avoiding the moaning figures on the ground with disdain. He knew that these rebels wouldn't be able to attack right now, for they were too much in pain to move, let alone fight.

March scanned the grotesque twisted faces of the poisoned Imagineers, searching for his target. But he couldn't find…

And there he was, the rebel leader, curled up on the ground in horrible stomach-wrenching pains.

Seeing March approach, he let out a tortured groan, "No…"

"Oh, yes…" March crouched next to the man with a small smile appearing under his helmet, "You've been causing trouble, haven't you?"

"Mar…" The man started hacking violently.

March drew one of his cleaver with a sigh, "I'm sorry, sir, but orders are orders… You'd have been safer if you hadn't openly rebelled…"

"You… sick… monster…"

Setting his free hand on the man's feverish forehead, March silently put the blade against the man's neck and mumbled, "I'll make it quick."

The man gave one final rasping shudder before March beheaded him.


	24. Candy

Alice woke slowly with a tremendous headache the next morning, groaning in pain. She stood and shuffled over to her wardrobe and, throwing on a dress, leaned against the wall weakly.

The pain was gone, replaced with dull aches…

She stumbled to the door and opened it, yawning.

Jabberwocky sat at his desk, musing with his hands folded before him. Glancing at Alice, he smiled, "Ah… Alice… good sleep last night?"

Alice glared at him vehemently, "No thanks to you!"

"Come here, Alice."

"Why?"

"Come here."

"Wh-"

"Just come here."

Sighing, Alice watched him warily as she approached him. As soon as she was close enough, Jabberwocky grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, "Alice… Sit down…" He pushed her down to sit in front of him and started combing his deep midnight black fingers through her blond hair, his touch gentle. "Alice, Alice, Alice… Oh, Alice…"

He twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers.

Alice was stiff under his fingers, shivering as she felt his cold fingers toy with her hair, forcing herself not to think about anything lest it be imagination. A shiver ran down her spine.

Jabberwocky continued his grooming, speaking quietly to himself. Eyes narrowing, he slid his hands down the length of her hair, combing it delicately, "You remind me of someone, Alice… Not the blasted Lily child Hatter thinks you are…. No… Alice…"

Alice bent her head back to peer up at his face, eyes curious but distrustful. Was this just a different ploy to get her imagining?

Suddenly, Jabberwocky had tugged her up off the floor and onto his lap, grinning, "You remind me of my daughter, Alice. I had to leave her in the Shadowlands when I was banished, and now…" He nestled his face into her shoulder, breathing in her scent deeply, "Oh, Alice… You remind me so much of my daughter…"

Alice turned her head to stare at his red-tinged black hair, "You have a daughter?"

"Yes…" Raising his head, Jabberwocky met Alice's eyes and held them, "Why do you ask? You think I'm incapable of having a family?" His voice was dangerous, and his hands tightened at her side.

"But… you had to leave them?"

Jabberwocky flinched, his eyes changing to a lighter yellow, before sighing softly, "…Yes…"

There was a knock at the door and, instantly, Alice was standing with Jabberwocky brushing all evidence of his grooming of Alice away. Snarling, he glared at her and barked, "Come in!"  
The door opened and March's gray fuzzy ears perked in before his head followed, "Eh… sir? I've come to take Alice for breakfast?"  
"Yes… yes…" Jabberwock muttered, preoccupied with his thoughts.

Motioning Alice to come over him, March smiled, "Breakfast?"

"Sure."

As soon as they left the room, Alice asked, "Umm… March? Why did Jabberwock get banished?" Alice glanced up at the Hare's bobbing long gray ears eyes, curious.

Pausing, March hesitated, "Why do you want to know?"  
Alice shuffled her feet, "He said I remind him of his daughter."

There settled a dark blanket of silence, March digesting this information before sighing, "Okay. I'll tell you… Well… you see, the Shadowlands is… I'm going off what Jabberwocky told me and Hatter, but the Shadowland laws are strict."

"Strict?"

"If you steal something, you get hung. Or prison for lots of years."

"Oh…" Alice's eyes grew wide.

Shrugging, March began once more down the hall, talking as he went, "Well, Jabberwocky was first-born prince of the Shadowlands, bound to become the King. Happy as could be, I guess. Favorite of the people too. Girls flocking to him. Imagination eater, had the sight and a bit of color too. Very, very rare for a shadowlander. Not to mention-"

Alice interrupted, "What do you mean 'the sight'?"

Motioning to his eyes, March replied, "His eyes. Most shadowlanders are all black. And he can see different things, like Hatter." As Alice shuddered, he started once more, "Well, anyways, he… uh… had so-said daughter."

"And?"

"Daughter out of wedlock. Four years before anyone found out."

Alice's eyes snapped into wide orbs of disbelief, "What?"

March rolled his colorless eyes, "Now, back to the story. The consequence of… huh… having children without getting married was death, but, being the crown prince and all, Jabberwock was banished by his father."

"What happened to-"

"Lady was hung, daughter enslaved."

Alice stared at him, "So… Jabberwocky was banished because he had a daughter?"

Nod.

"And then he came here and took over?"

"Yes…" March's ears wilted, "And he did a bliddy good job at it too!"

* * *

Hubble shrugged his cloak closer to himself, shivering in the early morning mist. Another night of undercover scouting gone and done…

Stepping forward, he blew a small cloud of ice before trotting down the street away from the castle. His thoughts strayed out to Alice, wondering how she was doing. Was she even Alice? As she strolled into the main square, he took a single glance and froze.

The gallows in center square had been empty when he left to scout, but now displayed a gruesome victim. A large sign pinned to the man proclaimed that this was the thief who had been stealing from the Jabberwock. Hubble remembered the two guards telling him about it. Apparently, they had caught the robber, or one of their comrades.

In front of the gallows, two stiff black cards guarded the hanging corpse from any would be 'rescuers'. Hubble sighed and skirted the edges of the square, while crows overhead squawked in trepidation.

* * *

Hatter was just dozing off when March knocked at his door. Snorting awake, he blinked in slight confusion when he found himself hunched over his desk with a crumpled page of scrawl under his hand. He yawned, stretched, and walked over to the door to open it. Alice bounded in with a cheer, brushing past him. March entered with an apologetic smile and clapped a hand on Hatter's shoulder, "Hiya, Hats! Up to a little gallows duty tonight?"  
Growling, Hatter yanked his shoulder out of his friend's grasp, "Depends."

Alice turned to him, eyes gleeful, "Ah, come on, Hatter!"

"You put her up to this!" Glaring at March, Hatter crossed his arms.

Shrugging, March smiled, "Jabberwock wants me and you out there-"

"Fine, fine."

March clapped his hands together, a broad smile etching into his features, "But first, you need to cheer up! What's the bliddy matter?"  
Grimacing, the Mad Hatter glanced at Alice, who sat on his bed, and growled, "I'm hungry. And when I went back to the kitchens, the cooks had sent the boy home. So now I'm hungry."

March's ears perked up, "I've got just the thing! Just let me drop off Alice and-"

"I can stay here, can't I?" Alice jumped up from the bed, "Jabberwocky creeped me out this morning!"

A slight frown on his face, Hatter shot a questioning glance at March, who shrugged, "He told her she reminded him of his daughter."

Hatter switched his gaze to Alice, then back to March, then resumed a steady examination of Alice. Digging the locket out from under his shirt, he snapped it open and held it up, comparing the portrait inside side-to-side with Alice. A dreamy look came across his face and he smiled, "She looks more of Lily than any spawn of his."

March chuckled, "All right, all right! I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!" Ducking out, he started laughing uproariously as he retreated down the hall.

Alice leapt up with an indignant squeak, but Hatter snapped out of his reverie with a snarl and slammed the door, "That wasn't funny!"

March was already too far to hear even with his sensitive ears.

Hatter glared at the door for a moment before glancing slowly back at Alice, eyes wide in disbelief that March would have the audacity to leave Alice even after Hatter had finished telling him that he was hungry. Licking his lips nervously, Hatter stammered, "D-d-do you need anything?" He felt so shy without March here to boost him up!  
Alice smiled at him gently, "No, I'm fine…"

Slowly walking to the bed, Hatter sat next to her with hands clenched together in front of him, "Um… so…" He faltered and fell silent, blushing.

Alice pondered the awkward situation as the minutes grew longer and longer, finally huffing, "You want to go outside and play hide-and-seek?"

Forcing a dim smile, Hatter echoed, "Sure… why not?"

* * *

March quickly strolled down the streets of the capitol, eyes scouting the signs of the shops. Now… where had that candy shop gone? Sighing, he glanced at the street post and thought about where he was going. He was on Old Heart Street… so…

March jerked as a little clang rang out and surveyed a small boy staring at him with wide scared eyes. A small bucket rolled down from the steps and bumped into March's boot. Cocking his head, March asked, "Do you know where the candy shop is?"

Eyes still wide and blue, the boy nodded.

"Will you tell me?"  
Regaining his voice, the boy stuttered, "Y-y-y-yes, sir… I-i-it's two streets down and one over." The boy looked absolutely terrified.

March nodded curtly and dug a hand into his pocket, extracting a small silver coin. He bent and, scooping up the bucket, placed the coin inside and handed it back to its owner with a grin, "Thank you."

Gulping, the boy gave a shuddering nod.

March started off again with happy determination.

* * *

"You don't know how to play hide-and-seek?" Alice stared incredulously at Hatter, whose face was a pasty white.

Depressed, Hatter sighed sullenly, "What do you have to do?"  
Alice glanced around the outer courtyard of the fortress. Sparse dirt covered the ground where parading troops had trampled it flat, edged by the barracks and some scraggly trees. "Well, one of us counts while the other hides and, when they're done counting, the one who counted tries to find the one who hid."  
"Like this?" Hatter started counting, gazing at Alice curiously.

"You have to close your eyes."  
"Oh… okay… so… how long do I count to?"

Smiling, Alice cheered, "Let's start with a hundred."  
Hatter closed his eyes and started muttering, and Alice sprinted off to hide.

* * *

March opened the candy shop's door, ears perking as a small bell jingled out, "Hello? Ms. Candy lady person?" Closing the door behind him, he sniffed the wonderful sweet scent of candy as he glanced around the shop.

Many of the capitol's people had taken up professions after the revolution. Some ladies baked pies, some men did caps, and children sold themselves off as cheap laborers… So house-shops like these weren't uncommon. A small comfortable living room lay to his right, while to his left sat a long counter with small jars on top. In the center of the room was a wooden table with six chairs around it, where a customer could wait while the shopkeeper baked, or stitched, or made candy, as was in this case.

An older woman walked in from a brightly lit room, namely the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "-And try to make the chocolates look good when you wrap them, okay?" Turning to the door, she apologized, "I'm sorry to keep you-" She froze when she saw who it was, jaw dropping and eyes flaring in fear.

March bowed respectfully, "Oh, it's quite all right, ma'am. Just here to ask if you have any buttermallows."

"I-I… I'll have to make more, sir."

March smiled, strolled to the table, and sat at table, "I'll wait."

Gulping, the lady nodded and offered, "W-w-would you like something to drink, sir?"  
"Cider?"  
"Yes, sir." The lady ducked beneath the counter and came back up holding a bottle of apple cider. Hastily pouring it out into a mug, she set it on the table before hurrying back into the kitchen.

March sipped his drink, thoughtfully pondering the taste of the sweet juice. He'd never been to this candy shop before…

* * *

Alice laughed quietly to herself, nestling down in the darkness of the box. Underneath her were waxy-feeling cloaks. She had found a bin behind one of the barracks and had hidden inside. And so far, about twenty minutes, Hatter hadn't found her.

Alice stopped laughing as she heard voices nearing.

"You see the General? He looks like he's lost something."

"Wonder what it is."

"Ah… who cares? Probably that little necklace of his."

"Of the princess?"

"Yeah… you've seen it?"  
A scoff, "Seen it? He lets no one even touch it!"

The footsteps stopped in front of the bin and the first voice sounded thoughtful, "Looks like rain, don't it?"

"Yeah."

The top of the bin lifted, and Alice stared up at a black card talking over his shoulder, "I'm getting a rain shawl and…" He trailed off as he saw Alice.

The other card peered around and cocked his head, "Hey… it's the Alice girl."

Alice raised a shy hand and waved, "Uh… hi."

Card #1 looked back at Card #2, "I'm just not seeing this, am I?"  
"I'm seeing it too."

Digging two cloaks out from under her, Alice held them up, "Here you go. But could you close the lid? Me and Hatter are playing a game."

The card took the shawls with an odd look crossing his face, "Okay…" Closing the lid, he began muttering to his companion once more.

Alice sighed in relief.

Minutes passed, and Alice began fidgeting as her legs cramped and…

The box's lid slammed open and Hatter glared down at her venomously, "I finally found you!"  
Alice gazed up at him, smiling, "Where'd you look?"  
"I went clear around the battlements! I have half the mind to eat your legs off!" Grabbing her, Hatter hefted her out of the bin with a growl.

Alice dusted some clear dirt of her dress, "Now you get to hide."  
Hatter's anger turned to excitement, "I get to hide?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to stay outside?"  
"Yes."

Hatter's eyes were gleaming as he smiled sharply, "You'll never find me!"

"Give me an hour before you come out, or at least until I give up." Closing her eyes, Alice began to count. She heard Hatter scramble away with a soft laugh.

* * *

March had finished his third cup of cider and was just starting on his fourth when the lady came out hefting a basket of brightly wrapped chocolates. Glancing at March as she set it on the counter, she muttered, "Your candy just needs to be wrapped, sir. It'll be but a moment."  
"Thank you." March raised his glass to drink some more.

Just as he was swallowing, the kitchen door opened and Hubble, in a sugar coated smock, came out twirling a yellow ribbon around a buttermallow bag, "Hey mom? The butterma-" He froze when he saw March.

March choked and slammed the glass down, sputtering, "Hubble?" Standing, he stared at the Imagineer.

Hubble crossed his arms, "Hello, March."

Hubble's mom was trembling, eyes switching from her son to the awed March Hare, "Hubble? What's going on?"  
"Nothing, mom. Me and March here met in Imaginine."

March stepped forward and nodded, smiling, "And now here. And about that," March's eyes and tone grew curious, "why are you here?"

Scowling, Hubble spat, "I can't tell you that! And, besides! I remember what you did to me in Imaginine! Really, did you have to knock me out?"

"Yes, yes… you aren't captured, are you?" At Hubble's sullen nod, March let his grin grow wider and glanced at Hubble's mother, "You've raised a fine son, ma'am."

The lady returned with a thankful nod, half in relief and half in respectful fear, "I-I just hope you met on… good terms."

March shrugged, "Yes. Sort of."

Smirking, Hubble held out the buttermallow bag, "Pay for it and go away."  
March's face darkened, "You know, I could kill you now, or I could go back and get some soldiers to storm this house, or," He paused then continued with a sly look, "you can be nice and talk."

As his mother's face paled, Hubble huffed and nodded, "Fine. What do you want?"

"Why are you here?"

"To visit my mom. Next question."  
March tugged at one of his short whiskers, "So…uh…" His eyes slid once again to the mother, "Actually… I have to get back." Digging his hand into his pocket, he withdrew two gold coins, "Will two of these pay for the candy?"

Hubble's mother's eyes grew wide, "But! That's way too much!"  
March smiled and plinked them down on the counter, "Then let me overpay you. Now, Hubble, I need that bag." Holding out his hand, he let his ears flop forward comically.

A small smile jerked at the corner of Hubble's mouth and he handed the buttermallows to March, "I have one question: How's Alice?"

"If you're asking whether or not Jabberwock is going to kill her, I don't think so. He's rather fond of Alice, actually. She's fine. Trying to be the little do-gooder around the castle." March turned to the door, saluting, "Well, good-bye."

Hubble gave a small wave before turning to his mother, "He's nice, mom. Don't worry unless you get on his bad side."

* * *

Alice had given up on finding Hatter after about half an hour of searching. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she called once again, "Okay, Hatter! I give up! You can come out now!"

A low groan from her right caught her attention, and she turned to see the gates opening slightly before March squeezed through. Nodding to the cards who had let him, he glanced around, saw Alice, and strolled over, "Hello, Alice. You lost?"  
Alice shook her head and explained, "Me and Hatter were playing hide-and-seek and he hid and now I can't find him."

Ears straightening, Mach slid the candy bag into his pocket, "Here. I'll help you look."

"Oh, no, that's okay!" Alice waved her hands in front of her, "I'm giving up. I think he just can't hear me."

"Oh, just not loud enough?"  
Alice nodded.

Breathing deeply, March coughed to clear his throat, "I'd cover your ears if I were you…" Before Alice even had a chance to do that, he took another deep breath and roared, "HATTER, YA BLIDDY BUGGER! THE GAME'S DONE WITH, SO COME OUT OF YOUR BLINKIN' HIDIN' SPOT!"

Alice cringed under the incredible loudness of the March Hare's voice, and black cards patrolling the battlements stopped to stare at their usually 'quieter' general.

Wiping some spittle from his lip, March glanced around, hands on his hips, "Now, just wait a moment…"

Across the courtyard, Hatter popped up from where he had been hiding on a barrack's roof, eyes furrowed. Standing, he shouted, "You're giving up?"  
March just lifted a hand and motioned for him to come.

Grumbling, Hatter jumped down to the ground from the low level roof and stalked over, "Does this mean… I win?"

"Uh… yeah…" Alice watched as Hatter took off his top hat, inspected it for dents, and then brushed off a leaf.

Digging the buttermallow bag out of his pocket, March tossed it to Hatter, "Got you some buttermallows."  
Hatter eyed the bag, munching on his lip in thought. Finally, he shook his head and handed it back with a small tired grin, "That's okay, March. I can hold my hunger off till morning."

"It's not about you being hungry. It's about you being happy."

Hatter sighed, "Fine. But just 1." Taking the bag, he took a buttermallow out and quickly popped it into his mouth. He blanched. Forcing himself to swallow the fluff, he hacked violently and then smiled, "There. Happy now?"

March nodded, "Question: Are you?"


	25. Adoption

Jabberwocky was dressed in light breeches and a loose fencing shirt when Hatter and March brought Alice back from the outside courtyard. Glancing up from his rapier, he smiled cheerfully, "Ah! There you are! March, take your rapier and let's fence!"

Hatter grimaced and pulled Alice back as March sighed, "Yes, sir…" Unsheathing his rapier, he approached Jabberwock cautiously, the rapier held at chest height.

Alice watched in awe as Jabberwock advanced, one hand crooked against his side while his feet took mincing confident steps as he and March circled in the center of the room.

March took action first, stepping forward with a swipe of his decorated blade. Blocking it calmly, Jabberwock grinned, "What's wrong, March? That had no power in it! Afraid?" He swept forward and jabbed viciously at March.

Skipping back and away, March readied for Jabberwock's evident assault. And when it came, it was given all in horrible force.

Jabberwock lunged, eyes glinting, "You're holding back, March!" He swung harshly at March's unprotected left side.

March blocked it, teeth gritting.

Smile growing only wider, Jabberwock doubled his attack with extreme vigor.

Hatter edged along the wall, Alice by him, as the fight grew in intensity and violence and started expanding all across the room. Silently, he led Alice into her room just as March locked swords with his liege and struggled to yank free of the lock. Hatter closed the door behind him and shook his head, sighing, "You'll see. In a second, this will be all over."  
Seemingly as if listening in on Hatter, March gave a despairing yelp from out in the main room. Moments later, Jabberwocky swung open the door, smiling in derision, "Okay, now that that's over with…"

Behind him, March sucked at his forearm where Jabberwock had drawn first blood and, doing so, had won.

Motioning Alice and Hatter to follow him, Jabberwock ranged his rapier in its sheath and returned to his desk, smile fading to its usual grim scowl, "Now… I have something important, very important, to say. But first…" He waved a hand, "Sit down. Except for you, Alice… Come here and stand up!"

Alice meekly complied and let him position her as March and Hatter dragged chairs up. Arranging her so that she stood in front of the two seats, Jabberwock instructed, "Now, Hatter, March, sit."

The two assassin generals sat, cautious but curious.

"I'm going to ask for your opinions. I want you to answer truthfully." His eyes switching to pure white, he began pacing behind a still Alice, " Alice here is –what?- in your opinion? Beautiful, ugly, somewhere in between?"

March cocked his head, "Pretty and cute."

Nodding, Hatter gazed at her with solemn eyes, "Very beautiful."

"Good." Jabberwock put a hand on Alice's shoulder as she tried to turn and ask what he was doing, "No talking, Alice. Now, Hatter, March, what do you think of her… kindness level?"

Both chorused, "Nice."  
Alice smiled at the two as the Jabberwock went onto his next question, "Greedy?"  
"No." from both assassins.  
Jabberwock narrowed his eyes and asked, "Loving? Great character? Then three words to describe how you feel about her."

Ears leaning forward, March gave his answer happily, "Yes. Yes. Now, three words…? Caring, loveable, fair." He turned to Hatter and remarked, "I like this quiz! Don't you, Hatter?"  
Hatter ignored his partner, his cheeks horribly flushed as he muttered, "Yes to the two and…and…" Faltering, he blushed crimson.

March finished the sentence for him, "He loves her."

Silent, Jabberwock nodded, though his expression was sour. Turning his attention back to Alice, he circled her with the anger falling from his face to be replaced with cheer. Finally, he grinned and clapped his hands on her shoulders, facing the two generals, "Well, I have some wonderful news!"

March and Hatter glanced at each other then gazed back at their King. Cautiously, March asked, "What?"

Jabberwock's smile broadened as he stated blatantly, "I've decided to adopt Alice as my daughter."

There was a brief moment of disbelieving silence and then Hatter and March leapt up from their seats in horror. Hatter stared at him, "A-adopt as your daughter, b-b-but why?"

Alice broke free of Jabberwock's grasp and whirled to face him, "Adopt me? But…" She realized she could voice no objection. Her father had died when she was just a child, so she really couldn't say…

Jabberwock crossed his arms and glared at Hatter, "She reminds me of my own before I had to leave her. And, besides, I need company."

"B-b-but-" Hatter was lost for words.

Sighing, March asked, "What about your imagination problem, sir? I bet even you wouldn't want to go about devouring your… 'daughter's' every thought?"

Jabberwock froze, pondered this, and turned to Alice, " Alice, do you swear not to tempt me by imagining on purpose?"

Alice jerked out of her sullen thoughts and nodded, not really understanding the question.

Clapping his hands, Jabberwock grabbed Alice and hugged her, his cold flesh chilling hers, "I hereby appoint you my adopted daughter!" He released her and glanced at his awestruck generals, "And you are witnesses. Alice is a princess now." He narrowed his eyes.

Immediately, March and Hatter knelt, but Hatter muttered under his breath the whole way down.

Alice's mind reeled. A princess? But… she was just Alice, from earth, who liked Edgar Allen Poe stories and… She swooned, darkness taking her.

Jabberwock caught her and sniffed, "Guess she wasn't ready for that." Hefting her up, he gently carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. Silently closing the door, he paused, and then glared at the two, "Don't you have gallows duty?"

Stricken nods from the assassins.

"On your way, find a maid or something. The castle must know I have a princess now."


	26. The Imagination Roses

It had been two hours since Jabberwock had sent Hatter and March out, and they now say fuming in a torrential cascade of rain, guarding the gallows.

Hatter was the worst off. Hunger, sleep-deprivation, and now this revealing of an adoption between his most hated enemy and his love? Spitting, he clacked his metal mouth-visor as he shrugged deeper into his rain shawl, "Curse that Jabberwocky! I hope he chokes and dies!"

March was eating the buttermallows. Holding the bag out, he offered, "Buttermallow?"  
Hatter slapped it away indignantly and growled, irritated to an immense degree, "I want to kill something."

"Now, now, Hats. No need to get violent on some passerby."

Silence, then, "I'm hungry."

March sighed, "Then wait for the birds. They come at night to pick at the corpse."

Silence one more, the only sound a thousand tiny clip-clops of aqua horses galloping off to shelter. Behind the two sullen guards, the thief danced in the rain like a marionette. Minutes passed. A flock of bedraggled birds flew in, settling on the gallows with caws. One hopped too close to Hatter.

Lunging, Hatter grabbed it, and, a moment later, it had disappeared down his throat with a squawk. He hissed and glared enviously at the other birds, who hadn't seen or didn't care about what happened to their flock partner. Standing slowly, he whipped out a hand and caught a small black bird with a snarl. The other birds squawked in annoyance and fled.

As Hatter ate his new prey, March scratched nonchalantly at his visor, "Doubt that's going to satisfy you till morning." He glanced up and narrowed his eyes when he saw a figure coming up the street in the rain, "Hatter…"

Hatter glanced up, picking a feather from his tooth, and moaned, "Oh, can I eat him? I'm so hungry!"

The figure neared, swinging a leather bag at its side, paused a few yards away before calling, "March? Can I come near?"

Ears swiveling to the man, March smiled grimly, "Ah… Hubble… wouldn't come too near at the moment."

Hatter crouched, "Hubble?" Hissing with glee, he jumped down from the gallows and stalked towards the Imagineer, "I can eat a rebel!"

Hubble held up the bag as Hatter was about to grab him, "I just want to talk. I brought a deer haunch, just in case. You can have it… There's wine too."

Pausing, Hatter growled and snatched the bag away before stomping back to sit on the gallows's platform, "Fine then! Talk!"

Hubble advanced and sat next to March, "There's a rumor going around that Jabberwock's adopted Alice. Just a rumor, but my mother says it's straight from the castle."

Nodding, March sighed, "True, true. Who would have ever thought?" He glanced at Hatter, "I hope you're going to share some of that wine."

Hatter put down the bottle of wine, empty, and pulled out a second, "Shut up. You had those stinkin' buttermallows of yours!" He pulled the cork out with his teeth and up-ended it over his mouth, guzzling the alcohol like some addicted fool.

March shrugged and turned back to Hubble, "So it's true. Anything else before Hatter gets drunk?"

Hubble pursed his lips and wiped some rain from his forehead, "When are you guys going back to your tea party?"

Glancing up sharply, Hatter asked, "Tea?" He pulled out the haunch of venison from the bag, eyeing it with drunken eyes.

"No, not tea, Hats." March turned back to Hubble as Hatter began devouring the flesh, "Hatter's been restricted. Can't leave for three months. So I guess we'll be leaving about when the snows been here for –what?- a month or two."

"You'll be here for Yule?"

"Probably."

On the other side of March, Hatter had finished the venison and was now pulling a third and fourth bottle of wine from the bag, "Look, March!"

March leapt up and snatched the wine away from his partner, growling, "No more wine for you!"

Frowning, Hatter pouted in his drunkenness, "Can I eat him, then?" He motioned at Hubble.

"No. Hubble is a friend. And, Hubble, it's time for you to go now."  
Hubble hurried up and scurried away, hearing Hatter moan in dismay behind him and March's sharp, "No!"

Next time, no wine.

* * *

Alice awoke from a black, dreamless sleep in the dead of the night, yawning groggily as she sat up. She glanced blearily about her, eyes blind in the dark. As they grew accustomed, she suddenly jolted awake and wished desperately she had stayed asleep.

Jabberwocky had brought a chair into her room and now lay dormant in it, soft breath escaping his black lips. His feet were propped up on her bed, his head against the cushioned back to the chair.

Alice silently shifted, eager to be out of the same room as this dream-eater. But as she stepped out of bed, he snorted in his sleep and shifted so that one of his feet was caught in the folds of her dress. Alice tugged at it nervously, freeing it bit by bit by bit and then…

His foot fell to the ground, and he snorted again in his sleep, sliding down to find a more comfortable position in his chair. Alice sighed with relief and stepped forward.

Jabberwock's hand snaked out and grabbed her arm, scaring Alice terribly. Yelping, she saw Jabberwock shift in the dark to glare up at her, "Where are you going, Alice?"

"I-I-I can't sleep."

Jabberwocky released her hand and stood, cracking his neck, "Going for a midnight stroll?"  
"Uh… sure…"

Smile glinting even in the dark, Jabberwock gently grasped her hand and led her forward, "I'll go with you."

Alice protested, "But… you can go to sleep. I'll be back soon."

Jabberwock paused, turned to her, and gazed at her hurtfully, "You don't want me to go with you?"

Sighing, Alice shuddered inwardly at the hurt in his voice, "Oh…Ok-okay…"

"You want to see the Imagination Roses?"  
"Huh? What are those?"

Jabberwock smiled, all teeth bared, "I'll take you."

* * *

After countless halls and staircases, Jabberwock and Alice stood before two grand doors of ivory gold. Alice gasped at their beautiful intricacy, but Jabberwock stayed oblivious to her awe as he knotted a cloth around his head.

Blindly turning towards her, he reached out and found her shoulder, "There's a key on my belt, Alice. Take it and open the doors."

Alice cocked her head in curiosity as she took the key, "Why do you have a blindfold?"

Jabberwock kept a hand on her shoulder as she went to the door to unlock it. Gripping tightly, he licked his lips and explained, "I only get hungry when I see imagination, and, after that, I just kind of think with my stomach, not with my head. See, in here, though… The imagination roses are pure imagination, the kind that never stops. First time I saw them, I nearly went made just because there was so much of it. I did go insane the time before last thought…. Here, open the door."

Alice pushed the door open.

Behind the door lay an immense room, where cobblestones lay beneath while a huge skylight floated above. On the walls hung tapestries of the four old kingdom symbols: Heart, Diamond, Spade, and Club.

But Alice's eyes lingered on the rose.

In the exact center of the room, sprouting up from the ground, was a hug and weaving rose plant. It seemed to give off a light, one that seemed to be of that of a light star. Its tendrils of perfect green spread across the floor, climbed up walls, and twirled around the tapestries, blooming roses that blossomed red as blood.

"Lead on." demanded Jabberwocky.

Alice quietly walked in, Jabberwock blindly following her with staggering steps. As she neared the epicenter of the rose, she asked in amazement, "How long did it take to grow like this?"

"Like what?"

"All… big."

Jabberwocky found her other shoulder with his free hand, "I have no idea. I just know when it was moved here, it was a lot smaller." Pausing, he pulled her to a stop, "Where in the room are we?"

Alice tried to stifle a yawn, but failed, "Near the center. I just want to see the rose."  
"Fine, but after, we leave." His fingers itched against Alice's neck, agitated.

Calmly leading him over to the base of the rose, Alice pulled him down to sit and sat next to him. She smiled tiredly and asked, "What was your daughter's name?"

Jabberwock stiffened before muttering, "Contessa."

Grinning, Alice slowly laid her head against his shoulder, sensing the rage and pain of loss inside her adoptive father, "I'm sorry that you lost her."

Jabberwock brought a hand up and caressed her hair gently, "But I've found her again…"

Quiet descended like a dark blanket around the two, tempting Alice to sleep, tempting her to close her eyes. Slowly, her eyes fluttered shut, and she fell into a slumber, resting her head on Jabberwock.

Jabberwock sat silently, blind, and thoughtful, as he felt his 'daughter' rest on him, and, for once, he felt happy. He clung onto that feeling, wishing it never to go away.

He had someone to love now.

* * *

The next morning, Hatter and March came in from gallows duty haggard but awake. Hatter's hangover didn't do much to make his happy, but a smile brightened his face March suggested they go see 'Princess' Alice.

Only problem was, Jabberwock and Alice were gone.

March dryly asked, "Think Jabberwock took her to see the roses?"

Nodding, Hatter spat through his metal visor, "With her, it'd be, 'Please, can we go see the pretty flowers?'… I'll race you there."

They burst off, sprinting through the halls with incredible speed. As they ran, maids leapt out of the way, shrieking at the two.

Panting upon arrival, Hatter saw the slightly ajar door and cursed venomously, "Guard!"

A few moments pass, and then a black card peered around the corner, "Yes… sir?"

"Stand guard while we go in and make sure nobody else does!"

As the guard approached, March pulled his gauntlets on tightly, adjusting the straps so they wouldn't hazard to slip, "If he's been in there since last night… What's the chance that Alice is still alive?" He shuddered.

Hatter growled, "Jabberwock isn't stupid. He'd have used the blindfold." He led the way in.

Gray light poured through the sky light above, illuminating the roses and dust brilliantly. But March and Hatter didn't focus on that.

Their eyes rooted on the Jabberwock.

Jabberwock stood pinned against the wall, vines of the rose tethering him to the stone. Asleep, short, raspy breaths escaped from his lungs and his blindfold sagged down around his neck with every breath.

"Oh, bliddy blazes!" March muttered as he saw some rose tendrils slithering like snakes to manacle Jabberwock's ankles, "First things first, get his blindfold up, then cut him loose."  
Hatter glanced around, agitated, "Where's Alice?" He paused when he saw her entwined in thorn-less branches of bloom, supporting her head as she slept.

Hissing, March kicked at a branch moving by his foot, "Never seen a rose act like this."

From outside, the guard called loudly, "Sirs?"

March and Hatter froze as Jabberwock blinked awake.

Lifting his head, eyes still bleary, Jabberwock yawned and tried to stretch, but the roses restrained him. Suddenly all awake, he glanced around wildly, the expression of his face that of pure terrified horror. But it almost instantly replaced itself with a look of ravenous hunger. Letting out a deafening howl, he struggled against the branches of imagination.

Alice jerked awake and leapt up from her bed of roses, "What? What's happening?"

March and Hatter raced towards Jabberwocky, drawing their swords. Hatter shouted, " Alice, stay where you are!"

The branches touching Jabberwocky shriveled as he absorbed the imagination in them, but they grew back at alarming speeds. March and Hatter began cutting viciously at the vines and Jabberwock screamed, "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Suddenly, he slumped.

Shuddering, March and Hatter backed away, readying their weapons with caution.

Jabberwock's head snapped up, eyes black as sin and teeth bared in a snarl. Lunging forward, he snapped his bonds and, ducking away from March's stab, grabbed the assassin and tried to rip off his helmet.

Hatter dropped his sword and flung himself on the insane Jabberwock's back. Hooking his arm around the maniac's throat, he yanked back, choking him.

Jabberwock released March and scratched at Hatter's arm, screaming furiously.

Immediately, March grabbed one of his lord's arms and held it, "Hats! The other!"

Hatter transferred his grip to the other arm and kept hold as Jabberwock fought back.

Scared, Alice screamed.

Instantly, Jabberwock's hungry eyes sought her out and he snarled. Struggling, he took a step forward, then another, dragging the generals behind him. Hatter and March strained to pull him back violently, but to now avail. Panting, Hatter growled, " Alice! Get out of his sight!"

Alice spun and ran for the door, hearing an enraged yowl behind her as Jabberwock broke free and came after her. Snagging her by the back of the dress, he reeled her back, and hand wrapping around her neck as the other clawed at her head.

Hatter, raging, tackled Jabberwock forcefully, knocking him away from Alice. Landing on top of him, he furiously began restraining his master, "March, get Alice and get out!"

March grabbed a sobbing Alice and pulled her to the door quickly, pushing her out. Shoving her to the surprised guard, he snapped, "You protect her on your life, soldier!"

The guard was just beginning to salute when Hatter banged through the door and slammed against the wall. Hissing like an incensed snake, Jabberwocky pushed through the door, an anticipating smile flitting across his lips. Stepping back, the guard stuttered, "Sir?"

His imagination was racing albeit his desperate attempt to shut it down.

Jabberwock snapped towards the guard and charged, knocking him down. Leaping upon the fallen guard, Jabberwocky ripped off his helmet and buried his claws deep into the man's brain. A look of pure ecstatic satisfaction crossed his face as the guard screamed in pain and writhed, trying to escape, but Jabberwocky's iron grip held him tight.

Hatter dragged himself over to Alice and pulled her close to him, letting her sob into his shoulder, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Tears running down her cheek, Alice brought up a hand to wipe her eyes, "N-n-no… What happened?"

"He saw the imagination, and the hunger got to him. And when he's like this, he just doesn't stop at imagination. He eats everything. He drains your mind till you die."

The guard stopped jerking, clearly dead, and, with a moan, Jabberwock withdrew his hands. Standing, he blinked rapidly, eyes going through a rapid color change before straying to its usual yellow. He turned, scowling, "Who tied me up?"

Hatter held Alice still in his arms as he glared at his liege, "No one did, sir."

"I was chained to the wall! With…" Jabberwock trailed off and glanced at his blood-stained hands, "…with… flowers?"

Smirking, March growled, "Only person in there was Alice, and I don't think she'd tie you-"

Jabberwock's eyes flickered back to a black and he stiffened before cupping his head in his hands, "I-I'm going down to the dungeons… T-take Alice and go… do something with her." Moaning, he turned and staggered down the hall.

Alice wiped her eyes and mumbled, "Where's he going?"

Stroking her tenderly, Hatter gently pulled her up, "He's going to go get prisoners to drain. Last time he went mad, he drained five people before he felt better. The guard here was just the appetizer…" He kicked at the corpse and grimaced.

March sighed and glanced at Alice, "You want to go somewhere? Jabberwock will be testy for the next few hours. You'll look like a candy to him."

Glaring at him, Alice muttered, "That's not funny."

Hatter leaned on her and tousled with her hair, "Want to go for a ride?"

"Where?"

"Out and about?"

"Fine."


	27. A First Dance

Alice had a crash course in horse-fly riding for the rest of the day, and she was covered in bruises where she had fallen off her stubborn steed. Scowling as she tried to take off the saddle, she growled under her breath.

Hatter and March laughed hysterically behind her. Chuckling, March watched her struggle with the strap with pure elation, "You are by far the most uncoordinated person with horses that I have ever seen!"

Behind him, Hatter looked up from pulling a burr off of March's ear and commented, "Jabberwock will want her to learn "

Alice froze and asked incredulously, "I'll have to do this again?"

Shrugging, March came over to help her, "Probably."

Hatter tugged a golden watch out of his pocket and clanked at the time, "It's almost time for supper. Think we should take Alice back or wait?"

Finally, March shoved Alice out of the way and growled, "I was afraid you were going to say, 'Let's eat her!'. Oh, Alice, you really messed this up, didn't you. It's all tangled." As he untangled the leather strap, he sighed, "We better take her back. Old Jabbers probably wants some alone time with his… 'daughter'…"

Hatter gazed at Alice longingly, "Is that okay?"

Seeing the emotion in his eyes, Alice smiled, nodded, and motioned him over, "I have a secret."

As Hatter bent forward so Alice could whisper into his ear, March's ear swiveled towards the two, quivering in curiosity. Hatter turned his head to Alice, "Yes?"

Before he could react, Alice kissed him lightly on his cheek and whispered, "That's for saving me this morning."  
Hatter stared at her for a moment, utterly enthralled, and then blushed furiously.

Turning from the horse-fly, March asked jokingly, "What about me?"

Alice glanced at him, "You want a kiss."

"Ah… no… Save those for Hats. He likes them more than me."

Hatter nodded, thought obviously elsewhere. He blinked, shook his head, and, taking off his top hat, coughed, "I'll take Alice back, March."

"Fine. I'll get dinner."

Alice offered her hand, and Hatter took it eagerly, pulling her after him with happy thoughts on his mind.

* * *

Jabberwock paced restlessly when Hatter and Alice wandered in, muttering darkly to a small, shriveled man who stood respectfully in the corner. Glancing up at Alice, he smiled widely, "Ah! Alice!" He nodded at Hatter, "Stay, Hatter. I might need you." Extending a hand to Alice, he motioned to the elderly man, "Starting tomorrow, Alice, you'll be tutored by Ishmael here."

The man gave a small bow of respect. Alice waved at him awkwardly as she said, "Thank you…."

Jabberwocky glanced at Hatter, "Hatter, would you rather teach Alice how to ride or be in charge of getting her some decent clothes?"

Hatter saluted sharply, "Clothes, please, sir."

"Fine. Then I'll get March to teach her to ride… And I'll teach her how to dance."  
Alice blanched, "Dance?"

Taking her arm, Jabberwocky whirled her around, "Yes. Dance. Like the Minuet and Waltz."

Alice flinched. She could just imagine herself falling flat on her face!  
His hand tightening on her arm, Jabberwock hissed as he restrained himself, "No imagining!" His free hand started inching towards her head.

Alice shoved the thought away and saw his hand stop, shuddering before caressing her cheek lovingly. Quietly, Jabberwock muttered, "Good girl…"

Hatter coughed to catch his master's attention, "Sir? May I-"

Calmly, Jabberwock waved a hand at Hatter and Ishmael, "Go now. Ishmael, tomorrow morning."

"Yes, milord." The teacher bowed and scurried out of the room, followed by a pensive Hatter.

Jabberwock waited till the doors closed before turning to Alice with a guilty frown upon his face, "I'm sorry for this morning."  
Nodding with understanding, Alice fidgeted under his gaze, "It's- it's okay… You couldn't help yourself…"

"I never should have taken you there in the first place."

"I'm happy you did, though! It was very pretty."

Jabberwock lifted her chin with a clawed finger and gazed into her eyes, smiling softly, "Are you just saying that to make me feel good?" He embraced her.

Sniffing into his chest, Alice returned the hug. Jabberwock smelt of spices and sweat, a deep earth sort of smell she liked. As he ran his fingers through her hair, she asked, "Do I really have to learn how to dance?"

"Oh yes!" Jabberwock released her with a wide grin.

* * *

Alice rustled in bed wearily. In her mind, she replayed the day's events over and over, and the image of the terrified soldier persisted in her mind's eye, as did the horribly satisfied and ravenous grin as Jabberwock drained the man's mind away.

Shuddering, she pulled the covers over her head.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and Alice stiffened beneath her blanket.

Quiet footsteps came to the side of the bed, accented by the Jabberwock's ragged breathing. Silently, he rested a hand on top of the covers with a sigh.

Alice peeked over the top of the covers, saw the Jabberwock's gleaming yellows eyes gazing at her, and asked in a small voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Voice trembling, Jabberwock moved his hands up the covers to stroke her face, "I just wanted to see if you were asleep."

"Why don't you have a bed? You're always sleeping in your chair."

Jabberwock withdrew his hand, "Sleep. It's no time for questions… Just sleep…" Without another word, he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Hatter stalked restlessly down the corridor. Hefting a torch up in his hand, he glanced around in the utter darkness. He was in one of the old galleries far beneath the castle, where Jabberwock sent all 'contraband'.

Hatter saw the Queen of Heart's bloodstained crown, thrown carelessly atop a chest emblazoned with a diamond. But he wasn't looking for that. The search for Lily's things still proved fruitless. He knew her chest hid about here somewhere…

There it was.

A wooden trunk inlaid with greening copper lay nestled under a dusty blanket, drawing Hatter over as a lantern does a moth. Setting the torch in a nearby torch rack, Hatter bent and pulled the chest towards him gingerly. Once he got it free, he bit his lip in agitation and opened it.

Immediately, memories flooded over him, and Hatter felt hot tears drip down from his eyes. Oh, perfect! These would do Alice just fine after a few changes!

* * *

The whole next morning Alice felt was wasted. After discovering that Alice knew math, and reading, and writing, Ishmael cheerfully announced that her only academic study would be Wonderland's history. And, after two hours of lecturing on the houses' history, the Kings and Queens, and the general pattern of monarchy, the teacher dismissed her for lunch with the Jabberwock.

Watching her eat a sandwich intently, Jabberwock asked, "So… what did you learn?"

Alice gazed up, swallowed what she held in her mouth, and coughed, "Mr. Ishmael thinks I need to learn history."

"History?" Echoing her, Jabberwock narrowed his eyes.

"Yes… Kings and Queens of Wonderland and stuff…"

Jabberwock's eyes darkened, but he forced a smile, "That's delicious…I mean, lovely."

Alice saw the changing color and paused. She asked cautiously, "Your eyes… they're…" She motioned to her eyes.

Grimacing, Jabberwock groaned and laid his head on the desk, "Seven people's minds and I'm _still_ hungry."

Alice stared, "Seven people?" The thought of the dying soldier crept into her mind.

He didn't notice her brief imagining, head in his arms. Muffled voice coming out from under the sleeves, Jabberwock moaned, "I'll have March take you riding. When you come back, we'll start with the waltz."

Alice sighed and took another bite of her sandwich. Great. Horse-fly riding.

* * *

March rode up besides Alice, who lay on the ground moaning where her horse-fly bucked her off. Chuckling, March leapt down and helped her up, "Let's try without spurs. You jabbed the poor thing bliddy hard back there."

Alice pouted, "We've been doing this for an hour. Can't we go back in or something?"

Frowning, March muttered, "But Jabberwock said-"

"No more riding!" snapped Alice.

March stared at her sullenly, "Fine… but it's on your head."

* * *

Hatter spent all morning writing down his changes to the dresses and now handed them to one of the castle's seamstresses silently.

The girl, probably no older than fifteen, glanced at the paper and frowned, "Tall order, sir. It'll take a few days."

"It's for Alice."

"The Princess? We can make them faster then."

Hatter nodded, satisfied, "Those are the examples. The list on the paper is what I want changed."

"Yes, sir."

Tipping his hat, Hatter thanked her and turned with a small smile.

* * *

March fidgeted as they neared the Jabberwock's quarters, seeing a guard posted outside the door, and muttered, "We really, really shouldn't disobey him! He has schedules for a reason!"

Alice kept going stubbornly.

Without a word, the black card blocked her passage to the door, standing defiantly in front of her.

Angry, Alice crossed her arms, "Let me in!"

The guard shook his head, "The King said to let no one pass."

"I'm his daughter. Let me in!"  
"He also said to not let you pass especially."

Alice started to retort when there sounded a short scream of pain from inside. Freezing, she instantly remembered Jabberwock's hungry black eyes, his aching hunger. She tried to push past the guard, but he stopped her, repeating, "No one passes. General March, help?'

"Let me-"

The door banged open and, snarling, Jabberwocky grabbed the guard from behind and sank his claws deep behind the man's ear. Black eyes narrowed venomously, he held the fighting guard tight as he devoured his mind, until, finally, the card stopped moving and fell lifeless. Jabberwock dropped the corpse and glanced at a horrified Alice, licking his lips in satisfaction. His voice grated, "You're not supposed to be here!"

Alice only stared, eyes flaring in fear.

Behind her, March bowed and apologized, "I'm sorry, sir. Alice was tired of riding and wanted to come back and see you."

Jabberwock hissed, his fingers tapping furiously at his side. To himself, he muttered, "One more… just one…"

"Sir?"

Jerking to March, Jabberwock snarled, "Stay here with Alice, March. I just need one more mind, then I'll be satisfied." He stalked off down the hall.

Alice regained her senses and started after him, but March grabbed her back, "Don't tempt him, Alice. He's testy when he's hungry."  
"He just ate his own guard!"

Pulling her into Jabberwock's room, March flinched when he saw the tutor's cadaver on the ground, "Apparently, he ate your teacher too."

Alice fumed, "And now he's going off to eat another person…"

"Don't be mad at him, Alice. It's just his nature. So…" Releasing her, March crept over to the teacher's body and dragged him up to drape him over his shoulder, "Don't make him angry. And, if you don't mind, I'm just going to throw this outside." Stomping back over to the door, he dropped the corpse onto the card's body, closed the door, and sighed.

Alice plunked herself down into a seat next to the small table with the chest set and muttered angrily, "You're all insane!" Glancing at the chess set, she froze, seeing the board empty, "Where'd the chess people go?"  
"Jabberwock probably ate them."

Alice growled and felt her throat clench in angry sadness. Crossing her arms, she slid down moodily in her chair.

Minutes passed, and then Jabberwock slammed the door open, teeth bared in a snarling grin. Crossing to his desk, he shrugged off his heavy second shirt, revealing a light long-sleeved shirt. He unbuttoned his cuffs, then turned to March with a brief demand, "Go."

March bowed and left hastily.

Turning to Alice, Jabberwock held a hand out, "Come here, Alice."

Alice glared at him, "No."

Surprised, Jabberwock frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You killed the guard and Mr. Ishmael! And the chess people!" Alice motioned furiously at the board.

The Jabberwocky shrugged, "Ishmael had no use if you already knew it all, and he knew he's not to speak of before I came. The guard was just there. I was hungry. And the chessmen… They were just to ward off the hunger."  
Sitting back into her seat, Alice stuck her bottom lip out and growled, "I'm not going to dance with you."

"But-"

"No."

A knock at the door. Scowling, eyes never leaving Alice, Jabberwock snarled, "Come in."

Hatter peered in as he cracked open the door, "Sir? I dropped the orders for the dresses by the seamstresses. I was just going to-"

Eyes glinting, Jabberwock snapped, "Hatter, come here!"  
Hatter sighed, nodded, and came to stand before his lord, "Yes, sir?"

"Do you know the waltz?"

Confused, Hatter nodded with hesitation, "Yes… but why?"

Jabberwocky waved a hand at Alice, " Alice doesn't want to dance with me… Would you?"

Hatter looked like a dog offered a choice steak all his for the taking. Nodding eagerly, eyes wide in hope, he whispered, "Yes, sir."

"Than take her, if she'll let you." Jabberwock stepped back, eyes narrowing.

Holding out his hand, Hatter gazed at Alice, eyes pleading.

Alice gazed at him, feeling sorry. That look filled her, making her sympathetic. She couldn't resist. Taking a deep breath, she took her hand and stood.

Hatter gingerly pulled her close to him and put a hand at her side.

When Alice tried to do the same, Jabberwocky muttered sourly, " Alice, hand on his shoulder."

As Alice replaced her hand, Hatter took her other and clasped it tightly, raising their arms till their arms hovered at chest height and their elbows crooked just a bit. He took a first mincing step, directing Alice softly.

As they danced, or, more particularly, Hatter danced and Alice followed, Jabberwock sat in his high-back chair and watched with jealous eyes. His eyes flickered through their colors till they rested upon a dark blue. He stiffened, gripping the armrest with a hiss, but he restrained himself, shivering violently.

Hatter had thrown away all self-control and his imagination ran rampant in his mind, every single thought centered on Alice, Lily, or both. His feet moved in memory, carry him and Alice through the dance.

Alice tried to memorize the patter of his feet, the soft small steps he took as they turned. Trying on her own, she succeeded after a few half-dozen tries.

Hatter felt the change, that Alice now kept up her own with him, and extended his hand, guiding Alice out uncertainly to do a little twirl. As he brought her back to regain their original position, he couldn't help himself. Bending his neck down, he kissed Alice lightly on the lips.

Instantly, Jabberwock leapt up out of his chair and roared furiously, "Hatter!"

Stepping away from the dumbfounded Alice, Hatter stood still for a moment and then smiled widely, his eyes distant and glazed with imagination. His voice didn't carry its usual hardness as he said softly, "Yes…?"

Jabberwocky stomped towards him, snarling, "You kissed Alice, you- STOP Imagining!" Grabbing Hatter by the hair, he smiled wickedly as Hatter's pleasure turned to pain. He held on for a few seconds before letting go, mouth turned up in a sneer.

Hatter's head lolled to the side before snapping up, the smile pasting itself back onto his face in stubbornness. His eyes still contained their dreams. The thin veins around the shadowlander eye started to thread their way outwards like a spider web.

Jabberwock balked, eyes widening, "Fool!" Drawing his hand back, he punched Hatter harshly.

Hatter's lovely thoughts transformed to ugly rage. Jumping up, he snarled viciously as he lunged at Jabberwocky, one eye green and furious, the other black as night.

Jabberwock leapt forward to meet him.

Alice stared in horror as the two threw punches at each other. Jabberwocky was stronger naturally, but Hatter had his insanity fueling him. Leaping into Jabberwock's punch, Hatter lunged forward and bit at him, but Jabberwock grabbed him by the uniform and slammed him against the wall, "Hatter! Wake up, you bliddy maniac!" He punched him cross the face.

Hatter shoved him back and tackled him before he could draw his sword. The rapier dropped with a clang as Hatter threw Jabberwock viciously back.

Alice yelped as Jabberwock fell back onto her. Angry and hurt, she yelled, "Stop it, you guys!"

Hatter couldn't hear her voice in his craze. Scooping up the rapier, he charged with a howl, intent on slicing Jabberwock to ribbons.

Jabberwock kicked out harshly, sweeping Hatter's feet from under him. Leaping up as Hatter crashed down, he ran for the rapier as it skittered across the floor.

Hatter lunged up and jumped onto his back, arms scrabbling to choke his master.

Clawing at the arms, Jabberwocky wheeled around and tried smashing Hatter against the wall.

Hatter growled and buried his teeth deep into Jabberwock's neck. Instantly, he yanked them out and spat black blood.

Reaching over his head, Jabberwock yelled pure hate as he caught hold of Hatter and threw him off his back and onto the floor. Before Hatter could react, he stomped with all his weight on Hatter's arm.

CRACK!  
Hatter cupped his broken hand, screaming in pain, writhing on the ground, the madness deserting him. All around his shadowlander eye, black veins pulsed across his contorted face.

"Hatter! You bliddy idjit! Look what you've gotten yourself into now!" Jabberwock brought up his fingers to touch the oozing wound on his throat, wincing.

Scrambling over to Hatter's side, Alice asked worriedly, "Hatter! Are you okay?"

Hatter's breath came in short, convulsing rasps as he slowly made his way back from insanity, "Al-Alice! My… my Alice! No, no, no, no, no! My arm! My arm!"

Jabberwock bent and placed a hand on Hatter's sweaty forehead, and smiled grimly as Hatter grew still and tried to push it away in agony, "Imagination's such a mess, isn't it, Hatter? Especially yours." His eyes narrowed, his claws clenched, and Hatter fought wildly as his imagination was devoured, picture by picture by picture.

Alice grabbed Jabberwock's hand and tried to pull it off, "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

Snarling, Jabberwock tried to shake her off, but she refused to retreat. Releasing Hatter, he grabbed Alice in rage, dragged her over to her room, threw her in, and hissed, "You'll stay in there until you learn how to respect!" He slammed the door shut and locked it.

Alice threw herself onto the bed and beat at the covers, furious. Curse it! Hatter was outside being beaten by her adoptive father! And she couldn't do a thing about it! Forcing herself calm, she fumed, prone on the sheets.

Curse it…

* * *

Jabberwock left her there till the next morning before unlocking the door. Stalking in, he gazed at Alice with bright yellow eyes, trying to smile, "And how are you today?"

Alice nodded sullenly, "I'm fine… Just a bit hungry…"

"You want to come out?"

Alice turned from him to glare at the wall. Seconds later, she heard a sigh and felt a slight weight slide onto her bed behind her.

"Look, Alice. I'm… I'm sorry. Yesterday just got… out of hand…"

Alice turned to look at him, saw him downcast, and suddenly wanted to punish herself for making him so wretched and miserable. Taking a breath, she hugged him gingerly, "It's okay… Dad."  
Under her arms, Jabberwock stiffened in surprise, eyes widening and blazing, "D-d-d-dad?"

Alice only tightened her hug.

Feeling something wet land on top of her head, she glanced up , startled, to see tears running from Jabberwock's eyes, "What's wrong?"

Jabberwock embraced her, nestling his streaming face into her shoulders. Shuddering, he sobbed, "Oh, Alice! Thank you! I love you so much!"

Alice didn't try to pull away, but let him cry into her shoulder. Inside, she felt just a bit happier.


	28. Cannibalism

Jabberwock wasn't letting Alice leave his side. Shrugging on his dark cloak, he turned to her as he buttoned it, "Come on, Alice. I have to be at the guard inspection in a few minutes."  
Glancing up out of a random book she pulled from the shelves, Alice cocked her head and asked, "Inspection?"

"Every other week or so. Hurry up now."

Sighing, Alice placed the book down and followed him quietly. They passed through halls and staircases at a brisk pace, reaching the outer courtyard sooner than Alice expected.

Outside, all the black cards stood in groups of fifty-two. In front of the ranks, March stood in his uniform, frowning in the bitter wind. The mist had refused to give up the morning as it grew into afternoon, and it now blew its breath across the scene.

Alice shivered and huddled closer to Jabberwock, whose cloak emanated a small amount of warmth.

Without a blink, Jabberwock eased forward, the pale, ghostlike apparition of a cold Alice breezing hurriedly to catch up with him.

At the sight of Alice, small mutters broke out in the regiments, but March ordered loudly, "Silence! The King is here!"

Jabberwocky came to March's side, gazing at the troops, and then muttered, "How is Hatter?"

"Wrist broken. Bruises. A shadowlander's eye trying to take over his face." March's voice rang cold.

"Have him come see me about that. Drill the troops."

March cleared his throat before roaring, "About left!"

As the Hare kept yelling orders and cards scrambled to complete them, Alice leaned against Jabberwocky, clinging his cloak to her.

Noticing, he smiled softly, unbuttoned his long overcoat, and slid it onto Alice's shoulders before resuming watching the parading cards.

Alice nestled in his cloak, relieved at the warmth, and glanced at him as his loose shirt sleeves fluttered in the breeze like a beige flag. A smile skirted his lips, and his eyes danced with inner joy. His black hair rustles, the red highlights much more noticeable outside.

Unclenching his hands from behind his back, Jabberwock nodded to March, "That's enough. Dismiss them."

March obeyed, "You're dismissed!"

The ranks broke, and most of the cards started to walk back towards the walls or the barracks, but some dared to approach to peer cautiously at Alice. One ventured closer than the rest and dropped to a knee, "Good afternoon, Princess Alice."

Jabberwocky glanced over from his talk with a card captain, but turned back with a suspicious growl.

Smiling, Alice offered a hand, "Thank you! What's your name?"

The guard watched her hand warily, still bowing, "Demeric, milady."

"You can just call me Alice."  
A shadow fell across her back, and a hoarse voice rasped, "Well then, Alice… Making friends?"

Demeric shuddered as Alice spun around, "Good afternoon, General Hatter."

Hatter stood in his uniform, right hand bandaged up till his elbow to form a stiff wrist cast. His left eye, the shadowlander eye, lay beneath a square of gauze, and bandages covered the rest of his face. Alice only saw his morose human eye. "Hatter!"

The bandages shifted; Hatter smiled underneath, "I didn't scare you yesterday, did I?"

"Well… just a little… but-"

"Ah… Hatter…" Jabberwocky stepped up behind Alice with a forced smile, "I trust you're sane today?"

Stiffening, Hatter slid his one visible eye into a slit, "Yes… sir… Just hurt and hungry."

Demeric bowed low and edged away.

Meanwhile, Alice stood between the two giants, feeling hate and glowers pass over her head, "Uh… so…" Her mind popped up a new idea! "Can Hatter have lunch with us?" Seeing March's ears perk, she added, "March, too?"

Jabberwock grimaced, but nodded, "That'd be an excellent idea, seeing that I want to take a look at your eye." His glare never left Hatter's face.

Hatter bowed slowly, painfully, "As you wish."

Bounding up besides them, March cheerfully said, "I heard lunch. That'd be right now, right?"

* * *

A maid stood trembling in front of Jabberwock's desk, waiting for everybody's lunch orders down to the kitchens.

Waving his hand nonchalantly, Jabberwock growled, "Just some wine." He glanced at Alice, eyes curious.

Biting her lip, Alice started, "A sandwi-"

Jabberwock groaned, "Get something else, Alice. You've been having those blasted things every meal!"

Sighing, Alice tried again, "Uh… soup?"

Jabberwock rolled his eyes and glanced at March, "March?"

March sat at the small table to the side with Hatter. Ears up and swiveling, he smiled, "Salad. And salt. Lots of salt."

Before Alice could ask, 'Why salt?', Jabberwock nodded and growled, "And… Hatter?"

Hatter had his head nestled into his arms, but his voice came out clear and malicious, "A maid."

Freezing, the servant glanced fearfully up at Hatter, "What, sir?"

Hatter brought his head up slowly, "Bring me a bliddy person!"

Flinching, Alice turned to argue when Jabberwock motioned with his hand, "Just get him one of the prisoners."

Nodding fearfully, the maid curtsied and backed out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, March crossed his arms and watched Hatter curiously, "You must be hungry to be asking for that."

Hatter snarled, "You don't know the half of it."

Alice bounded down to Hatter and asked worriedly, "You- you were kidding, right? You're not going… not going to eat a person, are you?"

Growling, Hatter turned his gaze to Alice with a small light of anger in his visible eye, " Alice, you know I said what I said."

Before Alice could retort, Jabberwocky stood from his chair and ordered, "Hatter, come here. I want to see your eye."

Hatter hefted himself up with a moan of pain. Fingering his cast, he sullenly plodded over to his master.

"Take the bandages off, please."

"Yes, sir…" Reaching up, Hatter pulled the bands of linen from his face. His entire right upper face lay engulfed in black, small rivers of veins pulsing across his forehead and cheek.

Jabberwock stared at the discoloration, tracing it with a claw silently, "It's really gone haywire…" He pulled back the eyelid of the fetid yellow eye, peered inside, "Hmm…"

Subjecting himself to this treatment, Hatter mumbled solemnly, "What's wrong?"

Jabberwocky bit his lip in frustration, "Your anger made it spread. If you continue letting your temper fly off like that, it won't be long before you turn shadowlander. It shouldn't have spread this fast though…"

Stiffening, March asked incredulously, "Shadowlander?"

Hatter wasn't happy. Hissing, he snarled, "How do you get rid of it?"

"Well, one option, I can rip that eye out and leave you half blind…" Jabberwock turned and stepped back to his chair, "Or I can just have you stay calm and let your body fight if off."  
"I'd prefer the second one, sir."

Suddenly thoughtful, Jabberwock gazed at Hatter, chewing his lip in careful thought. Finally, he turned and muttered, "I'll allow you a supply of tea, and you can go back and have your…" he struggled with the word, "_tea party_."

Hatter and March stared at the Jabberwock. Regaining his voice, March squeaked, "Tea? Really?"  
"Just till Hatter gets better."

Hatter sank to his knees and bowed, almost immediately joined by March, "Thank you, sir!" Glancing up, Hatter hesitated, "Does this mean I'm off my three month restriction?"

"Yes, Hatter." Jabberwock sighed.

The door opened, and the maid peered in, "Sir?"  
Smiling broadly as Hatter and March leapt up, Jabberwocky brought a hand up and crooked a finger, "Come in."

Bowing, the maid opened the door, and two boys with plates came in. One set before Alice a steaming bowl of soup, the other reverently setting a salad topped with cubes of salt at March's place. Hunched over in respect, the maid brought forward a bottle of wine, along with a glass, and placed it on Jabberwock's desk hastily. Turning to bow at Hatter, she stammered, "I sent word down to the dungeons, sir."  
Hatter smiled wolfishly and licked his lips, "Thank you…"

The maid hurried out.  
Bounding over to his salad, March sat and motioned to Hatter to join him at the table.

Alice took a sip of her soup as she watched Jabberwock wrench the wine open and pour a glass. The broth was warm and rich, tasting of chicken and vegetables, bits of rice floating round the spoon. About to take another spoonful, she felt eyes on her and glanced up.

Hatter watched her hungrily, his eyes soft but ravenous in that infected face of his.

Sensing a glance on her other side, Alice looked to see Jabberwock glowering at Hatter, sipping at his wine as his eyes cast pure hate out. She sighed. Jabberwock looking at Hatter, Hatter looking at her, March not looking at anyone…

March just crunched happily into his salad, oblivious to the little 'looking' war.

The door slammed open and two black cards dragged a woman in roughly. Coughing, one muttered, "Maid said that-"

Hatter stood, "Mine."

Nodding hastily, the cards saluted and ran out, leaving the prisoner.

Jabberwock sighed as the woman writhed, bound and gagged, on the floor, "I really wish they wouldn't barge in like that…"

Eyes gleaming, advancing, Hatter pulled the woman up with a hungry smile, "Hmm…"  
Alice leapt up, furious, "No eat-"

Clapping a hand over her mouth, Jabberwock pulled her down into his lap. As she struggled, he whispered, "Let him be, Alice. You cause him too much pain as it is… Just let him eat. It's his job."

Hatter pulled his knife out, fingering it in his left hand as he put the lady in a sort of head lock. He smiled widely and casually as he placed his knife against the front of her neck.

Alice tried to rip free, eyes wide in fear, but Jabberwocky held her tight, "Now, now, Alice… It's just a little blood." She tried to turn away, but he forced her face to the front and ordered, "Watch."

Silently, Hatter jerked his knife across the lady's throat and instantly put his mouth over the cut, ravenously guzzling the red passion that spilt forth in great gouts. As the blood slowed and the lady slumped, Hatter bit deeply mouth stained a dark crimson. Ripping the mouthful out, he let the body drop and knelt, lowering his knife to start cutting expertly.

Alice screamed into Jabberwock's hand, struggled, and then bit down viciously.

Yowling, Jabberwock released her, and she bound forward. Regaining his voice, he snarled, "March! Get her!"

March leapt up and lunged, but missed.

Hearing the commotion, Hatter slowly stood and turned to face them, eyes glazed in bloodlust. His eyes widened when he saw Alice bounding towards him.

" Alice! Don't go near him!" shouted March, "He's-"

Before March could finish his panicked warning, Hatter lunged forward, grabbed Alice, and bit her where her neck turned to shoulder.

Everything froze.

Alice stared past his head in shock, dumbfounded, horrified. Hatter's hot breath grated against her skin, his teeth digging deep into her shoulder. Eyes rolling back, she fainted, but Hatter's grip held her up.

March grabbed Hatter and tried to yank him off, but Hatter stood frozen, refusing to release his prize. His eyes locked in place, oblivious to everything.

Jabberwock stormed forward, furious, scared, and worried, "March? Is… Is Alice-"

Inspecting Alice with a careful eye, March nodded as he tried to pull Hatter away, to no avail, " Alice is fine, but Hatter just had an insanity attack."

Jabberwock drew his rapier, growling, "If he doesn't let go of my daughter, I swear, I'll cut him to pieces!"

"No need for that. His brain's gone and froze. It happens sometimes, good thing for Alice here. Here… hold Alice while I get Hatter."  
As Jabberwocky worriedly put his hands under Alice's arms, March reached from behind Hatter and, gripping the top of his head, started to slowly pull up and back.

Hatter's teeth slowly slid out of Alice's shoulder, his eyes still staring off into space.

Jabberwocky pulled Alice from Hatter's grasp and clamped a hand over the bleeding bite wound. Eyes flashing, he growled, "Take him away! Go and get your things, then go! I don't want him near Alice anymore!"

Hefting a suddenly limp, moaning Hatter up, March bowed his head and dragged comrade out of the room.

Jabberwock hoisted Alice up and carried her to her room, sighing with relief. The wound just oozed now; soon, it would stop bleeding altogether… But at least she was safe… Laying her softly down on the bed, he bent and kissed her forehead gently, smiling sadly. His child just liked attracting danger, didn't she?


	29. Attempted Kidnapping

Alice blinked awake slowly, shoulder on fire and eyes unusually heavy. She tried to sit up, but something lay on her chest, holding her down. Moaning, she glanced to her right.

Jabberwock lay by her side, slumbering, his arm draped over her. He was curled so that his feet stayed on the bed and one of his legs was hooked unceremoniously over hers. His warm, moist breath blew onto her shoulder with every rasping breath.

Alice stiffened, unaccustomed to such… company in her small bed. Slowly, she tried to pull herself out from under him.

Jabberwock snarled darkly in his sleep and pulled her into a tight hug, almost like a teddy bear. His face dug into her long golden hair, his arm crushing her into his chest.

Alice wriggled at the faint pain, finally just shouldering him gently, "Hello? Wake up?"

Sniffing, Jabberwocky only tightened his grip.

Alice struggled against his hold, "Wake up! You're crushing me!"

Jabberwocky only growled softly in the back of his throat, responding to whatever happened in his dream.

Desperate, Alice reached up over her head and pulled at his hair.

Jabberwock jerked awake, inhaling Alice's hair, and started coughing, releasing her as he choked, "Ah, Alice…" Sitting up, he shook his head, a small smile creeping onto his face, "You don't mind that I joined you last night, do you?"

"I'd like it if you told me."

Jabberwock hefted himself up over Alice, missed the edge of the bed, and fell flat on his face. Snarling, he propped himself up, "First things first: bigger bed."

Peering down at him, Alice frowned, "You're really going to… sleep with me? I mean… uh… isn't that a bit… weird?"

"What?" He looked up at her with confused eyes, "That's how we do it in the Shadowlands, so we can protect our children if a night terror attacks."  
"Oh…"

Staggering up, Jabberwock yawned groggily and stretched, a series of cracks escaping his spine, "How's your shoulder?"

Alice reached up and itched at the black scab, "Fine… how's Hatter?"

"He and March went back to their home in the forest."

Alice's face fell, "Ah…"

Sensing her sadness, Jabberwocky suggested, "Do you want explore the town? I think that would please you."

Alice glanced up and nodded enthusiastically, sadness disappearing, "Oh! Can we?"

Happy that Alice's gloom vanished, Jabberwock grinned broadly, "Anything for my daughter!"

* * *

Jabberwock glanced up at Alice as she shifted atop the horse-fly, waiting for her to settle before hefting himself up behind her in the saddle. His cloak draped behind him, accenting his black fancy clothes that nearly blended into his skin. Grabbing the reins from over Alice's shoulder, he glanced at the guard who accompanied them, "Demeric, isn't it?"

The guard nodded meekly, "Yes, sir…"

Leaning back into Jabberwocky, Alice pulled at her blouse. Jabberwock insisted that she change into 'proper riding clothes'. He lent her one of his loose white button-ups and some of his half-knee breeches. However, the breeches pulled up to about four inches above her belly button and the shirt tucked into it but still hung rather loose. Sighing she asked, "Will I have to ride these every time I ride?"

Jabberwock's left hand clasped hers, the other tugging the reins gently, "Just until I have one tailored for you." Glancing at Demeric, he nodded to the card.

Demeric trotted his palomino horse-fly to the gate and called up, "Open the gates!"

The soldiers atop the battlements hurried to comply. Slowly, the gates began to swing open, groaning.

Suddenly, Alice heard Jabberwocky chuckle. Before she asked what struck him funny, he dug his knees into their steed's midnight black sides. The stallion whickered and thundered forward, charging through the gates with clods of dust flying up behind them. Alice clung tightly to the saddle, terrified as they flew down the street, Jabberwocky leaning into her as she laughed.  
Demeric barely started after them before they rounded the corner. Diving out of the way, townspeople stared after the fluttering red cape. Alice clutched his arms and screamed, "You're going too fast!"

Jabberwock smiled pointedly, "Too fast? Let me show you fast!" Jutting his knees in gradually, he laughed gleefully as the horse neighed and put on an extra layer of speed. The steed now dodged the people, veering to avoid the gaping obstructions.

Alice pleaded, "Please! Please stop! I'm- I'm scared!"

Eyes snapping to narrow slits, Jabberwocky hissed into the wind, "Almost there…"

They burst into a large square in which a gallows stood solemnly in the center. The two guards who sat by the gallows leapt up in respectful fear as Jabberwock reined the horse-fly to a prancing stop and jumped off with a broad smile on his face, heedless of the rotted corpse in the noose but fifteen feet away, "How goes the guard?"

The two guards saluted, "Good, sir!"

Turning to Alice, Jabberwocky frowned, "What's wrong, Alice?"

Alice couldn't wrench her eyes from the grisly corpse. Trembling, she brought a finger up and pointed, "Th-th-the-"

Jabberwocky glanced at the body, cocked his head to the side, "What about it?"

"It's- it's- its-" Losing her balance, Alice started sliding sideways off the horse.

Jabberwock caught her and set her gently on the ground. Whirling to the guards, he ordered, "One of you dispose of the corpse. The other, take my horse back to the stables. And tell Demeric that we don't need him."  
"Yes… sir…"

Grabbing Alice's hand, Jabberwock pulled her quickly down a side street, We must get out of here before Demeric catches up."

Alice finally regained her voice, "Wait! Why are we trying to get away from him?"

A lady ahead saw them, paled, and instantly seized her child and pulled him aside. Jabberwocky glared at them with cold eyes before answering, "The guards always send someone with me… Every time. But, today," He took a deep breath, "today it'll just be you and me."

"Couldn't you have asked?"

Jabberwocky shrugged and quickened his pace, "They'd have sent someone anyways."

* * *

They'd been wandering around the capitol city for about two hours when Alice saw the sign for a candy shop. Glancing up at Jabberwocky, she asked excitedly, "I'm hungry! Can we get some candy?"

"Huh?" Jabberwock ripped his eyes from a group of young children playing up ahead, mouth watering. He glanced at her and muttered, "Whatever you want, as long as it doesn't involve going in that direction."

Alice cheered and ran to the candy shop's door, Jabberwock quietly following her.

Hubble just finished shrugging on his long coat, buttoning up its tall collar, and setting the tricorner hat on his head when the door swung open. Turning around with a word of welcome on the tip of his tongue, he froze.

Alice bounded into the warmth of the house, followed by the icy presence of the tyrant Jabberwocky. Gazing at a horrified Hubble, Alice smiled at him, not recognizing the Imagineer. Behind her, Jabberwock scowled, eyes flashing dangerously, "We're not interrupting something, are we?"

Hubble squeaked, turned, and ran to the kitchen, "Mother! There's… customers!" He didn't know what else to say.

Peering out of the kitchen, Hubble's mother saw the Jabberwock and paused, eyes growing wide before she curtsied hastily, "Milord!"

Jabberwock sat at the table, unhooking his cap from around his neck, "Good afternoon." Leaning back into his chair, he set his feet on the table with a little smirk.

Alice took a seat to his right and glared at his feet.

Scrambling out, the candy lady asked fearfully, "Do you want anything, Milord? Milady?"

Jabberwock nodded, "A glass of water, please." Glancing at Alice, he watched her curiously.

Alice grinned brightly and asked, "Do you have chocolate?"

"Yes, Milady, do you want some?"

"Just a bit, please."  
Before the shop keeper could turn away, Jabberwock cocked his head as something rushed into his mind. He pursed his lips, "Well… actually… do you make sours?"

"Yes, sir."

Jabberwocky smiled and removed his feet from the table, "A bag of those."

"Yes, sir." Bowing, the lady rushed into the kitchen and rattled of the order to Hubble, who immediately set to work. She came back a minute later, holding a glass of water in her shuddering hands. Approaching the table, she set it in front of Jabberwock.

Jabberwock grabbed the lady's wrist before she left and set his other hand on her forehead. Baring his teeth, he ordered, "But I'm hungry now. Give me a bit of imagination."

Alice snatched his arm and yanked it away, "No! No eating imagination!"

As the lady stumbled back, Jabberwock sighed dejectedly, "You never make it easy, do you, Alice? Do you want me to leave this one and go drain the children in the street?"

"No! You shouldn't just pick on people who've done nothing to you!"

Jabberwocky leaned back, smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, "People live to serve their King. Without their King, they are nothing."

Meekly coming forward again, the lady set a bag of green hard candies in front of Alice, scared of approaching Jabberwock again, "For the King, Milady."

Alice slid it over to Jabberwock, who opened it and popped one of the sours into his mouth. He nodded happily.

From the kitchen, Hubble called in a strangled voice, "Mom!"

The lady hurried into the kitchen, leaving Alice and Jabberwocky alone.

Jabberwocky offered the bag to Alice, "Want one? They're good."  
"No, thank you. I don't like sour stuff."  
The only sound for the next few minutes seemed to be the occasional click of a hard candy against Jabberwocky's pointy teeth. Sighing, Alice started wondering how her mom and grandma fared? Did they worry? Closing her eyes, she envisioned the happy reunion they would have when she got back.

Jabberwocky's hand clamped onto her head, and, instantly, he started to devour the images with ravenous intensity. Cringing, Alice escaped from his hold for a second and pushed the thoughts away. Harnessing the pain and holding back tears, she glared at him, "I said no eating imagination!"

Jabberwock looked hurt, and his voice grimly retorted, "You tempted-"

Slamming open the door, Demeric glared in with an unhappy red face, "Sir! Finally!"

Jabberwocky spun in his seat, pounding his fist against the table as he snarled, "Bliddy guard! How'd you find us?"

Ignoring his King's question, Demeric sighed and closed the door behind him, "Sir… it's unsafe for you to go out without us! You know that from what happened last time!"

As Jabberwock muttered in sullen anger, Alice asked, "What happened last time?"

Jabberwock answered, voice monotone, "Some rebel shot arrows at me. Not that it worked."

"What happened to-"

A smile splitting his face at the memory, Jabberwock said softly, "I ate his mind. Then I gave Hatter the body."

Alice grimaced, "That's horrible!"

"No, actually, it was quite entertaining. Hatter had never eaten a man dead for a week before."  
Frowning, Demeric coughed to interrupt, "May I remind sir that he has an appointment with the regents today?"

Jabberwocky scowled, stood, and then paused before grinning, "Demeric, stay here with Alice. I'll go back to the castle. You just bring Alice back whenever she feels like it." Rushing past the card, he exited.

Alice started up, "Wait! I don't have any money to pay!"

Shushing her, Demeric explained, "You're royalty. Royalty doesn't pay. Last time someone asked him to pay, they ended up with his sword in their gut."

Alice stared at the guard, "But-"

"I know what you're going to say. Yeah, yeah, Hatter and March kill most of the people, but Jabberwock has his fair share to cherish to. You disrespect him, anger him in the least, and –BAM!- you're dead!"

"But… Hatter… he got into a fight with Jabberwocky… So why didn't-"

"Why isn't he dead? 'Cause Jabberwocky needs him, and Hatter's probably one of the only people that Jabberwocky considers a friend. Lucky for him too."

* * *

Jabberwock glared up at the guards atop the gate battlements as they slowly opened the gate. Inside, he raged. His perfectly fine afternoon with his daughter had been ruined! Stupid guard! Fuming as he passed through the gate, he let his mind wander to the matter at hand. The regents from different areas of Wonderland were her to report. Great… Just to spite them, he had wandered through the streets longer than necessary, so he wouldn't be surprised if that stupid guard and Alice came waltzing back home in a few minutes.

"Oh, Jabberwocky!"

Freezing at the leering voice, Jabberwock glanced about, muttering under his breath as he fingered his sword's hilt.

Suddenly, the Cheshire Cat flickered to visibility atop the north battlement to Jabberwock's right, the only stretch of wall without a guard patrolling its high walkway, "Forgotten me already, shadow?"

Turning to the Imagineer, Jabberwock unsheathed his sword with a scowl, " Cheshire, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to collect." Cheshire's grin grew wider, although it looked a bit pained.

Jabberwock's eyes narrowed to slits of yellow, "It depends on what you want to collect." At the thought of the treasure, the richness of Cheshire's imagination saturated mind, he felt his mouth water, "Come down, cat. I want to eat your imagination."

Cheshire slipped into his invisible form, but Jabberwock's eye turned to a deep red heat-seeking color and watched him leap down to the ground.

Charging forward, Jabberwock roared, "Die, you blasted cat!" He lunged, stabbing at the invisible tiger.

Cheshire ducked under the blade and rapier and head butted Jabberwock harshly in the stomach.

Stumbling back, Jabberwock heard the gate creak open a bit more and couldn't help but glance over. Alice with that stupid guard.

Glancing back, he felt his blood chill. Where was Cheshire? Instantly, he looked wildly around and froze before roaring furiously, " Alice!"

Alice glanced up at him just before something swept up under her legs. The next instant, she rode astride Cheshire, who ran swiftly down the main street, " Cheshire?"

"No talking!"

A thunder of hooves behind them distracted Alice, and she glanced back to see Jabberwocky galloping full-tilt after them on his midnight black steed, a long glaive in his hand, face furious.

And he was gaining.

Alice gripped onto the purple fur tightly and muttered, "He's gaining."

Forcing a laugh, Cheshire growled, "A horse does have a bit more speed, "

Drawing nearly side to side with Cheshire, Jabberwock, guiding his horse with his knees, swiped out with the glaive, aiming at Cheshire's hind legs.

Cheshire jumped to avoid the blade, lost valuable speed.

Stabbing again, Jabberwock hissed angrily, "Give me back my daughter!"

Cheshire veered away to avoid the attack, "Come get her, shadow!"

Snarling, Jabberwock jerked the reins to his steed to the side. The horse-fly whinnied and, coming close to Cheshire, snorted derisively. Jabberwock took the glaive and threw it harshly.

Surprised, Cheshire tripped as the glaive's tip pierced his side, sliding to a stop on his other side with a yowl of pain.

Jabberwock leapt off his horse instantly and stalked over, shaking with rage. Grabbing Alice, he yanked her out from beneath the writhing tiger, and, dragging her away, whispered, "Are you okay?"

Alice trembled, "Y-y-yes…"

Growling, Jabberwock whirled to Cheshire, who tried to drag himself away. He stormed over. Enraged, he grabbed the glaive and forced it deeper with a snarling smile, "Now…" He left the spear buried deep into the side of Cheshire and, straddling the tiger, dug his claws deep into his head, "Let's kill you."

Cheshire howled as Jabberwock started draining his mind.

Staring in horror, Alice leapt up and tried to yank Jabberwock away, "Stop it!"

Jabberwock snarled, "He tried to take you from me!" Furious, he dug his fingers in farther and the hungry look in his eyes intensified, "He tried to take you!"

Cheshire's eyes opened, full of pain, and he hissed through his smile, "Think you can drain all of me, Jabberwock? I dare you to try!" Extending his claws with an agonizing grin, he buried the deep into Jabberwock's neck.

Jabberwock, shocked, released Cheshire and reached up to tear the claws from his neck.

Taking his chance, Cheshire leapt up and bounded away, knocking the glaive from his side.

Snarling angrily, Jabberwock staggered up, hand cupped over his wound. As cards finally caught up, he pointed down the street and demanded, "Follow him and bring me back his head!"

The guards nodded and galloped down the way he pointed.

Alice leaned on his back, sniffling in fear at his anger. Balling her fists into his cape, she shuddered and buried her head into his back.

Jabberwocky turned to her, rage subsiding into worry, and embraced her, "Oh, Alice… I was so scared for a moment…" Sweeping her up, he gently set her on his panting stallion and swung himself up behind her.

Alice leaned back into him as he urged the horse-fly into a slow trot. She could feel his glare passing over her head, his eyes still dark. "Are-are you mad?" she asked tremulously.

Bringing up a hand to steady her, Jabberwocky cooed, "No… not at you… you're my princess."


	30. Snow and an Idea

Later, back at the castle, Alice sat quietly in her room. In the main hall, Jabberwock lounged angrily at his desk. In front of him, five regents stood at attention in their fancy clothing.

One stood giving his report: "The Woodlands are the same as ever, Milord. Guards continuously capture Imagineers passing through, and March and Hatter still… continue their tea party." He grimaced.

Jabberwocky's eyes twitched, lost in thought rather than focusing on his governors.

Another regent stepped forward and muttered, "The Crystal Coast has been in havoc since the raid of Imaginine. Small Imagineer parties have been regaining key components of the coast."

Snapping to attention, Jabberwock growled, "Take some soldiers and regain them." He surveyed the five before growling, "Where is the governor of the border?"  
The regents glanced uncomfortably as each other before the regent of the woodlands spoke, "He was found at the border dead, sir. Apparently, he lost control of his horse and crossed over. His companion hasn't been found yet."

"Companion?"

Scuffing his shoe, the shortest regent sniffed, "His wife."

Jabberwock slouched back into his chair with a sigh, "Taken for a slave, then."

"Sir?"

Fingering his chin, Jabberwock narrowed his eyes narrowed his eyes, " Salem, take the border. If you need more troops, take what you need."

The woodlands regent bowed, "Yes, sir."

Jabberwock stood and waved a hand at them, "Now get out."

Nodding respectfully, the regents spun away and exited.

Jabberwocky opened the door of Alice's room and cocked his head to the side, "Alice?"

Alice smiled softly, "Yes."

Gazing at her, Jabberwock crossed the room and sat besides her, "Did you notice the new bed?" He laid himself back, staring at the ceiling as his feet dangled over the edge.

Alice itched at her arm, "Yes."

"Now…" Yawning, Jabberwock blinked and glanced at her, "I have a question: In your world, what's your father like?"

Alice stiffened, "He died when I was just a kid. Never really knew him."

Silence before Jabberwock sat up and gazed at her with wide white eyes, "Wait… so I'm the… first father you've known?"

"Yes…"

Jabberwock frowned, baffled, mulling over this information before muttering, "I'm not a very good father, am I?"

Smiling softly, Alice took his arm and gave it a small hug, "You're being a great father."

Jabberwock scowled, "But I let you get kidnapped!"

"But you got me back."  
Reaching up, Jabberwocky traced a finger where the claw wounds had been; they were already replaced with clear black skin, "But…"

Alice patted his leg, "It's fine. But you shouldn't have hurt Cheshire like that."

Jabberwock sat up and stared at her, eyes flickering to a yellow, "You hungry? I'm hungry."

Pursing her lips, Alice asked, "How did our conversation about you being a good father lead to food?"

"You mentioned Cheshire."

"And…?"

"I didn't have a chance to finish eating his mind."

Alice sighed, "Please say you're not thinking about eating someone else's."

Standing, Jabberwocky pulled her up and nodded, "But first, to the kitchen for you."

* * *

As soon as they stopped by the kitchens to order Alice's food, Jabberwock led her down to the dungeons.

Five guards glanced up as the heavy wooden door opened and hastily saluted, "Sir!"

Jabberwocky strolled into the barren room, taking a blazing torch from its rack, and glanced back at Alice, "Come on, Alice."

Sullenly stepping forward, Alice shivered in the cold air of the stone room, "Must I?"

"Yes." Turning to the guards, he paused then narrowed his eyes, "Aren't there supposed to be six of you?"

The guards nodded uncomfortably.

Angry, Jabberwocky grabbed Alice's hand and, shoving past the guards, slammed open the dark ebony door, revealing a long, dark hall. He started forward, boots clipping against the floor.

Alice let him drag her along, feeling her heart clench as shadows danced around them, trying to invade the torch-light.

Reaching a door, Jabberwocky paused. His eyes change to a crimson as he glared at it. Snarling, he dropped Alice's hand and ordered, "Stay here!" He yanked open the door and disappeared inside, leaving Alice in the darkness.

Inside, she heard mutters, than Jabberwock's enraged growl. Suddenly, shouts of pain chilled Alice's blood to the bone.

A minute later, the door creaked open, and Jabberwock stepped out with a satisfied little frown.

Alice watched him, thankful for the light, but distrustful inside, "Who was in there?"

His frown deepening, the Jabberwocky turned to continue back down the hall, "A guard and a prisoner. I have no idea of how many times I've said for the guards not to violate the female prisoners!"

Alice stopped and stared at him, "V-v-violate?"

Sighing, Jabberwock spat on the floor, "You know what I mean, Alice! Well, anyways, I ate the guard's mind. Let's see how many girls he violates now!"

"W-w-what about the girl?" Alice hurried up to Jabberwocky's side.

A smile flitted across Jabberwock's features, and he bared his sharp teeth, "She wasn't much. Had the sickness in her… unconscious when I went in. No appeal to me whatsoever."

"Shouldn't we go back and help her?"

Jabberwocky glanced at her blankly, "Help? Why? They're prisoners, bound to be executed."

"That's horrible!"

Leaning down to look Alice in the eye, Jabberwock leered, "Where I come from, each of these Imagineers would be doing something instead of rotting down here! The men would be doing hard labor. The women would be sold as pleasurables or house slaves. The children would be the same. Do not ever say that this is horrible!"

"It's still horrible!"

Whirling around, Jabberwock shook his head angrily, "You are stubborn little girl, you know that?"

"So what?" squeaked Alice hotly.

Scowling, Jabberwocky extinguished the torch's flickering flame, plunging the hall into darkness.

Instantly, Alice squeaked in fear and groped forward as Jabberwock's voice echoed around her, "If you were in the shadowlands, you'd be being whipped for talking back to me! In the shadowlands, I'd have all rights to disown you and make you a slave because you argued back to me!" He placed his mouth right by her ear and whispered, "Right now, I could kill you for disrespecting the King…" He traced a sharp finger across her cheek with a shuddering sigh, "But I couldn't do that… You're my daughter…" Throwing his arms around her, he squeezed her tight.

Alice felt her breath escape and squirmed, "Too tight!"

Loosening his arms, Jabberwock kissed the top of her head, "I never liked the Shadowland laws anyways… My father called me too liberal."

Alice twisted in his hold and embraced him softly, feeling a trembling sigh of contentment ruffle through his body, "Then what would I be?"

"Too nice."

* * *

That night, after taking an ice-cold bath and being sponged down by a maid, Alice returned to Jabberwock's study red-face and humiliated. Glaring at him, she furiously began to brush her hair, "I can't believe you sent a maid to clean me! She practically threw me into that water!"

Jabberwocky frowned, "You don't do it that way where you come from?"

"No!"

Sighing, Jabberwock stood from his chair and wandered over, yawning, "Ready to go to bed?"

Alice gazed at him and asked crossly, "Don't you have any pajamas or anything?" His livery looked uncomfortable and itchy.

Glancing down at his shirt, Jabberwock shrugged and started unbuttoning it. In a moment, it was off, revealing his midnight black chest. As he folded it neatly, he muttered, "I'll change into more comfortable pants. Go and wait for me."  
Alice took a deep breath and walked into her room. Slipping into the bed, she groaned at the incredible plush-ness of it.

A few minutes later, Jabberwock appeared in the doorway, blocking the faint light from the torches. He stepped in and closed the door quietly, drowning the room in darkness.

Seconds later, Alice felt his weight next to her.

She felt for his arm and, finding it, hugged it like a teddy bear, "Good night." She just hoped she didn't dream tonight.

Silent, Jabberwocky turned on his back and pulled her into the crook of his arm and body, quietly combing his fingers through her hair.

Alice became aware of a cold pressure that pressed into her side. Shifting, she reached down, curious. Her fingers discovered a sheathed dagger at Jabberwock's side. Blinking, she prodded Jabberwock's side, "Why do you have a knife?"

His arm adjusted to her changed position and he flicked her nose with a small laugh, "Just in case. I have to protect you."

Alice sighed with relief and nestled against his arm, feeling a faint love for this adoptive father of hers.

* * *

The next week was a series of valuable experiences for Alice. For one thing, Jabberwock forced her to eat some horrific concoction of pork and spinach. She told him what she thought of it, and he relented to let her eat soup, but refused to ever let her have another blasted sandwich.

Second, the dresses that Hatter commissioned for her arrived. She instantly fell in love with the crimson dress with gold embroidered birds and roses spiraling up the sides. Her least favorite was the heavy brocaded one, but she liked it, anyways.

Jabberwock took one look at the diamonds, clubs, spades, and hearts and muttered, "I want it burned… Now." But Alice pleaded with him out of it.

Third, lessons were underway again. Every day, Jabberwock reviewed her in the waltz and taught her the minuet and tango. Also, horse-fly riding lessons had started, much to Alice's horror. But she managed to be able to stay astride her horse at a trot by the end of the week.

And then…

One morning, Alice awoke at the edge of the bed all alone. Apparently, Jabberwock woke up earlier to head-start the day. Yawning, Alice sat up and called blearily, "Jabberwocky?"

A shadow passed before the open door, and Jabberwock peered in with narrowed eyes, "What?"

The uneasy note in his voice made Alice curious, as did his unusual heavy fur-lined clothes, "Something wrong?"

Jabberwock switched and muttered cheerfully, "Dress warm and I'll show you."

Sighing, Alice pulled the heavy dress out and dressed.

Jabberwocky glared at her as she exited the room and flinched at the old house symbols, red against white, but forced a grin and complimented, "You look dashing." Holding up a large fur-lined coat, he wrapped it around her and ordered gently, "Come."

* * *

"SNOW!" Alice ran out into the falling white flurries, laughing cheerfully. She never had been in snow before!

Jabberwock stood in the doorway, watching her leap into a snowdrift with a small smile curving up his lips. Stepping slowly out into the snow, he shivered, "You like snow?"

Alice giggled and threw handfuls of snow upwards, "Yes! I've always wanted to see the snow!" Glancing slyly at the Jabberwock, she readied a snowball.

Jabberwock didn't notice her mischievous intentions. Glancing up at some black cards patrolling the battlements in heavy cloaks, he muttered, "Horrible weather for an inspection. I think I'll call off it off and-"

Alice threw the chunk of snow at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

Glaring at her, Jabberwock muttered hurtfully, "What was that for?"  
"It's a game."

Jabberwock wiped the snow from his jacket, "You throw snow at each other. What kind of game is that?" Bending down, he scooped up a handful of cold slush. He gazed at the snow and started packing it into a globe.

Alice laughed and ran before he could finish making the snowball, crunching through the snow.

Bounding after her, Jabberwocky pelted her with his snowball, smiling playfully as he ran past her, "Bet you can't get me again!"

Alice grabbed up more snow, but when she straightened, Jabberwock vanished behind the barracks.

The cards on the wall stared in curiosity.

Running after his fast disappearing tracks, Alice rounded the corner of the barracks and paused. Jabberwock was no where in sight. She stepped forward, glancing around in confusion. Where was he?  
A huge lump of snow fell onto her head. Yelping, she glared up at Jabberwocky as she brushed snow from her hair, "No fair! I can't go on the roofs!"

Jabberwocky jumped down and smiled, "But I got you!"

Sighing, Alice turned from him, "Okay… Want to make a snow-man now?"

Jabberwock echoed with a frown, "Snow… man?"

"Here… let me show you!"

* * *

Sipping some warm cocoa, Alice watched Jabberwock with bright eyes as he stoked the fire in the hearth, "So… did you like the snowman?"  
Jabberwocky warmed his hands by the flames and smiled, "Very nice."

"Thank you…" Alice took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Jabberwocky turned and gazed at her silently. Sighing, he came over and ruffled her hair, "Do you mind if I leave for a week or two? I've decided to head the attack on the Imagineers at the Crystal Coast. I don't want those bumbling idiots to mess stuff up again. Did a horrible job at Imaginine."

"Why do you need to go? I mean, you've already defeated them!" Alice cocked her head in curiosity.

Pacing behind her, Jabberwock murmured darkly, "They've been raiding the regiments stationed on the coast, and, frankly, it's coasting me soldiers."

Alice turned in her seat to watch him, "A week?"

"Depends." Fingering his chin, he bit his lip, "Maybe… If the Imagineers decide to meet the assault, it could be less… But if they run, it'd be a bit more." He let his eyes settle on Alice and he grinned, "But you won't mind, will you? I promise to come back."

"…Fine…"

* * *

Jabberwocky pranced his horse-fly in front of the regiment as he called loudly, "Why are we riding today?"

Saluting, the cards replied as one: "To crush the rebels!"

Jabberwocky smirked. In his dark, fearsome armor and plumed helmet, he looked every part of a warlord. As his side hung two rapiers and a few daggers. His eyes glittering, he roared again, "Why are we riding today?" His voice cut through the muffling snow like fire.

"To crush the rebels!"

Alice watched silently as Jabberwocky spurred his charger to the open gate, the black-armored troops following him on their mounts. As he paused to glance back, she waved.

Jabberwock smiled grimly and nodded his head in brief goodbye before issuing a loud yell and thundering through the gate. Immediately, the regiment cheered and rushed after their King, leaving Alice all alone with one lone guard.

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Jabberwocky had left, and it hadn't stopped snowing since day number seven. Alice huddled in her coat as she watched Demeric argue with another card over the gambling game they played. Alice grew bored and anxious, hating the barracks for the boredom that permeated them. Alice now possessed more than fifteen 'friends' and 'admirers' in the guard corps, but they would not let her play this gambling game of theirs!

Demeric glared at Sajni, the silent one of the group, and glanced at his tokens, "You cannot have a better hand than I do right now!"

Smiling, Sajni shrugged.

Labros stared at his hand, sighed, and then glanced at Alice, "Bored, aren't you? Well… dear old Labros here is going to join you," he hefted himself up, "before he loses to the losers here."  
Smiling faintly, Alice stared up at the giant bear of a man, "Thank you."

Demeric scowled, "If you want to amuse her, Labros, stop mooching up to her and throw yourself off the battlements!"

"But-"

A loud call echoed from outside, "The Jabberwock is back!"

Instantly, Alice leapt up and sprinted out of the barracks.

The gates opened just as she exited, and Jabberwock thundered through on his horse, smiling. Seeing Alice at the far side of the courtyard, he galloped over, jumped down, and swept her up in a great embrace, " Alice!"

Alice squeezed a tight breath in his tight hold before coughing, "You're killing me!"

Laughing, Jabberwocky glanced back at the regiment just coming through the gats, paused, then muttered, "I'll be right back." He vaulted up onto his majestic black stallion, trotted back, barked, "Men!"

The black cards saluted tiredly from atop their steeds.

"You have a week of leave, men! Seven days of whatever you want! You may go!"

Cheers issued from the regiment.

Spurning his charge back over to Alice as the regiment dispersed, Jabberwock slid off his horse, called an available guard over to take it, then took Alice's hand, "Let's go back to my office. It's cold."

* * *

Upon reaching the rooms, Jabberwock immediately went into Alice's room and fell upon her bed, sleeping almost as soon as he hit the covers. Daring not to wake him, Alice just sighed. She glanced around, and, seeing his discarded helmet, pounced upon it. Cramming it on her head, she looked into the mirror.

Nothing but a girl in a helmet…

It slid down to cover her eyes. Sighing, she took it from her head and played solemnly with the feathers on top. She hated being cooped up in this castle! There was nothing to do! The guards always guarded or gambled or flirted, nothing fun! Well… not that she needed little girl games…

She heard Jabberwock tossing and turning in his sleep, then a little gasp.

The next moment, Jabberwocky opened the door and said brightly, "Let's have a dance!"

Alice stared at him. One moment, he lay asleep, the next second, he stood announcing a ball? Stupidly, she echoed, "A gala?"

"Yes!" Bounding over to his desk, Jabberwock grabbed a pen, dipped it in ink, and started to scribble, "It'd be wonderful! You could meet the regents, and the lords, and the barons! Better yet, let's make it masquerade!"

Alice slowly came over and gazed over his shoulder as he scrolled down ideas, "Just a question: Where did you get this idea from?"

Pausing, Jabberwocky glanced at her and beamed, "The main Imagineer army has been crushed! I took some of their heads personally, too. But why not a celebration, like in the Shadowlands? After we successfully conquered another army, we had a big celebration? And, besides… I want one."

"Does this mean I'll have to dance?" Alice frowned sullenly.

Chuckling, Jabberwock exclaimed, "Of course! Now…" He turned back to the paper, tapping the quill against his chin, "Now… the date? What's the blasted holiday's name here?... Yule? That's it!" He scribbled the word down in big cursive letters. Smiling victoriously, he put down the pen and straightened from his leaning position, "I'll send you down tomorrow so the seamstress can take your measurements. You'll need a masquerade dress, something fancy…" He paced around her, eyeing her current metallic blue and silver dress, "Come to think of it, I do to… First thing tomorrow, then." Yawning, he turned back to her room, intent on sleeping some more.

Alice followed him and watched him curiously as he slipped back under the covers, "A masquerade is when you dress up in masks and stuff, right?"

"Uh… yes… why?"

"So no one knows it's you, right?"

Sighing, Jabberwock propped himself up on his elbows to gaze at her wearily, "Yes."  
Alice shrugged, "But what about you? I mean, your… skin color kind of gives you away… so do your eyes."

Eyes furrowing, Jabberwock growled, "We'll worry about that problem later. No more questions. I want to sleep. Are you going to join me?"

Letting a long solemn breath out, Alice pulled out the light linen pajamas in her wardrobe, "I'll go to sleep."

Jabberwock regarded crossly, "I want to sleep. If you're just going to stay awake and talk, then go bother a guard."  
"I'll sleep."

* * *

The next day, Jabberwocky ran around frantic to achieve order. Over his absence, reports and papers snuck onto his desks, begging for his attention and eyes, but he used them as scribble paper instead, planning the masquerade instead. At the moment, he lounged in a chair, penning down invitees as Alice allowed a seamstress take her measurements. Chewing the feather at the end of his quill, he muttered, "The regents, their families. The old houses, their families. Who else?"

Alice gasped as the seamstress pulled a corset tight around her, "W-what about Hatter and –OOF!- March?"

Glancing up, Jabberwock gave a small smirk, "Yes… them…" He wrote the names down.

The seamstress tried to inch the corset tighter, but Alice pleaded, "No! No! It's tight enough! Please!"

Sighing, the lady relented and, tying the corset shut, turned to retrieve her measuring tape.

Alice took in a breath as she held out her arms, "What about the guards?"  
Jabberwock's head snapped up and he growled, "Why not just the whole of Wonderland, including the blasted Imagineers? Fine, the guards can come, if they want to." He jotted a note down.

The seamstress finished measuring Alice and nodded, "You're finished, milady."  
Standing up, Jabberwocky stepped over to be measured. As the lady started timidly, he glanced over at Alice in her corset and smiled, "Now… what do you want to be disguised as?"

"I don't know."

Jabberwock frowned, "No idea?"

"No."  
Grabbing the seamstress's chin, forcing her fearful face up, Jabberwock leered, "What can you make for the princess? It must be astonishing and very beautiful, the best only!"

Stammering, the lady stared, "Y-y-yes, sire! I'll make something!"

Jabberwocky released her with a satisfied growl, "Make sure you make it well, or else I'll be very angry."

Glaring at him, Alice fumed, "Don't pick on the lady."

Jabberwock allowed the seamstress to finish measuring before saying, "I think I'll have my costume be black, please, like my others clothes." Turning from the woman, he grabbed up his papers and shuffled them into some kind of flurried order, "Have them done by week's end."  
"Yes, sir!" The lady backed out the room.

Reaching back, Alice tried to undo the corset with a grimace, "This thing's uncomfortable."

Jabberwocky glanced over and chuckled. Cheerful, he came over to help her unlace the thing, "Fashion is uncomfortable, Alice. Now come, I have to send off the couriers."

* * *

Demeric stood bored atop the gate house, staring over the town in disinterest. It still remained the same as always. His snow flecked cloak fluttered around him, snapping at the light snowflakes and wind. Hearing muffled horse hooves below, he turned to glance down into the courtyard. Several black cards wearing the ornamental banners of the King's messengers pranced around on edgy horses.

One called up to him, "Open the gate!"

Sighing, Demeric trudged to a lever at his right. Pulling it, he heard the gates groan below him and swing open. Calling thanks, the messengers galloped out, taking the main street before branching out in their respective directions. Some headed for the regents' mansions to hand off a masquerade invitation. Some galloped for the old houses' barons and lords with their summons. And one headed for a tea party.


	31. Immortal

The courier muttered under his breath as he trotted through the trees. After three long hours on snowing roads, he would rather be inside with a good fireplace than delivering a message to the cannibal Generals March and Hatter! Fuming, he slowed his steed to a quiet trot. The snow muffled his horse-fly's clipping hooves; the woods were silent. The courier shivered. Just a few more minutes, a half hour or more, before he would reach the tea party…

March watched the oblivious messenger from overhead, huddled in his armor as he sipped at the tea in his canteen. Horrible way to drink rationed tea really, but it couldn't be helped. Screwing the canteen's cap back on, he crouched, waiting for the messenger to pass underneath. As soon as the horse trotted below, he leapt down and knocked the courier from his steed.

The horse-fly stopped stock-still, confused as the man crashed against the ground. Instantly, March knelt on the man's chest, his cleaver pressed against the man's pulsing throat as he smirked, "Hello."

Struggling, the messenger snarled, "Off me, you lout! Jabberwock sent me!"

March's ears tilted forward, and a grim smile split beneath the metal visor. Grabbing the man's shoulder, he pulled him up roughly, "What does Jabberwock want?"

"He's sent me with invitations." The courier reached angrily into the satchel at his side and withdrew two parchments stamped with Jabberwock's personal seal, a crimson cursive J.

March snatched it and, sheathing his cleavers, opened one of the invitations. Scanning it quickly, he paused and then growled, "A masquerade?" He stared at the messenger in disbelief.

Glaring at him, the courier nodded, snorted, and turned back to his steed, "One's for Hatter." He vaulted up.

March nodded, "Thank you. You may go on."

The courier hurriedly took off down the snowy forest road.

March faded back into the forest, his dented white armor just a bit darker than the snow surrounding him Gray ears twitching as they picked up whispers of noises, he quietly crept through the trees, stomach growling, mind racing. A masquerade? What fun! He'd been to one once with Hatter, back when the Queen of Hearts still lived.

Soon, he strolled into the tea party clearing, grinning widely as he fantasized about the coming ball. He saw Hatter sitting cross-legged at the fire, scraping furiously at a red-tinted piece of metal, constantly sticking it into the flames to watch it melt smoothly.

Looking up, Hatter glared at his comrade, pulling his blanket close around him, "Find anything?"

"Some eggs." March sat next to him and peered at the steel, "Found something that'll work for a new dagger?"

"Yes." growled Hatter.

Shrugging, March let one of his ears plop down onto Hatter's snow-flecked top hat, "Lighten up, Hats. What did you find?"

Hatter reached up and brushed March's ear off of his hat like a pesky insect, "Why don't you go look? I think he's still under the table."

Tilting his head to the side, March dug out the invitations as he stood. He dropped them into Hatter's lap. Quickly, he bounded over to the snow-covered table, lifted up the tablecloth, and peered beneath curiously.

Cheshire glanced up from his washing of his paw, smiling broadly, "Would you mind not letting the snow in, please?"

Ducking under the table, March allowed the cloth to drop to block the snow. He gazed at Cheshire, noting a healing scab on his side and ten identical scars rounding the base of his skull, "You had a run in with Jabberwocky."

Cheshire twisted to lick his side, "I tried to get Alice back and he got… aggravated. Is it widespread news?"

"Yes. You got a spear in the side, didn't you?"

"Yes. It hurt, but I'll survive."

Creeping closer, March poked at the Cheshire Cat's side, "Looks like someone treated it."

Cheshire rose a great paw so March could see the healing wound more clearly, "The tip was stuck in there pretty good. The Imagineer's couldn't get out because they feared they'd bleed me to death. They gave me medicine for the head wounds, of course. Don't want to be bleeding from the head, you know." His smile grew like a crescent moon as he continued, "Hatter found me on the eastern side and said he likes anyone who tries to get Alice away from the Jabberwocky. He took the tip out; that's why it looks like it's bled recently."

March asked dryly, "Then he gave you Sorul berries, right? To fight any infection?"

"Those little red flowers? Yes."

Groaning, March crawled out from under the table and crept over to Hatter, "What possessed you to bring him back here?"

A small smile crept onto Hatter's lip under his visor, "He was cold. Apparently, cat fur doesn't conserve heat like yours. But, tell me, what do you think possessed Jabberwocky to want to throw a masquerade?"

"I don't know… You want to go, though? We could go early; you can give Alice that thing you stole from contraband and polished up. And it would kind of solve the food problem…" March moaned and placed his hands on his stomach, dramatizing his hunger, "It's hard to hunt in winter; everything's just hibernating. Cold too, you know."

Hatter stopped fingering the invitation and half-made dagger to glare at March, "Why are you complaining? You have fur?"

Chuckling, March shoved his shoulder playfully, "Just kidding, but your eye's all better now, and Alice probably wants to see your handsome face again. And your wrist's pretty good too."

Hatter stared at the metal in his hand and muttered softly, his one visible eye narrowing grimly, "Why would she want to see me? I hurt her. I don't even deserve to live because of that."

Rolling his eyes, March sighed, "Well, if you don't want her, can I marry her?"

Hatter snapped around to stare at March, realized the joke, and laughed, "Think we should dust off the old suits?"

March started to respond, but Cheshire peered out from underneath the table and asked, "Suits? What suits?"

Hatter glared at Cheshire, "Nothing that concerns you, Cheshire."

* * *

Jabberwock glared at the reports, flipping through them quickly with a growl. Throwing them over his shoulder, he swiped his desk clean and stared at the empty space before growling, "There's absolutely nothing to do."

Alice glanced up from her drawing paper, where her inexperience with the quill showed blatantly. Her stick people looked like deformed flowers. "Now you know how I felt when you were gone."

Crossing his arms, Jabberwock leaned back on his chair and put his feet atop the desk. He inspected his claws with disinterest, "I have half the mind to go down and duel a prisoner. It'd be better than waiting till I feel like heading the executions." He smiled wickedly and flicked at a piece of floating dust.

Alice stood up, intent on diverting Jabberwock's mind from dueling a poor prisoner. Scuffing her toe, she tried, "Well… can you teach me how to fight?"

Jabberwocky fell backwards in his chair, surprised. A second later, his ruffled head popped up from behind his desk, eyes a pale yellow, "You? Fight?"

"Yes…" Alice fidgeted under his stare, "So… if, um, Cheshire kidnaps me again, I can-"

Jumping up, Jabberwock excitedly nodded, "Oh, yes, yes, absolutely! Except, instead of fighting, how about evading? It'll prove the same point." He stripped of his heavy over shirt.

Alice drew back, startled, "Evade…?"

Throwing off his under shirt, Jabberwock poked himself in the chest, dislodging a piece of fuzz that clung on. He wiped the fluff off of his skin and smiled, "Just try to avoid me. If I catch you, fight back." He cracked his knuckles, "Now… to make this as realistic as possible," He stood still, eyes changing to a deep black. The next instant, his head snapped towards her, his smile hungry as he hissed, "Let's have some imagination." Lunging forward, he snarled as he reached for Alice.

Alice leapt back instinctively, and the claws snapped shut around empty air.

Instantly, Jabberwock followed up with another charge, this time successfully grabbing Alice. He twisted her painfully around so that his arm lay across her throat and the other pinned her free hand helplessly down.

Alice struggled against his hold, felt his warm breath against her neck, "Let go!"

The blackness flickering from his eyes, Jabberwock chuckled, "Dress makes it a little hard to move, doesn't it?" He released her and grinned, "You have twenty seconds to take off what you don't need."

Self-conscious but excited, Alice took those twenty seconds to shrug off her lacy petticoat and poofy outer dress layer, leaving her in her long underwear and half-knee lady's breeches. Small, timid muscles tensing, she watched him warily.

Eyes darkened once more, Jabberwocky bared his teeth and circled her, the hunger and anger he called forth so evident in his night eyes. Suddenly snapping out his arm, he leaped forward, hissing.

Alice dodged his hand and, instead of stopping in surprise like last time, ran to the side of the room.

Stalking after her, Jabberwocky chuckled wickedly, playing the part of the attacker a bit too well, "Where you going, Alice?" He broke into a full-out charge, smiling maliciously.

Alice waited till the last moment before diving out of the way. Face down on the ground, she heard a loud –CRASH!- behind her and scrambled up to look back.

Jabberwock had slammed into the bookcase and it now lay flat on top of him. Groaning, the dark being pushed the heavy wooden thing up, shook a few books off of himself, and then slid himself gingerly out from under it. He shook dazed thoughts from his head. Staggering up, he let his eyes focus on Alice and growled, "That hurt." He lunged at her. Startled, Alice found herself in a crushing hug once more from Jabberwock. He sniffed at her hair and muttered, "Mm… You smell salty."

"Let me go! You're killing me!"

He drew back, frustrated and annoyed, and surveyed her with yellow narrowed eyes, "I don't think I would have let you go if you were an enemy."

"But I'm not your enemy."  
"But what if you were?"

"But I'm not."

Jabberwock sighed and drew a knife from his belt, "I'm your enemy now, let's say." He tossed Alice the knife, "What would you do?"

"I guess I would stab you."

"Good. Now do it."  
Alice was shocked, "What?"

"Stab me. I'm your pretend enemy."  
"I'm not going to stab you!"

Sighing, Jabberwock snatched the dagger back and shrugged, "Fine. Boom, I just killed you. You're dead. Now, let's stop play-fighting and-" A knock sounded at the door. Trailing off, Jabberwock regained his composure as best he could with his bare chest exposed and muttered, "Come in."

The door creaked open and March peered in, his long ears erect in interest and swiveled towards his liege and lady, "Did we… interrupt something? I heard something about stabbing."

Hatter leaned in over March, eyes instantly locking on Alice in her undergarments. Instantly, he drew back blushing.

Jabberwock scowled at the March Hare, "What are you two doing here?"

Shrugging, March slipped in, "Food's gotten scarce in the forest, and, frankly, it's a bit cold, if you haven't noticed." He glanced back through the open door and huffed, "Ah, c'mon, Hats! It's not like she's naked or anything!"

Alice reddened as Hatter slunk solemnly in, a wooden case in his hands.

Grinning faintly, Jabberwock took a step forward and said, "Hey, Hatter… I tried to teach Alice how to fight and she can't seem to grip the idea of stabbing something. Will you kindly illustrate…here?" He pointed at himself.

Hatter cocked his head, "Sire, are you sure?"

"I know you want to. You have my permission. Just-" Jabberwock's voice cut off as Hatter lunged forward and, in one fluid moment, buried his newly made dagger into his master's chest.

Hatter released his dagger's grip and stepped back, voice satisfied as he smirked, "As you say, sir."

As Alice watched in horror, Jabberwock stumbled back a few paces before ripping the knife from his torso. Black blood dripped from it. Grimacing in pain, Jabberwock fingered the wound, tried to say something, couldn't manage anything more than a wheezing sigh. He frowned and tried again.

March watched cheerfully and intently as Jabberwock struggled to speak, "Hats got your throat, sir." Glancing at the smug Mad Hatter, he commented, "I wonder if we're the only ones who enjoy watching Jabberwock suffer?"

Alice hesitantly put a hand on Jabberwock's forearm, "Are… you okay?"

Glancing at her, Jabberwock smiled, nodded, looked at March, and motioned furiously with a clawed hand, squeaking hoarsely.

"You want me to tell her?"

Jabberwock nodded.

Sighing, March crossed his arms as Jabberwocky retreated to his desk to recuperate, "Well… uh… let's start with that stab should have killed him."

Hatter nodded behind him solemnly.

"But… uh… Jabberwock here, being Shadowland royalty and all, can't… he can't die as long as he's Shadowland territory."

Unbelief clouding her eyes, Alice asked, "What?"

March rolled his eyes, pink nose flaring, "If he's on Shadowland territory, he can die just like any of us. But, as long as he's in Wonderland, he can't die normally."  
Shaking his head, Hatter let a solemn breath out, "Horrible shame, too."

Jabberwocky squeaked indignantly, glaring at Hatter angrily.

Alice switched her eyes between the two assassins and her father, "Why?"

Looking at March with a curious question in his eyes, Hatter bit his lip, gripped his wooden case tightly, "Something about 'home being the grave'?"

Jabberwock broke into a hacking cough before muttering hoarsely, "Exactly."  
"Then why don't the other… royal people and stuff live in Wonderland? I mean, if you couldn't die, wouldn't you try not to die?" Alice asked.

Coughing, Jabberwocky said in a cracked voice, "Death is… very… honorable… in our… country… If you can't die… you're dishonored."  
Alice stared at him, lost and confused.

Jabberwocky eyed Hatter, "What's in… the box?" His voice grew gradually stronger as his wound healed.

Startled, Hatter glanced at the wooden case in his hands, blushed, and shuffled, "A present… for Alice."

Immediately, Alice's reeling mind snapped to focus on the box. A present? For her? She breathed, "For me?" Enthralled, she felt her eyes grow sparkly and wide.

Hatter smiled gently at her and nodded before asking the watching tyrant, "May I give it to her?"

Narrowing his topaz eyes, Jabberwock nodded.

Hatter shuffled up to Alice meekly, hands dancing nervously along the edges of the ebony case. Kneeling, he offered it up to her with a bowed head, muttering, "Please accept this from me."

Alice took it gently and opened it. Instantly, her mouth dropped open in amazement. Inside the box lay a crystal tiara upon a purple velvet background. Polished to a gleaming shine that paralleled that to a mirror's surface, it seemed to wink at her in the faint torch-light. The three diamonds, a large blue-tinted one and two smaller pinkish ones twinkled. Alice gaped, glanced at Hatter, looked at the tiara, then returned her eyes to Hatter, "W-w-w-wh… Tha-thank you!"

Hatter stood and took the tiara out of it's lavender protecting pad. Delicately, he set it atop Alice's head with a sigh of happiness. Stepping back, he appraised her with a faint smile, "Do you like it?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically, and, unable to contain her gratitude and joy, leapt up and bounded forward, hugging him around his middle happily, "Oh, thank you!"

Jabberwock watched carefully as Hatter struggled with his emotions and imagination. The assassin's fingers itched to rise and caress her, but he restrained himself, forcing his legs to step back instead. Softly, sadly, he freed himself from her arms, "I'm glad you like it…"  
Surprised at the sudden change-of-heart, Alice gazed at Hatter's depressed face, "A-are you okay?"

Jabberwocky stood and fingered his half-healed wound thoughtfully before growling, "I trust you have costumes… for the masquerade?"

Pulling Hatter to his side and throwing an arm over his friend's shoulder, March cheerfully saluted, "Yes, sir. They might need a dust-off here, a stitch-up there, but we've got them!"

"What are you dressing as?"

Hatter freed himself from March's friendly hold and scowled, "You'll see."

Shrugging, March smiled brightly, "Just fancy and a mask. No hat for me."  
Jabberwock broke into a pointed grin, "Alice's and mine are being made at the moment, so I have no idea other than mine is black."

"And hers?"

"I don't know."

Alice tentatively touched the tiara on her head, "Could I wear this?"

Grinning, Hatter glanced at Jabberwock, pleading silently.

Suddenly morose, Jabberwock grudgingly nodded, "Fine… but you must wear a mask, at least."  
"Yay! Thank you!"

Chuckling, March commented, "Very pretty, Alice. We just need to brush your hair a bit."

* * *

The final week and a half before Yule passed quickly, and Jabberwock grew agitated with the preparations. He constantly rushed about the grand hall where the masquerade was to take place, bellowing orders, growing frustrated, and badgering the servant's about every little detail.

The masquerade costumes came back from the seamstresses, and Alice instantly fell in love with hers, a white sparkling dress that fell in large cascades of cloth. A slight bluish tint added to its beauty. The top sported small pearls embroidered expertly into the cloth, nestled between the raised stitched flowers and vines. Decorated with small clear jewels, fine netted wings sprouted forth from the back, like that of a butterfly's. The mask that would hide her face was a white smooth mask that covered the upper half of her face, painted with small glitters. The tiara itself topped the whole ensemble, as did the shiny dancing slippers and elbow length white gloves.

Jabberwock's costume came back as a handsome black and gold monstrosity, gilded with golden thread. The overcoat, black brocade alternating between velvet and silk, looked tight and declared his thin muscularity. The undershirt existed as a black long-sleeve with ruffles, the decorative chest made to show through the overcoat's open front. Underneath, he word long black pants with golden 'x's marching down the side to crash against fancy boots. He took midnight gloves with a single sun embroidered onto the back. The mask was a full one, featureless and white with eyes slits for the yellow topazes to peer through. Instead of a crown like Alice's, he chose to wear a feathered hat, one that reminded her of Napoleon's general hat.

At the moment, Alice watched March as he wolfed down some bread. Glancing at her, the Hare perked his ears, "Excited? Five days till Yule."

Alice sighed and put her head in her hands, "The way Jabberwocky's been going on about it, you'd think it'd be tonight."  
"But, look at the bright side: He's been too busy to kill anyone."  
"Yes…"

March finished eating the loaf and brushed the crumbs from his whiskers meticulously, "Well, I'm leaving in a few minutes. The family's having their annual get-together, and I haven't seen most of them for a long, long time. White will be there, hopefully."

Glancing up at him, Alice smiled wearily, "Will it be fun?"

"Sure. Now…" March stood from his seat and straightened his gray general's uniform before saying, "Just a few things, Alice. Hat's is really… depressed right now, and he doesn't want to –how do I say it?- he doesn't want to get you hurt, so he's going to try to be distant. He still loves you, don't worry." As Alice blushed, he itched at one of his ears, "Other than that, I'll be back the night before the masquerade if Decemberist doesn't kill me."  
"Who's Decemberist?" asked Alice, face slowly paling to its usual color.

Sighing, March laid back his ears in sullen reluctance, "My brother, along with Septem and Avril."

"Does all your family have names based on months?"

"Months?"

"Yes."

"Uh… no… just my generation. There's usually a theme. When White was born, the theme for the Rabbits that year was colors. There was White, Black, some weird color, and then… Violet."

Alice bit her lip, "Just one more thing: Is Hatter's name really Hatter?"

"Nah… That's just what he was before we met. Never would tell me his real name, said it made him feel evil. And, since I was the March Hater, he decided to imitate my name by calling himself the Mad Hatter. Article, adjective, noun. Only person he ever really told his real name was Princess Lily, but he told her never to tell anyone."  
"Why won't he tell you?"

March rolled his colorless eyes, "I told you: he hates it. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go…" Turning, he waved a hand nonchalantly in farewell.

Alice watched him sadly, "Goodbye…"

* * *

That night, Jabberwocky stormed into his quarters agitated and angry, "Those bliddy people can't get it right! Didn't they ever throw parties before I came?" He threw off his sweaty shirt and pulled on a fresh one, muttering to himself as Alice peered in from her room, "Blasted time!" Pausing, sensing Alice's eyes on his back, he slowly turned and smiled, "Have a good time with March? Where is he?"

Alice scuffed her shoe as she answered, "He said he was going to a family reunion and that'll he'll be back in time for the masquerade."

Scowling, Jabberwock stalked into her room and glanced at the many discarded drawings, "Family reunion? That means his Imagineer cousin of his will be there too, doesn't it? One of the Rabbits?"

Alice's blood froze as she gazed up slowly. Gulping, she stammered, "W-w-well… yes… but-"

"Don't worry, Alice. I'm in no mood to ruin happy family festivities at the moment." Jabberwocky sat on the bed with a sigh, "I'm just hoping we can get this masque to work…" Laying back, he hefted a deep sigh, his spread-eagled thin frame taking up the whole bed.

Alice nudged into the cavity between his arm and leg, twiddling her thumbs, "What's left to do?"

"Well, the hall's half-decorated, the orders are in with the kitchens… Just decorating and rehearsing the whole bliddy operation left to do…"

Suddenly, Alice found herself laying down in the crook of his arm, her hair being stroked by his gentle claws. Voice soft, Jabberwock did something unexpected: of all things, he started crooning a lullaby. His voice possessed a lilting edge to it, but the language itself seemed to slide serpentine through the air. Dotted with lisps and slur, it nearly made Alice feel like she wasn't hearing right. As it was, her head relaxed against his arm and her eyes fluttered as the shadowlander language lulled her quietly to sleep.

The song wavered to a halt, and Jabberwocky smiled wearily. A lullaby for his daughter… how befitting…

* * *

When Alice awoke the next morning, Jabberwock already paced the halls of the castle in anxiety for the masque. Groaning at the thought of another day of boredom, she dressed into a fresh dress and pondered what to do today...

* * *

Alice knocked timidly at the door to Hatter's room, wondering if the tiara on her head would please him. Scuffing her shoes, she waited for a response.

She heard a shuffle from inside before a lonely voice called, "Who is it?"

" Alice."  
A slight pause followed her answer before she heard the door groan as someone leaned against it. Hatter murmured softly, "What are you doing here?"

Alice sensed uneasiness in his voice, "I'm bored. Do you want to play something? Or talk? Anything?"

Sighing, Hatter creaked open the door just a bit, his voice filled with hurt, "Let's talk. I'll stay in here and you stay out there."  
Alice saw only his longing yellow eyes through the crack and huffed, "Oh, come on, Hatter! Let me in!"

The door closed and something scraped up against it. Silence followed.

Alice tried to open the door, but the chair that Hatter pushed up against it blocked it. Groaning, she called, "Okay! I'll stay on this side! Just talk to me!"

"Yes?" grunted Hatter, voice laden with self-loathing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… just a bit insane and liable to hurt you."  
Alice stared at the door, trying to envision Hatter on the other side, "Where are you?"

A pause, then Hatter's quiet voice, "On my bed."  
"What are you doing?"

"Talking to you."  
Alice fell silent, frowning, thinking about her next question.

"… Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I… I saw that you're wearing the tiara. Do you… like it?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Alice cheered, "Yes! It's the best present that someone's ever given me!"  
Inside the room, Hatter fingered his top hat and smiled sadly, "Really? I think many people could give you so much more."

"But I like it because it's from you! Thank you so much!"

Silence once more. Then Alice ventured hesitantly, "Uh, Hatter? What your –you know- real name?"

A second later, the door slammed open and a pale Mad Hatter stared at Alice in anger, "Who told you?"

Alice stared at her furious friend, "M-March."  
Hatter grabbed her roughly and, holding her still, gazed into her eyes imploringly, "Never ask me that! Never!"  
Nodding fearfully, Alice watched him in confusion as he released her, turned, and entered his room. She followed him bashfully, "I'm… I'm sorry…"

"No…." Hatter slide onto his bed, silent sobs shaking his shoulders, "I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm sorry."

Stepping over to him, Alice sat next to his sullen form. Hesitant, she asked, "Will you dance with me at the masquerade?"

The next instant, she found herself embraced tightly in his arms as he sobbed into her shoulder, "Oh, Alice, of course! I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me!"

Alice pursed her lips as his arms clasped her a bit too tightly to his chest, "You don't have ask me that. You'll always be my friend."

"Could that change?" Lifting her face gently, he bent to kiss her lips, tearstains on his cheeks.

Alice turned her head and heard him moan sadly. Crossing her arms, she stubbornly stated, "No kissing."

Hatter gingerly touched her neck, feeling the frantic pulse beneath, "Why?"

"I-I'm not old enough!" Shaking her head, Alice tried to dislodge his hand and the shudders running down her spine. She was fifteen! A freshman! And Hatter was at least eighteen!

Bright and shiny, Hatter's eyes narrowed in longing hurt, "You're old enough to be betrothed… We could get married in a year or two."

Alice scrambled for excuses, "B-b-but-"

Solemn, Hatter unclasped his arms and let his captive, loved bird free, "I… understand…" His voiced carried such deep sorrow and torment that Alice felt guilty.

Reassuringly placing a hand on his shoulder, Alice murmured quietly, "You're still my friend."

Hatter nodded sullenly and gazed at her face with teary eyes, "I still love you."

Such a blatant statement startled Alice into a pink blush, "O-of course." She couldn't find any other words.

Hatter turned his grieving eyes to the ground, "Thank you…"

When he spoke no more, Alice sifted a little sigh from her throat and exited the room, leaving Hatter to his tortured moping. She couldn't help but feel guilty and sorry for making him so depressed…

Poor Hatter…

* * *

Alice sat dejectedly in the sweeping snow, back against the icy stone wall, eyes trained on the ground. Hatter's surly attitude had followed her throughout the day, and now, as afternoon gave up its hold of the land to night, she sat out in the snow to punish herself for causing her friend such grief. A whipping wind lashed flakes across her face, only adding to her misery. Her dress clung to her, soaked by the frozen fluffs and flakes. The sky above mirrored her mood like a looking-glass, fogged up and gray.

As the blizzard augmented, Demeric trudged across the courtyard, intent on reaching his barracks and sleeping off the cold. Horrible weather! Cursing softly, he glanced around at the swirling snow and froze when he saw Alice. Eyes narrowing in confusion, he neared her and leaned down, " Alice?"

She refused to meet his eyes, shivering, "Go away."

Surprised, Demeric tried to pull her up, but she stayed stubbornly seated, " Alice! What are you doing out here? You're going to freeze!"

"Leave me alone. I'm pathetic."

Demeric stared at her in horror, turned, and fled across the courtyard and into the fortress.

Minutes passed, and Alice's arms and legs lost their frozen feeling and slowly went numb. Her eyes threatened to close, tempting her to sleep, but her mind refused to let her rest. She just kept glaring at the ever-changing mask of snow that built on her knees.

Crunches of footsteps slowly made their way to her, and two boots planted themselves in front of her. Following the legs up, Alice blinked tiredly up at Jabberwock, who frowned down at her. Behind him, Demeric wrung his hands together worriedly.

"Go away…"

"What are you doing, Alice?"

Alice hugged her knees to her chest and replied weakly, "I don't deserve anything..."

Kneeling, Jabberwock stripped off his heavy jacket and flung it around her, but it hardly made a difference; so much snow had already found its passage to her skin. His shirt fluttered in the wind as he tried to tug her up, "Don't say that. You deserve everything."

Alice's legs crumpled, and she fell to her knees in the snow, tears running down her cheeks, "But I don't."

Jabberwock put his arm under her legs and lifted her up effortlessly, "Freezing yourself won't do much except make me angry. Would you want that?" He carried her through the drifts and into the warmth of the castle halls.

Head lying on his shoulder, Alice buried her running nose into his shirt and started crying.

Perturbed, Jabberwocky grimaced, but, readjusting his arms beneath her, started heading for his rooms. The trip drew out in silence, and, when they finally did reach the chambers, Alice lay shivering violently. Pulling up a chair, Jabberwock set her down and cupped his hand over her forehead. Alice's skin burned with fever. "Blast it, Alice! You've made yourself sick!"

Alice groaned and slumped in the chair, breath shallow and meek.

Sighing, the tyrant turned, grabbed some reports, threw them in the fireplace, and then knelt with some matches in his hand. Once he started the fire, he muttered, "You know, Alice, that was just stupid, sitting out there like that! Just get better, okay?"

Alice didn't reply, for she slipped off into a deep, feverish sleep.

Frowning as he glanced back at her, Jabberwock felt the hunger stretch inside him as his sight inspected his daughter in all of its different phases. The first traces of imagination invaded Alice's mind, tempting him, but he restrained himself. Alice was sick; to eat her imagination now would do nothing for her. Sighing, he stood and exited the room quickly lest he be tempted even more.  
Curse it…


	32. The Hare and Rabbit Family Reunion

Glasses chinked, full of brimming champagne, as the White Rabbit and Septem Hare cheered together. Bringing the flute of drink to his lips, Septem remarked, "You look good, White, for being in Imaginine when those blasted soldiers attacked."

White sipped at his at the champagne before answering, "Well… Cheshire and Hartland helped me get onto one of the ships. I didn't do much, really."

Reaching over, Septem thumped him on the back heartedly with a paw, "You did fine!"

"Shh!" Avril Hare put a brown finger to her lips and motioned to the corner.

All the little children of the Rabbit and Hare families sat attentively around the oldest Hare, Septem's and Avril's father's father. The old great-grandfather hare drowned on with his story, his blind eyes peering out at the children as if he could see them, "-And the Queen! O! The Queen! Her dress was red, decorated with hearts and rubies, and I was there in the front row as she was crowned!"

Septem cocked his black ear and whispered, "Hey, White, when are you going to settle down and get yourself a wife?"

"When the war is over. How many of those are yours?" Motioning to the circle of attentive long-eared children, White watched his cousin curiously.

Septem sighed in satisfaction, "Six and another on the way."

Calmly, Avril glanced back at them, "Think Decemberist has found Snow yet?"

"Hope so." Sangria Rabbit muttered, "But that child of his is as white as the snow itself! It'd be hard to find her with the blizzard outside."  
"Don't even think about that!" Septem snapped, shivering. After a slight pause, he asked, "Avril, be a dear sister and go see how the others are doing in the kitchen, please?"

Sighing, Avril stood and disappeared through one of the many doors in the Hare and Rabbit's underground winter home.

At the click of the door, the grandfather cheerfully interrupted his story, "Oh! And there goes one of the adults, dear children! It's probably Septem after the cakes like last year!"

Shrieking with laughter, the children milled closer to the story teller, "No, no, grandfather! It's Avril! She won't steal the cakes!"

"Ah…" The grandfather hare's ragged, mottle ears perked a bit higher in joyous humor, "Thank you for correcting me, dears. What will Avril take?"

"She'll drink the juice!"  
Septem glanced at White with amusement in his eyes, "Did I really steal all the cakes last year? I thought I left one or two."  
Smiling, Sangria flicked at his ear, "I'm watching you this year, Septem. You have to wait just like the rest of us."  
White shrugged, "I'm fine with salad. He can have my piece of cake."

"What?" squawked Septem, "Are you mad? The cake's the best part!"

Before White replied, a sharp series of knocks sounded at the door. Leaping up, one of Septem's children, a white-yellowish girl, scurried to the door with an elated squeal.

Sangria crossed her arms with a smirk, "Finally! Decemberist is back with Snow."  
Yanking the door open, Septem's daughter squeaked in surprise.

An ominous, tall, cloaked figure stood in the doorway, a dark figure against the windy snowy backdrop. Glancing down, the unmistakable voice of March slipped out from underneath the hood, "Hello, dear." He stepped in, pulling back his head covering to reveal his steely fur and clouded eyes, "Warm in here, isn't it?"

White froze in his seat, but Septem reacted by leaping up and hissing, "What are you doing here, March?

"Oh…" March kicked the door shut behind him and, bringing his arms up and out from under his cloak, revealed a shivering snow-covered white hare, "I've come to return my niece. Really," He clicked his tongue sarcastically, "you shouldn't leave them out in the snow." Stroking his niece's head gently, he set her down and watched quietly as the little hare ran over to Septem, White, and Sangria.

Sangria gulped a little ball of fur down and stammered, "W-w-well, thank you…"

"No problem." Glancing over at the staring children and the silent grandfather, March commented, "The family's grown since last time." He licked his lips, receiving shudders from the adults, and switched his gaze back to Septem. He muttered softly, "So, I guess I'm not welcome?"

White regained control of his frozen limbs and shivered fearfully, "What do you think?"

Eyes straying to White, March smiled broadly, revealing all his sharp, filed teeth. White, how are you? He walked over and clasped an arm over his cousin's shoulder.

"F-fine."

Furious, Septem yanked March's arm from White's shoulder and glared up into March's face, "You better go, March! Decemberist still has his grudge against you!"

"Ah… not about February, is it?" March groaned.

Septem gritted his teeth, "Yes, about February, and I haven't forgotten either."

Creeping close, the hare and rabbit children gazed at March curiously. One addressed Sangria, "Auntie Sangria, you said Uncle March was dead."

March crouched and appraised his nieces and nephews with happy eyes, "Ah, no. I'm not dead. So…" Counting silently, he let his ears perk up in surprise, "Seventeen? Wow!" He bent even farther to peer into the furry, bashful face of the youngest, a rabbit, and grinned pointedly, "I don't look dead, do I?"

The little rabbit scuffed her feet, sucking her thumb as she stared into her Uncle's face. She swung shyly from side to side as she shook her head.

Laughing, March bared his teeth, with all the glistening strands of saliva that stretched in between, "See! I'm not dead! I'm alive, well, and hungry!"

Septem growled, "March, just leave. Now, before Decemberist gets back."

His laugh fading to a silent growl, March glared at his brother, "I wanted to see my nieces and nephews, not to mention you, Decemberist, and sister Avril." Glancing at the old hare in the corner, he added, "And grandfather there. How are you doing, old bugger?"

"Fine, grandson, but if Decemberist finds you here, even I won't be able to calm his rage."  
"Ah, that big fur ball couldn't-"

The door slammed open, and Decemberist stepped in, oblivious to a suddenly silent March as he brushed snow from his pure white head, "Has Snow come back ye-"

He looked up and froze when he saw March. March couldn't help but shudder. Decemberist, the only other hare in the family who stood as tall as March, possessed thick snow-white fur that covered his body in soft plushness till it collided with his grotesque face. One-half of Decemberist's face was normal enough, but the other rippled horribly with a huge continuous scar that ran down till the nape of his neck. His left eye, pure white to show blindness, danced in the dark black rivers of marred skin. His tall white ears laid back aggressively as he hissed, "March!" Reaching down, he drew a hunting knife from his belt.

March eyed the blade warily, "Sangria, take the children out. Decemberist and I have some important matters to talk about, it seems."

Nodding, Decemberist kept his one good eye locked on March, teeth bared. As soon as Sangria and the children retreated out of the room, he growled furiously, "You aren't welcome in this family anymore!" He pounced forward.

Sidestepping his brother's knife, March crossed his arms and pouted, "Since when?"

"Since you ate February, along with half of my face, you blasted freak!" Decemberist lunged once more, "And some of the Rabbits even!"

March stepped backwards and let Decemberist stumble as he missed, "Can't we just put the past behind us, dear brother? That was –what?- six months ago?"

Sputtering, Decemberist whirled around, setting his eye on March vehemently. He pointed a shaking finger at his face and roared, "I can't leave this behind me, you bliddy monster!" Livid, he swung at March.

This time, March grabbed the hand as it passed and twisted it back, "I'm sorry, Decemberist, but I plan to enjoy myself this evening." He crushed his knee up into his brother's vulnerable stomach.

Groaning, Decemberist dropped, clutching his stomach, releasing the knife as Septem stepped forward furiously, "March!"  
March scooped up the knife and inspected it wearily as he joked, "I'm just going to eat the other half of his face…"

Opening, the kitchen door revealed seventeen curious children's faces and one very enraged hare. Avril stomped forward and spat, "March! Drop the knife!"

March dropped it hurriedly and wandered over to his livid sister cheerfully, "Dear Avril! How are-"

SLAP!

Avril whacked her hand across March's cheek, earning silence from the adults, gasps from the children. Scowling, March muttered, "Nice to see you too, Avril."

"You blasted monster! How dare you take up arms in this house?"

More people gathered at the kitchen door, mostly rabbits, but one hare in particular caught March's eye. Before he uttered a word, a calico hare broke from the watchers, ran forward, and threw her arms around him with an exultant cry, "Marchie!"

"May!" Avril pulled her sister from March, "Don't do that!"

May Hare, March's only other sister, was a frail creature, even compared to the rabbits. She held the only seed of compassion for March in the adults, because, frankly, it lay protected under a blanket of the most unconditional love imaginable, the love that no evil could possibly destroy but only grieve. Turning purple-blue eyes to Avril, she asked, "Why not?"

Decemberist staggered up and grated, "Because he's a freak! A monster!" His face grew just more contorted as he clutched his stomach.

Throwing her arms around March once more, May cooed, "I don't care. It's Marchie, all the same."

March, suddenly bashful, felt his heart pound in his chest, "Thank you, May…"

Horrified, White watched as one of his most hated foes received a hug from one of his most loved cousins. Even in a family where in-family marriage stood valid and actually encouraged, he didn't want to see May with March! He groaned, knowing he was powerless to do anything about it, though.


	33. Preparation and More Medicine

The next morning, back at the capitol, Hatter stalked down one of the castle's halls, hands clasped behind his back in thought as he mindlessly wandered the fortress's corridors. His thoughts ranged from the masquerade to Alice to Lily then to the masque. His costume took a long time to spruce up, but he succeeded, and now he took a much-needed break. It now lay in his room, ready for dancing. He wondered how March fared at his family's Yule reunion. So engrossed he delved into his thoughts that he smacked into Jabberwocky.

The black skin ran with sweat and Jabberwock's eyes watered in worry. Obviously, he hadn't noticed Hatter either. Staring down at him, he muttered, "I was just coming to get you."

Hatter pushed his thoughts away and replaced them with nothing, "Yes, sir?"

" Alice is sick." Pacing in front of his general, Jabberwocky rasped some curses in the Shadowland language before turning almost teary eyes to Hatter, "It's bad. You know medicine."

Hatter eyed him cautiously, "How bad?"

"She's hallucinating. A fever too. I can't go in there without wanting to eat her."

Eyes widening, sullen attitude retreating, Hatter nodded hurriedly, "Give me ten minutes." He turned and ran for his rooms. He'd salvage his supply cabinet and go back to his thoughts later.

* * *

Alice lay on the bed in her darkened room, the maid attending her patting her burning forehead with a moist cloth. Eyes switching from empty space to empty space, she saw things nonexistent, oblivious to the real world.

Hatter set his bag on the table, scanning her limp body grimly. Fever, hallucinations… Curse it! Only a few things would cure that in a day; only a few things that would heal her in time for the day after tomorrow's masquerade! Pulling out a jar of the profian plant's red leaves, he bit his lip. Profian… or balsha? Or both? Yes, both. He pulled out a vial of balsha extract and set it down next to his bag as he dug out a mortar and pestle.

The maid glanced at the profian leaves and shuddered, "Isn't profian poisonous?"

"The berries are, but not the leaves." Grinding the leaves furiously, he added a few drops of the extract, ground again, and then glanced down to check the consistency of the mixture. He turned his eyes slowly to the maid, "Has she been able to keep anything down?"

"No, sir… Well, she doesn't want to swallow anything, sir. She fights when I try to put stuff in her mouth."  
Hatter licked his pale lips as he gazed at Alice with his shadowlander eye turning a jade. Sickness permeated Alice's head, but not her stomach. She'd be able to keep this paste down. Calmly, he knelt on the bed. He took a deep breath before placing himself over Alice, a knee on both sides of her body, his weight lightly pressuring her abdomen. Hatter leaned forward and tried to open her mouth. Alice squirmed as her fevered dreams broke. Glancing over his shoulder as Alice's hands pushed his away, he growled, "Will you please help me?"

The maid nodded hastily and held Alice's arms down.

Trying again, Hatter forced her lips apart with one hand as the other strayed up to transfer the medicine from the mortar to her mouth.

Alice gagged, tried to spit it out, but Hatter clamped her mouth shut and whispered with eyes aglitter, " Alice, swallow the bliddy stuff! I want to dance with you and I can't bliddy do it if you're sick!"

Swallowing, Alice fell limp under him, and Hatter checked her with his eye, seeing her body temperature go from erratic to more streamlined colors and shapes. If she still lay sick tonight, he would be surprise. Silently, he willed himself to lift himself off of her and staggered out of the room after ranging his things.

As soon as he left the room, Jabberwock cornered him, "How was she?"

"She'll be fine with the medicine I gave her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."  
Sighing with relief, Jabberwock stepped away, "Thank you, Hatter."

Hatter turned away and muttered, "Don't thank me." Quietly, he walked away.

* * *

Alice blinked to consciousness six hours later, head aching, stomach clawing at her insides with hunger. Weak, she shoved off her covers and stumbled across the floor to the closed door. It took a few moments for her to become oriented enough to grasp the knob and open the door, but she succeeded.

Jabberwocky glanced up from his book, eyes widening in relieved surprise, " Alice!" He stood instantly at her nice and embraced her warmly, "Are you okay? Anything you need?"

Her faint voice barely made its way out, "Hungry…"

"Oh, yes, yes! That's fine!" Leaving her, Jabberwock yanked open the door and called, "Guard!"

A few seconds passed before a black card appeared, saluting, "Yes?"

Jabberwocky smiled, "Bring Alice some soup, please. Nothing strong."

"Yes, sir." The card slipped away.

Turning back to Alice as he closed the door, Jabberwock grinned cheerfully, How do you feel?"

"Sick," Alice groaned, "But lots better than I was."  
Eyes burning to a brilliant green, Jabberwocky eyed her, "I don't see much sickness in you anymore. You'll be able to attend the masquerade, certainly."

"Uh…"

"You have Hatter to thank."

"Hatter?"

Jabberwock nodded, "He gave you some medicine."

Frowning, Alice flinched as she remembered some of the images that paraded through her head that morning.

" Alice… you're imagining."  
"Oh… sorry…"

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, as did the next morning and afternoon. The evening of the second day brought March back to the castle, hyperventilating excited. Alice felt much better, good enough to greet him warmly. And then, the day of the masquerade arrived.

The morning started off with Alice's quick review of the waltz, the minuet, and the tango under Jabberwock's critiquing eye. Deeming her passable, he told her to wander about the castle as he made last minute preparations and to be sure to return two hours before the masque so she could get ready.

She first tried Hatter's room, who again refused to come out, than March. Success prevailed, in an odd sort of way.

Trailing after the gray-furred, long-eared general, she asked, "Where are we going?"

Chuckling, March answered, "The walls. The soldier's morale always falls with the snow, so I figured I sneak them out some wine." He patted the satchel at his side, "They'll have Alice and wine. It'll be wonderful! They absolutely adore you, you know. You'll be the most sought out maiden tonight!"  
Alice blushed, "You're not going to ask me to dance, are you?"

"Ah… no. Hatter's going to steal you away, if you don't mind." March started up the steps to the battlements.

Following him, Alice complained, "But I only know three dances!"

"Enough for him to dance with you, certainly. Personally, I detest dancing, so, if you need me, I'll be by the punch bowl, drinking my heart out." He paused, then muttered, "Absolutely no liquor for Hats, that's for sure."

"What is he wearing?"

March laughed, "Red, velvet monstrosity! But that's all I'll say. Other than that, he pretty excited about dancing with you."

Groaning, Alice wondered if she could avoid dancing at the masque.


	34. The Masquerade

"Ah... Alice…" Jabberwocky glanced over the fancy shoulder of his costume as she entered, "I'm having a maid come up to help you get into your dress."

"Okay."

Nodding, Jabberwocky turned to the mirror and started combing his hair with his fingers, "Don't let her tie the corset too tight. Remember, you'll be dancing."  
"Okay."

A knock sounded at the door, and the trembling voice of a maid called, "Sir?"

Jabberwock strolled to the door, his golden embroidery on his pants dancing in the light. He yanked open the door and smiled, "Hello."

The maid bowed, "Good evening, Sire."  
Grabbing the maid by the arm, Jabberwocky dragged her over to Alice before ordering, "Make her ready for the masquerade. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."  
Jabberwock spun around on his heel, "Now, if you excuse me, I must go and whip those dumb little waiter boys into shape." Exiting the main room with a chuckle, he left Alice's to the maid's hands.

* * *

Jabberwock came back just as the maid finished powdering Alice's face to a nearly sickly porcelain white. Stopping at the door, he stared at his 'daughter' in awe, " Alice! You're beautiful!"

Alice glared at him as the maid readjusted the white lacy net over the pinned bun in her golden hair. Her skin blended creamily with the white of the dress, and the decorative wings added a sense of ethereal mirage amidst the pale glitter, "Thank you…"

Jabberwocky came close to her, a black figure diminished in her glittering white glow. Taking her slender gloved hand, he kissed it respectfully before lilting, "Now, Alice, let us go. The guests will start to arrive soon, and we must greet them warmly."

Alice fingered her mask nervously, "Must I?"

"Yes." Scooping up his commodore's hat and full face mask, he put them on quickly. Eyes peering out through the eyes slits gazed down at her, a solemn but cheery yellow, "And please don't tell everyone that it's me underneath all this. I actually want to dance."  
"Okay…"

* * *

The hall gleamed brightly, the chandeliers above blaring the soft, flickering candlelight onto the tiled floor below. The walls hung with tapestries of stood bare to show their carved and gilded surfaces. Large doors at the end of the hall stood open and inviting, issuing in costumed personages.

Jabberwock stood at the entrance, firmly bowing to each group of guests. Behind him, Alice mirrored him but with a curtsy.

Strutting through the door came the Baron of Clubs, a lean steel wolf whose eyes instantly settled on his lord. Giving a curt nod, he padded over in his vest decorated with the symbol of his house, "Good evening, milord." He glanced at Alice and smiled.

Jabberwock silenced him, "Do not call me milord! Tonight I am your equal, and I do not want the women running from me!"

"As you say, si-, I mean, stranger." Watching Alice, he took her hand and politely kissed it in greeting, "Milady."  
Alice blushed fiercely, even under her powder, "Thank you, sir."  
Grinning, the Baron straightened and trotted after the rest of his family.

The greetings continued, and Alice watched as many marvelous disguised creatures paraded in, their names hidden but not their specie. Wolves, the Gryphon, humans, rams… A whole assembly of color and dashing costumes.

March walked in, his mask doing nothing to nothing to disguise his tell-tale ears. A dark green vest coat covered his torso, his decorated rapier in its sheath at his side over his matching jade suit-pants.

At his arm was another hare, a patchy colored rabbit that wore a long gray dress which sprouted small sequins and pearls in its lining.

Cheerfully strolling over, he gave no regard to Jabberwocky as he kissed Alice's hand, "Ah, Alice! You look quite charming! May I introduce my sister, May?"

May nodded silently to Alice, smiling under her half-mask.

Jabberwock peered at the lady hare, "Yes, Alice looks beautiful, as does your sister. But where is Hatter? I haven't seen him."

Appraising the black masked figure, March cocked his head, "Do I dare guess that is you under there, sire?"

"Yes."

March smiled as his sister took a step back, "Nice costume. Hatter's coming, don't worry. Now, Alice," He took Alice's hand and guided her away, "Let us go and get to know some of the others."  
Smiling, Alice followed, hearing Jabberwocky sigh behind her.

March brought her and May over to the circle of chatting guards first, happily announcing, "'Allo! How are you all doing today?"

Turning, Demeric, evidently from his blonde hair to tan complexion, grinned, "General March! Alice! Nice to see you!" Behind him, Sajni waved under his disguise of a mouse.

Labros laughed, a great thundering sound. Like what he so often was compared to, he stood as a bear, almost looking like a plushed one, " Alice! You wouldn't happen to know the foxtrot, would you? At the rate, I'll have no one to dance with!"

Demeric glowered at him, his mask slipping a bit as he frowned, "We drew straws, remember?"

Rumbling out a sigh, Labros saw May at March's side and offered, "Would you dance with me?"

May started to reply, but March clutched her protectively to his side, baring his teeth, "Mine!"

May pushed him away, "Marchie, be nice."

March rumbled out a growl.

The guards sighed as one in glum sadness, Demeric pouting, "We need ladies to dance with, you know…"

The familiar voice of the Baron came from behind Alice before she could reply, "What if I wish to dance with Alice?"

Whirling about, Alice stared up into the interested and cheerful face of the Baron. March smiled, "Oh! Sir Addifore!"

Bringing his lip up to show white canine teeth, Addifore glanced at March, "Hello, March. You've been causing trouble at your tea party again, I've heard."

March stiffened, "Not much. Just a few travelers here and there, but winter does make it hard."  
Addifore shrugged, "My son came home a certain evening last week and said that you and Hatter tried to eat him. Is it true?"

Pondering, March murmured, "The little wolf boy who got away? Was his horse a beige?"

"Yes, but it didn't come back with him."

March smiled apologetically, "The horse was delicious, sorry to say."  
At his side, May grimaced.

Addifore seized Alice gently and steered her away, "Come, milady. You do not deserve such crude company."

Alice looked over her shoulder and smiled apologetically at the insulted March Hare, "I'll see you later, March." Turning to the wolf Baron, she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"I want you to meet my wife and children, milady, if you please." Addifore glanced up and, sighting his wife and children, called, "Yuna! Come here and meet the princess!"

Baroness Yuna of the club house clipped over in her sapphire dress, her mask doing nothing to hide steely blue eyes. Unlike her husband, she sported black fur. The two children trailing after her, one gray like the Baron, the other brownish. They eyed her. Sniffing, the Baroness bowed somewhat reluctantly, "It is… nice to see you, princess." She glanced back and prodded her daughter.

The brown wolf curtsied as reluctantly as her mother, but the white wolf, the son, bowed eagerly without ripping his eyes from her. Stuttering, he lisped, "H-hello, p-princess."  
Alice smiled, "Hello."

The white wolf scuffed his shoe shyly.

Suddenly, March appeared at Alice's side with a broad pointy grin, "Hello, wolf boy. Remember me?"

The white wolf stared at March, shivering as he gasped in horror.

Addifore stepped between them and growled, "March, stop scaring my son!"

Shrugging, March opened his mouth, showing long strings of saliva that spanned between his teeth, "Mmm… okay… I just came to tell Alice that-"

Red gloved hands clamped onto Alice's shoulders, accompanied by a soft voice, "I'm here."

Alice whirled around, "Hatter!"

Crimson velvet rounded Hatter's body in the most stunning costume she'd seen yet. A straight red overcoat overlaid a white ruffled shirt, the coat connecting to the weighted decorated cape behind him. Both were decorated with inlaid swirls. His blood-colored pants, embroidered with gold on the sides, collided with knee high black boots that seemed more warlike than mystical, as the other costumes counted on giving the aura out.

Alice followed the crimson up.

A red cavalier hat, feathered with black and crimson, sat atop his black stringy hair. Disguising the top half of his face lay a death mask, a white molded thing that scared Alice a bit. Leaning down, Hatter peered through his eye slits into Alice's eyes, his own bright and glittering, "Good evening, Alice."  
Addifore looked Hatter up and down with a raised eyebrow, "You've really outdone yourself, Hatter. The hat's magnificent! Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes…" Glancing at Addifore, Hatter grinned, "Why do you ask?"

"Mind if I send in an order?"

"Yes, actually, I do." Hatter's eyes narrowed.

Bowing his head, Addifore murmured, "My apologies, sir. No offense was meant."

Hatter placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and pulled her back against him as he turned, "None taken, Baron. Now, if you excuse us…" He walked away from Addifore, pushing Alice in front of him.

Behind them, March remarked, "Don't mind him, Addifore. He's been looking forward to today since he knew about it."

Alice gazed up at Hatter's smile, "I do like your costume."

Turning towards her, Hatter bowed deeply, a grinning skeleton to the fairy princess, "Same to you, but yours is much more than what I could ever make."

Alice stared at him, paused, and gaped, "You made that whole thing?"

"Yes. Clothes aren't much different than hats." his hand strayed up to finger the edge of his hat, Hatter sighed, "Still… I have grown rather rusty… It took me a while longer than expected to remake the hat." He glanced around, his mood cheering up, "Now… they'll start the dances soon, they'll have the banquet, and then back for more dancing. You still… want to dance, right?" His eyes pleaded with Alice.

"Yes, yes! But I only know the waltz, the tango, and the minuet."

Hatter clasped her hand tightly, his smile pointed and somewhat hungry, "Than I'll have you for those! But we still have a good ten minutes before the music starts."

"Ahem."

Both Alice and Hatter turned around to see the Gryphon pushing on some eyeglasses before bowing to the princess, "Hello, Princess Alice. I see you've already got a companion." Straightening, he coughed, "My friend the Mock Turtle would like to see you, Alice… if you don't mind."

Alice clapped her hands, "Yes, of course!"

Obviously angry that his time with Alice now lay interrupted, Hatter grudgingly let her pull away with a silent growl, glaring at the smirking Gryphon.

The Mock Turtle sat in the corner, moping in depression. His eyes seemed ready to burst forth in tears at any time, watering dully in the shadows around him. Sighing as Alice and the Gryphon neared, he moaned, "Oh, Gryphon, thank you for bringing the princess over… I am not worthy though…" He clapped his hands over his eyes, quiet sob racking through his body.

Alice stared in confusion as the Gryphon clapped his friend on the back, "She wants to see you, old mate! Tell her one of your stories!"

At the word 'story', Alice's interest perked even more, "A story? Oh, I'd love to hear a story!"

"Hear her, Mock? She'd love to hear a story!"

Uncupping his hands from his face, the Mock Turtle sniffled, "Really? I… guess I could." He sighed, "Take a seat then."

Alice and Gryphon sat down on the sofa, anxiously listening.

Heaving a deep breath, the Mock Turtle began, "Let's start then with what's happened since you left the first time… Wonderland-" He trailed off as a dark shadow fell across Alice.

Jabberwocky crossed his arms and glared at the Mock Turtle suspiciously, "I hope you're not saying anything about history."

"Just saying… we're not allowed to talk about Wonderland's history…" A tear running down his cheek, the Mock Turtle frowned morosely.

The Jabberwock scowled under his mask and pulled up Alice, " Alice, I don't want you near these two. They have unnerving tendency to make everybody depressed, not to mention bursting into tears and song!"

Groaning, the Gryphon coughed, "I take it there'll be no singing tonight?"

"None." Jabberwock growled and pulled Alice away.

Across the room, Hatter grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter, growling. He drained it quickly, set it back on the awed boy's tray, and stalked over to March, "Great disguise, March. No one will _ever_ know who you are."

March pouted, "You know how uncomfortable it is to stuff my ears into a hat?"

"No."

"Then don't get sarcastic." Glancing at his side, he caressed May's arm lovingly, "You haven't met my lady tonight, have you? This is my sister May."

Hatter peered at her and smirked, "You have no taste, Lady May. Your brother will warm up to any lady that rubs his fur the right way. He's a terrible flirt."

May glared at him and hugged March happily, "He's still my Marchie."

Sighing satisfactorily, March fidgeted, "You know, I'm still her Marchie."

Hatter glanced over at Alice, who still stood under Jabberwock's imposing figure, "I'm _so_ glad for you."

Happy, March laughed, "She won't be letting go of me for a while, you know."

"I know that you danced yourself to sleep last time. Just don't sleep on her."

March chuckled, "Dance, dance, dance… I know you're anxious to dance with Alice."

Smiling faintly, Hatter whispered, "Wish me luck." He took a deep breath and walked over to his lord and princess.

Jabberwocky eyed him, his black costume rustling as he shifted nearer to Alice, "Let me guess: Hatter?"

"Yes, and do I hear the Jabberwock under there?"

"Don't be stupid, Hatter. I'm also guessing you are here for Alice?"

Bowing his head respectfully, Hatter muttered, "Yes, milord, if she'll take me."

Alice cheerfully pranced over to Hatter's side, "Yes, of course!"

Muttering under his breath in shadowlander, Jabberwock rubbed his hands together, "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go tell the musicians to start and the dancing can begin!" He glanced at Alice and said in an admiring tone, "Just for you, I'll have the first dance as the minuet. Hatter, step lightly and take off the blasted cape!" Striding off, he chuckled softly.

Hatter scowled as he unhooked his cape from his shoulders, "So I weighted it for nothing?" Frowning, he tossed the cape at a passing waiter. He straightened his overcoat before stiffening, "The minuet…" Shivering, he turned slowly to gaze as Alice hungrily, "That was Lily's dance."

Alice smiled nervously, "Was it?"

Taking her hand, Hatter whispered, "It was… but now, it'll be yours."

Alice blushed in cue with the first uprising of the music.

Instantly, the talking stopped, and the masked figures took their positions, ready to start the dance. Alice glanced around just before the music began to crescendo to signal the first part of the dance to see the Jabberwock grab a lady and force her into place.

Suddenly, they began to dance, alighting on the wings of dancing freedom. Hatter basked in ecstatic satisfaction, feeling Alice's warm hands in his own. The world disappeared; all that remained was Alice.

* * *

As soon as the minuet and the ensuing tango died to a slow panting stop, Jabberwock bounded up onto the raised platform at the end of the hall and called for everybody's attention, obviously exile rated from the dancing, "Everybody! We will be having supper now and then continue the dancing afterwards!" Murmurs of assent from the dancers, a groan from Hatter, and a panting deep breath from Alice answered his announcement. Two long dances in a row had left her exhausted, but Hatter shuddered with adrenaline. In his current state, he could have danced all night.

March wandered up, sipping happily at his cider, "Wow, Hatter! You really got into it. I thought I would have to come pull you off- Hey!"

Snatching the drink from his friend, Hatter gulped it down eagerly. He grinned pointedly, "Oh, March! I feel great!"

March took his glass back and peered glumly into its empty interior, "And how does Alice feel?" He peered at Alice curiously.

Gasping, Alice wheezed, "I'm fine… just tired."  
Strong hands clapped onto her shoulders, and she glanced up into Jabberwock's mask. Squeezing her shoulders gently, he asked, "How'd you like it so far?"

"It's really fun!"

Jabberwock glanced at Hatter's exultant grin with distrust, "Hatter… your mind's running wild."

Hatter's grin faded, "Thank you for warning me, sir."  
Ignoring the sarcastic thanks, Jabberwocky tugged at Alice, "Come sit with me, Alice! Dinner's about to start."

* * *

Jabberwocky sat at the middle of a long decorated table, Alice to his right, Hatter to his left. Bored, he sloshed wine around his goblet, stared at the red liquid as everyone else ate.

Alice timidly tried a piece of some cooked shrimp from a plate set in front of her, deemed it okay, and started to eat daintily, picking out the spicy bits of pepper out of the mix. March, to her right, tucked in eagerly into some salad. On his right sat May, who also ate salad.

On Jabberwock's left, however, Hatter glared venomously at his empty dish and the platters in front of him, disgusted with the vegetables and fruits and seafood. Instead of eating, he continued to lean forward to peer around Jabberwock at Alice with longing, hungry eyes.

Finally running out of patience, Jabberwock plunked his goblet down, glared at him, and snarled, "Will you stop looking at my daughter that way?"

Hatter stiffened and then sighed, "Yes, sir."

His eyes wandering from his general's face to his empty plate, Jabberwock ordered, "Eat."

"But-"

"Eat."

Huffing, Hatter grabbed a dinner roll and bit into it angrily. Chewing before swallowing, he set it down, forced a smile, "There, I ate."

Jabberwock scowled, "I don't want you going hungry and trying to eat one of my guests, Hatter! Eat!"

Glancing around her 'father', Alice gazed at Hatter curiously.

"I can eat bread and-"

Jabberwocky slapped Hatter's hand down as he reached for more bread. He roughly grabbed Hatter's plate, heaped some shrimp, salad, and pasta onto it, and then set it before his general, "Eat that."

Hatter gazed at the food on his plate in dismay, "Is cake out of question?"

"Yes, it is. Now eat!"

Hatter stabbed at a shrimp, popped it into his mouth, chewed, and grimaced as he swallowed, "Horrible!"

Jabberwock smiled grimly, "Eat it."

On the other side, Alice turned to March and asked, "Doesn't Hatter like any regular food?"

"Bread, cake, and meat." March looked up from his plate with a salad leaf disappearing into his mouth, "That's about it. But he likes blood the best."  
Glancing back, Alice yelped when she came face to face with Jabberwocky, who grinned, "Do you like your food, Alice?"

"Yes."

Jabberwock smiled, "Good. Now, just to tell you, the next few dances are going to be ones you don't know, so find someone to talk with."  
Sighing, Alice saw Hatter peer around Jabberwock once more, eyes pleading that he be that someone. She smiled at him, "Okay…"

Jabberwock's eyes flashed as he whirled around, "Hatter! I swear, if you don't start eating this instant, I'm going to shove that food down your throat!"

"Okay, okay! I'm eating, I'm eating!" Hatter began to wolf down the food on his plate, face turning paler with each bite.

* * *

As soon as the banquet finished, Jabberwock wandered away from Alice to solicit a dance from one of his younger female guests. Alice watched as he grabbed a young countess with a whispered command. Paling, the countess let her King lead her out onto the floor.

A hand clapped onto her shoulder and Alice jumped, startled, as Hatter muttered, "Come with me."

Turning, Alice gazed at him curiously, "Where are we going?"

"Just come." Hatter tugged at her hand anxiously.

Complying, Alice let him lead her out of the main hall and, crossing a narrow hallway, into a large garden, the garden she had first met the Gryphon in. Above them, the dark night sky shone with the moon and stars, illuminating the fresh fallen snow. Alice squealed in delight at the beautiful snow-covered forms of trees and frozen fountains and broke away from Hatter, running forward. The light played on her white, sparkling wings, setting them aglow, "It's so pretty."  
Hatter watched her in longing awe, taking an involuntary step forward. She was beautiful, a masterpiece…

Whirling around, Alice saw his stare and asked, "Don't you think it's pretty?"

Hatter regained his thoughts, smiled, and slowly strolled up to her, "Yes… it is beautiful… We can sit down over there." He motioned to a bench surrounded by a small grove of bare trees.

Dress flaring out behind her, Alice pranced over to a carved stone bench and sat happily, "Come and sit with me!"

In a second, Hatter sat next to her, shivering not in the cold but in happy anxiety.

"So… Hatter…" Alice paused, then continued, smoothing out her dress, "Did I dance well?"

"Oh yes! You were lovely!"

Smiling, Alice beamed up at him, "Really?"

Hatter gazed down at her, staring into that brilliant smile. Baring his teeth, he reached up, caught her head in his hands, and pressed his lips against her lips, moaning happily.

Surprised, Alice froze as he deepened the kiss, but her surprise gave way to panic. She pushed him away, eyes wide.

Hatter clutched her closer, groaning, "No… Alice…"

Leaping up, Alice ripped away from his hold and squeaked angrily, "How dare you?" She turned to stomp away.

Next moment, Hatter stood in front of her. Grinning, teeth all bared in their threatening pointed glory, he hissed, "Another kiss… It's just another kiss…"

Alice stepped back, eyes widening, "No! No kisses!"

Hatter caught her and pressed close, "Why not?" His voice grated, "Why not? We are to get betrothed, no? A kiss is nothing."

Alice stared at his hurt and longing eyes, his sharp bared teeth, and shivered, "I… I don't know."

Hatter stiffened, and then moaned, " Alice…"

"Please, just get off me!"

Hatter slowly backed away, tears brimming in his eyes. Suddenly overcome with horrible guilt, he sobbed, "I'm-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Alice stared at him as he slid to the ground, crying, "H-Hatter?" Her heart raced. She gazed down in stupefaction at the morbidly depressed Hatter.

Hatter's hot tears plinked against the ground, "I... I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Hearing a crunch of snow behind her, Alice spun to see March strolling up with two glasses in his hands, "Ah… so you did reject him… thought you would." He set the glasses down and reached into his pocket.

Hatter's breath came short and raspy, his pupils rapidly dilating.

"Now, now, Hatter. No need to go insane right now." March dug out a vial of red liquid. Uncorking it, he poured it into one of the wines and grabbed it up. Crossing over to Hatter, he held it up to Hatter's mouth, "Drink this, Hats."

As Hatter gulped it down, Alice shivered and asked, "What are you giving him?"  
"An extract of silvanrod flowers. For the first thing, it'll get him dopey enough so that he can't go insane, and, second, it'll make your rejection disappear from his mind. He won't be able to remember a thing from tonight."

Sighing, Hatter slumped against March, eyes flickering, "I'm… sorry… uh…" His voice trailed off.

Smiling faintly, March pulled the dozing Hatter up, "He's asleep… that's good. See, I know him too well. I just knew something would set off his insanity tonight. But now that that's all over with," he laid Hatter out on the bench and shouted into his sleeping comrade's ear, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ALICE!"

Hatter dozed on, oblivious.

Alice stepped over and poked Hatter in the chest, "So you can predict his craziness?"

"No, but I can guess. I wouldn't do that. He can still sleepwalk, you know. No use tempting him with a tasty hand."

Alice retracted her hand, sighed, "So he won't remember anything?"

Shrugging, March explained, "Uncooked silvanrod cancels memory up to twenty-four hours. He won't remember anything."

"And you count on me not knowing what he is forgetting? You think that'll save him, March?"

March and Alice jerked around to see Jabberwocky watching them, arms crossed, face furious. He stalked forward, drawing a sheathed dagger from under his waistcoat, "I watched you two, Alice. I wanted to see how far he dared to go." He yanked the long skinny dagger out of its leather case and inspected it grimly, "I have to kill him though. He's become too much of a threat to you."

Alice jumped forward, horrified, "No! You can't!"

Joining her, March argued, "Sir, it was an insanity attack! He had no-"

"HE HAD CONTROL! He had control over himself and my daughter!" roared Jabberwock furiously, "And if you don't get out of the way, March, I'll kill you too!"

Alice crossed her arms stubbornly, "No. You're not going to kill him."  
Snarling, Jabberwocky hissed, "He was about to violate you, Alice! How far will he go the next time?"

March sniffed, "Hatter wouldn't do that! All he wanted was a kiss."

"SHUT UP!"

Straightening, Alice spat, "I won't let you!"

Jabberwock glared at her, "And what are you willing to do about it?"

"Huh?"

"What would you do?" Jabberwocky took a threatening step forward.

Alice blocked him and huffed, "Anything!"

Eyes glittering, Jabberwock pressed the knife against her neck, "Would you die for him?"

Alice stiffened and glared defiantly up at him, letting her gaze reply for her.

Jabberwock's eye twitched, and he raised his lip to snarl. The dagger traced down to her collarbone, lingered there, then raised back up to her pulsing jugular. Dark emotions showed in his eye, but they clouded over as he fought with his thoughts. Finally, he smirked and withdrew the weapon, "Fine then, Alice… I won't kill him… but if he ever does it again, I will!"

Alice burst into tears, the fear that took hold inside her too much. She shoved past Jabberwocky, sobbing, and ran back into the fortress.

Jabberwocky gazed after her, eyes soft, " Alice?"

No answer came.

Growling, Jabberwocky glared at March and the sleeping Hatter, "Don't ever let that happen again!"

"Yes, sir."

"And don't let him sleep-walk!"

"…Yes… sire…"

* * *

Alice wandered back to Jabberwock's quarters and into her room, sniffling, What a horrible night! She couldn't believe that Jabberwock had actually held a dagger to her throat! Sighing, she plunked down on the bed. Stupid Jabberwock! Stupid Hatter! She laid back, sinking into a pillow. Stupid…

Hearing the main door open slowly, she turned from the door just before it opened.

" Alice?" A pressure pressed down on the bed next to her as Jabberwocky sat, "Are you okay?"

Alice fumed, "Go away."

" Alice… there's still the masquerade. Come with me." A hand rested on her shoulder.

Pulling away from his hand, Alice sank into a moody silence.

Jabberwock sighed, "Did I overreact?"

Angry, Alice glared at him, "You were going to kill Hatter! And you put a knife to my throat! What do you _think_?"

"I overreacted." Sighing, Jabberwocky dragged his claws against one of her decorative cloth wings, "Though I would have enjoyed killing him… I would have all right in the Shadowlands to do that."

"You're not in the Shadowlands."

Jabberwock bit his lip, "I guess you're right about that. I'm just used to harsher laws."

Pouting, Alice sat up, "But why did you threatened to cut me?"

"Oh…" Jabberwock caught hold of her and embraced her warmly, "Just to see if you meant it."

"Never do it again!"

Smiling, Jabberwocky crooned, "Why would I do it again? You're my daughter."


	35. The Borderline

The next morning, Hatter blinked awake with a migraine and a groan. Sitting up from his bed, he yawned painfully.

"Oh! You're awake!" March glanced up from Hatter's desk, where he sat ruffling through some papers.

Moaning, Hatter staggered up, "Why are you in my room?"

March smirked and returned to the papers, "You should have seen yourself last night. How much wine did you drink? Ten bottles?"

Confused, Hatter pursed his lips and, unable to find a single memory, returned to his first question, "Why are you in my room?"

"I came to check up on you. I would have put you in my room if May hadn't asked to stay the night. She didn't want to go riding in the night, you know. So I put you in here."  
Hatter glared at March suspiciously, "You weren't a pervert, were you?"

"Don't worry. I slept on the floor. She got the bed. Hey, were you too drunk to remember or something? You didn't say anything."

"Shut up…"

Shrugging, March reached for a quill, "You danced with Alice, if you don't remember."  
Hatter sat at the table and put his head in his hands, "I can't. That's the problem. I just can't remember a thing from yesterday!"

"Too much wine, Hats. Too much wine."

Huffing, Hatter glanced up, shadowlander eye changing to a white, "Are you sure I didn't go mad? I can't remember stuff sometimes if I've gone mad." At March's hesitation, his face grew grieved, " Alice is okay, isn't she?"

"Oh, yes! She's fine!"

Hatter smiled faintly as he saw no lie and growled, "Good…"

* * *

"Alice, wake up!"

Groaning, Alice rolled over onto her stomach, "Ugh…"

Jabberwocky's lilting voice cooed again, "Oh, Alice."

"Er… what?"

Ruffling her hair, Jabberwocky cheered, "She's awake!"

Alice moaned, "Uh… I'm tired… leave me alone…"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jabberwock pulled her up out of bed gently but firmly, "We're going riding today. Just you and me as soon as we outrun the guard."

Tired, Alice stumbled across the floor and yawned, "A picnic?"

"Sure, if you want it to be. Oh, here!" He held up some fur lined riding clothes, "I have some riding clothes for you."

Alice turned bleary eyes towards him, "Clothes?"

Chuckling, Jabberwock tossed her the clothes, "You're really slow in the morning, aren't you, Alice? I'm still excited from last night! A bit hungry too."

"Can't you eat real food?"

Jabberwock paused, thought, then muttered, "No… no, not at all. Well, it won't fill me."

Sighing, Alice asked, "Than it's not a picnic if you don't eat anything?"

"Would you rather have me bring a prisoner or wine?"

Alice stared at him and growled, "Wine!"

"That'll work."

* * *

The ride was horribly confusing for the guard accompanying Alice and Jabberwocky on their 'picnic'. At the middle of the pace, Jabberwock raced ahead, waited for Alice's slower trot, and groaned when he saw that Alice on a different horse only slowed him down.

"Ah! Come on, Alice!"

Alice glared at him, "If I go any faster, I'll fall off!"

Behind her, the guard muttered, "Sir, are you trying to get rid of me?"

Jabberwocky fell back to trot beside them, "Of course I am. You just add a stupid sense of insecurity. Oh yes." His voice grew sarcastic, "The Imagineers will amass their army and attack me on one of the rare occasions I'm out and kill me if they just could find the way past my odd immortality. Won't that be sad?"

Alice noted the sarcasm in his voice, "It would."

Jabberwocky glanced at her and smiled, "Thank you. At least I know one person cares about me."

The guard remained silent before solemnly venturing, "Are we going to the border, sir?"

"Yes, I want to show Alice my homeland."

Startled, Alice stared at him, "Wait! You only live this far away from the Shadowlands?"

Jabberwocky shrugged, "Confusing, is it? No other direction to go unless I want to find myself in a country being invaded."

"Invaded?"  
"The Shadowlands is constantly taking over other countries. They don't do Wonderland because of a treaty, so they concentrate on the countries to the North and – Aha! There it is!"

Ahead lay a long, crumbling wall, about four feet tall at the highest places, nearly nonexistent at its lowest. The stones in it appeared loosely packed and ready to fall at any moment. Gazing across, Alice saw the Shadowlands, not that it seemed much different. The grass was maybe just a little too dark, the sky over the land just a bit grayer than usual. Jabberwocky galloped ahead till he neared the wall and then turned to parallel it with his horse. He trotted by it for a while, followed at a far distance by Alice and the guard, before turning about and coming back. A look of deep sorrow displayed on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Alice worriedly.

Jabberwock sighed dejectedly, "Oh… nothing…" He wheeled his horse around and led them towards a small grove of trees that grew nearby. Tall oaks, birches, and willows sprouted from the ground to create a little peaceful haven, and Alice glanced about at the floating, glowing pieces of dust that permeated the air there.

"Do you like it?" asked Jabberwocky softly.

Alice nodded eagerly, "Oh yes! It's very pretty!"

Silent for a minute, Jabberwock sighed and then asked, "Do you miss your-"

All of the sudden, arrows hissed out of the undergrowth and thudded into the Jabberwocky. One speared his neck, the second pierced his chest, and the last slammed into his thigh. Yelping in surprised pain, Jabberwock fell off his horse.

Four Imagineer soldiers leapt out of the bushes and brandished their bows.

The black card scrambled down from his horse, drawing his sword, but a well-aimed arrow quickly dispatched of him.

Jabberwocky stumbled up, ripping the arrow from his leg, and glared at the rebels furiously, "I am going to rip you to shreds, you blasted rebels!" He lunged at them, drawing his rapier in the same movement.

Two of the Imagineers leapt forward to meet him, and the other two ran to Alice and her horse. One mounted behind her with a hurried, "We're here to save you, Alice!"

The other stole the guard's horse and mounted it hastily, "We're going to get you to safety."

Jabberwocky saw them and yowled angrily, "Don't you touch my daughter, you gits!"

Paying no attention to him, the Imagineers with Alice galloped away towards the border.

Furious, Jabberwocky slashed at the two attacking him. Slamming his hilt against the helmet of one and temporarily blinding him, he shoved the other away and reached for the handicapped one. He caught the man by his throat and snapped the bones underneath without a hint of emotion other than frightful wrath upon his face. Dropping the corpse, he spun towards the other and advanced, baring his teeth.

The man stumbled backwards, suddenly horrified, confidence leaving him.

Jabberwocky pounced upon him. Keeping the struggling man captive with one arm, he peeled off the man's helmet off with the other hand. Almost delicately, he dug his claws in deep into the Imagineer's head and began his feeding upon the mind's thoughts and imaginations. But he yanked his fingers out after a second, scooped up one of the discards bows and a quiver of arrows, and sprinted forward.

Alice and her 'rescuers' raced along the edge of the wall, galloping away from the sight of the chaotic battle.

Jabberwock bared his teeth and brought the bow up, notching an arrow and sighting at the Imagineer holding Alice in front of him. Grinning as he found a good target, he let loose.

The arrow thudded into the rebel's neck, and he fell, gasping and screaming with pain.

Jabberwocky ran forward, furious.

The other Imagineer slid down from his horse and drew his sword, ready to fight for his still living but hurt comrade.

Snarling angrily, Jabberwocky tossed the bow down and readied his rapier as he approached the trembling white card. His eyes glinted horribly as he hissed maliciously, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!"  
Rattled, Alice fell from her horse. In the brief moment of distraction, Jabberwocky swept forward and kicked the Imagineer to the ground. Immediately, the sword point was at the man's throat.

"Don't kill him!"

The other Imagineer stopped convulsing and lay still.

Jabberwocky never took his eyes off the rebel's ashen face as he growled, "Why not? They tried to kidnap you. They shot me!" The point of the rapier dug a bit farther.

"Don't you dare!" ordered Alice angrily.

Jabberwocky glared at the rebel for a moment more before his eyes suddenly sparked with a deviant idea. Bending down, he hauled the man up and, dragging him over to the border wall, tossed him over. Baring his teeth, he chuckled wickedly, "I don't dare, but they do."  
As soon as the rebel hit Shadowland soil, dark figures sprang from the long grass, reminding Alice of Hartland's method of disguise. But, unlike Hartland and his troops, these shadowlanders, about ten of them, wore dark-gray armor that blended with their pure black skin. Immediately, they surrounded the Imagineer silently and glared at the rebel.

The Imagineer stared at them, eyes wide and quivering. Panicking, he leapt up and ran for the wall.

Instantly, the Shadowlanders pounced, dragging the Imagineer down. A black soldier on each limb, they pinned him to the ground. One drew his dagger while another unhooked the rebel's breastplate. All of them chattered excitedly in their sharp, pointed language as they ripped the chain mail off of the man, propped him up, and yanked his neck back to expose his bare throat.

Alice stared in horror as they burst into a full-throated cheer, oblivious to the observers on the Wonderland side.

Apparently, the Shadowlander with the knife reigned captain in this group of soldiers. Voicing a command, he advanced on the horrified Imagineer as the others restrained the struggling man. He drew back the knife, black eyes merciless, before slashing it deep into the rebel's throat.

The Imagineer gave a few final jerks and died.

Squeaking in horrified fear, Alice stumbled up from her place on the ground, only to find herself in Jabberwocky's arms. He held her tightly and whispered, "The wall is forbidden to cross. Never go near it."  
The Shadowlanders muttered their congratulations to each other as they dragged the limp, bleeding corpse to the wall and threw it over. One glanced at Jabberwocky, paused, then turned to his comrades with a bemused remark.

Jabberwocky hissed a few sharp syllables.

Shaking his head, the captain railed out a quick phrase, pointing at the wall and then at Jabberwocky.

"What's he saying?" Alice asked.

"He's just reminding me I can't go over the wall."

The Shadowlander peered at Alice and smirked before making a hand gesture and remarking a few words.

Tensing, Jabberwocky retorted furiously, earning a glare from the captain.

"What did he say now?"

Jabberwock fumed, "He asked me if you were a pleasurable. I told him to go kill himself." Turning, he lifted Alice up on the horse easily, "Disrespectful commoners."

Alice stared at him, just noting something, "You still have arrows in-"

"Yes, I know." Reaching down Jabberwock yanked the arrow out of his chest with a frown, followed by a growl of hurt as he slid the other out of his neck. Throwing the shafts down, he hefted himself up with a groan, "It bliddy hurts."

Alice shifted uncomfortably in front of him, "You… you ate the two over there?"

"Only one, but I didn't finish all the way." Leaning forward, he took a deep breath of her hair, "Mmm… If I fall asleep, promise to wake me up…"

Alice turned in the saddle to glance at him as the horse began to plod forward, "We're just going to leave the bodies there?"

"Yes. There's no point in dragging them back."

"That's horrible! They'll rot!"

Sighing, Jabberwocky broke the horse into a gentle lope, heading away from the wall and his native land, "Then let him. It'll be a day or two, but if no one's taken the body by then, the border guard will sneak over to steal the body and burn it honorably."

"Than why did they-"

"They threw it back for anyone who wanted to give it a proper burial. Now, me, I'd just leave them to rot to show what rebels get." He glared over Alice's shoulder, "I don't feel like staying out. We can have our picnic some other day, okay?"

Alice shuddered, "I've lost my appetite anyway…"

* * *

As soon as they reached the fortress, Jabberwocky flew into a rage. Storming about, he threatened everyone he met, leaving Alice bewildered and lost.

"I want the scouts! Where are the bliddy scouts! If the scouts aren't here in a minute, I'm going to hurt them!"

Demeric sidled up to Alice hesitantly, "Uh… Alice… you didn't happen to… run into trouble on your outing, did you?"

Watching Jabberwocky spin to shout venomously at a guard, Alice muttered, "We were attacked."

Demeric sighed, "So that's why he's mad. I'm just surprised he's not draining anybody…"

"…"

"Ah… Alice… come on. Say something."

Turning angrily, Jabberwock sighted Demeric and stomped over, "You! Demeric! Take a few of your friends and go find some Imagineers to kill!"

"Yes, sir!" Demeric saluted and sprinted away.

Glancing at Alice with blackened eyes, Jabberwocky mused for a moment before growling, " Alice, go back to your room. I have some things to do." He brought a hand over his oozing chest wound and grimaced in discomfort, "Like find a bliddy medic."

Alice nodded, "Okay." Turning, she walked for the door that led inside to the castle's halls.

Jabberwocky watched her sullenly, chest hurting, tired, and angry. Those blasted Imagineers wanted to steal his daughter!

* * *

Hatter hunched over the back of his horse, half-asleep. Every few steps, he'd jolt awake, yawn, and then slowly slump forward again in exhaustion. Beside him, March kept pace with own horse-fly, humming a tune discordantly.

They had left without saying goodbye to Alice or the Jabberwock, but it didn't matter.

Shouldering Hatter gently, March cheerfully said, "Oh, Hats! Wake up! We're nearly there and I stole some-" His voice trailed off as he saw two figures barring the way ahead.

Hatter snorted awake, "Huh? What?" Blinking blearily, he glanced up and murmured, "Who're they?"

Suddenly, Cheshire appeared on a branch above them, "Oh! You're back!"

Hatter glared up at him, "Did our tea party just become a public one?"  
Cheshire shrugged, dislodging snow that plopped down onto Hatter's top hat, "Lyona and Chesapeake need a place to hide. Do you mind?"  
Wiping snow from his hat, Hatter hissed, "Not if we can eat-"

March clapped a hand on Hatter's shoulder and happily butted in, "Of course we won't mind. There's something in it for us, no?"  
"Tea." muttered Cheshire.

Hatter pondered this for a moment before growling, "Fine. They can stay."

Ahead, Lyona and Chesapeake glared as March and Hatter drew close. As the two slid down from their horses, Chesapeake sourly hissed, "Hello."

March greeted them as Hatter shoved past sullenly, "Hello, guvnors! Love the coats!"

Shivering, Lyona kept a wary eye on Hatter as the assassin bent to sweep away some snow from the table, "We haven't been able to get away from the soldiers since Jabberwock's attack two weeks ago. You don't mind, do you? I know you work for him, but we just need a few days of rest."

Hatter cursed, ignoring them, "Stupid snow!"

Eyeing him, Chesapeake added, "We'll give you tea in return for protection and-"

"Protection?" Startled, Hatter wheeled around.

Tail swishing, Cheshire bounded down to the ground, "Basically, don't eat them. Hide them if any black cards come."

March nodded, "Sure, that's fine, but Jabberwock must never hear of this, understood?"

Chesapeake and Lyona nodded meekly, "Understood."  
Suddenly, they found themselves in a humongous embrace from March, "Welcome then!"

Hatter watched grumpily, "Fine. A week or so… I can handle that. And I still intend to sleep, so what I do when I'm sleeping is not my fault!" Turning, he grabbed up a snow covered teacup, sniffed, and then muttered, "I'm hungry."  
Sighing, March released the stunned governors and plodded over, "Already?"

Cheshire coughed, "I don't think Lyona and Chesapeake brought food with them… And they are not to be considered food. So don't ask."

"Just enough for us two." Narrowing her eyes, Chesapeake crossed her arms.

Hatter sighed, "Fine. I'll go hunting then."

* * *

Alice sat at Jabberwock's desk, covered in ink and frustrated. Again, the quill pen thwarted her! The paper before her lay covered in ink blotches which should have been a horse…

Not anymore…

Sighing, she pushed it away.

The door slammed open, and Jabberwock walked in with a scowl, "I've sent out the soldiers. Hopefully, they'll do their job this time!"

"How's your chest?"

"Fine. I had a doctor put a painkiller in it." He paused, glancing at her pitiful attempt to draw, "Please say that was a report which I now cannot read."

Fuming, Alice shook her head, "It's not, sorry."  
Jabberwock gazed at her for a few moments, chewing his lip, before turning with a mutter shadowland curse, "Blast it, Alice! I feel guilty now!"

Surprised, Alice glanced at him and asked, "Why?"

Ignoring her, Jabberwock furiously turned away, "I'm a terrible father! That's what I am! I can't even protect you!"  
"No, you're not!" Alice stood and touched his shoulder, "You're a fine father."  
Jabberwocky glanced back at her and accused, "How can you say? You never even had a father!"

Balking at his fierce voice, Alice said softly, "I've often imagined though…"

At the word 'imagine', Jabberwocky recoiled with a moan, "No… no imagination…" His eyes fading to a pale, pale green, he shivered violently.

Alice stared at him, "Are you okay?"

Flinching, Jabberwock staggered to lean against the wall, clutching his chest, "Uh… I don't feel… so good…"

Alice came to his side, "What's wrong?"

"The arrows must have had… poison…"

Alice clutched his hand, "Poison? Are you going to be okay?"

Shuddering, Jabberwock nodded, "Just… need to rest…" He stumbled a step before pausing and gasping in pain.

With Alice's help, he made it into the room and onto the bed. Shivering, he whispered, "Close the door."

Alice nodded and exited the room silently, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door closed, she heard a sickening retch from behind the door. Obviously, Jabberwocky wouldn't be able to do anything for a while.

* * *

Alice sat quietly in boredom as she flipped through a Shadowland book. In the margins, Jabberwock's cursive scribble laid down the translation to the text to every minor detail. Alice, however, kept reading the translations out of order, and the story descended into a confusing mess.

Sighing, Alice stood, put down the book, walked to the door of her room, and opened it.

The spear of light cleaved the darkness in half, brightening the room just enough for Alice to see. Jabberwocky lay dormant on the bed, shuddering and covered with seat. Gripping the pillow, he flinched away from the light.

Alice left the door open as she crossed the room to sit on the bed next to him. Hesitant, she put a hand on his arm, "Are you okay?"

Jabberwock clutched her arm and hugged it to his chest, eyes fluttering to open into orbs of pure jade. Voice cracked and raspy, he whispered, "Yes… I'll be fine…" Curling closer to her, he shivered, "Some of the poison is gone… But there's still some left… Don't worry… I'll get it out of my system soon…"

Alice smiled sympathetically, "Do you need anything?"

"Uh… Help me up…"

Gently helping Jabberwock up into an upright seating position, Alice let him steady himself before releasing his shoulders, "Anything else?"

Jabberwock groaned, "I'm stuck in bed… Might as well do something… productive… There's a portable desk in my desk's bottom drawer. Could you get it for me, please?"

Nodding, Alice went to retrieve it. She grabbed it, along with a quill, an inkpot, and some paper. Bringing them back to the room, she saw Jabberwock hunched over with a grimace of pain pasted on his face, "It still hurts a lot?"

Jabberwock responded with a dry gag, choking as he tried to vomit.

Sighing, Alice stayed back until Jabberwocky slumped back, sobbing in grotesque pain, "Alice… sorry… but you're not… going to be able… to sleep here tonight… it's horrid…"

"Where will I sleep then?"

This time, Jabberwocky really did vomit. Gasping for air as he finished, he shoved the soiled cover off, stripped off his shirt slowly and painfully, and slid back down, moaning, "Anywhere you want… just tell them… not to come…" His voice trailed off as he slid off into sleep.

Alice sighed, placed his desk next to the door, and closed the door behind her as she left.

Anywhere she wanted to sleep, huh?


	36. Mass Execution

The barrack captain of third house couldn't believe his eyes when he entered the barracks. Princess Alice lay sound asleep in the corner cot! All the guards traded their usual rowdiness for silence, quietly watching the sleeping girl.

A twitch invaded the captain's eye, and he turned to the closest guard and hissed, "Demeric! Explain this!"

"Uh… Alice has nowhere to sleep, sir… So she just came in here and… fell asleep."

The captain huffed and turned to sit on his own low bed. Very unusual for a princess to come sleep in the same room as the guards.

* * *

Demeric shookAlice awake quietly, careful not to disturb the sleeping guards, " Alice… Alice, wake up."

Blinking blearily, Alice peered up at him, "Ugh."

"Jabberwock's better and he wants you."

Sighing, Alice sat up and noticed the small pile of things at her feet, various baubles and trinkets. She cocked her head and asked, "What are those?"

Demeric grinned widely, "The guards felt pretty honored that you wanted to sleep in the same barracks as them, so they each scavenged up something to give you."

"Oh! They didn't have to do that!" Blushing, Alice picked up a ruby ribbon from the pile.

"Shh! And come on! Jabberwock's really annoyed this morning!"

* * *

Jabberwock sat moodily at his desk, drumming his fingers against the hard wood as Demeric bowed out of the room. As soon as Demeric closed the door, Jabberwock growled sourly, "When I said anywhere you wanted, I didn't mean the barracks."

Alice laughed, "Don't worry. They're really, really nice."

Gazing at her, Jabberwock bit his lip and his eyes darkened a bit, "Princesses do not sleep where the guards sleep."

"Technically, I'm not a princess."  
Jabberwocky sighed and stood, "You are to stay inside today. Inside, you hear?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm executing the remaining prisoners today. You will stay in your room till it's done, and I mean it! No going outside."

Staring at him, Alice stuttered, her cheery mood gone, "E-e-executions?"

"Yes."

"But… you can't!"

Jabberwocky slammed his fist down onto the desk, "Stop saying I can't! I can and I will!"

Staring at him, Alice struggled with her voice, "But they're… it's horrible!"

"Executions are for those who disobey the King. That is why they were invented!"

"But-"

Jabberwocky clapped a hand over her mouth and hissed, "You will stay inside. I don't want to see you anywhere by the courtyard."

Peering up at him, Alice pleaded silently with her eyes, but he refused to change his mind.

Jabberwocky traced a claw across her cheek lovingly, "Ah… Alice… you're such a beautiful daughter…"

* * *

When Jabberwocky said to stay inside, Alice took it to heart. Slyly, though, she found a way around it called 'windows'. Silently, she gazed out into the courtyard. Dropping the prisoners, binding them with chains, and then backing away, the guards saluted solemnly to their King.

Jabberwock stood dressed in his terrifying armor, hands clasped behind him as he glared at the huddled, dirty mass of prisoners. After weeks in the prison, they cowered fearfully in their dirt and rags.

Jabberwock shouted an order.

Without a word, the black cards dragged the male prisoners to the middle of the courtyard. Leaving them there, the stepped a few paces back before standing silently frozen.

Jabberwocky voiced another command.

Other guards stepped forward, holding aloft torches crackling with orange flames. Advancing, they stopped a few feet from the huddled circle of prisoners. They waited.

Jabberwock roared his verdict.

As soon as the command was out, the black cards threw their torches into the midst of the bound prisoners. Screams clawed their way upwards into the air as the men caught alight, cries of horror and dismay coming from the bound women and children off to the side, shivering in the snow.

Alice watched in horror.

The screams grew to a ringing crescendo as the flames spread throughout the chained, helpless men. Struggling against the bonds, to no avail, they inhaled fire and smoke and ash.

Soon, the cries of pain and fear stopped, and the fire towered upwards in barbaric triumph.

Ignoring the fire of death, Jabberwock turned and drew his sword. He addressed the female prisoner, who clutched their children to them in fear.

Alice was too far away to hear, but her sobs would have drowned out any sound anyway.

* * *

Alice hid from Jabberwock for the rest of the day, shrinking away in dark rooms and secluded corners. She had tried to go into the Imagination Rose room, but it was locked. So, instead, she now sat in Hatter's room, shivering as the horrible event replayed over and over in her mind.

What had Jabberwocky done to women and children?

She didn't know, for her nerve failed her, and she fled before the murderous tyrant took any action.

Sighing, she clutched the pillow to her chest, feeling it warm beneath her fingers. She missed Hatter, and March… She missed one's hilarious quirks, the other's constant attention…

She wondered what they were doing…

* * *

"So... Hatter... I've heard you taken a liking to Alice." Lyona glanced up across the clearing, eyes curious.

Ignoring her, Hatter sipped at his tea, but a twitch of his eye signaled that his attention perked to listen.

March poked him, "Hats, the lady asked you a question."

"It wasn't a question."

Sighing, Lyona turned back to Chesapeake and the map, "Anything?"

Chesapeake shook her horned head gravely, "I don't see anything we can do against the castle. I mean, we're low on troops as it is."  
Hatter remarked grimly, "We're right here, you know."

"Yes, but we also know you hate the Jabberwock."

Silent, Hatter sipped at his tea again before changing the subject, "Snow should melt soon."

Lyona glanced at him again and accused, "You never responded. Do you like Alice or not?"

Hatter hesitated, "…Yes…"

"Why?"

"Must there be a reason?"

"Yes."

"Well, she's nice and kind and-"

"Reminds you of Lily."

Stiffening, Hatter flinched and set down his teacup, "Yes… but I like Alice for who she is."

"Really?" muttered Chesapeake suspiciously.

Glaring at the Unicorn, the Mad Hatter hissed, "I swear, I love Alice for being herself!"

"Swear on what?"

"My honor!"

"You don't have any honor!" snorted Chesapeake.

Hatter sprang up, furious, "On my real name, then!"

"Then you won't mind telling us your name!" Triumphantly, Chesapeake pointed a finger at Hatter.

Paling, Hatter sat back down, "I won't tell you my real name."

March shrugged, "Then they can't take your word for it."

Hatter shuddered, "If I…" Shivering, he slumped, "If I tell you, promise not to tell a soul?"

Nodding, the others chorused, "We won't."

Chewing his lip, embarrassed and sullen, Hatter muttered, "I'm… I'm half-shadowlander."

Silence ensued before the governors leapt up in surprise, "What?"

Hatter scowled, "You hear me. My father was some flirty Shadowlander, my mother was a Wonderlander. I'm a mix. A blasted mix."

Staring at his comrade, March stammered, "But… your skin…"

Hatter smiled grimly, "Apparently, I inherited more from my mother than my blasted father. The only thing I have that's shadowlander is my eye, and it even isn't mine."

Silence descended for a few moments as the others digested the information. Slowly, the Unicorn hesitantly questioned, "Your name?"

Hatter muttered a harsh word, obviously derived from the Shadowlander language, and added, "My name literally translates to- of all things- Imagine. My," he spat the next word, "Father always made jokes about it."

March peered at him, ears tilted forward attentively, "What happened to him?"

"Don't know, don't care. I hope he's dead and rotting somewhere."

Crossing her arms, Lyona said, "You don't know his name?"

Hatter shook his head, "Never said his name. He just asked that he'd be called father… But I could recognize him anywhere."

Cocking her head, Chesapeake asked, "Did you ever try to find him?"

"Go into the Shadowlands? Are you insane?"

"No, but you are." snorted the Unicorn.

"Shut up!" Hatter snarled before he took a sip of his tea.

* * *

Jabberwock eventually found Alice, after a few hours of searching desperately into the night. Standing in the doorway, he gazed at the sleeping Alice in dismay. She lay dreaming. He couldn't sleep next to her, let alone come close, without being tempted to eat the imagination. Sighing, he turned away.

Maybe tomorrow…


	37. A Dignitary from the Shadowlands

The next two weeks passed quickly, warming up as the snow melted to water. Garden throughout Wonderland sprang up in green glory, exulting in the sun. Alice's relationship with Jabberwocky suffered little and expanded all the more, and soon the executions faded from her mind.

Jabberwock taught her how to use the quill pen and how to write a few simple phrases in Shadowlander, such as 'I love you', 'Hello', 'Goodbye', and 'Please'. Even though they seemed like meaningless squiggles, Alice learned them anyways.

In return, Jabberwocky asked her to tell him of her world. The idea of public schools particularly intrigued him, for in the Shadowlands, as well as Wonderland, the parents stood responsible to teach the basics to the children. But he couldn't grasp the idea of cars and airplanes. When Alice explained cars as 'automatic carriages', he widened his eyes curiously. When she explained airplanes as 'longer automatic carriages with wings that fly', he shook his head with a laugh, "Now you're just trying to kid me, aren't you, Alice?"

The regiments sent out to find and eradicate any remaining Imagineer regiments returned rather unsuccessful; they only killed thirty rebels.

Then, on the second day of the third week, the border patrol received a startling surprise.

Consisting of a two, a three, a six, an eight, and a nine, the group walked along the wall, which remained the same quiet, never-changing usualness that was always there and expected.

The two and six, joking behind their captain, the nine, chuckled cheerfully, "Why do we even have to do this? I mean, it's not as if the Shadowlanders will do anything."

Shrugging, the nine muttered, "Duty's duty. It's our job and-" He trailed off as he noticed a Shadowlander keeping pace with them, gazing at them with midnight eyes.

The black cards halted, as did the Shadowlander, and the eight whispered, "Not do anything, eh?"

Silently, the foreigner stared at them.

"Curious?" muttered the two.

"Maybe a scout?" the six added.

A long pause as the staring continued, and then the Shadowlander smirked broadly, turned, and shouted harshly.

Instantly, six riders rounded the small knoll behind the Shadowlander. Galloping forward, they leapt over the low wall easily. As soon as they hit Wonderland's soil, the four soldiers behind the two main riders slid off their steeds and stood at alert attention.

The patrol stared in awed surprise.

One of the two still-seated riders trotted his horse up, his fancy riding garments glittering dully as he appraised the Wonderlanders with shadowed eyes.

The nine's horse backed away, whickering.

A bemused grin flitted onto the rider's face and his gravelly voice slipped out, "And you do nothing?"

Stuttering, the two stared, "I-I… We… uh, no, sir… I mean, yes, but-"

The nine butted in, "Who are you?"

"I am a dignitary from the Shadowlands." The ambassador frowned, "I have come to gain an audience with my brother, the King Jabberwock."

"J-Jabberwock?"

Flinching, the dignitary nodded, "I do not know your customs, so I will not punish you for using his name without his honorary title. Now, we must know the way to where my brother is."

All the cards glanced at the two and said in chorus, "You take him."

Shivering, the two gulped, "F-fine."

The dignitary turned in his saddle and hacked out an order to his alert black-armored soldiers and his less fancily dressed boy companion. Alighting onto their horse-flies, the troops awaited for further orders.

Glancing back at the patrol, the ambassador smiled grimly, "We ride now. Lead the way."

* * *

Jabberwocky stood grimly in front of his troops as he conducted the inspection. In front of him, two chosen barrack-master shouted orders, hoping that he thought the soldiers well-trained.

No emotion showed on his stony face; he really hated these inspections.

"Sir! Sir!"

Jabberwock turned his glare up to a frantic guard waving atop the battlements. He called, "What?"

Listening to something from down below, the card shouted, "There's a dignitary, sir, from the Shadowlands!"

Jabberwock froze, eyes widening, then stalked towards the gate, "Open the blasted gate!"

"Yes, sir!"

Creaking open, the gate admitted the nervous patrol card and the proud group of Shadowlanders. As soon as they pranced through on their steeds, they dismounted, and the dignitary glanced at Jabberwocky with a smile. He greeted in Shadowlander, "Greetings, brother." The other dark figures behind him bowed respectfully.

Jabberwocky narrowed his eyes, "Hello, Bander."

Bandersnatch, or 'Bander' as was his nickname, stood as tall as the Jabberwock. His hair flowed down to his chin in streaks of black and a vicious cobalt blue. Unlike his brother, he did not possess the 'sight', the changing eyes. Instead, they glowed a deep black, just a bit lighter than his skin. Two gray scars ran across his cheek to blare forth his fighting spirit.

Bander grinned, "You don't seem happy to see me."

"The Shadowlands have never had much contact with Wonderland, let alone ambassadors." Glaring suspiciously at his brother, Jabberwock continued, "Why are you here?"

Bander's smile faded to a scowl, "We will talk of it tomorrow. It is late afternoon, and we have ridden for quite a few days now. Tomorrow."

Jabberwock let this pass with a nod and gazed at the young boy behind Bander, "Who is that?"

"My bodyguard. But thirteen, and already fully trained. He's one of father's pleasure spawn who I took. Very useful."

"What is your name?" directed Jabberwocky to the boy.

Bander smirked, "I cut out his tongue. His name is Sal."

Grinning, the boy bared filed sharp teeth.

Jabberwock pursed his lips, musing, and then spun with a growl, "Labros!"

Scared but obedient, Labros bowed before slowly coming close, "Yes, sir?"

"Show our guests to the eastern corridor rooms. Then tell the kitchens and maids that these are honoraries and to be treated with respect."

Behind Bander, the soldiers shuffled, uncertain what Jabberwock had said.

Bander gave them a quick reassurance that he wasn't ordering anything of them before nodding, "Also, there'll be a second party arriving sometime tonight."

"Demeric? Tonight, more Shadowlanders. Let them in when they come."

Bander fell silent as he gazed at Jabberwocky. Slipping in to his husky accented Wonderlander speak, he grated, "Your Wonderlander has become quite good. You barely have an accent."

Shrugging, Jabberwock replied, "Thank you. Now, this guard here will show you to your rooms. Tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting."

Bander nodded quietly and turned to Labros, "You heard the King! Show us!"

Jumping in fearful surprise, Labros stammered, "Y-yes, sir!"

* * *

"What's wrong?" Alice asked as she watched Jabberwock pace furiously behind his desk.

Shuddering, Jabberwocky snarled, "My brother has come as an ambassador!"

"Your brother?" Alice's eyes grew wide.

"Second-born. One of the head generals. Nice, but terribly clever." Jabberwock just chatted nervously on, fingering his hands, "Bandersnatch… that's his name."

"So...?"

"No, no, no…" Distracted by his thoughts, Jabberwock shivered, "Tomorrow morning, I'll have to wake up early. Ah!" Groaning, he spun to Alice, "He's my brother!" His voice layered down the air with bitter shock.

"I know. You said that already."

Jabberwock took a deep breath, "Yes, I must calm down. I'm just messing myself up." Sighing, he strolled over to Alice and kissed her gently atop the head.

Alice gave him a small hug before asking, "Are you coming to bed?"

Nodding, Jabberwock muttered, "Yes… but I must wake up early, just to warn you."

"That's fine."

"…Okay…"

* * *

Alice lay fast asleep when Bander arrived with his bodyguard the next morning. Glancing up from his dagger, Jabberwock called softly, "Come in…"

Bander eased open the door and walked in with his guard close behind him, "Good morning, brother. Did you sleep well?"

"Straight to the point, Bander. I do not have time to be conversing informally."

Chuckling, Bander snorted, "No, no, brother. Mustn't crush to harsh topics just yet. I must open you up to conversation first." He glanced over his shoulder and ordered, "Craw!"

One of the Shadowland soldiers stepped in, a Shadowlander woman held tightly in his grasp. Grinning slyly, Bander explained, "I have brought you a pleasurable."

Jabberwock groaned, "No, Bander. I do not wish to have a pleasurable."  
"A meal then?" Bander's eyes grew hopeful.

"No!"

Sighing, Bander waved a hand, and the soldier retreated with the lady, "You do not make it easy for people to gain your favor, do you, Jabberwock?"

"Pleasurables are complications. Bribes are unneeded. I couldn't be happier in my new home."

"Only if you are King."

A small pause of silence echoed through the room before Jabberwock asked, "My… my daughter… how is she?"

Face darkening grimly, Bander looked away, "She was given a proper burial, brother. I oversaw it myself."

Jabberwock's face grew to a depressive frown, eyes downcast and fixed on the ground. In a soft voice, he asked, "How?"

"She was bought by the Baron of Splinter Plain. He had killed her within an hour of finding out she was your daughter. He still holds the grudge."

Eyes flickering sadly, Jabberwock muttered to himself sullenly before mumbling, "Thank you for burying her honorably."

"Are you sure you do not want the pleasurable? You look as if you need it."

"I'm fine…"

Another bout of silence, only broken by small sounds of a girl waking up slowly, but unheard by the three Shadowlanders in the other room.

Finally, Jabberwock asked crossly, "Why are you here?"

Bander coughed, "Well, how do I put this? The Shadowlands-"

The door to Alice's room opened, and Alice blinked blearily at the three, dressed in her white night-dress, "Oh… hello…" She yawned.

Bander glared at Jabberwock and muttered, "Nice pleasurable, Jabberwock. Really complicates things, yes? Sal, put your sword away; it's just a girl."

Sadness turning to anger, Jabberwock snarled, "She is not a pleasurable!"

"Good choice for a wife then."

"She's my daughter!"

"You sure? A pretty little thing like that? Does that make me her adopted uncle?"

"Sure…"

Bander turned to Alice, spreading his arms wide as he switched from Shadowlander to Wonderlander, "Ah! Hello, child! I'm your uncle from the Shadowlands." He bowed, "And what is your name, dear girl?"

Blinking, Alice murmured, " Alice…"

"Ah! What a beautiful name! What does it mean?"

Before Alice could respond, Jabberwock growled, "Tell me why you're here!"

Sighing, Bander switched back to Shadowlander, "Father has died."

Jabberwocky stared in surprise, but soon came over it, "And…?"

"He took away your sentence of banishment. You can come home now and take the crown."

"What?" squeaked Jabberwock in disbelief.

Bander rolled his eyes, "You're the crown prince. The people want you as the King as it is ordained. Birthright? Remember that word, brother?"

Gaping, Jabberwock stammered, "I-I-I can't!" His voice growing firmer, he growled, "I'm not going to walk back into a cage when I have freedom!"

"Our laws aren't that strict…"

Alice stood confused on the sidelines as the two fired rapid burst of the foreign language back and forth, "What are you guys saying?"

Glancing at her, Bander tried a new approach, " Alice can visit you."

"Why would I want her there? She wasn't raised as we were. Her heart is unbroken."  
"Then leave her here in Wonderland as queen and you can come see her as a-"

"No!" Jabberwock leapt up, livid, "I will not go back to that blasted place!"

Bander gazed at him silently before snapping into his own rage. Storming up to his brother, he hissed, "Look, _brother_, if I don't bring you back, there'll be chaos! Chaos, brother! Either you come back with me or I'll invade this Wonderland of yours and force you back!"

The glares between the two deepened as the grating sound of Bandersnatch's voice died down. Finally, Jabberwock bared his teeth, "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"I'll fight."

"And I'll take. How many Wonderlanders do you have? You whole force is pitiful!"

A twitch etched Jabberwock's eye, showing his inner compressed rage, "Then let me be pitiful and take the throne yourself!"

"I don't want it. Everybody wants you."

"I don't want it either! Curse bliddy everyone and leave me alone! I will not go back!"

Alice stepped forward, worried at the anger emanating between these two brothers, "You don't need to fight."

The two broke their glares to gaze at her. Quietly, Jabberwock switched back to Wonderlandish and murmured, "Go back to your room, Alice."  
Alice sighed and, backing up to the doorway, sat down on the threshold. Technically, she was in her room.

Bander growled, "Sal, join her, but do not touch."

Silently complying, Sal took his place by Alice without giving a glance to her.

As the furious debate resumed, Alice gazed at him curiously, "What's your name?"

Sal looked at her blankly. Apparently, Wonderlander remained foreign to him.

Sighing, Alice stood, retrieved a paper and quill from her room, and inked the Shadowlander word for 'Hello'.

Sal took the paper and quill with a smile and repeated the word underneath. 'Hello.'

* * *

"Hatter? Are you really that bored that we need to go to Jabberwocky to ask for an assignment? Or do you just want to see Alice?"

Hatter glanced over his shoulder at March's lagging ears, "Shut up. We're already here." Turning his eyes to the top of the castle walls, he hollered, "Guard?"

A head popped up, "General?"

"Open the blasted gate already!"

The guard disappeared, and, moments later, the gate creaked open. Riding through, Hatter remarked to March, "I'd rather be here than listening to those two ladies bicker over plans!"

March was about to reply when he stopped abruptly, "Hey, Hats?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell me those aren't Shadowlanders."

Freezing as he saw the black armored guards, Hatter tensed, "But… Shadowlanders? Here?" Sliding down from his horse, he stalked over before demanding harshly in Shadowlander, "What are you doing here?"  
The shadow men jumped, staring in surprise at this Wonderland general who spoke so fluently in their language. Saluting, one explained, "Escorting one of the princes, honorary." Generals were esteemed in the Shadowlands.

"Is he with the King?"

"Yes, honorary."

Spinning around, Hatter stormed over to March, "There's a prince from the Shadowlands here to talk with Jabberwocky."  
March shrugged, "Something new. At least you're not bored anymore."

"Come with me."

* * *

The Jabberwock and the Bandersnatch stood in mumbling fervor, each retorting to the other's remarks and offers. As far as Alice and Sal went, Alice tried to sort out the two page manuscript that Sal wrote a few minutes before.

Outside the door, Hatter knelt with his ear pressed against the wood, motioning for March to be quiet.

Inside, Bander tried to win over Jabberwocky once more, "Listen to reason, Jabberwock! One way or another, you will become our King!"

"I will not! I have told you thousands of times now, and I will say them a thousand times more!"

"You're just clinging to your banishment then? How pitiful!"

"I'm not clinging! I'm remaining free!"

Taking a deep breath, Bander huffed, "Fine! Give me a week or so to arrange my army and then I'll come to force you back!"

Outside the door, Hatter was paling fast. Standing, he whispered hoarsely, "They want Jabberwocky back, but he wants to stay, so they're going to come with their army."

"That's not good." squeaked March.

Bander turned to the door, motioning for Sal, oblivious of the two eavesdroppers outside, "If you change your mind, send a messenger to the border."

Growling, Jabberwock snarled, "Just get out!"

Bander scowled and yanked the door open. Instantly, he froze when he saw Hatter and March. Hatter gaped in unhidden horror. March just shuffled. In Shadowlander, Bander stuttered, "I-Imagine?"

Hatter gawked at the tall prince, jaw agape in confusion.

Swinging an arm up, the Bandersnatch ruffled the dumbfounded assassin's hair, a broad smile crossing his black features, "What's the matter, Imagine? Don't remember your father?"

Jabberwock nearly fell over in surprise as March looked on in confusion. Disbelief clouding his features, Jabberwock hissed, "What? Hatter?"

Bringing Hatter under his arm in a casual hug, Bander grinned at his brother, "You argued my case with Father, remember? I fell for a Wonderlander girl and Father found out?"

"But… but… _Hatter_?"

Bander frowned, "His name is Imagine, not this Hatter thing of yours." Smiling, he glanced a now sullen Hatter up and down, "He didn't inherit from me, but this has changed." He pointed at the Shadowlander eye, "Is it Guar's?"

Jabberwock scowled, "Yes."

Still 'in her room', Alice waved shyly at Hatter, mouthing a 'hello'.

Hatter lifted his father's arm of his shoulder, solemnly stepping away from him, "Hello, Papa…"

"You don't seem so happy to see me." Bander's voice sounded hurt.

Swallowing, Hatter rasped, "I haven't seen you since I was twelve… Why should I be happy when you just forgot about us?"

Bander's face grew grave, "The King banned me from coming to see you and your mother. He didn't want me to be fraternizing with a Wonderlander." He motioned at Jabberwock, whose face was contorted into pure hate, "Brother here argued my case and got me off the hook."  
Hatter suddenly stiffened, "Wait… brother? Does that mean…?" His eyes grew wide with horror.

"He's your uncle, why?"

It looked as if Hatter's soul had died without his body.

"What's wrong, Imagine? You look ill."

Jabberwock appeared the same.

"Jabberwock? You look ill too!"

Alice sighed in her doorway, "Can't you guys talk so I can understand too?"

March peered in, ears erect at attention, "For me too, please!"

Shrugging, Bander grabbed Hatter to his side again and said huskily in Wonderlander, "Me and my men will eat lunch before leaving. Remember, Jabberwocky." Turning, he dragged the sullen Hatter along, "If you don't mind, I'm stealing my son back for the afternoon."

As the door closed, Alice asked incredulously, "What? Did he say 'son'?"

* * *

When the Bandersnatch said 'lunch', Hatter hoped he meant a quick little grab-a-bite-to-eat and leave. Instead, it turned out to be a sit down, take-your-time lunch.

Bander kept Hatter by his side as he sat, imitated by Sal and the seven guards, plus a lone lady at the end. Pulling Hatter down to be seated, he smiled, "So… Jabberwocky's got you in his service as what?"

"An assassin and a general…" came Hatter's monotone reply.

"Good, good… You hungry? I am."

"Just a bit."

"Great! I've just sent down an order to the kitchens here. They should be bringing something up if they still consider us honoraries. Do you get hungry a lot?"

Hatter shifted, uncomfortable, "Yes."

"And does it take a lot to quell it?"

"Yes."

Smiling smugly, Bander snorted, "So you did inherit something of mine! Anything else abnormal?"

"Does the occasional insanity issue count?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! It's why we stopped breeding with the Wonderlanders long ago. So you have the hunger, the madness, Anything else?"

"Nothing else that I can think of."  
"You sure? Ah! Here's the food!"

Bowing tremulously, four maids entered with large platters in their hands. They set the plates on the table and curtsied out without a word.

Bander gazed after them, "Wonderlander girls are very pretty…"

"Don't be a pervert."

Sighing, Bander switched to Shadowlander and muttered permission to start eating. Hatter didn't touch his plate, staring as Bander wolfed down his first few bites of food. Noticing his son's still figure, Bander glanced curiously at him, "You do not eat?"

Hatter looked at the beautifully assorted salad and fruit, the small slice of roast beef on the side, covered in golden grease. It sickened him just looking at that liquid, "I'm not very fond of vegetables…"

"What then?"

Taking a shuddering breath, Hatter muttered, "I would say I'm more of a carnivore."

"Ah…" Bandersnatch nodded, "You like meat. I'll give you my meat if I can have your salad."

Grimacing, Hatter crossed his arms, "Not cooked meat."

"Raw?" Bander blinked. At Hatter's nod, he frowned, "Jabberwock's made you one of the eaters than, I guess… We have them in the lands we've conquered, but they're executioners."

"It's a position?"

"Right under regents, but, apparently, Jabberwock's changed the rule. You still hungry?"

Hatter glanced at him, "Why are you still asking?"

"What do you eat normally?"

"People."

For a few minutes, no noise other than the sounds of eating sounded. Finally breaking the silence with a sigh, Hatter asked, "You're trying to get Jabberwocky back to the Shadowlands?"

Bander stiffened, a small piece sticking out the corner of his mouth, "You eavesdropped?"

"Yes."

Sighing, Bander swallowed the fruit, put down his knife, and scowled, "The Shadowlands need their King, and Jabberwocky's the crown prince. His father removed his banishment sentence, so he has to take it. Only thing, he doesn't want to."

"So you're going to force him into kingship by invading Wonderland?"

"Yes… even though it'll be violating every treaty we ever had with Wonderland."

Hatter chewed his lip for a moment before muttering, "What if you had an ally?"

Startled, Bandersnatch echoed, "Ally?"

"If you want an ally and a way out of breaking the treaties, you come with me after lunch."

* * *

Later that day, well after the sun started to travel for its bed, Chesapeake and Lyona sat muttering as they drew lines over their map. The Imagineer's force still numbered quiet a few hundred stormy, but they lay scattered across Wonderland.

Chesapeake pouted, "Do you think we have enough to launch an offensive anywhere?"

Eyes scanning the map, Lyona pointed to an area of overlapping circles, "We could take the southern half of the Crystal Peninsula, but that would just leave us trapped later on."

Chesapeake's ears swiveled up as she heard the steady clip-clop of hooves, "Hatter and March are back."  
"You can hear them?"

"Yes."

Hatter and March rode into the clearing, Hatter smiling wickedly, "Hello, Lyona and Chesapeake. How have you been?"

Peering at him suspiciously, Chesapeake sneered, "Why are you so happy?"

Hatter smirked, "I've decided not to eat you."

"What do you-"

Suddenly, Lyona and Chesapeake found themselves dangling in the air as Bander inspected them cautiously, claws holding the two up by the napes of their shirts. Sniffing, he asked dryly in Wonderlander, "Your so-said 'allies' are women?"

"They lead the Imagineer army, Papa… Don't underestimate them."

Bander dropped them, turned, and called a gruff order. His soldiers appeared, their number one less than when they left the capitol, for Bander had sent one back with the pleasurable.

Chesapeake and Lyona stared, gaping. Stuttering, Lyona mumbled, "S-Shadow-Shadowlanders?"

Bander grinned wolfishly and growled sarcastically, "Really? What told you that?"

Frowning, Hatter slid down from his horse-fly, "Ladies, I'd like you to meet my father, the Bandersnatch."

"Call me Bander." Bander glanced around with a slight look of distaste, "Must we discuss here?"

March sniffed, "Me and Hatter live here, sir."

"Hmmm…" Shrugging, Bander scooped up the map of Wonderland and glanced it over, "What's this?"

Chesapeake snatched it away, "It's confidential."

Behind Bander, Sal bristled and drew his knife, but Bander motioned with his hand, "First, hear me out."

Lyona gazed at the Shadowlander curiously before finally nodding, "What?"

Smiling, Bander sat cross-legged, "You're trying to get Jabberwock out of the throne, right?"

The governors sat too, "Yes."

Bander's smile only grew wider, "And I'm trying to get him into the Shadowland throne and out of yours. I'll help you if you help me."

The two governors nodded eagerly, but their faces showed their confusion.

"I need an alliance within the Wonderland border so that I don't break the old treaties with your country." Glancing at them, Bander inquired, "How many troops do you have?"

Lyona pursed her lips, "Maybe… two thousand?"

"Pitiful. Okay then… I'll supply our smallest army and have it join yours. Then we'll march an offensive for the capitol of Wonderland. Plain and simple as that. I need this done by the end of two months."

"Wait." snorted Chesapeake, nostrils flaring as she tossed her mane, "We've just met! We barely know you! And you're asking for an alliance already! There's procedures to take to make an alliance!"

Bander narrowed his eyes, "Procedures take too long. If he's not back in two months in time for the coronation ceremony, the Shadowlands will be torn apart, and your precious little Wonderland with it. Do you know why we've never tried to invade you? There's only one reason: treaties. If I bring my army in without an alliance, the treaties go to flames, and Wonderland is just another country for the conquering." He smiled wickedly, "You don't want that, do you?"

Lyona, March, Chesapeake, and Hatter all shook their heads.

Hesitant, Lyona asked, "What's the size of your army?"

"The smallest one? Thirty thousand men."

The Wonderlanders blanched, and Chesapeake snorted, "We don't need that many! Jabberwock barely has over three thousand!"

Bander sneered, "But he has a castle. We're laying siege, not outright fighting!"

"But, thirty thousand?"

"Fine! I'll cut it down to five thousand, if you want a number perfect for a siege." Regaining his temper, Bandersnatch sighed, "Now, this is the plan… We seize the castle. Then we must lure my brother to the border…"


	38. The Siege

The news of the alliance quickly spread throughout the Imagineer force, despite their isolated hiding places. One factor, Hatter and March, who possessed an almost uncanny ability of rooting them out, distributed the word with the seen but not written message that the enemy's most fearsome generals were switching sides. The other, the Hare and Rabbit families, some of the best runners and messengers in the family, who could deliver a message with 90 certainty, layered on the fact that they needed to prepare quickly.

The force tripled from the thousand five hundred to four thousand, volunteers encouraged by the news.

Meanwhile, Jabberwocky called in his regiments posted throughout Wonderland, preparing for Bandersnatch's promised assault. He conducted inspections every day. He had no less than a thousand soldiers.

As soon as the Bandersnatch made his way back to the Shadowland capitol, he mustered the promised army of five thousand in little less than a day. As a military nation, many more volunteered, but Bander kept his word.

Only five thousand Shadowlanders joined the campaign.

* * *

Chesapeake and Lyona waited by the border wall with their small detachment of soldiers. The Bandersnatch said to give him a week, and a week passed.

Now, they waited.

Chesapeake shivered as a low moaning wind picked up around them, "You think he'll come?"

Pulling her dark cloak around herself, Lyona murmured, "I hope so, because I have no idea how to lay a siege."

"We could-"

A dull roar echoed out of the Shadowlands, and the Wonderlanders fell silent.

Lyona muttered, "I don't think we have to worry about him not coming."

Prancing over the hill, the Bandersnatch appeared rather terrifying in his polished black armor and bright red plumed helmet. In his hand he held a long glaive, brought expertly up in a salute. He trotted forward, his war horse snorting in trepidation.

The, the first lines of the Shadowlander army appeared, a long line of silhouettes ranging across the crest of the hill. They stopped for a moment, before advancing. The first line moved forward, revealing the second line behind it, and then the third line behind that one. The Shadowland soldiers marched in perfect unison, spears over their shoulders in exact imitation of one another. Their armor flashed in the dull sun's light.

As Bander jumped his horse over the wall, Lyona and Chesapeake gawked as more lines of expertly trained troops came forward. Noticing the governor's awed stares, he smiled, "Five thousand soldiers in a hundred lines. Behind them are the siege weapons."

The first line reached the wall and, pausing for a moment, hefted their spears up and brought the butts of the poles down into the base of the wall. The already crumbling wall tumbled, leaving the path free. The line resumed their marching, the first fifty crossed into Wonderland.

Frightened, the Imagineer's horses backed away, steely-eyed and stiff.

Bander watched until the fifteenth line had passed through before turning to the governors with a small smirk on his face, "Your troops are ready?"

"We can have them ready by tomorrow." chorused the governors.

Smirking, Bander nodded, "Good."

* * *

The next day, the capitol lay surrounded. Jabberwocky stared glumly out at the distant black corps of the Shadowland army, intermingling with the white of the Imagineer's rebel force. Sighing, he turned away and glanced up and down the wall's walkway, gazing at the black cards who shivered at attention.

They knew the number they faced outnumbered theirs immensely.

"Sir! A rider!"

Jabberwock switched his grotesque yellow eyes to the main road, where a Shadowlander bearing the colors, a black-bordered red rectangle with an embroidered 'x' between two stars, came trotting down the street. On either side, fearful Wonderlanders peered out of their windows fearfully at this dark rider.

Reaching the gate, the Shadowlander unrolled a parchment and began reading in husky Wonderlandish: "The terms of surrender to the King Jabberwock from the Prince Bandersnatch and the allied Imagineer generals: One, Jabberwock must return to the Shadowlands and accept his crown." He coughed, rolled it up, and waited for an answer.

Jabberwock peered over and snarled, "No!"

Frowning, the messenger turned his horse around and raced back for his army's camp.

* * *

"What do you mean 'evacuate' the townspeople'?" Bander's eyes glittered dangerously, "A siege's a siege. You don't evacuate a town for a siege!"

Chesapeake and Lyona pleaded, "We'll have our men do it! Just give us a few hours to do it!"

"Fine! Do what you will!" retorted Bander hotly. Turning, he grabbed Hatter and pulled him away before growling, "Where is your rabbit friend? I need some amusement. His ears are fun to look at."

"He's not a rabbit." mumbled Hatter. At Bander's stony glare, he sighed and cupped his hands around his mouth, "MARCH!"  
"Yes…?" came a sullen voice from behind them.

Hatter and Bander whirled around to see March standing in dark black armor, the armor that Bander had so graciously provided for his son and his son's friend. The helmet was stuffed over his ears, making him more unnoticeable, and Shadowlanders milled around him, cheering at this odd general.

March hurried forward, agitated, "Hatter, make them stop! They won't stop touching me!"

Bander snapped harshly at the Shadowlanders, who instantly fled back to their posts. Immediately, he spun, grabbed March's helmet, and yanked it off. As soon as he saw the ears, he prodded them with a smile playing out across his face, "We don't have animal-people in the Shadowlands, I must confess. You are very amusing to watch. I've been really wanting to know what these feel like… They're soft."

March slumped, sullen, "I've been touched and goaded by those blasted soldiers all day. Been offered carrots and apples and who-knows-what! I'm not a pet."

Bander continued watching March's ears like a parakeet enthralled with its own reflection, "But you're so odd! I need to bring some of you back for the menagerie!"

"…Thank you for telling me that! I'm going to end up in a cage being gawked at, aren't I?" muttered March sourly.

Hatter tugged at Bander's sleeve, "Papa, you have to go start the war, remember?"

"Oh, yes…" Bandersnatch stepped away from March hastily and brushed himself off, "Yes, the war. They'll have assembled the graaffs by now."

"Graaffs?"

A sly smile snuck slowly onto his father's face, "The pride of the siege, you'll see."

* * *

For the next three hours, Chesapeake and Lyona led the evacuation process, and they finally finished with close to a thousand refugees. Now, they watched curiously as the Shadowlanders assembled great wooden beams, ropes, and cogs together, trying to ignore the curious others trying to touch their fur.

Flinching as a Shadowlander ran his fingers through her mane, Chesapeake gritted, "So, Bander, what are those?"

Bander pulled a rope tight, locked a beam into place, and kicked a gear loose. Surveying the cumbersome contraption, he grinned, "You'll see…" He turned to Hatter and smiled, "Come here."  
Hatter licked his lips and approached, fingering his top hat quietly, "Yes?"

"This is a graaff, our best siege weapon."

"It looks like a pile of wood."

Frowning, Bander directed an order to his soldiers, "Bring the shot."  
The troops nodded, saluted, and turned away.

As they waited, Lyona pulled her golden tail out of a Shadowlander's grasp and "So… what does it do?"

Bander's smile scared the Wonderlanders, especially March, who sat with his ears hidden beneath his helmet. Glaring at the Shadowlander general, he growled, "Something horrible, huh?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" reassured the Bandersnatch, "With these, we can fight from a long ways off, even farther than arrows. And- Ah! Here they are!"

The Shadowlanders were back, lugging a heavy square of rock between them, shifting it up to a large curved bowl connected to a straining beam restrained by a series of pulleys and ropes.

"What's that for? You think you really can lob a bliddy huge rock like that that far?" scoffed March.

Ignoring March, Bander motioned to one of his soldiers, who handed him a telescope. He slid it open and brought it up to his eye. His voice serious, he muttered darkly in Shadowlander, "Imagine, take the lever."

Hatter glanced up, startled, as one of the soldiers motioned to the lever, "Me?"

"Yes."

Hesitant, Hatter put on his hat and took the lever.

Bander peered through his spyglass and smiled grimly, "All the others are ready. At my mark, pull the lever." He leveled a hand up, standing motionless as he surveyed the fortress, "Five degrees."

The graaff groaned as Shadowlanders tightened the ropes.

Silence for a moment, and then Bander dropped his arm.

Hatter yanked the lever back.

With a loud –WHOOMPH!-, the graaff's center beam snapped up, hurling the rock high and far. The Wonderlanders gawked as the Shadowlanders cheered, all except for Bander, who sighted the rock as it smashed down into a house, "We need another three degrees."

Howling with joy, the Shadowlanders pulled the beam down in newly invigorated energy, excitedly chattering as they secured the ropes. Four scrambled up with another boulder to hurl.

* * *

The bombardment continued till half-evening, when the Shadowlander army relented to have a break for supper. Pitching dark red tents, they retreated to their rations. In the commander's tent, a great crimson long tent emblazoned with the 'x' and stars of the Shadowlands, the Bandersnatch raised his cup cheerfully, "To a successful first day."

Hatter, March, Chesapeake, and Lyona muttered, "To a successful first day."

"Cheers!"

Everyone took a sip of their red wine, the Bandersnatch the only one to drain him in a long gulp. Setting his glass down, Hatter glared sullenly at the plates of salad and fruit set in the middle of the table. Bander noticed and chuckled, "Still not hungry, Imagine?"

"I don't like vegetables and fruits…"

Pausing, Bander glanced him over before biting his lip, "You're addicted to blood. You'll have to stay off the meat for a while. Start with an apple."

"I'd rather eat nothing…"

"No, you have to eat something. And you others? What are you waiting for? Eat!"

March pulled a plate towards himself, delighted at the prospect of salad. Lyona and Chesapeake took theirs politely with a 'Thank you'. Grabbing an apple from one of the remaining plates, Bander shined it with the edge of his sleeve and tossed it to Hatter, "Here you are."

Hatter caught it and set it on the table, "No, thank you."

Bander's face grew angry. He turned to look at Sal behind him, "Sal? Do you want something?" At the bodyguard's nod, Bander tossed him an apple, which the boy bit happily into, and turned back to Hatter, "I want you to eat it."  
Nodding in agreement, March said around his mouthful, "Listen to him, Hats. I don't want you to have an insanity attack."

"He's going to have one soon, rabbit, if you haven't noticed."

Everybody froze, except for Hatter, who muttered glumly, "How do you know that, Papa?"

"The twitch. You've been flinching since this morning. There's your eye too. I've noticed it changing for no reason, and you didn't notice apparently. And the hunger I know you have; enough to make anyone irritable."  
"I can hold it…"

"No, you can't." Standing slowly, the Bandersnatch fingered his fork, "You need to get rid of it."

"Get rid of-"

With a quick motion, Bander stabbed Hatter in the shoulder with the three prongs of the fork.

Snapping, Hatter lunged at him, shadowlander eye black as his mind rent into madness. Bander grabbed him and grappled as his insane son tried to overpower him. As Sal stepped forward with his sword, he growled, "Sal! Stay out of this!"

Hatter lurched forward, and both disappeared outside with wild yowls of anger.

Leaping up, everybody rushed out to follow them.

Shadowlanders emerged for their tents, sword drawn, as Imagineers stared in horrified confusion as the Mad Hatter and the Bandersnatch traded blows.

"Do not interfere!" yelled Bander as he threw Hatter into a tent, "This is my battle!"  
Hatter staggered up, snarling, both eyes burning furiously. Charging forward, he struck his father head-along… to his horrible disadvantage. Bander still towered over him, a muscle-ridden, trained general who far exceeded the assassin.

Using Hatter's own momentum against him, Bander hefted him up and over using his arms, throwing him into the midst of the Imagineers.

Hatter crashed down onto Hubble, who dodged the wrong way. Groaning, Hubble stiffened as Hatter sat up atop of him, nostrils flaring. His hungry eyes settled on the terrified Imagineer's face, and his snarl turned to a ghastly smile.

Hartland swung out his foot and kicked Hatter off Hubble before the assassin could realize his demented desires.

Hatter rolled with the kick, growling as he straightened. Eyes glazed, he set them once again on a smirking Bandersnatch, recognizing him as the primary offender. He bared his teeth and leapt forward.

Dodging Hatter's clawing swipe, Bander grabbed him by his shoulders and kneed him harshly in the stomach. He followed it up by tossing his son across the small clearing to crash into another tent.

A few moments passed, no movement from the debris of the tent.

Bander's look of calm excitement disappeared into fearful worry. Stepping forward, he tugged at the tent's sheet, "Imagine?"

The next instant, Bander fell back with Hatter on top of him, howling angrily. Crashing down, the Shadowlander brought up an arm to protect his throat as Hatter snapped his teeth.

Hatter clamped down onto his father's proffered arm, teeth slicing through the cloth and deep into the flesh.

Grimacing, Bander rolled so that Hatter lay pinned under him, forearm still trapped in Hatter's mouth.

Hatter tried to dislodge his teeth to get another bite in, but Bandersnatch pressed down, foiling the effort as he snarled in the Shadowland language, "You like blood so much? Have your fill of mine!" Hatter sucked at his father's skin, the black blood sliding down his throat. His rage began to fade and he started to bite deeper, eager to get more of the blood. Cursing, Bander glared at the nearest Shadowlander, "He's got my artery! I'll be blood-starved in a couple of minutes. Bring me something to eat. Now!"

The Shadowlander ran to obey, bringing back a bowl of apples to set next to his general.

Bander snatched one up and wolfed it down, core and all. He would need to keep eating to replace blood as Hatter sucked it out of him. Carefully, he shifted off of Hatter to sit down next to his son. Hatter sat up, clutching the arm from which he so eagerly guzzled down the blood. Sighing, Bander started on another apple, arm held straight out.

Horrified, disgusted, Chesapeake stammered, "You're- you're- you're not going to stop him?"

"Why should I? I can't die in this land. Besides, I don't think he'll be letting go anytime soon."  
Lyona stuttered, "B-b-b-but you'll run out of b-b-blood!"

Waving a half-eaten apple at her, Bander replied, "That's what these are for."  
Finally, March just gaped in awe, "You're just calm after all of this?"

"It's normal."

"Your kin sucking the blood out of you?"

"Well, no, but- I NEED MORE FOOD!" Bander shouted the last part in Shadowlander. Shadowlanders scrambled to comply, chattering excitedly.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed before Hatter stumbled back to sanity. Stiffening, he slowly slid his teeth out of his father's arm. He stared at the bloody spit surrounding the bite wound before shuddering violently, "I'm-I'm sorry!" He brought up his arm up, thinking of wiping the blood staining his maw off.

Bander slapped his arm down, "Don't use your shirt! Here, I have a handkerchief somewhere." Rooting through his pant's pocket, he withdrew a long white cloth and handed it to Hatter.

Hatter smushed it against his face guiltily, "Thank you…."

Bander extracted another cloth from his pocket and wrapped his wound with a faint smile playing on his dark lips, "Say nothing. My pleasure."

A small burp issued from Hatter's mouth, and he blushed such a deep color that he appeared rather maroon, "D-d-did I hurt anyone?"

"No. You almost got an Imagineer, but you came after me instead."

Hatter sighed, "Thank goodness… Last time, I nearly killed Alice."  
Noting the extra guilty and self-loathing edge in his voice, Bander thumped him on the back heartily, "You like this Alice girl, don't you?"

"Yes… she's the most beautiful thing in the world…"

"Wouldn't agree with you there, but she is cute."

Hatter peered at him suspiciously, "_I_ like her."

"Love her, you mean."

Blushing a brighter red, Hatter turned away and muttered, "Yes…"

Bander grinned broadly and triumphantly ruffled Hatter's hair, "Ah… little Imagine is growing up!"

Hatter glared at him, "Don't joke around with my love!"

"Sure, sure… Just invite me to the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"You're going to marry her, no?"

Hatter shuddered, "I… I have to ask her first, and then only if she says 'Yes'."

Bander smiled faintly, eyes soft as they regarded his son, "She will… It might take a whole lot longer, but she will…"

* * *

The next morning, some Shadowlanders advanced into the town, leaving the graaffs behind to continue the bombardment. They seized the homes of the evacuated Wonderlanders, using them as shelter. They numbered five hundred in all. With them came a hundred Imagineers. Jabberwocky, furious at this blatant show of confidence, ordered a charge. Mounting their horses, the black cards double-checked their weapons. With three hundred in their force, they planned for a quick strike and a rapid retreat. Jabberwocky appraised them for a short moment, terrifying in his armor, before nodding to the guards manning the gate, "Open it." Under him, his horse-fly stallion whickered.

Grimly saluting, the two obeyed.

As soon as the gates opened wide, the offensive force rushed through, roaring out a battle cry that shook the very air, Jabberwock voicing his furious rage along with his underlings. What followed was chaos. At the sight of the horrific force bearing down on them, the Shadowlanders leapt forward, prepared to meet honorable death in battle. They only needed to take as many of the enemy as possible with them to the grave. The Imagineers stood with them.

The two forces engaged. Sweeping out with his glaive and murdering a Shadowlander, Jabberwocky rode through the people with no regard to his well-being. On his mind floated the scent of revenge and anger. He had his daughter to protect!

His horse fell, stabbed to the heart. Leaping free, he threw down his long weapon and replaced it with the saber. He plowed forward, hacking as he went. With horses aiding their cause, his troops actually began pushing back their allied enemy.

Sensing hope, Jabberwock roared, "KILL THEM!"

Hartland raced forward at his post, cutting a horse's legs out from under it to get at the rider. The black card fended him off expertly for a few moments before a Shadowlander crushed the man's head from behind with a mace and howled in battle-induced excitement.

The hope now lay dead, and the Shadowlanders and Imagineers retorted to this assault by advancing slowly and steadily forward.

"Sir!" a black card captain cried, fighting his way towards Jabberwocky, who stood fighting two of his countrymen off, "Our force is dying!"

Jabberwock stabbed the Shadowlander to his right and ripped the other's jugular open with a swipe of his claws. As both fell, he spun and yelled, "Retreat! Get back to the castle!"

The black cards surged back, along with Jabberwocky, to the castle and safety.

* * *

The Bandersnatch sipped at his wine, furious, "How many lost?"

Saluting, Hartland replied, "Seventy four of yours, sir. Twenty nine of ours."

Bander mulled over the numbers before growling, "We must give them decent burials." He took another sip, grimaced, and poured the rest of the liquor onto the grass.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Your men… killed all the prisoners."

Bander glanced up calmly, "Yes? They should have. What about it?"

Chesapeake jerked up from her post at the table, "We don't kill prisoners!"

"We do."

"We're in Wonderland, Bander! We don't kill prisoners here!"

Bander's eye twitched, "Fine, Unicorn. I'll tell my men." Turning away, he threw the goblet down and growled, "Where is my son?"

Lyona purred, "He's with March manning the what-ever-it's-called."

"The graaff?"

"Yes, that thing."


	39. The Wall Falls

The pyres that the Shadowlanders constructed around the castle, heaped the dead, and burned the bodies sent waves of sickening stench across the battlements. Many cards puked at the smell of burning flesh, hair, and bone.

Demeric huddled against the wall, cursing silently. Sometimes, pieces of rock would rocket over the walls and crash into the courtyard. One barrack already lay in ruins.

Hard black boots stopped in front of his down-cast eyes, and he slowly looked up into the Jabberwock's face, "Greetings, sir."

Extending a hand, Jabberwocky ordered gently, "Come. I'm sending everyone inside."

A faint smile played on Demeric's lips as he accepted the hand. Standing with the help of his King, he asked, "Where's Alice?"

"She's inside with the wounded as she has been."

Meanwhile, inside, Alice frantically ran from wounded guard to wounded guard, helping to dispense painkillers the maids turned nurses gave her. She felt horrible for these poor wounded people! The guards smiled as she came to them, a light of hope in the darkness. Most of them realized that they fought for her.

As soon as Jabberwock brought Demeric in, he returned to his own duty as inspector. Striding through the cots of men, he pointed out where infection settled in and ordered medication. Finishing his rapid look about, he stalked over to Alice and murmured glumly, "How are you doing?"

Alice knelt tending a man whose grievous head wound burdened him down with dying hallucinations. Glancing up at her 'father' with teary eyes, she cried, "It's horrible! I don't want people to die!"

Jabberwock gazed at the man silently, inwardly tormented as he watched the imagination gush out of the man's head. Kneeling slowly, he sighed, "This one won't make it. Leave. I'll put him out of his misery." Tenderly putting his claws on the man's forehead, he slowly began to pull imagination into himself, careful to cause no more pain than need be. Alice shuddered and turned away, knowing his actions stood with reason, but in such a horrible way… She sobbed quietly. Slowly, Jabberwock straightened behind her, meal finished, eyes closed grimly. He said in a sober voice, "I'll be outside… Stay and help…" Stepping away, he couldn't bear to look at Alice, his daughter crying at the heartlessness and pain of war. Taking up a discarded bow and quiver, he morosely exited the room of the wounded.

* * *

The moment the Shadowlanders saw Jabberwocky atop the battlements, they leapt up and called out alerts. Coming together into their perfect lines, about fifty soldiers in five lines, they hefted their weapons in salutation as they broke into their full-throated national anthem. As the chorus ran on, they began to accent the beat with the banging of their weapons against their shields and armor.

Stony-faced, Jabberwocky glared at them.

The Imagineers just watched the display of faithful of patriotism in awed silence. The Shadowlanders swelled as more came rushing to join. Even without music, the tune took shape through their lilting and harsh voices, their stomping, their banging, their cheers.

Eyes twitching as they turned a metallic gray, Jabberwocky brought his bow up and shot an arrow straight to the exposed neck of a singing Shadowlander. The troop fell, the anthem wavered, but then burst back in renewed, hopeful vigor. Snarling, Jabberwock shot another arrow, this one glancing off the breastplate of an officer. The song swelled to a deafening crescendo. Furious, Jabberwock threw down his bow and stalked away from the wall.

As suddenly as it began, the anthem stopped.

* * *

An outbreak of sickness in the sick room forced Jabberwocky to order Alice to stay in his quarters, and the healthy guards took refuge in the halls. He had sent instructions down to the kitchens to begin rationing water and food.

It was the next day, morning hours.

* * *

Bander stood grumpily in front of the graaff, eye to the spyglass and ordering, "Put on three point… two degrees on." The graaff responded by creaking and groaning as Shadowlanders pulled it into place.

Hatter leaned on the lever, ready to pull it as he dusted off his top hat, "Hmm… never heard a decimal in a war operation before. I like sticking with big, solid numbers."

Bander ignored him and waved a hand, "Launch."

The graaff's center beam chucked the rock upwards, sending the huge piece of metal up and away. Seconds later, it crashed against the fortress's northern wall with a sickening –BOOM!-. The army stood silent in hope as they waited for the ensuing plume of rocky dust to clear. As it faded, they saw the castle leaning dangerously outwards, foundation severely damaged.

Instantly, Bandersnatch roared, "I WANT ALL GRAFFS ON THE NORTHERN WALL! NOW!" Turning, he swept Hatter up into a huge hug, smiling joyously, "We've nearly breached the wall!" He glanced at March, who still wore his helmet, and said in Wonderlandish, "Rabbit! We've nearly breached the wall!"

Hatter muttered, "He's not a rabbit."

Bander released his son and bowed deeply to March, "My apologies, than, cottontail." Spinning around before March could argue that he was not a 'cottontail', he howled, "Prepare the army! Today is the day!"

* * *

Jabberwock stalked down the stretch of decimated wall, furiously horrified. Another shot from a graaff slammed into the wall, and Jabberwock snarled as the wall rocked beneath him. They'd be in by midday! Hurrying down the stairs, he felt his eyes glow black, and the terrible rage claw inside him. He quelled it forcefully.

He'd wait till the enemy came.

* * *

The wall fell at midday.

As soon as it crumbled with a dull roar, the Shadowlanders and Imagineers surged forward with a joyous battle cry. Inside, the black cards waited determinedly for death. Boudning throught the gap, the first line of the Shadowlander and Imagineer army fell, pierced by the Jabberwock's men's arrows. Bander came galloping in on his horse, howling in assertive triumph as he drew his sword, leading his men in with confidence. Behind him came Hatter and March, their faces covered in their terrifying masks and their familiar weapons ready to hack through any black card. Jabberwock rushed forward with his troops, snarling as his eyes changed to a sinful black.

The final and decisive battle began.


	40. The Final Chapter

Alice heard the distant roar as the wall crumpled, the faded cry of the opposing army rushing against her 'father's'. Sighing, she sat glumly in a chair, tense and curious. What was happening out there? Minutes passed and Alice's heart grew heavy.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and the Bandersnatch leapt in, face contorted in a hungry smile. Behind him stood Sal. Seeing Alice, Bander paused before sneering, "Hello, _niece_." He grabbed her up and dragged her to the door.

Struggling against his hold, Alice felt his claws tighten, "Let me go!"

Bander caught her legs and, hefting them up, carried her out of the room, smiling grimly, "You're bait, Alice. We need you to convince him to come with us." His grin grew mocking, "If he doesn't… I get a nice, new slave."

Alice struck out at his face, trying to escape, "Let me go!"

Growling, Bander quickened his step, "Or I'll just give you to my son as a present. That'd be better, really."

Alice froze, "Hatter?"

"I don't like that name… Sal!"

The Shadowlander boy came to his side as Bander set Alice down, keeping a tight grip on the girl's arm. Rapidly speaking in Shadowlander, he ordered, "If it comes to be, you are to change, understood?" Satisfied at Sal's nod, he drew his dagger and set it to Alice's throat, "Now come."

They hurried down the halls and erupted into the battling courtyard. The courtyard was in chaos, the Shadowlanders ruthless as they cut down the defending black cards, howling like animals. The black cards fought back valiantly, but their foes kept pouring in through the decimated wall. Across the courtyard, March and Hatter covered each other as they taunted Jabberwocky.

Skipping away as Jabberwocky slashed at him, March sneered, "Oh, no, no, no! This is how you treat your _generals_?"

Jabberwock roared angrily, "You are not my generals!" He lunged at Hatter.

Dodging certain death, Hatter leered, "Oh, really? Last time I looked, we were bowing low to you. Look how it's changed!" He kicked Jabberwocky full in the face.

Bander dragged Alice quickly up to the stairwell to the top of the southern wall, Sal fighting off any enemy that came close expertly. Taking her up the stairs, Bander nodded to the group that waited there silently and glanced at a rope tied to the battlements that led down to the ground where a white lean horse snorted with its keeper. One of the Shadowlanders stepped forward and saluted, "All ready, sir. The obstacles along the way are set up, and the regiments in case of capture."  
Nodding grimly, Bandersnatch turned his gaze over to the fighting below, caught sight of Jabberwock, smiled, pressed his sword against Alice's throat, and yelled, "Brother Jabberwock! Look what I've found!"

To the Wonderlanders, it was just another Shadowlander's yell, but Jabberwock snapped towards the familiar mocking voice, furious. He saw Alice and froze, horrified.

"You no-good git!" Hatter yelled, driving his dagger deep into Jabberwock's stomach, piercing the chain mail harshly.

Choking, Jabberwock stepped forward, reaching up as his lips moved without a sound. He passed through the battle like a ghost, receiving blows that made him stumble and fall, but continuing, eyes locked on his daughter. The climb up the stairs tortured his hurt body, his wound spilling blood as it healed. Finally, he staggered up onto the battlement.

Bander pressed the blade harder against Alice's pulsing jugular and warned, "Not a step closer!"

Jabberwock stopped and croaked, "Let her go."

"You swear to come with us first!"  
"I will not go back. Let her go."

Sighing, Bander motioned with a hand. Immediately, the group of Shadowlanders to the side charged forward, spears outstretched, and vaulted the Jabberwock off the edge. He fell and crashed through the roof of a barracks. Bandersnatch stayed still, waiting silently.

Suddenly, the barrack's roof burst upward and a large shape landed in the center of the courtyard, crushing some men. Alice stared in horror as Bander smiled faintly, "Finally…"  
A large black dragon panted and snarled in the middle of the battle, midnight black scales glinting dully in the noon light. Long and lithe, his long neck reared up to latch a burning red and gold eye on Alice and the Bandersnatch. His head was narrow and angular, sharp steak-knives of teeth jutting out from his great mouth. A crown of spines ringed where his head turned to neck, accented by two long hooked horns.

His claws, on thin, slender paws, scraped against the ground as his long tail lashed angrily, and Jabberwock bared his gums and black tongue, snarling.

Bander snapped his fingers, "Sal!"

Bounding forward, Sal blurred at the edges. Seconds later, he leapt from the battlements as a smaller shadow dragon. Unlike Jabberwocky, a man of gray ran down to tuft at the end of his tail. He did not possess a ring of spines, but instead owned four long spines. He landed on the ground and growled threateningly at the Jabberwock, his hackles raising.

Eyeing the other dragon, Jabberwock hissed a warning. The two began to circle each other.

Both armies drew back quickly, the fighting momentarily subsiding to watch the two terrifying beasts battle.

Lunging at each other with roars, the dragons began their fight.

Jabberwock was bigger, stronger, all the more furious, but his actions moved awkwardly. He was unused to this form, out of practice, while the other, more agile, dragon swatted out with trained finesse.

Jabberwocky swatted at the smaller dragon, annoyed and furious, but Sal leapt out of the way and onto Jabberwock's back. He latched his teeth deep into his neck. Howling, Jabberwock reared, trying to throw his attacker, but Sal kept on, chewing his teeth deep into the other dragon's spine. Jabberwock twisted his neck back and snapped out at the offender. Sal released his hold to dodge the sharp teeth and, running across the courtyard, leapt up onto the western wall, claws scrabbling at the stone. Turning, he voice a challenge.

Jabberwocky roared in agreement and lunged up after him.

Bounding down the length of the wall, Sal lured Jabberwocky from the Bandersnatch and Alice.

"Sir! You must leave!"  
Bander's eyes appraised his brother and his bodyguard, "No, not yet."

Taking long strides as he grew accustomed to his new form, Jabberwock jumped with great claws outstretched. Sal slipped under him and Jabberwocky crashed down onto the courtyard's dirt floor again, all four legs bunching to bound forward, eyes latched on the Bandersnatch and Alice. Sal bit down harshly on his tail. Hissing in pain, Jabberwocky spun around and slammed Sal against the wall. Before the bodyguard could stumble up, Jabberwock pinned him down, his mouth opening to release an enraged hiss. Sal scratched at his enemy's leg, roaring indignantly. Opening his mouth, the Jabberwock snapped his teeth down around the smaller dragon's head and started pulling Sal into his mouth.

Bander tensed angrily, "Glutton!" Spinning, he grabbed the rope and, holding Alice tightly, jumped from the battlement. He propelled himself down and landed by the fidgeting horse. Plopping the frozen scared girl into the saddle, he hefted himself up behind her and kicked the horse into a trot, "We start slowly till he comes. Don't be afraid, Alice. I know what I am doing."

Meanwhile, inside the walls, Sal had passed out due to oxygen deprivation, making Jabberwock's ingesting of him easier. Working his mouth past the bodyguard's hind legs, he shifted hi glare at where Bander stood. Or where he had stood. Eyes blazing, Jabberwocky quickly and furiously continued swallowing down his prey, unhinged jaw pulling the rest of the unconscious dragon in. The tufted tail disappearing down his gullet, he cracked his jaw back into place and roared angrily.

The Shadowlanders rushed forward with a battle cry, starting the fight once more.

At the end of the main street, the Bandersnatch reined his horse to a stop, glancing back at the castle. Alice shuddered in front of him, "W-w-w-what was t-t-that?"

"Oh, Jabberwocky just changed into his dragon form. Some of us can do it. And- Ah! There he is!"

The silhouetted of Jabberwock perched atop the castle walls, neck stretched to its full length as he scouted anxiously. Sighting them, he loosed a howl of anger and leapt off the wall to hit the ground running.

Bandersnatch wheeled his horse around and pressed hard into a gallop. The horse under him was a quarry horse, specially bred for quickness. Back in the Shadowlands, they used these type of horses for royalty and their hunts. Release the quarry and the King, Prince, or Baron would go after it.

Jabberwock's pounding footsteps rang out behind the horse, urging it on.

Jabberwock, meanwhile, felt his stomach clench around his just-eaten meal, telling him to stop running so he could digest properly and not feel bloated and cramped. Acid leaked upwards into his throat, threatening to make him vomit. Jabberwock set hi jaw determinedly and suck in his stomach, crushing whatever bones Sal had. The pressure lessened. The acid retreated. With the lessened discomfort, he sped up into great sprinting lopes, snarling.

Bandersnatch held Alice close to him, whispering, "Don't look behind." Their steed raced for the main army camp.

A group of Shadowlanders stood ready with their graaff. As Bander neared them, the captain shouted hoarsely, "Lower seven degrees." The graaff lowered.

Jabberwock burst from the town, eyes blazing furiously. Galloping past the graaff, Bander shouted, "Launch!"

The graaff hurled the rock fast and hard, and the stone slammed straight into the dragon's torso. Falling, Jabberwock yowled for a second before his esophagus became choked with blood. His lungs crushed, he struggled to take breaths. Staggering up, he gagged then vomited coarse black blood out onto the grass, somehow managing to keep most of his meal settled in his stomach. Where the acidic mess landed, the grass began to rot away. Gasping deep breaths, he felt his chest constrict before expanding as his lungs mended. A great anger seized him and he leapt upon the siege weapon and began rending it piece by piece, mind momentarily distracted from his brother and dear Alice. The center piece coming off in his mouth, he spat it out and reared his head back, his serpentine eyes locked on a staring Shadowlander. An arrow thudded into the back of his head, and, forgetting his prey, he snapped around to see another Shadowlander with his bow trained on him. His eyes, however, focused on the distant figures behind the man. Instantly, his mind froze back onto the matter of his daughter. Issuing a loud roar, he charged past the soldier and started the pursuit once more. As he bounded faster and faster, he felt the last of his meal digest within his stomach, disappearing into energy. The new huger only made him angrier. Only in this form did he achieve physical hunger and did it annoy him!

Alice glanced behind and her eyes widened when she saw the Jabberwock racing after them, eyes their fearful fire of fury. Shadowlanders lay ahead, glaives at ready, ready to obstruct Jabberwock even more. Every second they gave their general raised the chance that the Jabberwocky would be their King, something they craved, and they would fight for it, even if it meant spearing their future King and dying.

Bander galloped through them, yelling, "Hold the line!"

Minutes later, but gaining, Jabberwock attack the guards in ferocity. Diving in amongst them, he snapped one down and roared as the other slammed their spears deep into his side. He swatted them away, bounding after the two riders. He had no time for soldiers! The horse, even a quarry horse, couldn't compete with the quick speeds of the dragon. Jabberwock's long legs gave him distance, and the way that he ran, body bunching up before uncoiling, just added speed. He was gaining.

Under Bandersnatch and Alice, the quarry horse began to tire but Bander urged it on. They were almost to the river… and there it was, the cold dark waters. Spanning across the water lay a thin hastily constructed bridge. It would hold up the horse, but definitely not Jabberwocky. The horse's hooves hit the wood, and they started across for the other side, where a Shadowlander waited with a fresh quarry horse. Passing to solid ground, the horse-fly halted, and Bandersnatch quickly transferred Alice and himself over to the new one. They started off just as a great –CRACK!- sounded, along with a surprised yowl and an enormous splash.

Jabberwocky had fallen into the river.

The Bandersnatch just kept galloping on, soon losing the river and the great black dragon from sight. They passed into a forest, and Bander finally slowed, cautions. Alice ventured, "Is he still following us?"

To answer her question, an enraged dull cry of rage sounded in the distance. Bander pressed their horse faster, shuddering, "Yes. He's just picked up our scent. He's coming, and angry by the sound of it!"

A few minutes later, they came to a large cave in the side of a rocky hill. Trotting inside, Bander called softly, "Craw?"

The Shadowlander came forward, followed by a new horse, "Yes, sir. I am here. The other end of the tunnel, sir, and then it's just a short ride to the border."  
Bander and Alice switched horses without a word. Bander urged the horse forward, ignoring his soldier. Minutes passed and two continued in the saturated darkness, heading for the small light circle that signaled the exit to sunshine. Bander whispered, "Do not worry. We will return you to Wonderland as soon as Jabberwocky is captured."  
"What if he isn't?"

"Let's not talk about that. Here we are!" Bander urged the horse forward out into the open.

Jabberwock slammed into them, knocking Bandersnatch and Alice off their steed. The horse reared, tried to leap away, but Jabberwocky chomped down his teeth on it and lifted it up in the air. Working his mouth around it, he gulped it down.

Alice looked up from where she fell, staring at the great midnight underbelly over her. At such close ranger, she saw each individual scale, each possessing its own dull glimmer.

Bander groaned from where he fell against a tree. His esophagus clearing, Jabberwock snarled at the Bandersnatch, stepping forward. Alice yelped as one of his hind legs nearly pinned her to the ground. Pausing, Jabberwock craned his neck down to peer at her, tongue flickering out as he surveyed his daughter. Forgetting his brother, he shifted his head next to her and let a low satisfied rumble come deep from within him. He nuzzled her.

Alice nearly shied away from his head, his horribly sharp teeth, but the faint feeling of a child's duty remained in her, so she let him rub against her happily.

Next moment, something crushed into Jabberwock's side, sending him flying over into the undergrowth, squawking in enraged surprise. Bandersnatch stood threateningly over Alice, chest heaving angrily. He could have been the exact twin of Jabberwocky if it had not been for the absence of the crown of spines. Bending down, he scooped her up in his mouth and bounded away from Jabberwock, who struggled up from the trees to give chase. Alice lay frozen, staring at the large, jagged teeth that dug gently into her ribs as the Bandersnatch raced for the border. Growling angrily, Jabberwock snapped out. Bander tripped, and, instantly, Jabberwock pinned him down. Clamping his teeth around his brother's neck, he pushed head to lay on the side, Alice shivering in Bander's mouth.

Bander's eyes widened as Jabberwock moved his paw to take Alice from his mouth, and he clamped his mouth shut, caging Alice in a dark cage that smelled of rotting meat. Jabberwock snarled and dug his claws into Bander's snout, trying to force his brother's mouth open. Choking, Bander relented and coughed her out onto the grass, dazed. Jabberwock jerked towards her, hold loosening on his brother.

Bander threw him off and, catching Alice up again in his jaws, he bounded on. The borderline wall came into view. Jabberwock howled in furious anger and leapt for Bander's back, determined to stop him, but Bander swatted him down with his tail. Leaping over the wall with one last bound, Bandersnatch crashed into Shadowland soil. Immediately, guards stood from the grass and hurried over to their prince as he spat Alice out.

Jabberwock staggered to the wall, hissing, cheated. The hiss died down to a low whine as he gazed at Alice, whom the Shadowlanders wiped clean of slime as Bander changed back into his normal form. Shivering, Bander grabbed Alice and turned to the wall triumphantly with her under his arm and a smile blazing on his face, "You've failed, Jabberwock!"

Jabberwocky transformed back and, falling to his knees, started to weep, "Give her back! She's my daughter!"

"Then come back to the Shadowlands and become the King!"

Jabberwock put his head in his hands, sobbing, "No! NO! Give me back Alice!"

Smile fading, Bander pulled a dagger from his belt and pressed it against Alice's throat, "You know what you have to do!"

"I-I-" Jabberwocky gazed at Alice, eyes pouring tears, "I'll- I'll be King… J-just give her back!" Howling in joy, Bander cried a few harsh sentences, and the guards leapt over the wall to pull Jabberwock over. Weak, the Shadowlander repeated quietly, " Alice… Let me see her…"

Bander ordered, "Get him new clothes! And feed him! He is going to be your new king!"

Jabberwock slumped, fainting. Stress had taken its toll of him. Bander leapt forward and supported Jabberwock's still form. Gazing at Alice, he said softly, "As promised, I'll take you back to Wonderland. I still need to tell the army that they have a new king!"

* * *

Chesapeake and Lyona stared at the roaring, cheering mass of Shadowlanders in amazement as the black army turned and congratulated themselves. March glanced at the Bandersnatch and asked, "What did you just say?"

Hatter answered for his father, "He said that Jabberwocky has accepted the crown." Nibbling at the tip of his fingers as he glanced longingly where Alice lay exhausted and sleeping on a sheet, he asked, "Do you think he'll be angry we took Alice back?"

"Yes." muttered Bander, "But he won't be able to come back to get her. I'm posting guards on him day and night."  
"Good."  
Lyona brought up her own hand to massage her aching forehead, "Thank goodness it's all over!"

Cheshire appeared by Alice, gazing at the sleeping child softly, "Yes… all thanks to Alice here. Without her, we would have all been lost."  
Everybody agreed, except for Bander, who ignored Cheshire's comment as his thoughts took him elsewhere. At least, until Chesapeake sighed, "So… who wants to take Alice back to her home?"

Hatter squeaked, "What?" Growing pale, he regained his voice and whined, "We don't have to take her back, do we? I still need to ask-" He stopped abruptly and flushed a deep red.

March tweaked his comrade's nose, "If she comes back, we know why."

Sighing, Hatter glared sullenly at the floor, "She'll come back…"

Bander stared at the Wonderlanders, "She is not of Wonderland?"

"No." chorused the governors.

Stepping forward, Hatter smiled grimly, "I'll take her back."

* * *

Alice coughed awake as dust invaded her nostrils and light glared into her eyes. Sitting up, she glanced blearily around her grandma's attic. Everything still lay as it had been left, a dust covered antique. Alice rubbed her eyes, confused. Where was Wonderland? Where was Hatter and March, Chesapeake and Lyona, White and Cheshire, and… Jabberwocky?

The door opened, and Alice's mother peered in curiously, "Haven't you found the albums yet, Alice?"

Scrambling up, Alice threw herself at her mom and hugged her tightly, "Oh, mom!"

"What's the matter with you? You're all happy!" The mom smiled and flicked Alice on the nose, "Where's Bobby?"

Alice flinched. Apparently, her mom didn't know about Wonderland… "I- I don't know."

Her mom sighed, "Okay…" Turning, she exited the attic.

Alice stood bewildered. Had she dreamt it all? Was Wonderland not even real? Hands straying down, she stiffened. She wore a dress, not the clothes she had fallen asleep in! So… it couldn't be a dream!

Delving her hand into her pocket, she searched for some other clue vainly and pulled out a piece of paper, neatly folded and spattered. Opening it, she quickly scanned the brief message inside:

_I'll be waiting. – Hatter_

Alice blushed, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. 'I'll be waiting?' Would he? Would he wait forever if she never returned? And what about all the others? Would they wait?

Alice smiled broadly and stuffed the letter back into her pocket.

They'd wait… She knew they would.


	41. Author's Note

Author's page...   
Hmmm... I guess I should write this.

DISCLAIMER:  
Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass do not belong to me. They belong to Charles Dodgson (AKA Lewis Carroll). My demented versions are based off his and are in no way to be confused with the real thing. The descriptions, however, are mine...

Now... where are we? Oh, yes... If you reached this, you've obviously either read the story or just skipped the chapters to see what the poor author has to say. If the latter is you, than... everybody died.

Just kidding!

From here on out, I guess it is extras that I came up with when I obsessed over writing this story.

Have fun!


	42. Extra ! Character Biographies

**(Short) Biographies of Main Characters**

* * *

_**Alice Pleasance Liddell**_

_Alice is the great-grandaughter of the original Alice 'of Wonderland'. Raised solely by her mother because her father died when she was little, she is rather... tomboyish in imatation of her mother, but her feminine side still prevails in confusing and frustrating situations._

* * *

**Imagine "Mad Hatter" Krank**

_Hatter's official job under the Jabberwocky was an executioner, assassin, and a general.  
"Eater of People"_

* * *

**March Hasen Hare**

_March was raised as a normal Hare, bound to become a quick-footed messenger as the tradition was for both the Rabbit and Hare families. However, at an early age, he showed growing curiousity about other things in life, and took to wandering off in search for interesting things. He was a meticulous journaler and was the best writer in his family.  
He met Hatter at age seventeen.  
Together, they started the infamous tea party, where one could go and stay forever doing nothing but drinking tea._

_This, however, changed when the Jabberwock took over. After his friend Hatter's love's death, Hatter persuaded him to be his second for the duel with Jabberwocky. When Jabberwocky beat Hatter, the two were both thrown into the dungeons of Heart Castle, now just called the capitol.  
March did not suffer much at the hands of Jabberwocky, but took it upon himself to try and ease Hatter's furious and pained wounds and dreams.  
Jabberwock trained them, named them 'Eaters', and released them to go back to their tea party._

_The second week they were back, March's brothers, February and Decemberist, came to visit. During this visit, the brothers got into a violent quarrel, and, March, losing his temper, killed February. Decemberist escaped with half of his face eaten off. After this incident, the Hare and Rabbit families officially disowned him. _

_March's official job under the Jabberwocky was an executioner, assassin, and a general.  
"Eater of Animals" _

* * *

**(Zarek) Jabberwocky**

_Jabberwocky was raised in the Shadowlands spoiled and revered. As the Crown Prince, he was most important in the Royal Families other than the King. However, unlike former royalty, Jabberwock developed keen interest in his people... and the people took keen interest in him...  
especially the ladies.  
Attracted by his power, authority, and 'good looks', girls, especially royalty, often tried to make themselves stick out to the Jabberwock, knowing that he would one day seek a wife. Already at nineteen, he was considered rather 'old' for having not chosen a wife.  
One day, Jabberwock found a perfect girl.  
Unfortunately, she was a commoner. This did not deter Jabberwock in the least, however, and she conceived nine months later, blessing Jabberwock with a secret baby girl. He named her 'Contessa'. Jabberwock kept his wife and daughter secret for four years, taking every chance to go see them but making sure that no one found out.  
Someone found out though.  
One of the council members followed him one day and found out his big secret. Outraged, the council member had the wife and daughter arrested and furiously told the King of Jabberwock's breaking of the law. Cornered by both the council, who shared the power of rule, and the other royalty, the King relented on having his son banished instead of being hung as the usual punishment was.  
Jabberwock was given a quarry horse and seventy-two hours to leave the Shadowlands.  
He rode for Wonderland, the closest country._

_On the Queen of Heart's sixty-seventh anniversary of her rule, the Jabberwock attacked the capitol. His immortality thwarted any attack against him, and he slew the Queen of Hearts in cold blood. Terrified, the King of Hearts ordered an immediate surrender to this dark personage.  
Jabberwock took over. His first act as king was to root out the rebels in the guard corps and keep those horrified enough to be loyal for himself (Dark Cards). The others, he kicked out of the castle. Next, he solicited the remaining royalty for their support and loyalty. Only the Jack of Diamonds accepted. The others were hung, including Lily, his future general's love. _

_After the Royal Executions, Jabberwocky exacted his cold and strict rule over Wonderland. Tea, large gatherings, poems, and other 'wonderful' things that gave Wonderlanders hope and incentive to rebel. Even though he did this, rebel some did, and the Imagineers came into being.  
As he was looking through the Royal Archives one day, Jabberwocky came across the records of a strange young girl who had come from a world beyond the Looking Glass and had fallen down the Rabbit Hole. Intrigued, he commissioned the Rat, one of his generals, to capture the girl Alice._

* * *

**Chesapeake the Unicorn**

_Chesapeake was born on the Crystal Coast. Early on, she was repeatedly told about their rivals, the Lion family. The constant badgering imprinted an inner hate for the felines that her family so despised.  
This feeling, however, changed when she first met Lyona of the Lion family. Within the first hour, they were the best of friends. Despite their families' constant rebuking and reprimands, they grew up together as best friends._

_When the Jabberwock took over, Chesapeake and Lyona decided that there needed to be a hope for Wonderland, a force against this dark menace. They wandered about Wonderland, recruiting and encouraging the Wonderlanders. Allocating to a spot of the Crystal Coast, they began to build Imaginine and, with the help of their determined recruits, built it in record time. _

_Chesapeake is a governor of the Imagineers, a position she gladly holds with Lyona._

* * *

**Lyona the Lion**

_Lyona was born in the Woods, about seven miles west of the Tea Party Garden. She was raised with all of her family boasting about how they were better than the Unicorns. She was so surrounded with these that she began to think that Unicorns must be idiots and mediocre slobs. This changed when she met Chesapeake, though. After that first meeting, they were best friends and grew up pratically at each other's side._

_When the Jabberwock took over, Chesapeake and Lyona decided that there needed to be a hope for Wonderland, a force against this dark menace. They wandered about Wonderland, recruiting and encouraging the Wonderlanders. Allocating to a spot of the Crystal Coast, they began to build Imaginine and, with the help of their determined recruits, built it in record time. _

_Lyona is a governor of the Imagineers, a position she gladly holds with Chesapeake._

* * *

**(Jhavonte) Bandersnatch**

_Bandersnatch was the second-born of the King. When Jabberwocky was banished, he was issued the title of 'Crown Prince'. _


	43. Info: Sequel : The Shadowlands

I have finally gotten around to actually _thinking_ of writing a sequel. So... yeah.

It'll be called 'The Shadowlands', it'll be in the 'Alice in Wonderland' section, so, if you want more, find it, read it.

Unlike 'Twisted', 'Shadowlands' is being thought up as I write it, so I can't promise occasional updates or satisfying conclusions or whatever the heck you guys want.

-Donatarion De Loriat


End file.
